Leave Out All The Rest
by MissHazelGreen
Summary: Abby was asked a favor by Bobby to tag along with the Winchester boys, who aren't to happy about it. She has more in common with the boys than they realize, especially Sam Winchester. Can she help them win the fight against Hell? HIATUS 2/10/12
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Supernatural.

A/N: Hi! This is my first Supernatural fan fic and am really excited to be writing it. I hope ya'll ready for some Dean and Sam!

* * *

"What do you mean, you've called someone to help us?" Dean demanded.

"Oh stop being over dramatic, Dean." Bobby finally snapped at him. "It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"Not that big of a deal!?" Dean shouted. "Sam and I don't need a help. Right Sam?"

Sam stayed quiet looking between Bobby and Dean, and went back to researching on his laptop.

"Sam! You're suppose to be on my side!"

Sam sighed heavily, closed his laptop and looked back up at Dean. "Bobby's right, Dean. We could use the extra help."

"You're out numbered, Dean." Bobby clasped a hand on his shoulder.

Dean glared at Bobby and Sam. "I need a beer . . ."

Sam watched his brother stalk towards the kitchen, shaking his head and muttering to himself. He looked over at Bobby, who looked very amused by the scene.

"So . . who exactly did you call to help Dean and I?"

"A friend, who's a pretty good hunter." Bobby told Sam, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm sure Dean will change his mind about getting help when he meets Abby."

"Abby?"

"It's her nickname." Bobby explained, just as there was a loud knock on the front door. "That's probably her?"

"Her!?" Sam asked but Bobby was already out of the room and going to answer the door.

"Where did Bobby go?" Dean asked walking back into the room with an almost empty bottle of beer.

Sam was just about to answer when Bobby came back into the room and with a young woman walking right behind him.

"Boys I like you to meet Abigail Montgomery."

Abby stepped forward with a smile on her face and gave a quick wave to Sam and Dean. "Hi!"

"Hi . . ." Sam breathed with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Dean smiled brightly.

Both Sam and Dean looked at Abby with smiles on their faces. She seemed liked she was a pretty nice girl. They could tell she probably had a nice figure, but the big baggy sweatshirt pretty much hid it from their view. She had her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, showing her big brown eyes and the scar along the side of her neck.

"So . . Dean still against the idea of getting some help?" Bobby asked with a smirk, noticing the way how Dean was staring at Abby.

"Ah . . what . .oh! Um . . I'm still pretty against the idea," Dean answered finally snapping back to his piss off mood from earlier. "but I guess we could give this a shot."

"Good, because I was going to be coming along whether you liked it or not." Abby spoke. "You guys really need extra helping, since you both screwed up and let all those demons out of hell."

Both Dean and Sam looked at Abby with wide eyes, not expecting her to say that. Bobby laughed at them and gave Abby a pat on the back.

"Want a beer, kid?"

"Sure." Abby smiled.

"How old are you?" Dean asked looking Abby up and down, while Bobby went to get her a beer. "And how long you been a hunter?"

"I'm 24." Abby answered. "And I'm not quite sure how long I've been a hunter."

"How-"

"It's a long story." Abby cut Sam off from asking how she didn't know how long she had been hunting for. "I know you guys want to ask me questions, but can they please wait for a little bit. I just want to relax for a little while and drink a beer. Okay?"

"Fine . ." Dean muttered taking a seat at a table nearby covered in old books where Sam was now sitting. "but you will answer every question we asked."

"Whatever."

"So you think it's a vampire?" Abby asked looking through the information Sam had gathered.

"We don't think. We know it's a vampire!" Dean said as his cellphone was going off. He looked at the caller id with a deep sigh he answered it. "Hi Bela . ."

"Who's Bela?" Abby whispered to Sam.

"I'll explain in a little bit."

* * *

Abby shifted in her seat in the back of the impala waiting for Dean to finish his little conversation with Bela.

"God I hate that woman!" Dean growled after slamming his phone shut. "She's so damn annoying."

"What 'd she want?" Sam asked.

"She wanted to know where we were at."

"So who's this Bela chick?"

" A major pain in the ass." Dean answered.

"And likes to steal from us too." Sam added.

"So basically she's a bitch?"

"Yep!"

Abby silently laugh to herself when Dean and Sam spoke at the same moment. She went back reading the case, not noticing Sam watching her out of the corner of his eye. Dean saw that Sam was watching Abby and punched him lightly in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam snapped at Dean.

"You know what for." Dean smirked at his little brother. " I saw you."

"Shut up . . ." Sam muttered look out the passenger side window.

" What are you bickering about?"

" Oh we were just talking about how Sammy keeps a ruler under his pillow."

Abby stared bursting out laughing, while Sam quickly punched Dean and told him to shut up.

'This is going to be interesting working with this two.' Abby thought to herself, watching the two brother fight. 'I just hope it doesn't get me kill.'

* * *

Later on after finding the Vampire they thought they had been looking for, Sam, Dean, and Abby brought her back to their hotel room to quiet the woman. It turns out the woman wasn't behind all the crimes and was just one of the vampires creation. Abby cringed when she watched Dean cut off the poor woman head to keep her from hurting anyone else. Dean and Sam decided they themselves would go after the vampire that was tricking this poor women and have a very unhappy Abby stay at the hotel. Abby put up a damn good heated argument with both Dean and Sam, but eventually she gave in when nobody would back down for a hour. She decided after they were all done with the case she would give them hell for making her stay behind.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby, it's me."

"_Abby! How's it going?"_

"Alright, I guess." Abby sighed into her cellphone. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"_Bored? I thought you and the guys were on a case?"_

"Oh we are. It just Sam and Dead decided that I need to sit out on this one." Abby explained. "but don't worry I'll make sure they get hell for this, . . well Dean's already going to be going Hell in less than a year so I don't have to worry so much about him."

"_Have you told them yet?"_

"Told them what?"

"_Oh don't play dumb with me , girl. You know damn well what I'm talking about."_

"No not yet." Abby muttered biting her figure nails. "How do I tell them I knew and use to work with their father and that I might have a way to get Dean out of his contract? Why can't you tell them for me, Bobby?"

"_Because this is your responsibility, not my mine." Bobby sighed. "I got to go and do some stuff, Abby. I'll talk to you later, alright?"_

"Fine . . ."

"_Bye."_

"Bye, Bobby."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, thank you!!!**


	2. Fresh Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show 'Supernatural'**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who have been reading this serie, especially to those who have reviewed too. Thank you!!! **

* * *

"Explain to me again, why we're putting these mattresses against the windows?" Abby asked, as she helped Sam put up the last mattress. "You never really explained the first time."

"Dean and I ran into another hunter named Gordon Walker." Sam explained leaning against the motel dresser.

"I know Gordon." Abby grumbled not looking to please hearing about. "I've ran into him a few times. Not the most friendliest guy. So what happened when you ran into Gordon."

"Well you see Gordon doesn't like me at all. He wants me dead." Sam grew uneasy. "I don't know want you to freak out or anything, but when I was little -"

"Don't worry, Sam." Abby cut him off. "Bobby already told me about the whole Yellow Eye Demon stuff."

"And you're not bothered by any of it?" Sam questioned looking a little shock.

"Nope." Abby told him with a small sad smile. "I understand the whole situation. I know it wasn't your choice to have demon blood in you. So is the reason Gordon after you is because of this whole demon thing?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded looking out the window. "Dean should have been back by now."

"Where is he? Normally you two are always together."

"We got split up when we ran into Gordon and one of his buddies."

Abby watched Sam pace around the room waiting for Dean to show up, and when he finally did Sam wasn't happy at all. The two argue for a few minutes about Dean stupid actions to distract Gordon and his buddy.

"Wait wasn't Gordon in jail?" Abby interrupted them. "How would he be able to find you guys so quick?"

The Winchesters looked at each other for a moment.

"That bitch." Dean growled taking out his cellphone. "Hi Bela. . .I got a question for you. When you called me yesterday it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it? . . .Excuse me? . .Oh I don't know maybe pick up the phone and tell us a raging psychopath was dropping by! . .He tired to killed us!"

Abby and Sam exchanged a look as Dean grew more and more angry with Bela on the phone.

"There were two of them." Dean told Bela. " Bela, if we make this out alive. The first think I'm going to do is kill you! . . Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious."

"You guys really hate Bela, don't you?" Abby asked as Dean hung up on Bela.

"She's pushed my buttons one to many times." Dean said as he grabbed the bag of weapons and dumped them on the table.

Abby watched as Dean and Sam sorted through the weapons looking for their knifes. She leaned against the table, waiting to get their attention.

"So . ." Abby picked up a dagger, twirling the end of the blade between her fingers. "Are you going to let me help out finally?"

"Sorry, but-"

"You can come . ."

"What!?" Dean looked in shock. "I never said she could come with. She is not coming with. It's to dangerous for her!"

"Dean, come on!" Sam argued. "There's a reason Bobby had her come with."

"Hold on." Dean took out his cellphone that was ringing. "What!?"

Abby pushed away from the table, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She quickly pulled out her hunting clothes and started stripping. While changing she could over hear Sam and Dean talking about where Gordon was from what Bela had just called Dean about. They both decided that the only to stop Gordon was to kill him. Abby quickly after done changing got out of the bathroom and grabbed some of her weapons. Dean and Sam stopped what they were doing and stared at Abby.

"What?" Abby asked seeing they just staring at her and doing nothing. "What are you two looking at?"

"Where did the baggy clothes go?" Dean asked finally snapping back to reality.

Abby wasn't quite sure why Dean and Sam were looking at her they were. She just changed into tighter fitting jeans, a tee shirt, and a jacket. "I can move better in these clothes, instead of those baggy clothes."

"You look . . really nice." Sam stared at Abby with a daze in his eyes and smile. "You looked really nice before, but now . ."

"Sam just shut up." Dean muttered smacking his brother in the head. "You may want to change back into your other clothes, because your still not going on this hunt with us."

"Goddammit!" Abby slammed her bag to the ground. " Why not!?"

"Well for one it's too dangerous for you," Dean started counting off as him and Sam started grabbing everything they need. "two I still don't trust you, and three we don't want you getting in the way."

"I still think we should let her come along." Sam glared at his brother. "She deserves to show us what she can do."

"Listen to Sam, Dean." Abby said. "You need to give me a chance."

"Sorry," Dean said grabbing his bag and swing it over his shoulder. "maybe next time."

With that said him and Sam headed for the door. Sam gave Abby a apologetic look as he followed Dean. Abby glared at the two brothers and quickly grabbed a knife laying on the table. With a hard throw, Abby let the knife fling right pass their heads and land into the door.

"What the!?" Dean gasped seeing the knife fling past him. "What the hell was that for!?"

Sam stared at Abby in shock, while Dean grabbed the knife trying to pull it out.

"Come . .on . ."

Dean tried to pull the knife out of the door but it wouldn't budge. Abby marched pass Sam and pushed Dean out of her way. She grabbed a firm hold of the knife and yanked it out of the door.

"I loosened it up for you." Dean defended himself.

"You're going to let me come along on this hunt." Abby threaten Dean, holding the knife at him. "Oh else I won't miss your head next time."

"Like I said-"

"Dean!"

Dean looked over at Sam, who was giving him a look to just let Abby come along with.

"Alright! Fine!" Dean finally gave in. "But if you screw this up-"

"Don't worry, Dean." Abby assured him. "You won't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, yeah . .sure." Dean muttered to himself opening the motel door and marching out to the impala.

* * *

When the three reached the supposed place Gordon was hiding out, all they found was a male vampire kneeling in front of two headless bodies hanging. When Dean and Sam got closer towards him the vampire asked for them to kill him. Abby walked over to the headless bodies and looked at them with curiosity while the boys questioned the vampire. Abby turned back around when she saw Dean and Sam circling around the vampire. Sam came towards her and noticed the same thing she had about the headless bodies.

"Dean?" Sam spoke. "These heads weren't cut off, they were ripped off with someones bare hands."

"What did you do to Gordon?" Dean asked.

The vampire looked at them all, but wouldn't answer them.

"He turned Gordon . . ."

Later on back at the motel Abby helped Sam figure out places Gordon could be while Dean went looking. Dean came back after a handful of fail searches and decided to handle this his way.

"Dean, you are not doing this all by yourself." Sam told his brother. "Just because you're going to hell doesn't mean you have to go Kamikaze on me."

Kamikaze? . . . No I'm more like a ninja." Dean smirked.

"This isn't funny, Dean." Abby spoke up. "You can't do this alone. You need Sam and I to help you."

"I want you to quit this act that your not scare, Dean." Sam said.

"What?"

"I know you're scared of going to hell." Sam said. "I want you to give up this tough guy act and start being my brother again. Please . ."

Abby watched Sam and Dean look at each other for a long time. Eventually Dean gave up and put the gun down.

"Fine." He sighed. "I won't do this on my own."

Abby helped the guys get the room ready for when Gordon would come. Time past by slowly and still no sign of Gordon yet, eventually Abby grew so bored that she fell asleep from boredom.

* * *

"_Go away, Abby." Ashley pushed her little sister away. "You're invading my bubble space."_

"_I just want some cotton candy too." Abby whined trying to reach for the candy, but her seven year old arms weren't long enough, compared to her sister's sixteen year old arms. "Please can I have some, Ashley?"_

"_No." Ashley snorted and pushed Abby to the ground. "Freak . ."_

_Abby sat on the ground and cried._

"_Hey what's wrong?" A little boy kneel in front of her. "Do you want some of my cotton candy?" _

"_Sure." Abby wiped her tears away and took the piece of candy. "Thank you."_

"_Your welcome." The little boy smiled and helped Abby up. "I'm Sam."_

"_I'm Abby."_

"_That's a really pretty name." Sam commented._

"_Sammy, stop flirting with the girl." A older boy walked over and pushed Sam playfully in the arm._

"_Shut up, Dean." Sam glared at his brother. "Where's dad?"_

"_Him, Mr. Montgomery, and Bobby are talking about business inside room." Dean told his kid brother. _

"_Is that why they kicked us outside and shoved cotton candy in our hands?" _

"_Yep, Sammy." Dean ruffled Sam's hair, who shoved his arm away. "So who's your girlfriend here?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend!" Sam told Dean. "Her names Abby."_

"_Hi Abby." Dean greeted shaking Abby's small hand. "I'm Dean Winchester. Hey don't you have two brothers? Where are they?"_

"_Yeah," Abby answered looking down at her feet. " Kevin inside with my dad and Tony is sick so he had to stay home with my grandma."_

"_And I'm guessing that hot chick over there is your sister?" Dean gestured over his shoulder at your sister who was picking at her candy._

"_Yeah that's her." Abby glared over at her sister. "She's mean."_

_Just then the hotel room door open and out came three men._

"_Abby, Ashley come on we're leaving." Abby's father commanded with his son trailing right behind him. "Abby, Mr. Winchester wants to speak with you for a moment."_

_Abby walked up John Winchester who had bend down to talk face to face with her._

"_Hi Abby . ." John smiled. "How are you?"_

"_Okay, I guess." Abby mumbled feeling shy._

"_Your dad tells me you've been seeing a man with yellow eyes." John whispered so no one could hear but him and Abby. "Is this true?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_When do you see him?" John asked very quietly. "It's very important that you tell me."_

"_I see him usually only in my dreams, but sometimes if I'm alone he appears."_

"_How often does this happen?" John questioned looking very serious and interested._

"_Every night . . ." _

"_John, I think you've spoken to Abby long enough." Gavin spoke from his truck where his children waited for their little sister. "Abby, say goodbye to Mr. Winchester and get in the truck."_

"_Bye, Mr. Winchester." Abby gave him a small smile and hug._

"_Bye, Abby . . ."_

"_Bye, Bobby." Abby waved and smiled up at Bobby._

"_Bye, sweetheart."_

"_Abby!"_

* * *

"Abby!" A voice shouted. "Abby, wake up!"

Abby opened her eyes and saw Sam leaning over her.

"Come on, we got to go." Sam said getting up from where Abby laid. "We just got a call from Gordon. We have to hurry."

While on the car ride to where Gordon said he would be, Sam and Dean filled in Abby on what she missed while asleep. Dean wasn't to happy with her falling asleep, but he gave up after Abby threaten to throw a knife at his head again. At the warehouse Abby took out her knife, as did Sam, and Dean took out the colt. She followed behind the Winchesters, when the three of you saw the woman tired up to a pipe. Sam and Dean quickly untied her, while Abby watched for Gordon. The three of them hurried out when out of nowhere a huge metal sheet separated Sam from Abby, Dean, and the victim.

"Sam!" Abby and Dean screamed, as Sam yelled for them.

"Sam be careful!" Dean yelled as him and Abby tired to lift the metal sheet up but failed.

Dean grabbed a hold of a metal bar and started whacking at the metal chains keeping the sheet of metal in their way. Abby didn't notice the victim come up behind her, and grab her by the back of the neck. The woman tossed her a side and into the wall, knocking her on her back.

"Dean, watch out!" Abby yelled, but the woman had already knocked him down too.

Dean quickly grabbed a hold of the colt and shot the women, now vampire in the head. Abby watched the woman slump against the wall dead. She got up and helped Dean up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean breathed. "There's got to be another way around. Come on!"

Dean and Abby found a way around and saw Sam and Gordon fighting. Dean quickly went at Gordon, when Sam was down. Gordon easily over powered him, slammed him into a wall and bit into his neck.

Abby rushed forward and knocked Gordon off of Dean. Gordon looked over at Abby in shock.

"I'm surprise to see you here, Abigail." Gordon smirked. "You want to die with these two boys too?"

"Shut up, asshole." Abby growled kicking him in the gut. Gordon stumbled but didn't lose his balance. Abby went to punch him, but Gordon grabbed her wrist, twisted it and knocked her forward into a broken wall.

She looked up and saw Sam being tossed backwards into a table by Gordon. Gordon slammed his head into the table a few times, until Sam was able to turn around and wrap wire around Gordon's neck. She watched as Sam decapitated Gordon.

Dean started to get back up groaning and holding his neck. He looked over at Sam in shock, at what he had done. He muttered something about it being a little reckless to Sam, as they went over to help Abby up.

In the car they all sat in silence as Dean drove.

"How's the wrist, Abby?" Dean asked.

"I'll live." Abby groaned. "How's the neck?"

"I've had worse." Dean laughed.

They were silent for a few more minutes until Sam spoke up.

"So . . Abby earlier at the motel when you were sleeping," Sam spoke turning around in his seat face Abby. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno . . you just had this really intense look on your face, like you were remember something."

Abby stared at Sam for a moment and then shook her head. "It wasn't anything important, Sam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Abby whispered staring ahead at the dark open road. "I'm sure . . ."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	3. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! I really want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I also really want to thank you to those who have review too, and especially Saber Apricot for your suggestions on what I need to work on. Thank you, Thank you so much for your help! Okay this chapter takes place during one of my favorite Supernatural ep. 'A Very Supernatural Christmas'. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and Abby was going to be spending it with the Winchester's in a crappy looking motel room, with rotting walls and furniture that looked to be from the seventies. She could tell the guys were starting to get use to having a woman with and were accepting her finally. For a example they rarely ever told her that she couldn't come on a hunt, like they did at the beginning. This made Abby very happy that she was being accepted finally, because she needed their trust if she was going to help them.

"You know, why do I always get the couch?" Abby whined looking at the stain couch with disguise. "This thing doesn't look very . . . safe."

"Because Sam and I needed our beauty sleep." Dean grinned, thinking his joke was funny. "And that couch doesn't look too bad."

"You try sleeping on one of these things, night after night." Abby glared at Dean with her hands placed on her hips. "And you tell me how your back feels in the morning?"

"Well I'm afraid that's never going to happen, because I'm not giving up my cozy bed." Dean smiled climbing into his bed. "Nightie, night!"

Abby glared at Dean as he shut off the light, leaving the only light left coming from Sam's laptop.

"I think I'm going to call it a night too." Sam yawned closing his laptop and getting under the covers. "Night, Abby."

"Night . ." Abby mumbled back. She gave a deep sigh and finally laid down on the couch, which made a terrible squeaking noise every time she moved.

Abby tossed and turned on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position but found none. The springs in the couch were digging into her everywhere, leaving her even more uncomfortable. She stopped tossing when she heard a deep sigh and someone walking across the room towards her.

"Come on," Sam whispered sounding very tired. "I'll share my bed with you."

Abby looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Sam sighed. "Now get moving before I change my mind."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Sam!" Abby whispered frantically picking up her blanket and pillow, and practically hopped to Sam's bed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sam smiled sliding in next to her on the queen size bed. "Now get some sleep."

"Hey you two!" Dean spoke up. "I don't want to hear any heavy panting, shaking beds, groaning, or moaning coming from that side of the room. Got it?"

"Dean, just shut up and go to sleep."

"Sam, I'm just making it clear I don't want to hear you two having sex."

"Go to sleep, Dean!" Sam and Abby shouted at the same time, both glaring at Dean.

Dean gave a huff and rolled around in his bed, mumbling to himself.

* * *

"Oh their so cute . . ."

Sam woke up from a bright flash in his face.

"Dean, what are you doing!?"

"Shh! You'll wake her!"

"Wha . ." Sam started but was cut off when he felt something move on his chest. He looked down and saw half of Abby's body laying on him. Her head laying on his chest.

"Oh, I just have to take another picture!" Dean grinning taking another picture of Sam and a sleeping Abby, who was now starting to drool in her sleep. "Ha! She's a drooler."

"Dean, will you please stop!" Sam asked as Dean took another picture. "Put the damn camera away!"

All the commotion going on caused Abby to start to stir awake.

She lifted her headed with her eyes barely open. "Hmm . . . what's going on? . . .WHAT THE!?"

Abby jumped off of Sam when she realized she was practically laying on him. He gave her a small smile.

"You know, you look really cute when you drool." Dean commented pinching Abby's cheeks and handing her the last picture he had took. "Here you go."

"I tired to stop him," Sam shook his head at his brother, while getting up from bed. "but you know how he is, Abby."

"Do I really drool in my sleep!?"

Sam looked at her shocked, that she wasn't throwing a fury about Dean taking pictures of her sleeping. He turned around and grabbed his laptop while shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"What?"

Dean started to chuckle and shaking his head like Sam. "You are one weird chick."

"Hmm . .what . . why?"

"Well instead of yelling me like you usually do, you're doing . . I don't know." Dean tired to explained but failed miserably. "It's just not like you, I guess."

"You're terrible at explaining things." Abby said staring at Dean in pure confusion. She got up and out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Dude that really was a bad explanation." Sam confessed sitting at the small table with his laptop turned on.

"You shut up!" Dean growled, grabbing some fresh clothes and started changing. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

"Ma'am can you tell us where you when your daughter were at the time your husband disappeared?" Abby asked posing along with Dean that they were from the FBI while Sam took a look around the home of the victim.

"My daughter and I were in our beds and my husband was downstairs decorating the tree." The missing man's wife answered. "I heard a thump on the roof and Mike scream . . . and now I'm talking to the FBI."

"You didn't see any of it?" Dean asked writing down on a note pad.

"No . . . he was just gone."

"The doors and windows were locked and there was no forced entry?" Abby questioned.

"That's right."

"Does anybody else have a key?" Dean asked.

"My parents."

"And where do they live?"

"In Florida."

Abby looked over towards the doorway and saw Sam coming back.

"Thanks for letting me look around, Mrs. Walsh." Sam said. "Got every thing we need. We're all set."

"We'll keep in touch." Dean farewelled Mrs. Walsh.

Mrs. Walsh called out for them to waiting, asking why if her husband has been kidnapped why haven't the kidnapper's called. Abby frowned at the woman, knowing that her husband kidnapping probably wasn't normal, but supernatural.

"So did you find anything?" Abby asked when they started heading for the car again.

"Oh just mistletoe, ribbons, stockings, and this. . ."

Sam showed Abby and Dean a took, which Dean took to get a better look at it.

"A tooth!?" Dean said in shock. "No way a man can fit up that chimney."

"Not in one piece."

* * *

Abby was looking through old book on legends that might give them clues on what they were dealing with, while Sam looked on the Internet. He was having more luck than Abby, who was ready to throw the book across the room in frustration. Sam noticed she was getting frustrated and asked what was wrong.

"I can't find anything." Abby sighed closing the book. "How about you? Find anything interesting yet?"

"Yeah actually." Sam answered. "Evil Santa is what I'm think."

Abby bursted out laughing. "You're kidding me right?"

"No." Sam said trying to defend his theory. "Come here and I'll show you some of the stuff I've found."

Abby walked over to Sam and pulled a chair up next to him and listened to him, tell her his theory about a evil Santa. Abby had noticed over her time with the Winchester's that she felt much more comfortable around Sam, sure she felt comfortable around Dean but there was something about Sam she couldn't put her finger on. She felt like her relationship with Dean was more like a older brother, little sister thing but with Sam, she knew there was a attraction there that both of them felt.

Sam stared down at Abby, while she strolled down the web page looking at what he had shown her. Ever since Abby had joined him and Dean, he noticed every day she caused him to become more attracted and intrigued towards her. He was drawn towards her intelligence of the supernatural world, skills, smile, mysteriousness, and so many other things. Sam knew there was something different about Abby the moment he met her. She seemed different in not just a normal way, but also the way she is as a hunter. He knew she was holding back on him and Dean when it came to hunting, but he had no idea why she wasn't telling them everything. When ever she was around him, he felt like he had a better connection with her than anyone else. He felt like she was similar to him, like she had a past similar to his. It was almost like she was tied to the Yellow Eye Demon also, but he knew that was very unlikely.

Abby looked at Sam and caught him staring at her. She raised a eyebrow at him. "What?"

Sam quickly looked away when he realized he was caught. "Ah . . nothing."

"Sam, I-"

"Hey!" Dean greeted walking in with a paper bag full of stuff.

Abby went back to searching on the web while Dean and Sam discussed about there being another victim before this last one and also about Sam's crazy theory of a evil Santa. Dean mentions of a place both victims had visited before being 'kidnapped' and decided that they had to check it out.

"You guys go." Abby told them. "I'll stay here and do some more research."

"You sure?" Dean asked looking a little confused that Abby would suggest to stay behind.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." Dean shrugged thinking no more of it, while Sam gave her a suspicious look.

"We shouldn't be gone long." Sam told her before going out the door after Dean.

Abby worked on research for a while, but really didn't find anything new but the same information Sam had found. She did find though other theories of what could be what they were dealing with, but wasn't sure if any of them could be right. Abby closed Sam's laptop and laid down on the couch and decided to take a quick nap before Dean and Sam got back.

* * *

"_Why won't you believe me, dad!?" Ashley screamed at her father. "Abby is not human!"_

"_Ashley stop it!" Her father yelled. "This is nonsense, you're speaking. Abby is normal and there is nothing wrong with her."_

"_Yes there is!" Ashley yelled marching away from her brother. "I'll prove you wrong. Just wait and see."_

_Abby pressed herself farther into the dark corner of the wall, hoping her sister wouldn't see her. _

"_I see you freak!" Ashley sneered grabbing Abby by the collar of her shirt and yanking her down the hallway towards her room. "Spying on dad and I. Huh?"_

"_Ashley, let go of me!" Abby begged with tears in her eyes. _

_Ashley closed the bedroom door and shoved Abby hard against the wall._

"_So has your yellow eye demon friend come by for a visit lately?"_

"_I . . I don't know what your talking about."_

"_Yes you do!" Ashley growled slamming Abby into the wall. "I've heard dad talking to Bobby and Mr Winchester about it."_

"_Please just leave me alone, Ashley!" Abby cried harder, becoming even more afraid of her sister. "I'm your sister."_

"_You've never been my sister." Ashley shook her head. "You've always been this freak."_

"_Ashley, let go of Abby." Kevin demanded walking into the room. _

"_Go away, Kevin!"_

"_You're scaring her, Ashley!" Kevin stated grabbing a hold of his sister's arm that was clutching onto Abby's shirt. "She's just a little kid."_

"_No . . no she's some sort of demon." Ashley said. "Kevin, she's the reason mom died."_

"_You're talking nonsense." _

"_Last month when that group of demons attacked, why do you think none of them even touched her? Hmm? Haven't you questioned that at all?" Ashley questioned her brother, while glaring at a hysterical Abby. "I know you've heard dad talking about the demon, Abby keeps seeing."_

"_Stop it, Ashley!" Kevin warned her. "Now let go of Abby!"_

_Ashley slowly let go of Abby, but not before slamming her into the wall one more time._

"_I swear I will prove I'm right that you're not human." Ashley swore glaring down at Abby. "Even if it kills me!"_

* * *

"There was another man taking from his home last night." Dean said coming back to the motel room with coffee. "Kid claims Santa dragged his dad up the chimney."

"We should probably go check it out." Sam said grabbing their nice clothes to pose as FBI agents.

"You guys go ahead." Abby sighed rubbing her throbbing forehead. "I'm going to stay back and try to get more research and call up Bobby and see if he can come up with anything."

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked noticing Abby had been acting strange since last night, when they woke her up. "You've been acting a little goofy since last night."

"I'm fine." Abby sighed. "I just have headache, that's all."

"You sure?" Sam questioned with concern.

"Yes." Abby answered. "Now go! I'll be fine."

Sam and Dean shared a look, both not believing Abby was alright even though she claimed to be. They silently agreed to leave this problem with Abby for later and to get the case done with first. Abby gave a deep sigh and sat down on the couch with Sam's laptop after the guys left. She started looking up more information about what Sam had been looking up earlier. Eventually after a while she received a call from Sam, tell her that there had been the same Christmas wreaths in both victims home and wondered if it could be tired some how to the disappearances. Abby thought long and hard.

"Was there meadowsweet in those wreaths?" Abby questioned.

"Ah . . I don't know possibly."

"Sam, I think we're dealing with maybe a pagan god." Abby told him.

"Most likely Holdenacar." Sam said going along with Abby's idea. "It make sense then why people are being taken out of their homes. Their being sacrificed, by buying the wreaths with meadowsweet."

"Yep."

"Dean and I are heading to the place where people by their wreaths, we'll give you a call when we find out more."

"Okay." Abby agreed. "I'm going to give Bobby a call and see what he thinks."

"Bye, Abby . . ."

"Bye!"

Abby hung up on Sam and started dialing Bobby's number.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Bobby! I need to ask you a question."

"_Shoot."_

Abby started to explain to Bobby about the case she was working on with Sam and Dean, and what they believed the 'thing' that was doing everything was. Bobby agreed with Abby on what it probably was and told that the only way to get rid of it was by evergreen trees, which they would have to make weapons out of it.

"Thanks, Bobby." Abby smiled. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"_Aww you would be fine, Abby." Bobby laughed. "But I don't know about those two."_

"They would do fine too." Abby told him. "I'm not that much of a help to them anyway."

"_Now what would make you say that?"_

"It's just . . I don't know." Abby sighed. "You know just forget it."

"_Abby," Bobby spoke. "are you all right?"_

"I'm fine." Abby's voice cracked as she felt tears build up. "I'm just tired that's all . . ."

"_You're having the nightmares again." Bobby stated. "Abby, you needs to stop feeling guilty about the past. It wasn't your fault!"_

"But I can't get these memories out of my head, Bobby." Abby told him, wiping tears away from her face with her sleeve. "I'm the reason their all dead! I killed them!"

"_Your family's death wasn't your fault!" Bobby told Abby."When will you get it through that stubborn head of yours!"_

There was a loud beep on Abby's phone.

"Somebody is call me, Bobby." Abby told him. "Bye!"

"_Abby, wait-"_

She hung up on him, before he could say anymore. Abby looked at the call coming in and saw it was Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

* * *

"Okay, so the plan is Sam and I are going to go into the house." Dean said. "Abby, you'll wait out here in the car on watch. If we aren't back out or have called you after being inside for more than an hour, come and get us. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Alright." Dean took a deep breath. "Sammy, you ready?"

"Let's go."

The two brothers got out of the car and started heading up to the house.

"Be careful!" Abby whispered loud enough for them to hear.

She waited in the Impala for them to get rid of the creature they were hunting. Abby took out her cellphone and saw she had four missed calls, all from Bobby."

"God just leave me alone, Bobby." Abby muttered erasing all the voice mails he had left for her.

A hour went by and there was no sign of Dean or Sam, and neither had even called at all either. This wasn't a good sign. Abby took a deep breath, grabbed her evergreen stake, got out of the car and headed for the house. She walked quietly around the back of the house towards the kitchen. She looked through the back room and saw Dean and Sam tied to a chair. The couple that were behead everything that had been going, appeared and started to perform what looked to be a ritual. They slid both Sam and Dean's arms and pulled one of Sam's figure nails out too. They were just about to take one of Dean's tooth, when the doorbell ring. Abby took this as the perfect moment to get the guys out of there. She picked the back door and went to rescue the guys.

"Abby!" Sam smiled, when he saw her enter the room and started to untie him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"What took you so fucking long?" Dean demanded all pissed off.

"Hey! Didn't the lady tell you to say fudge instead?" Abby raised a eyebrow at him, untieing him also. "And you should be nice to me for saving your ass."

The three of them heard the old couple walking back towards their way again, and went to hide. They heard the couple when they saw the guys were missing and they weren't too happy about it. Sam and Dean blocked both of the doors, while Abby knocked down the tree and started pulling branches. She had a branch to both Dean and Sam. All of a sudden the man came running into the living room knocking Dean down and the woman went after Sam. Sam quickly killed the woman, while Abby helped Dean take care of the man.

"Merry Christmas . . ." Sam breathed heavily as they looked down at the two dead bodies.

* * *

Abby sat outside on a bench watching the snow fall. She felt the brothers need some alone time and celebrate Christmas between just the two of them. Abby could see from where she sat a view inside their motel room, where Dean and Sam were exchanging gifts. She smiled as she watched them celebrate.

She took out a old folded up photo from her jacket pocket and stared down at the family in the photo. The father sat in the middle of the photo with his oldest daughter and his oldest son standing by his side, his youngest son sitting in front of him and his little daughter on his lap. Abby over turned the photo and looked at the writing on the back.

_'Montgomery family Christmas 1991' _

Abby looked up at the sky and smiled with a tears tears in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas guys . . ."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!!!**


	4. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the televison show 'Supernatural'**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and review it. This really means a lot too me, because it keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thank you all so much! On my homepage there is a link to a picture of what I picture Abby to look like. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed. His eyes looked around the dark cheap motel room and saw Dean sitting on the couch watching television. Dean gave a great yawn while flipping through channel after channel.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." Dean answered while channel surfing. "So I decided to see what was on t.v. . What are you doing awake?"

"Bad dream." Sam whispered. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

Sam pushed the covers off of himself and put them on top of Abby, who was happily snoring and drooling in her sleep. Ever since that night Sam let Abby share his bed, they kept sharing even though they didn't need too. Sam wasn't complaining and neither was Abby, so they kept things as they were. Sam liked sleeping next to Abby, he felt calm and safe around her. The only down side to sharing a bed with her was that she snored, drooled, and liked to kick in her sleep.

"Is there anything good on?" Sam asked walking over and took a seat next to Dean.

"No." Dean grumbled. "Wait . . . Oh! Now here we go!"

"Dude we are not going to watch porn."

"Why not!?"

"Because one it's too early in the morning and two Abby might wake up and see what we're watching."

"It's never, ever to early for porn, Sammy!" Dean told his brother, hitting him on the head with the remote. " And Abby won't care if we're watching porn. Who knows, maybe she'll even like it."

"You are so weird." Sam shook his head at Dean, who happily watched the porn channel the motel offered.

Sam took out his laptop and looked up anything weird that could possibly be a case. Dean sat and watched his porn, while Sam worked. They both looked over towards Abby, when they heard her moving around and made a slight crying sound before going back to snoring again.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked trying to see from the couch if anything was wrong.

"I think so." Sam said with a frustrated expression. "She's been doing that more in her sleep since Christmas."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sam frowned. "I've asked her a few times about it, but she just tells me it's nothing."

"Do you believe it's nothing?"

"No."

Dean watched his brother look at Abby, with a look in his eyes that he hadn't seen for a very long time.

"You like her."

"What?" Sam looked back at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way how you look at Abby, Sam." Dean told his brother. "You're falling for her. I see it in your eyes."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam said going back to typing on his laptop. "I just like Abby in a friend way."

"Liar!" Dean smirked at his little brother. "Admit it! You have the hots for Abby."

Sam ignored Dean and tried to keep his attention on the web page he was on.

"Yes you do!" Dean grinned. "Now I see why you haven't kicked her out of your bed! Sam wants to get freaky with Abby!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm just telling the truth man." Dean laughed, watching his brother squirm. "Oh don't be embarrassed, Sammy."

"What are you two doing?"

Dean and Sam both quickly looked over towards the beds and saw Abby sitting up looking half asleep.

"We were just taking about how Sammy got the hots for y-"

Sam smacked a pillow in Dean's face, smothering him from speaking anymore. "We were just talking about previous cases."

"Okay . . " Abby looked at him with a not so convinced look. "Could you guys keep it down a little, please. I'm trying to sleep."

"Ah . . yeah. Sure."

Sam waited for Abby to lay back down and close her eyes, before he lifted the pillow from Dean's face. Dean gasped for air when the pillow was lifted and started spitting.

"Dude never do that again!" Dean warned his brother. "That pillow tasted like ass!"

"Well keep you big mouth shut."

Dean grumbled looking back at the television and threw a pillow at Sam's head. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

"Hello I'm Abigail." Abby introduced herself, wearing a womens business suit and her dark brown hair up in a ponytail. "I'm with the real estate company that built the homes in this neighborhood. Can I ask you a few questions about your home?"

"Of course." The blond hair woman smiled cheerfully. "Come on in."

Abby walked into the home look for anything that could hint at the practice of witchcraft. Sam and Dean sent her around the neighborhood that the victim in the latest case they had taken died. Sam had found a hex bag which meant they were dealing with a witch, a witch who knew their black magic.

"So . . how long have you lived here, Miss . . ."

"Mrs." The woman corrected Abby. "Mrs. Renee Van Allen. My husband and I have lived here for a few years."

"Alright." Abby smiled taking a pen of her pocket and started to write gibberish on her clipboard, pretending to write information. "Have you ran into any problems with the home?"

"No." Renee shook her head as the phone started ringing. "Excuse me."

While Renee went to answer the phone Abby took the opportunity to look around the home more. She looked around the living room and saw something that caught her eye. Bending down she grabbed the big black old looking book. Abby went to open it and see what it was, but she could hear Renee coming back. Quickly she put the book back in it's spot like before and went back to looking like she was inspecting the photos in the room.

"Sorry about that." Renee said. "Was there anything else you need to ask me?"

"Oh no." Abby pretended to put on a cheerful smile and handed for the door. "I have everything I need. Have a good day!"

Abby quickly walked out of the home she had just visited and saw the black Impala waiting for her around the corner of the street. Abby quickly walked over to the waiting Impala and crawled in the back.

"So did you find anything?" Sam asked right away.

"No." Abby sighed letting her hair down and fall messy around her shoulders. "Everything seemed normal with everyone. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for how fancy some of those house are inside."

"Damn." Dean muttered. "So what do we do now? Wait until the witch strikes again?"

"I guess." Abby shrugged while unbuttoning her suit jacket. "Or we could follow the victim's husband and see if the witch goes after him?"

"That's not a bad idea." Dean agreed starting up the black Impala and heading in the direction of the victim's home.

They drove to nearby the home where they watched the husband leaving the home. For about a hour they followed him around town until he stopped by a fast food place to get something to eat.

Abby moved around the back of the Impala very uncomfortable in the business suit the guys made her wear. Abby started to become very warm and unbutton a few buttons on her blouse for some cool air. Sam watched Abby in the corner of his eye, unbutton a few more extra buttons then she had intended, getting good look at her navy blue lace bra. He shifted in his seat, starting to feel arouse from seeing Abby like that. Dean looked over at Sam noticing he kept shifting in his seat, moving his bag over his lap and kept shooting glance towards the back. Dean looked in his review mirror and saw why Sam was acting funny.

"Abby," Dean cleared his throat with a wicked smirk. "you know navy blue is one of my favorite colors. It really suits you too. Right Sam?"

Sam snapped his head over at Dean with a panic look and wide eyes, clutching the bag on his lap even more than before. Abby looked at the Winchester's in confusion not understanding what was going on, until she looked down. Dean felt a hard smack to the back of his head.

"Hey!" Dean shouted rubbing the back of his head. "Sam was the one who started it! I caught him staring!"

Sam than felt a smack to the back of his head as well and glared over at his brother, who smirked at him. Abby grumbled angrily to herself as she fixed her blouse and glared at the Winchester's, who were both nursing their now sore heads. She looked over towards the man they were following in his car and saw he was starting to choke on what ever he was chewing.

"Guys!" Abby shouted pointing towards what she was seeing. "Look! He needs our help!"

Dean quickly started up the Impala and speed towards the man's car, which he was now leaning against. Sam, Abby, and Dean rushed out of the car. Dean and Abby went to help the man, while Sam looked for the hex bag and burned it. The man stopped choke after a little bit and walked back from Sam, Dean, and Abby.

"What the hell is happening to me!?"

"Somebody murder your wife and now is trying to kill you." Dean explained to him. "That's what's happening."

"That's impossible!"

"Well if we hadn't been following you than you would be dead right now." Dean told him. "Now who wants you dead?"

The man stuttered a few times, with Dean trying to get him to think until finally he admitted about having an affair and the woman being unbalance and ending their relationship a week ago. Sam asked him what the woman's name was, which he told them was Amanda Burns.

They quickly after making sure the man was all right, got back into Impala and started driving towards Amanda Burns home. When they got there everything was dark and quiet. Abby had her gun ready along with Sam and Dean as well.

"Ah shit . ." Abby whispered seeing the scene before her eyes. "She's dead."

Dean walked over to Amanda dead body leaning over the glass coffee table. He checked her wrists while Sam and Abby inspected the room,where the witch had preformed her rituals.

"Three per wrists." Dean spoke examining her wrists. "She wasn't fooling around."

Abby watched over to Amanda Burns dead body while Dean and Sam looked around inspecting and discussing what we were dealing with. Abby got shivers up and down her spine as she looked at Amanda's wrists, remembering faint memories from her past. She felt Sam kneel by her feet reaching underneath the table and pulling out another hex bag.

"Oh come on! Another one!" Dean groaned catching the bag, looking at it and throwing it on the table. "Look like we got a hit? A little witch on witch violence?"

"I guess." Sam said looking shock also at finding another hex bag.

"I'd like to report a dead body at 309 Mayfair Circle." Dean spoke into his cellphone. "My name? Yeah, sure my name is . . ."

Abby and the guys looked at Amanda's dead body trying decide why witches were taking each other out and deciding that it must be a coven they were dealing with. Abby looked down at Amanda's body one more time before they left, feeling bad for the girl and wishing they could had saved her.

* * *

Abby stayed at the motel looking up research on the town trying to find anything out of the ordinary, while Dean and Sam went out to questions Amanda's neightbors and see if they were dealing with a coven of witches. She found a few newspaper articles about a few women in the area, who she had even interview struck mysterious luck over the past few months some how. Abby decided that most likely she had found two of the coven members one being that Renee Van Allan lady she had spoke to the day before and another woman named Elizabeth.

"God I'm tired." Abby yawned closing Sam's laptop and shuffling over to the bed, which was very hard and squeaky. "I hate squeaky beds!"

Abby crawled under the thin covers and closed her eyes, hoping for a least a small nap before Sam and Dean got back.

* * *

"_Abby . . . Abby . . Abigail!" _

_Abby looked over towards the psychologist who had been coming to see her four times a week. The female psychologist named Dr. McCloud took a deep breath as she observed Abby, who was sitting in a leather chair with her knees sitting up by her chin. Her wrists were covered in fresh bandages, her hair was mess, bloodshot eyes, and deep dark circle under her eyes from lack of sleep._

"_Abby," The doctor smiled gently finally getting Abby's attention. "how are you feeling?"_

"_Like shit . ." Abby muttered biting her fingernails. "I want out of this place."_

"_Now Abby you know, you can't be released until you get better." Dr. McCloud said looking down at Abby's bandaged wrists. "Now can you tell me why you tried to kill yourself again?"_

_Abby looked down at her lap, biting her lower lip to keep from crying. "I can't take it anymore . ."_

"_Take what?"_

"_The yellow eyed demon." Abby answered wiping tears away from her face. "He won't leave me alone. I can't sleep, eat, read, without seeing or hearing him in my head. It's driving me nuts!"_

"_Abby, we've had this discussion before. The yellow eye demon doesn't exist." Dr. McCloud told Abby, who looked on the verge of a major nervous breakdown. "This demon is just a part of your imagination. Nothing more!"_

"_You're wrong." Abby whispered shaking her head. "He's real. I know he is."_

"_How?"_

_Abby shook her head, refusing to speak anymore about the yellow eye demon. She watched her doctor take a deep breath and took off her reading glasses. _

"_Abby," Dr. McCloud leaned forward in her chair. "You're a very bright girl for being only seventeen years old. You have a future wait for you. I want to see you get better, but I can't help you unless you talk with me."_

"_I'm not crazy . ."_

_Abby watched Dr. McCloud lean back in her chair grinning, her eyes turning yellow._

"_Hello Abby . . ."_

* * *

Abby quickly sat up in bed panting, gasping for air. She grabbed her wrists making sure they were okay and gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was just a dream.

"I hate this . ." Abby muttered walking over towards the bathroom and running the sink, splashing water into her face. She leaned against the counter, looking at herself in the mirror."It was just a dream, Abby. He's gone. There is nothing to worry about . . ."

She quickly closed the bathroom door when she heard Sam and Dean enter the motel room. She could here the two them bickering back and forth about some demon named Ruby, Sam not having as hard of a time killing people.

"Abby!"

Abby quickly rushed out of the bathroom and found Dean leaning over in pain and Sam rushing around the room throwing stuff everywhere.

"Abby find the hex bag!' Sam yelled.

Abby and Sam quickly rushed throw everything in the room, while Dean feel to the floor coughing up blood.

"I can't find it!" Abby told Sam, who was ripping up the mattress and couldn't find it either.

Sam grabbed the Colt and headed out the door.

"Sam!" Dean and Abby shouted together.

Dean started to cough up more blood, while Abby still frantically searched the room for the hex bag. There was a loud bag as the front door slammed open and in came a blond hair woman, whom Dean seemed to know.

"Wanna kill me? Get in line bitch!"

The woman yanked Dean up from the floor and shoved him onto the bed. Abby rushed forward to stop the woman, but was shoved back fairly hard into the wall. Dean fought with the woman trying to keep her from putting something in her brother, which she ended up getting in anyway. Dean coughed and swallowed what was put into his mouth.

"Stop call me bitch!"

Abby snuck up behind the blond bitch and quickly grabbed her knife that was placed behind her back before the woman realized it. The blond bitch tried to stop Abby, but wasn't quick enough.

"Who the hell are you?" Abby shoved the knife against the woman's throat.

"Abby stop!"

Abby looked at Dean like he was crazy.

"You know her?"

"Yeah," Dean sat up giving another cough but no blood this time. "She's Sam's demon friend Ruby."

"Demon!?" Abby shoved the knife harder against Ruby's throat. "Why the hell is Sam friends with a demon?"

"Well you get that knife away from me!?" Ruby glared at Abby.

"Why should I?"

"Because I just saved Dean's life."

"She's right." Dean agreed. "Let her go Abby."

Abby slowly lowered the knife and handed it back to Ruby, who was very pissed off.

"Now who the hell are you?" Ruby asked grabbing her knife back.

"Abby Montgomery."

Ruby nodded her head and looked back over at Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping the blood off of his face.

"What was that stuff? God it was ass. It tasted like ass!"

"It's called witchcraft, short bus." Ruby smirked at Dean, before heading back out the door and disappearing.

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I," Dean agreed grabbing his jacket. "but she did just save my life. Where do you think Sam went?"

"Probably to find the Coven and stop them."

"We better get moving than."

Abby and Dean saw Ruby waiting in a car for them when they walked out of the motel.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

"Where did you get this car?" Dean questioned Ruby.

"Don't ask."

They arrived at Renee Van Allan home, where the door had already been kicked open. Dean rushed up the lawn and into the house, where you could hear him get slammed into something.

"Two for one, lovely."

Abby walked behind Ruby who looked scared to be there.

"Wait." Ruby called out to a brunette woman, who seemed to have Sam and Dean up against a wall. She walked up to the room calmly with her hands up in a peaceful gestured. "Please . . . I've just come to talk."

While Ruby was talking with the other demon, Abby walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Are you guys okay?"

"What do you think?" Dean groaned trying to move but couldn't.

"Who are you?" The demon questioned Abby, who turned to look at her. The demon started to grin when she saw Abby. "I can't believe it . ."

Sam and Dean gave each other confused glances while Abby started at the demon in horror, not know how she knew her. Abby watched as Ruby took the knife from behind her back and went to stab the demon.

"You always were a lying whore." The demon spoke to Ruby, catching the knife with her bare hand. The demon punched Ruby backward and started to kick her around, throwing her into the television and than knocking her to the ground when she charged her. The demon kicked Ruby backwards into a bookshelves sending Ruby to the ground in pain. The young woman Elizabeth crowed against the fireplace as the demon walked by her grabbing a fireplace tool, who hit Ruby with it when she wouldn't get back up.

The demon halted from taking another swing at Ruby when she started to choke on something. Abby looked over where Elizabeth had been and saw she was kneeling over a pile of needles and chanting. Dean and Sam fell to the ground as the demon lost control over her power with choking and coughing up blood and needles. Abby quickly went to make a grab for Ruby's knife laying on the floor. The demon stopped coughing and realized Elizabeth was behind this, whom she killed when making a tight fist and crushing Elizabeth heart. Abby quickly rushed up behind the demon and stabbed her in the back.

"Ah!" The demon screamed as Abby stabbed into her multiple times, making sure she was dead and out of the humans body. She dropped the body to the ground and looked around the room, finding Sam, Dean, and Ruby starting at her with confused expressions. Abby dropped the knife to the ground and held a hand out to Ruby.

"Thanks . . ." Ruby whispered slowly standing back up. "Can I have my knife back?"

Abby handed her back the knife and walked over to Sam and Dean who looked confused.

"Go." Ruby said looking around at the dead bodies. "I'll clean up this mess."

Abby, Dean, and Sam looked at her unsure.

"I said go!"

"Come on." Dean said dragging Sam and Abby towards the front door.

* * *

"Abby, what happened back there?"

Abby looked up from Sam's laptop and looked towards him. He was leaning against the sink in the bathroom, staring at Abby with curiosity.

"I . . . I dunno, Sam."

"Yes you do." Sam said stepping away from sink and walking towards Abby, who looked nervous. "What aren't you tell us?"

"Nothing." Abby lied. "I'm keeping nothing from you guys."

"I don't believe you." Sam whispered kneeling in front of Abby. "Just tell me what your hiding? Why did that demon recognize you?"

"I don't know how she knew me, Sam." Abby told him truthfully.

"But you are keeping secrets from Dean and I?"

Abby looked away from Sam, not wanting to look into his eyes while she lied. She bit her bottom lip from letting anything out.

"When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here for you." Sam smiled gently grabbing a hold of Abby's hand.

Abby looked up at Sam and pulled him into a hug. Sam gave a slight gasp when Abby pulled him into the hug not expecting it. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you . . ."

"For what?"

"For wanting to listening to me." Abby whispered pulling away from Sam. "It means a lot to me."

Sam looked into Abby's eyes and saw for the first time a sadness and pain in them he hadn't seen there before. He had the sudden urge to pull Abby into his arms and kiss her to make the pain go away. Abby looked at Sam noticing that he was staring deep into her eyes, and looked to be fighting the urge to do something. She felt the need to lean forward and kiss him to make him snap out of what ever he was doing. The two slowly leaned forward both going for the same destination.

"Well this has been an interesting day." Dean said entering the motel room, not even seeing what Sam and Abby were doing. "How about you two?"

Sam and Abby quickly backed away from each other and Sam stood back up and sat on the bed far away from Abby, who went back to typing on Sam's laptop. They both tried to act like nothing had almost happened, but Dean could tell just by their body language.

"What wrong with you two?"

"Nothing." They both said at the exact same moment, getting a raised eyebrow look from Dean.

"Sure . . ."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the televison show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you! I had a hard time writing this chapter, so I don't think it's going to be that great. The next chapter though I promise will be much better, because it will be centered around one my favorite episodes ( 'Just In Bello'). Oh and in this chapter the book Abby is caught reading a couple of times is the book 'Twilight', because I love twilight so I felt like adding it in. Have fun reading!**

* * *

"_Abigail . . .come out, come out where ever you are." Ashley cooed slowly walling down into the dark basement. "I know you're down here."_

_Abby huddled closer under the desk, hoping she was out of sight. She stifled her cries by biting her lip and clasping her hand over her mouth. She could here her footsteps coming closer towards her each step. Abby jumped when she heard the crashing noises of boxes. _

"_Come on, Abby." Ashley said shoving more boxes out of her way, while holding the knife next to her side. "I just want to play."_

_Tears streamed down Abby's face and she began to shake when she could see her sister's feet standing right by the desk she was hiding under. Abby watched as her sister's feet moved around the desk, stopping a few times and eventually moved onward to other parts of the basement. Abby silently crawled out from underneath her hiding place and made a run for the staircase. She ran as quickly her legs would go. Abby felt a sudden yank on the back of her tee shirt and flung back into a body. She slowly looked up and saw her sister's face with a wicked grin holding a hunting knife._

"_Gotcha . ."_

* * *

"Abby, wake up!" Sam shook her shoulders. Abby slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Come on we're leaving. We gotta move quick."

"Wha . . . why?"

"There's something wrong with Bobby." Dean explained packing all of their things quickly. "I just got a called from some hospital he's been admitted to."

"What?" Abby quickly jumped off of the bed and started putting on her tennis shoes and jacket. "Did they say what was wrong?"

Dean and Sam both shook their heads, causing Abby to panic and help them pack everything even quicker. Bobby was basically the only family Abby had had since she was a little kid and there was no way she was going to lose him too.

* * *

"Do you know what the diagnose is?" Sam asked the doctor.

"We've done every test." The doctor explained. "He's health, -"

"Except for he's comatose." Dean finished for the doctor.

Abby sat by Bobby's side clutching his handing, hoping he would wake up and she wouldn't have to be so worried anymore. She looked over at Sam and Dean, who were asking the Doctor if he could do anything and he told them that they could treat him until they knew what was wrong with him, and that the only thing that they knew was that Bobby had gone to sleep and never woke up.

The doctor left Abby, Sam, and Dean alone eventually. They all looked at each other with frustrated expression, no one understood what was going on and why.

"Do you think Bobby may had been on a case when this happened?" Abby questioned looking over towards the two brothers. "It's the only explanation of what's going on here."

"You're probably right." Sam agreed looking over towards Dean, who looked deep in thought. "We should go check it out."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

Abby gave Bobby's hand one last squeeze before following Sam and Dean out of the room. The three of them headed over to Bobby's hotel room to try and figure out what Bobby was doing. Sam, Dean, and Abby looked around Bobby's hotel room where didn't find anything until they looked in his closet and found where Bobby likes to keep his hunting information hidden. Sam saw a newspaper clipping that described a doctor named Walter Gregg who died the same way that was happening to Bobby, which made it official that it was a case they were dealing with.

Dean decided that he would find out more about the dead doctor while Sam found out more about what Bobby was figuring out and for Abby to go to the hospital and watch Bobby. Abby refused to be basically singled out on the investigation and demanded for Dean to let her come with. Dean put up a fit with Abby but gave in when she refused to back down.

Abby and Dean posed as detectives when they went to Doctor Gregg's office meeting his assistant, who claimed to have not known about the doctor's experiments. This caught Dean and Abby's attention making them asked about the doctor's experiments and for his files, but the assistant refused. Abby tried not to burst out laughing when Dean demanded that the assistant give him the files or it could go on her permanent record. She tried even hard not to laugh when the woman believed Dean and quickly gave him all the files.

"I can't believe that woman actually believed you." Abby laughed knocking on the college dorm door of Jeremy Frost. Dean just smirked away at his supposed cleverness causing Abby to give one last chuckle. A man who looked to be around the age of the man they were looking for answered the door. Abby and Dean held up their fake badges. "Jeremy Frost?"

"Ah . . yeah." Jeremy answered opening the door more for them to walk on in. "Whatever the FA said, I was just growing ferns."

"Ha. Take it easy, Phish, that's not why we're here." Dean said making Jeremy relax and calm down. "I want to talk to you about Doctor Gregg's sleep study?"

"Yeah, um . . . Doctor Gregg just died right?"

"You were one of his test subjects right?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered walking over to his fridge grabbing three beers. He handed over a beer to Abby and Dean. "Unless you two are on duty or whatever?"

Dean and Abby looked at each other shrugged, not really caring.

"I guess we could make a exception." Dean answered excepting the beers and handed Abby hers, which she gladly accepted. Abby drunk her beer while Dean questioned Jeremy about Doctor Gregg's studied revealing that Jeremy was chosen because of a head injury that caused him to no longer able to dream. Jeremy claims that he stopped the studies right away and dropped out. He claimed for dropping the study was because of how vivid and intense the dreams would be from taking a yellow tea that Doctor Gregg gave him.

"To tell you the truth the dreams scared me." Jeremy finished his story giving Abby and Dean a frighten expression, who both shared a glance with each other.

"I think that will be all, Mr. Frost." Abby spoke setting her empty beer bottle down. "We have all the information we need."

"Thanks for you time and beer." Dean smiled setting his empty beer bottle down too and followed Abby out of the room.

"Uh . . yeah." Jeremy nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Well that was a interesting guy." Dean said loosing his tie while driving.

"Do you think he has anything to do with the doctor's death?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged answering Abby. "What about you? What do you think?"

"I think he's a possibility." Abby answered pulling her hair down. "He could had been telling us a false story, Dean. Who knows maybe the doctor was the one who called quits to the experiment not Jeremy?"

"It's a possibility." Dean agreed. "but we'll just have to go and find out."

Abby nodded in agreement looking out the passenger side window. They were going to be heading back to the motel and change, than back to the hospital to see Bobby. Abby wanted to stay by Bobby's side, but knew she needed to help Sam and Dean with this case. Bobby was like a second father to Abby and she was afraid of losing him too.

"Hey Abby can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Abby replied turning in her seat to face Dean, who had a very serious expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Now you know about my deal right?" Dean asked, looking over at Abby who nodded. "Well . . I'm not sure if I'm going to get around it."

Abby watched Dean as he struggled to speak what he had to say next. He had a look of pain on his face as he looked over at Abby and took a deep breath.

"If I don't make it, I want you to take care of Sam for me." Dean requested looking Abby straight in the eyes. "Promise me you'll do that?"

"Dean . . .I-"

"Promise me, please!" Dean pleaded starting to form tears in his eyes. "Sam's going to need someone there when I'm gone to keep him going and you're the perfect person to do that. We may have only known each other for a few months, but I trust you Abby! So please do this for me!"

"Okay . ." Abby whispered trying to hold back her own tears at Dean's request. "I'll watch Sam for you."

"Thank you." Dean smiled placing a hand on Abby's shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

Abby nodded giving Dean a small smile, who was staring off at the road lost in his thoughts. Abby knew Dean was afraid was dying and that what he had just asked her was a huge request that she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep. She knew that if the Winchesters were going to be truthful and honest with her like they already were, she was going have to be too. Which meant Abby was going to have come clean soon. Very soon!

* * *

After Dean and Abby returned to the hospital Sam showed them some more information he had uncovered, including a dream root that gave you the ability to control dreams. Sam and Dean decided to head back to motel to try and figure out more Doctor Gregg's notes and see if they could find more on the dream root and how it works. Abby stayed at the hospital to keep a eye on Bobby.

Time slowly went by at the hospital leaving Abby bored out her mind majority of the time, until she found a book in the lobby. Abby saw the title and thought it might be an interesting read. She went back to Bobby's plain hospital room, took a seat and sat engrossed in the book. Abby never moved a muscle and just kept reading, not noticing her cellphone was ringing and a voice mail from Dean. She only looked up a few hours later when Bobby suddenly sat up, gasping for air.

"Bobby!" Abby shouted throwing the book on the chair and rushing to his side. "You're awake!"

"Abby . ." Bobby whispered wrapping his arms around Abby who was shaking with happiness that he was okay.

"How did you get out of the dream, Bobby?" Abby asked pulling away.

"Dean and Sam . . they came into my dream, told me I was dreaming." Bobby explained looking around the room with confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Bobby." Abby told him, when she heard her cellphone go off. "Hold on a moment."

Abby opened her phone. "Hello?"

"_Is Bobby awake?"_

"Yeah he is." Abby answered Sam. "How did you guys do it?"

"_We'll explain it at the hospital." Sam replied. "We're almost there. Bye."_

"Bye . . ."

Dean and Sam arrived at the hospital soon after and explained what had happened to Abby and Bobby, including that the killer was the same guy Abby and Dean had interviewed. Abby went with Sam to Jeremy's dorm room, but he was no where to be found. They headed back to the hospital where they saw Bobby and Dean talking about Bobby's wife, who was dead. Abby frowned when she heard Bobby's wife mention, she knew about what had happened and felt sorry for Bobby. Sam waited a few moments before to interrupt.

"Well stoner boy wasn't in his dorm room." Sam interrupted walking forward with Abby walking over by Dean looking at the files he was reading.

"He ain't much of a stoner." Bobby explained. "His name is Jeremy Frost."

Bobby started to explain about how Jeremy was actually a fairly intelligent young man, even though his father had taken a bat to his head. The head injury just as Jeremy had said caused him to no longer be able to dream, until he started taking the sleeping drug from Doctor Gregg.

"Hey how did he get into your head anyway, Bobby?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I thought he needed your hair, DNA or something?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah." Bobby grumbled. "Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest frigging thing!"

Abby and Dean both shared a glance.

"Oh, I don't think it was that dumb. Ha." Dean laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Abby agreed rubbing her neck nervously, making Bobby and Sam stare at her and Dean.

"You guys didn't?" Sam asked.

"I was thirsty." Dean defended himself. "Abby was too."

"Great, now he can come after the three of you." Sam spoke sounded very mad and pissed off at everyone's mistakes.

"Well we'll just have to find him first." Abby spoke up.

"Yeah well we better work fast and coffee up." Bobby said. "Because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"I hate this!" Abby mumbled finishing her sixth energy drink in under a hour, which weren't working anymore. "I need sleep."

Abby leaned against her seat in the backseat of the Impala listening to Dean whine to Sam about not finding Jeremy yet. They had been on the search for him for two days now and there hadn't been a single trace found yet. Abby was getting sick and tired of all this and felt her eye lids slowly start to shut.

"ABBY WAKE UP!" Dean yelled honking the horn. Abby jumped up in her seat and opened her eyes. "There is no falling asleep. Remember?"

"Dean, maybe you should pull over and let me drive." Sam suggested.

"I'm fine!" Dean snapped and pulled out his cellphone as it rang. "Tell me you got something!"

Abby leaned back in her seat and once again started to fall asleep, not wanting to hear Dean speak anymore.

"Abby, stay awake." Sam whispered shaking Abby's knee. "Come on."

Abby slightly opened her eyes and mumbled. "I'm tired."

"I know you are." Sam said ignoring Dean yell at Bobby and Bela on the cellphone. "But you got to stay awake. . . . Dean what are you doing!?"

Abby looked up and saw Dean was pulling off of the room and into the woods slight off the side. He parked the car and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"I've had enough." Dean spoke quickly. "If we can't find Jeremy, then let him come to us."

Abby smiled at Dean's idea and quickly shut her eyes, not bothering to listen to Sam object to the idea and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Okay . . maybe this wasn't such a great idea." Abby mumbled to herself walking down a dark old dusty hallway. "Why does this place look familiar?"_

"_Because it use to be home, Abigail."_

_Abby quickly turned around and stared face to face with whom ever was there with her. She backed away slowly in horror, seeing the one person she never wanted to see again._

"_What?" Ashley pouted sounding hurt. "No hug? No hello? I'm hurt little sister."_

"_Get away from me." Abby whispered in fear. "You aren't real."_

"_Oh but I am." Ashley smirked. "I am very real, Abby."_

_Abby quickly turned back around and made a run for it. She quickly raced down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. She turned the corner and ran straight into a body._

"_Be careful, Abby." Ashley kneel down where Abby laid on the ground. "You might hurt yourself, and that wouldn't be too good. Would it?"_

"_What do you want!?"_

"_Oh Abby . . Abby." Ashley giggled grabbing the front of Abby's shirt, lifting her up from the ground. "You know exactly what I want. You dead!"_

"_Let me go, please!" Abby begged her sister trying desperately to get away. "Please!"_

"_No." Ashley whispered throwing Abby backwards and onto the kitchen table. "I've waited fourteen years for this. It time for me to get my revenge."_

"_I never meant for anything to happen to you, Ashley." Abby cried sitting up. "It was a accident."_

"_A accident!?" Ashley exclaimed and grabbed a sharp kitchen knife from the counter. "You think me dying was a accident!?"_

"_I-"_

"_Shut up!" Ashley growled walking up to Abby and slapped her across the face. She grabbed one of Abby's hands and brought it up to her forehead to where it was bleeding. "Do you think getting shot in the forehead was a accident? Huh!?"_

"_I'm sorry . . ." Abby sobbed._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it." Ashley spat dropping Abby's hand and stepping away, looking at her sister with disgust. "You could had told Bobby and John that I wasn't possessed, but you didn't. You just sat on the ground crying like a little baby, while John Winchester shot me. How could you do that to your own sister?"_

_Abby cried as Ashley glared at her with hatred, gripping the kitchen knife tightly. She looked up at her sister, feeling exactly as she had fourteen years ago. Abby looked around the kitchen seeing that everything was exactly the way it was when she was little. She looked back at her sister and took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears._

"_This isn't real." Abby whispered moving off of the kitchen table and stood face to face with her sister. "You're not real. This is all a dream."_

"_Yeah keep telling yourself that." Ashley smirked and quickly grabbed Abby's hand, sliding the sharp knife across the palm. "Tell that's not real?"_

_Abby pulled back her hand in pain, cradling it against her chest. She backed away as her sister came forward, her knife at the ready._

"_Why are you doing this, Ashley?" Abby whispered. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Because it's pay back time!" _

_Abby shook her head at her sister. "It was your own fault you got shot, not mine."_

"_What?" Ashley stopped and glared at Abby. "What did you just say to me!?"_

"_You heard me." Abby spoke up. "It was all your fault! Not mine!"_

"_No-"_

"_You tried to kill me, Ashley!" Abby shouted at Ashley who shook her head rapidly. "I was ten years old! What kind of sister are you? Huh!? Why don't you ask yourself that question?"_

"_Just shut up!"_

_Ashley screamed and ran towards Abby with the knife held high in her hand. Abby backed away quickly and ducked as Ashley swung the knife towards her throat. She grabbed Ashley's wrist and twisted it when she swung at Abby again. Abby punched Ashley in the face sending her stumbling backwards._

"_Your death was your fault, Ashley." Abby said kicking the knife to the side and walking towards her sister. "Never mine."_

"_Yes it was." Ashley breathed heavily. "I was just trying to protect our family from you."_

"_And you got them all killed too."_

"_That didn't go as plan." Ashley sighed looking down at the ground, but then looked back up at Abby with a glare. "If dad had just believed me about you, they would all still be alive."_

"_You were crazy." Abby whispered._

"_No, I was right!"Ashley rushed forward slamming Abby into the wall behind her. She gripped her hands around Abby's neck tightly. "You were helping that yellow eyed demon."_

"_Let go . . ." Abby gasped for air._

"_You knew he had plans for you." Ashley whispered tightening her grip, feeling Abby losing oxygen. "You also have a good idea what he wants you to become, and you just can't wait for it to finally happen."_

"_That . . not . . true . . ." _

_Abby could feel herself starting to lose consciousness as her sister continue to slowly strangle her to death. She looked up at her sister with pleading eyes, begging to be let go of. Abby felt her eyes slowly close shut and felt her body start to grow weak. She felt her body collapse to the ground when Ashley go of her. Abby watched her sister step over her body, grabbing the knife from the floor and walked back over to her. Abby looked up and watched as her sister raised the knife over her and quickly came back down._

* * *

Abby sat up quickly gasping for air and grabbing her neck. She quickly looked around at her surroundings and saw she was still in the Impala with Sam and Dean watching her with concern.

"Abby, it's alright." Sam whispered. "It's all over. Jeremy's gone."

"Abby, are you okay?" Dean asked noticing Abby kept looking around scared that something or someone was going to pop out of no where and hurt her.

"Yea . . yeah . . . I'm fine." Abby stuttered nodding her head. "Let's get out of here okay?"

Sam and Dean nodded turning back around in their seats and started up the Impala. The drive back to the motel to meet up with Bobby was long and quiet. Dean and Sam kept shooting worried glance back at Abby, who still looked pretty shaken up from whatever she had saw. Abby followed Dean right away to the motel room wanting, leaving Sam and Bobby to catch up on what had happened. Bobby shot Abby a confused and concern expression when she walked right past him without a single hello or smile, which was very unusual. Abby took a sit on the bed in the motel room and stared blankly at the wall, while Dean tried to call Bela to see where she was at. She looked up at Dean when he tried to call Bela again but still no answer.

"Hey have either of you seen or heard from Bela for a while?" Dean asked Sam and Bobby when they walked into the room. They both shook their heads no. "Cause she's not in her room and she isn't answering her cellphone. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"What I find weird is why did she help us in the first place?" Bobby questioned.

"Bela said it was because of that thing in Flagstaff."

"Flagstaff!?" Bobby laughed. "That thing in Flagstaff was just a amulet. I gave her good deal, that was all."

Sam and Dean both exchanged on their 'Oh crap' looks to each other.

"You guys better check your pocket."

Abby tried not to laugh out loud when they both started to actually check their pocket, then getting yelled at by Bobby telling them not their actual pockets. Dean rushed over to safe when they had been keep the Colt and found it missing.

"The Colt." Sam said. "Bela stole the Colt!"

"Dammit boys!"

"Pack your crap." Dean said pushing past Sam, grabbing his bag. "We're going to go and hunt the bitch down."

Sam, Dean, and Abby all quickly packed up all of their stuff and piled into the trunk of the Impala. Bobby watched them get everything ready, and pulled Abby to the side while Dean and Sam checked that everything was there they needed.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"Are you okay, Abby?" Bobby asked her right away. "Cause you've sure been acting different since you got back."

"I'm fine, Bobby."

"I don't believe you." Bobby said seeing through Abby's lies. "What did you see when Jeremy was going through your head?"

Abby looked over at Sam and Dean, seeing they were still occupied and not paying attention to her and Bobby. She looked back at Bobby and took a deep breath. "I saw Ashley . . ."

"Abby-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Bobby." Abby cut him off, starting to feel tears well up in her eyes. "It something I want to keep to myself, okay? Please?"

Bobby nodded in understanding.

"I'm worry about you, Abby." Bobby told her. "I'm afraid of what you'll become if you keep shutting people out."

"I'm fine alright." Abby told Bobby. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Don't-"

"Goodbye, Bobby!" Abby cut him off and walked away back to the Impala.

Sam and Dean watched Abby walk away from Bobby quickly, and got into the back of the Impala with the harsh slam of her car door. They looked back at Bobby who looked troubled and brothered.

"Hey," Dean said walking up to Bobby with Sam by his side. "what just happened?"

"Nothing." Bobby lied looking at Dean and Sam. "Can I ask you boys a favor?"

"Sure." Sam said. "What do you need?"

"I want you guys to keep a eye on Abby for me." Bobby asked them. "Call me if anything weird or something happens with her. All right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Dean agreed. "Do you think theres something wrong with her? Like supernatural wrong?"

"No." Bobby lied again. "I'm just worried about her that's all. Abby very close to me and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her."

Dean and Sam shared a look but both nodded and agree to Bobby's request. They both said their goodbyes and headed back to the Impala, where Abby was busy reading some book. Sam glanced back at Abby, seeing that she had been staring at the same page for the past five minutes. He looked closer and saw she had a pretty worn out photo below the book on her lap. He could make out what looked to be a family. Sam looked at it with interesting, wanting to ask Abby if he could see it but knew that was a bad idea at the moment. Abby looked up catching Sam watching at the corner of his eye. She gave him a small smile and looked out the window, not bothering to ask Sam why he was watching her. Abby closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the window, dreaming of a life much different than her own. A life with a college degree. A life with actual job. A life with lots of joy and happiness. A life with her family. A life that was long dead and gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	6. Mistrust

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the televison show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for taking a little bit longer than usual to update. This chapter took a while to type up, but now here it is. This chapter is based around the episode 'Jus In Bello', one of my favorites. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing as well!!! Thank you, thank you! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Abby followed closely behind Dean and Sam as they made their way down the hotel hallway with their guns at the ready. They had followed a tip from a fellow hunter that Bela was in Monument, Colorado and took off after the second they could. Abby gripped her gun tightly waiting for Sam and Dean to open Bela's hotel room door. Sam looked at Abby and Dean giving them a nodded and opened the door. There was no sign of Bela in the fancy hotel room, but a unmade bed and everything neatly put away.

"I don't see the Colt anywhere." Abby told the Winchester's after looking under the bed and mattress. "She more than likely took it with her."

"Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Sam questioned Dean after looking around the room too.

Dean looked through the dresser and held up a few wigs. "I'd say so."

The phone started to ring nearby Abby, who picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Who's this?"_

"This is Abby." Abby answered recognizing the British accent from her last encounter with Bela. "Where did you take the Colt bitch?"

"_Abby? . . . oh yes now I remember you." Bela replied. "You're that stupid girl from when I had to help Bobby the last time."_

"Stupid!?" Abby shouted furiously into the phone. "Oh you better-"

"Abby!" Dean tapped her on the should and motioned for her to give him the phone.

"_Put Dean on the phone now."_

"Here." Abby shoved the phone into Dean's hand. "You get to talk to the bitch."

Dean took the phone and started to talk with Bela, wanting to know where she and the Colt were. Abby took a seat in one of the chairs and listened to Dean threaten Bela, telling he had nothing better to do than hunt her down. He looked over at Sam and gave him a confused look, who in returned looked confused at Dean. Abby jumped up on to her feet when the door slammed opened and a group of officers started swarming the room.

"Hands in the air!" The police officers yelled pointing their guns at Dean, Sam, and Abby. "Down on your knees! NOW!"

Abby dropped to the ground along with Sam and Dean, dropping her gun. A police officer came behind her while reciting her rights, pulling her arms back behind her back and cuffed her wrists. She looked up and saw Dean and Sam were looking up at a tall black man wearing a FBI vest, who was smirking down at the two of them.

"Hi, guys." He smiled. "Its been a while."

Sam and Dean looked back down groaning, meaning they probably already knew this guy and didn't like him. He looked over at Abby, who was looking up at him wondering who he was.

"And who's this?" Hendriksen questioned watching Abby, as she pulled up to stand. "Are you like their little sidekick or something?"

Abby glared at Hendricksen while he chuckled at his comment, then suddenly turning serious.

"Take them all to the car. Now!"

The officers pushed Dean, Sam, and Abby out of the hotel room. They brought them outside and piled them into the back of a police car, with Hendriksen riding in the car behind them. They drove to the local police station with Abby shifting uncomfortable between Dean and Sam. She gave a deep sigh and glared at the two.

"What?" Dean asked getting sick of being glared at.

"Why didn't you guys tell me the FBI was after you two?" Abby questioned Dean and Sam. "It would have been nice to at least have a warning about it!"

"Sorry!" Sam said shrugging his shoulders. "We thought you already knew."

"Well I didn't!" Abby growled, glaring at the two brothers. "Who was that guy anyway that called me your sidekick?"

"His names Agent Hendriksen." Dean explained. "He's been trying to catch us for a couple years now."

"Well that's nice to know." Abby muttered.

"Sorry you got caught in the middle of all this, Abby." Sam whispered with a frown. "We should have told you about Hendricksen."

"It's okay." Abby sighed leaning back. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

As she said that they pulled up to the police station, where Abby, Dean, and Sam were pulled out of the car. Hendriksen marched over ordering for Sam and Dean to be chained up together and for Abby to be chain separately from them. Abby watched Hendriksen walk into the police station while guns were pointed at her, Sam, and Dean as their handcuffs were changed. A few minutes later Hendriksen radioed one of his men telling them to send bring in the prisoners. Sam and Dean walked in front of Abby, who shuffled behind them. As them enter the station Abby saw Hendriksen with a big smirk on his face, the sheriff, a deputy, and a woman who was probably the secretary.

"Hey, hey watch the merchandise." Dean commented when he was shoved forward. He smirked at the secretary named Nancy, who looked terrified. " We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy."

With that said him and Sam were taking in the back to the hold cells, while Abby got her mug shot taken and gave her finger prints. She was thrown in the cell across from the guys, who were sitting on their bed trying to think of a way out here. Abby sat on her bed and stared up at the cement ceiling out of boredom. She sat back up when she heard a door open and close and in came Agent Hendriksen holding a file in his hand. He looked over at her with a smirk and walked over to Sam and Dean's cell, who both looked pretty annoyed to see him.

"You know what I'm trying to decide?"

"I don't know, whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?" Dean replied sarcastically to Hendriksen's question.

"What to have for dinner tonight." Hendriksen smirked at the Winchester boys, who both looked up at him now with confusion. "Steak or lobster? What the hell, surf or turf. After all I got a lot to celebrate seeing you two in chains?"

"You kinky son of a bitch." Dean shook his head with a smirk. "We don't swing that way."

"Now that's funny."

"Ah I won't take out the melted butter yet." Dean told Hendriksen, who just kept smirk at them. "You couldn't keep us at the bank. You couldn't keep us at the jail."

"You're right. I screwed up." Hendriksen admitted. "I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart. But now I'm ready."

"You ready to lose us again?"

"Ready for a court order to keep you in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial." Hendriksen told them, catching Abby's attention now. "Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell so small that between you and me it probably be unconstitutional."

Abby listened at Hendriksen rub it more and more to Dean and Sam that they were going to jail and probably never see each other again. She grew tense when Hendriksen mentioned John Winchester, disrespecting him in front of his sons. Dean and Sam sat up straight and glared at Hendriksen with hate. Hendriksen smirked at them and turned around to look at Abby, who was watching him closely. He opened the file in his hand and started to read out loud its content.

"Abigail Maria Montgomery, born July 14, 1983 in Madison,Wisconsin to Gavin and Alice Montgomery." Hendriksen read off Abby's file, who grew terrified of what he would read out loud. "Now you have one very interesting history, Abigail. Your wanted in Maine for murder-"

"It wasn't murder." Abby interrupted. "The exorcism didn't go the way it should have."

"Yeah sure." Hendriksen laughed and continue to read Abby's file. "You were in and out of several foster homes by the time you were eighteen. You than completely dropped off the map until a couple years later, when you were caught breaking an entry in Chicago, Illinois. You got away from the cops, dropped off the map for another year, than got caught for the murder in Maine which you escaped that time too. When you were put into foster care you claimed to be seeing a-"

Hendriksen stopped reading Abby's file suddenly when the sounds of a helicopter could be heard outside. He looked at his three prisoners with a file and closed Abby's file, much to her relief.

"It's surf and turf time." He smiled and walked out of the hold cell area.

Abby leaned back against the cement wall with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes shut tightly in frustration. She heard Dean clear his throat, trying to catch her attention. Abby opened her eyes and looked at Dean and Sam, who were looking at her with curiosity. She raised a eyebrow at them, wondering why they were staring at her like that.

"So . . when were you going to tell us you were a little fugitive yourself, Abby?" Dean asked very calmly. "I mean you criticize us for not telling you about Hendriksen, and here we find out you got a record yourself."

"I dunno." Abby shrugged her shoulders uncomfortable, trying to avoid Dean and Sam's stares. "It never really came to my mind to tell you guys about any of it."

"Ha! Never came to mind." Dean laughed and suddenly turned all serious and annoyed with Abby. "Is there anything else we should know, Abby?"

Abby opened and closed her mouth a few times, debating whether to tell the truth about herself or not. Her debating was cut short when another agent walked into the holding cell, walking right over to Dean and Sam's cell. He looked at the two with a great big smile on his face.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." The agent said staring at the two with his hands placed on his hips. "I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well I'm glad one of us feels that way." Dean commented.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork."

The FBI agent Groves suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Dean in the shoulder. Abby quickly rushed the the bars of her cell, watching Sam grab a hold of the agent and his gun. She watched as Sam stopped and stared at the agent for a moment before he started to chant in Latin. Agent Groves started to scream and trying to break away from Sam's hold, but couldn't.

"Sorry, I've gotta cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas." Agent Groves spoke in a demonic tone, before he threw back his head and screamed while the demon possessing him fled. He fell to the ground, with Sam standing there hold the gun in shock with Dean laying on the bed groaning in pain.

All of a sudden the door burst open and in came all the officers with their guns pointing at Sam, Abby, and Dean, who was in a great deal of pain.

"Drop the gun!"

The sheriff shouted pointing his gun at Sam, who was trying to tell him he didn't shoot Agent Groves. One of the deputy's had his gun pointed at Abby, while she too told them no one had shot Agent Groves. Agent Hendriksen yelled at them to get down on their knees pointing his gun at Dean and Sam, who threw the gun out of the cell. Hendriksen demanded to know what happened to Agent Groves, who they figured out was dead, but Sam and Dean knew he wouldn't believe them. He decided that they would leave now, but when they tried to radio the guards outside all they got was static. Abby exchanged a look with Sam and Dean, knowing they both thought the same thing. The demons were here already. Hendriksen sent one of his men outside to check out what was happening. A few minutes there was a sudden loud explosion outside and everyone knew right then they were in serious trouble.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Abby asked leaning against her cell door. She watched Sam drop the cross necklace, he had stolen from the frighten secretary Nancy into the toilet and performed a ritual to make the water holy water. "You scared that poor girl."

"We need this." Sam replied. "Someone has to be possessed by now. We have to be ready."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Unless you have a better plan?"

"Shut up . . " Abby mumbled rolling her eyes at Dean.

* * *

Abby stared off to space at the wall across from her and thought about what the possessed Agent Groves meant it would be a long night for Sam and Dean. She knew it probably meant demons were coming, but why were they suddenly coming after the brothers now after all this time. It didn't make sense at all. Abby looked over at the Winchester's cell and saw the sheriff opening their cell telling them they were free to go. Sam and Dean backed away from the Sheriff suspiciously not quite sure to trust him or not. Out of nowhere Hendriksen came marching over demanding what the sheriff was doing, who argued saying they were going to be making a run for it which Hendriksen didn't like too much. Abby jumped back in shock and fear when Hendriksen suddenly pulled a gun and shot the sheriff in the head.

Sam and Dean grabbed Hendriksen and wrestle to bring him over towards the toilet, where they dunked his head and tried to exorcism the demon out of him. The deputy and Nancy ran into the room watching Sam slam Hendriksen's head into the toilet.

"Don't move!" Dean yelled point the gun he picked up from the ground at the deputy who was pointing his gun at Dean.

"It's too late . . I already called them!" Possessed Hendriksen stuttered out before the demon fled from his body. His body fell to the ground and he didn't move. Abby looked over at the deputy and Nancy, seeing their faces of shock and confusion.

"Is he . . ."

"I don't think so." Abby answered Nancy's unfinished question if Hendriksen was dead or not.

Hendriksen coughed and woke up, looking scared and confused at Sam and Dean. They explained what had happened to him and telling him everything they had told him was all true and that Dean owed him the biggest I told you so ever. Hendriksen accepted was he was told and asked the brothers what to do next, which was to fight.

"I got the exist in the back all done." Abby walked up to Sam who was finishing the last devils trap. "How about you?"

"Almost done." Sam said spraying a few more symbols. "That should do it."

"These should stop them for a little while, but not long." Abby told Sam. "We need salt and weapons."

* * *

"Here." Dean said walking up to Abby and dropping a bag of salt in her arms. "Everyone is salting the windows and exists, go help them."

"What are you going to do?"

"I got to get stuff out of the Impala." Dean said heading for the exist with both Sam and Abby staring at him with wide eyes. "I shouldn't be gone long."

"You're crazy . ." Abby muttered walking away.

She went over and helped Nancy salt along the windows up high on the cement walls. They small talked a little bit while working on getting everything covered with salt, until Dean suddenly came running in shouting that they were coming. Everyone gathered in the middle hearing the rumbling outside coming closer and closer, the black smoke covering the building and than suddenly backing off and disappearing.

Abby walked over to one the bag Dean brought in and took out the necklaces she had made. She handing one to everyone, except Dean and Sam.

"Put those on." Dean ordered. "They'll protect you from being possessed."

"What about you two?" Nancy asked seeing that Dean and Sam were the only ones not wearing a necklace, even Abby was wearing one.

Abby rolled her eyes as Sam and Dean shoved the collar of their shirts to the side and showed their protection symbol tattoos they had just gotten not to long ago.

"How long have you had thoses?" Hendriksen asked with curiosity.

"Not long enough." Sam muttered.

Time went by very slowly as they waited for the demons to try and make another attack at the building. Abby was laying on top of a desk, counting ceiling tiles when she heard Nancy gasp at something outside. She looked up and saw a crowd of people walking towards the police station. She walked over to stand by Nancy who was smiling at seeing some of her friends out there until Abby noticed their eyes.

"They're possessed." Sam said coming up behind Nancy and Abby. "They aren't your friends right now, Nancy."

Nancy frowned at what Sam told her and backed away from the window. Abby looked at Sam and saw him staring at her with a longing look in his eyes, than a sudden blank stare when he realize she had caught him staring. She raised a eyebrow at him when he suddenly looked away and headed towards one of the rooms in the back. Abby watched Sam retreat to the back and decided she would see what was going on with him. She found him sitting in a dark room leaning against a desk with his arms crossed and staring down at the floor with a frustrated expression.

"Sam?"

Sam quickly looked up and saw Abby standing by the door. She looked worried and walked towards him slowly.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I mean . . . you've been acting a little strange." Abby said. "You seem more . . . I dunno . . different, I guess."

"I have a lot going on, Abby." Sam answered. "This attack or what ever it is, the demon blood in me, Dean's deal, and . ."

"And what?" Abby questioned hopping onto the desk Sam was leaning against, sitting next to him. "Come on, Sam. Please tell me!"

Sam looked at Abby and gave her a long hard stare. She could see him debating in his mind whether or not to tell her whatever he was hiding. Sam took a deep breathe and sighed heavily.

"Fine . ." He breathed and looked Abby in the eye. "You remember that a few hunts ago when I was repeating Tuesday after Tuesday because of the Trickster?"

Abby nodded and looked at Sam to keep going.

"Well the Tuesdays stopped after we caught the Trickster the first time." Sam told Abby, who was raising a eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean first time?"

"Just let me explain, okay." Sam said. "The day after we caught the Trickster, Dean died. I lived for six months without my brother, trying to hunt the Trickster down and make him fix what had happened. Eventually I found him . . and he agree to turn everything back to the way it was before and Dean lived. And now here we are."

"Is that all?" Abby stared at Sam, who was fidgeting. "Did anything else happen during those six months beside you hunting for the Trickster to bring back Dean? Like did you find anymore about the yellow demon and his plan? Did Bobby try to help you find the Trickster? Did I help you . .?"

Sam looked at Abby and remembered what happened between them during those six months.

* * *

"_Sam . ."_

_Sam pushed Abby down onto the creaky motel bed with a cheap bedspread and climbed over her. He looked down at her and quickly captured her lips with his, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her up against his body. Abby gasped in surprise when she felt Sam slid his hand underneath her shirt. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and tried to yank it off of his body, while he kissed her collar bone. Sam looked up at Abby seeing her staring at him with care and love in her eyes. She brought a hand up to his face and gently brushed the side of his face._

"_I love you . . ."_

* * *

"Yeah," Sam nodded breaking away from his thoughts and looked over at Abby with a small smile. "Yeah you helped me. You actually went on your own a few months after Dean died and from time to time you helped me on hunts."

"That's good." Abby nodded. "Did the Trickster ever tell you why he made you go through all of those Tuesdays and Dean dying each time?"

"No . ." Sam lied. "He never told me why."

"Oh . . okay." Abby whispered not believing what Sam was telling her. She looked at him and caught him staring at her with a longing in his eyes again. "Sam, why do you keep sta-"

She stopped speaking when there was a sudden crash inside the building. Sam and Abby both gave each other a quick glance before hurrying off quickly to see what it was. They ran into what looked to be the breaking room where everyone else was and saw Ruby standing pissed off in the devil's trap. Sam stepped forward and told them not to do anything to her, which made Abby very mad at Sam. She shared a glare with Ruby, while Sam let her out of the devil's trap. Abby didn't like Ruby from the very moment she had met her and now that Sam was accepting her helping them, she really didn't like her.

Abby followed behind everyone else, while they all followed behind Ruby to the main center of the building. Ruby told them there were at least thirty possessed people outside so far. Dean made one of his sarcastic remarks and asked Ruby who sent, causing her to look over at Sam with a questioning look.

"You haven't told him?" Ruby asked in shock, while Sam looked slightly nervous. "Wow. I'm surprised."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"There's a big new up and comer. A pied piper." Ruby explained.

"Who is he?"

"Not he!" Ruby glared at Dean. "Her. Her name is Lilith."

"Lilith?"

"And she really wants Sam's intestine on a stick." Ruby said glancing over at Sam and than did a quick glance at Abby. "Guess she really sees him as competition."

Dean looked over at Sam. "You knew about this?"

Sam looked away from Dean, staring at a wall with a blank face. Abby could feel the tension in the room rise at that very moment.

"Well jeez Sam. Is there anything else I should know!?"

Ruby gave a sigh and told Dean that he and Sam would have to talk about this matter later. Abby began to squirm when Ruby asked Sam for the Colt, which in turn caused the Winchester's to squirm too. Sam told the Colt got stolen and that caused her to going on a bitching spree at Sam and Dean. She told them that the only way now to get out alive was to do a spell that would get rid of all the demons in a one mile radius, including her. Ruby wasn't very happy about that decision at all. Dean asked her what they had to do and Ruby gave Dean a fake frown, telling him he couldn't do anything.

"The spell calls for a person of virtue." Ruby explained which Dean claimed he had. "Ha ha. You're not a virgin."

"No one's a virgin." Dean stated. Abby glanced over at Nancy along with everyone else and saw her looking around nervously. Dean followed everyones stare. "No. No way."

"You're kidding me. You're-"

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy said in her defense.

"What . . so you've never . ." Dean tried to speak. "I mean . . even once? . .or?"

Nancy shook her head at what ever sexual question Dean was trying to ask. He looked at her in surprise that someone her age was still a virgin, making Abby roll her eyes at Dean. Nancy stepped towards Ruby asking her what she needed to do for the spell. Abby saw the look on Ruby's face and knew right away it wasn't something good. Everyone objected to the plan right away when Ruby told Nancy to hold still while she cut out her heart. Abby looked over at Sam wondering why he wasn't telling Ruby no like everyone else. Dean noticed to and asking him to back him up. He grew frustrated when Sam said nothing again. Dean shouted at Ruby that nobody was going to kill any virgins and dragged Sam out into the hallway away from everyone else. Abby watched Dean and Sam argue with each other until they finally came to a argument on what to do. They were going to let the demons in and fight.

* * *

Abby sat in an empty room staring at the wall, waiting like everyone else for Sam to finish up recording the Latin chant to exorcise the demons. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door close shut. She turned around in her chair and stared at Ruby, who was leaning against the close door with her arms crossed.

"What do you want, Ruby?" Abby asked standing up.

"We need to talk."

"Go away . ."

"No." Ruby said stepping towards Abby, who was glaring at her. "You need to stop trying to hide who you truly are from Sam and Dean."

"I don't know what your talking about." Abby said turning back around, facing the wall. "Now leave me alone."

"I know about what Azazel did to you." Ruby told Abby, who shivered when she heard that name. "I know about how he never left you alone, how he trained you to use your powers."

"How do you know about that . . .?" Abby asked turning back around, facing a grinning Ruby.

"I have my ways." Ruby smirked. "Azazel spoke very highly of you, saying you had great potential for what he had planned. So tell me, why haven't you told Sam and Dean about you little past with yellow eyes?"

"They don't need to know about that."

"Yes they do." Ruby said. "You have to stop lying to them and tell the truth."

"I could say the same thing to you." Abby told Ruby, who laughed quietly to herself. "I know you can't save Dean from his deal, Ruby."

"True, but you could." Ruby said. "You and I both know your powerful enough to take down all thoses demons outside right now if you wanted too. You may even have to power take down Lilith already."

"I won't use my powers." Abby whispered more to herself than to Ruby. "I just won't . . ."

"Why?" Ruby questioned raising a eyebrow. "Afraid that you'll become a demon like me?"

Abby was silent, causing Ruby to break out into a grin and walking right up to Abby.

"You are, aren't you?" Ruby smiled. "Sorry to say this sweetheart, but you're almost there. All you need is one great push and you'll be just like me."

"Shut up."

"What it's true!"

"I said shut up!"

"You know you want it, Abby. Come on admit!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ruby felt a invisible force pick her up and slammed her into a wall, bashing her head. She fell to the ground in pain. Ruby looked up at Abby, who's eyes were glowing yellow.

"Is that the best you can do? Huh?" Ruby egged Abby on.

"Stay away from me, Ruby." Abby warned her, with her eyes turning back to their normal brown color.

With that said Abby threw open the door and marched out of the room, with Ruby laying on the floor knowing she had just pissed off the wrong person.

* * *

Soon after Ruby and Abby's exchange of words, which no one had heard. Sam finished up recording the chant it was decided they would let the demons in. Abby wasn't sad to see Ruby chicken out and leave before they fought the demons.

Abby teamed up with Hendriksen to take the side entrance when they would let the demons in. He stood behind her while she broke the devils trap and the salt line.

"Everyone set?" Dean called out.

"Yeah!" Sam answered.

"Ready!" Hendriksen yelled when Abby gave the nodded.

"Let's do this!"

Abby and Hendriksen waited with their weapons at the ready. Hendriksen step forward and was sudden knocked backwards by one of the possessed swing in through the door. Abby shot over and over at the possessed until she ran out of ammo. She was flung suddenly backwards by a kick to her chest and fell over a body on the ground. The demons kicked her repeated times until she started to cough up blood. Hendriksen splashed holy water all over the demons, distracting them long enough for Abby to crawl away.

"Thanks . ." Abby gasped taking Hendriksen hand, helping her back on her feet.

"No problem." Hendriksen replied, before seeing a demon running towards Abby. "Look out!"

Abby ducked down, giving Hendriksen a clear shot to shoot the demon. She ran over to Sam and Dean seeing them both take on quite a few demons at the same time. Abby suddenly felt someone come behind her, gripping their arm around her neck. She twisted the persons arm and flipped them over her shoulder quickly. She slammed the demon down the floor and punched them a few times in the face knocking them out cold.

The room suddenly became quiet and Abby looked up to see the demons clearing the path for a female demon. The demon raised her hand, slamming Sam and Dean into a wall.

"Hendriksen, Abby, now!"

Abby ran off to where the PA system was located. She saw Hendriksen heading the same way, both of them being mobbed by groups of demons. Abby fought off the demons while Hendriksen quickly fought his way to the PA system and got it to work. Everyone demon in the building went into a panic and tried to escape the building. Black smoke rose from everyones bodies quickly and swirled around the ceiling. Abby ducked and shield her face with her arms as the Latin chant came to a end and a massive explosion of demon smoke as well.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about us?" Dean asked while they cleaned up everything, helping the possessed victims.

"I'm going to kill you." Hendriksen said, getting a raised eyebrow from Dean. "Sam and Dean Winchester, and Abigail Montgomery were all in the chopper when it caught fire. Nothings left. Can't even identify them with dental records. . . rest in peace, guys."

Abby smiled at Hendriksen shaking his hand along with Sam and Dean too. They all appreciated what he was doing for them. Hendriksen gave them all a nodded and told them to get out of there so he could make the call he needed to make.

Later that evening at the hotel Abby laid on the bed, trying to recuperate from todays events. She groaned in pain from the sharp pain in her ribs and having a hard time breathing.

"You all right?" Dean asked eating his supper.

"I think a couple of my ribs got broken." Abby wheezed sitting up very slowly and painful. "They kicked me pretty hard."

"You going to be okay?" Sam asked taking a seat next to Abby on the bed.

Abby nodded when suddenly there was a knock the door. The three of them exchanged looks with each other, not knowing who could possibly be knocking on there door. Dean got up and went to answer it. Ruby came marching in the second the door was opened and order us to turn on the news. Sam turned on the news and stepped back for them all to watch.

"Oh no . ." Abby whispered watching what the news was showing them. Everyone at the police station was dead from a blast the news claimed, but they knew better that it wasn't a explosion.

Ruby turned to them and started to bitching everyone of them out for not going with her plan. Ruby especially glared at Abby when she declared that they go with her plan next time, not theres. She then claimed that by judging the blast it was Lilith work and threw them all a bag that would keep Lilith from detecting them. When Ruby left, Dean and Sam were quiet but Abby was glaring after where Ruby had been standing just few minutes before.

"I need some fresh air . ." Abby whispered and slowly stood up, grabbing her coat. "I'll be back in few minutes."

Abby didn't even wait for Sam and Dean to say anything before she slammed the door behind herself, she needed to talk to Ruby. She caught Ruby right away when she made the corner around the motel. Abby gripped the bag Ruby had given her and threw it at Ruby's feet.

"Why the fuck are you helping us?"

"You know why, Abby. I want to see Sam win the fight against Lilith." Ruby sneered.

"Bullshit!" Abby swore. "You want something else."

Ruby walked towards Abby, who stood her ground and didn't move. "All I want is for Lilith to be dead. Period!"

"I don't believe you." Abby whispered holding her side in pain.

"I'm just trying to make this easier for all of you, so the fight to kill Lilith won't be so damn hard." Ruby said. "But your making that task much harder than it needs to be."

Abby glared at Ruby when she took another step towards her, put them at barely a feet apart from each.

"You should show me some respect, Abby." Ruby whispered looking her straight in the eye. "Your lucky I haven't gone and told Sam and Dean about you . . or better yet, Lilith about you."

Abby gave Ruby a confused look, making Ruby smirk.

"The second Lilith finds out about you," Ruby started. "she's going to ditch going after Sam and is going to go straight after you instead."

"Why?"

"It's obvious." Ruby smirked. "You'll be her number one threat. Due to Azazel spending so much more time with you than any of the other children and the fact your in much better control of your powers and use of them then Sam. You're a great threat to Lilith and she will do everything in her power to see you come down. And when that does happen I won't be there to help you, unless I start to get some more respect from you and the Winchesters. Got it?"

"Fuck off . . ."

"Fine!" Ruby started to walk away. "It'll be your funeral though, bitch."

Abby watched Ruby disappear into the shadows, hoping to never see her face again for a very long time. She looked up at the cloud free sky and took a deep breath. Abby headed back to the motel room know she had just signed her death wish by talking to the Ruby she did. But Abby knew that if she was going to die, she wasn't going to down with out a fight. Death was getting ready to knock at her door and Abby was welcoming it with open arms, ready to start to the final chapter of her life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	7. Imagination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Okay so I skipped over the ep. 'Ghostfacers', cause I didn't really know how to make a interesting chapter out that episode, even though I like it. So instead this chapter is starting during the 'Long-Distance Call' episode. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this story. Thank you, thank you so much!!! Here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

* * *

Abby leaned her forehead against the backseat window. She let out a long groan and wiped her nose for what felt like the millionth time today.

"How you holding up, Abby?" Dean smirked looking at her threw the review mirror.

"Shut up . . "

"Dean, leave her alone." Sam told his brother, glancing over his shoulder at Abby.

"Oh come on. I'm just having some fun, Sammy." Dean laughed.

Abby glared over at Dean, fighting the urge to reach over and strangle him. Sam shook his head at his brother not understanding his odd sense of humor. He looked at Abby one more time and saw she was turning very pale.

"Abby, you really don't look so good." Sam stated looking at her with concern. "You look like you're getting pretty sick."

"I'm fine . . ." Abby sighed closing her eyes. "So . . what's this case about?"

"A man killed himself and Bobby thinks a spirit is involved." Dean said pulling up to the motel.

Once they rented a room, the first thing Abby did was crawl on to a bed and curl up in a blanket. She soon quickly afterwards fell asleep. Sam and Dean both exchanged a look when they saw this. They didn't wake Abby up, until they both were in their suits posing as federal agents.

"Abby." Sam shook her shoulder, trying to wake her. "Abby, wake up!"

"Hmm . ." Abby woke up and glared up at Sam. "What is it?"

"Dean and I are going to go investigate." Sam said with his hands in his pockets. "See if we have a case or not. Okay?"

"Wait." Abby said sitting up with her hair sticking up everywhere. " Why am I not coming with you?"

"Abby," Dean laughed from the other bed while tying his shoe. "if you haven't notice, but you look like shit."

"So, but-"

"Abby," Sam cut her off. "you're sick. You need rest!"

"But-"

"No!"

"You're not coming with us, Abby." Dean said. "Sammy and I will be fine by ourselves."

"Fine." Abby huffed, laying back down and covered herself back up with a blanket. "Have fun without me."

"Oh we will." Dean smiled grabbing his car keys. "Come on Sam."

"I hate you guys!"

"Love ya too!" Dean smirked closing the motel room door, leaving Abby all by herself with nothing to do.

* * *

_The old mattress gave a old creaking sound as Abby rolled around onto her side. A soft breathing could be heard in the dark room nearby Abby, causing her to wake up from a light sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure sitting on the bed across from her. The figure stood up and walked over to Abby, who was now sitting up and squinting her eyes at whoever it was._

"_Sam . . ?" _

"_Nope." The figure replied looking down at her. "Sorry to disappoint you, Abigail."_

"_Who are you?" Abby whispered feeling very drowsy and weak suddenly. _

_She looked up at the figure and saw suddenly a pair of yellow eyes._

"_Miss me?"_

* * *

Abby's eyes suddenly snapped open. She quickly sat up and whipped her head practically at every corner of the room. Abby gave a deep sigh of relief when she saw nobody was in the room except herself. She looked over at the door when she heard the jiggling of keys and in walked Sam and Dean.

"Well Sleeping Beauty is awake after all." Dean commented seeing Abby sitting up in bed, staring at him and Sam with a blank stare. "You okay, Abby?"

"Uh . . yea . ." Abby answered sounding more stuffy that she had been a few hours ago. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Abby got up from the bed and shuffled towards Sam and Dean. "Did you guys find anything yet?"

"Well except for the guy ripping his phone out of the wall, talking to no one on the phone, and oh yeah there was some strange number on the caller id." Dean said losing his tie and taking a seat by Sam's laptop. "Other than that, we got nothing yet."

"Sounds great . ."

"Here." Sam said handing her a plastic bowl with something inside. "I got you some soup while we were out."

"Thanks, Sam . . " Abby whispered taking the soup gladly, giving Sam a gentle smile. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah . . we'll see if you can keep it down." Dean muttered to himself, typing something on Sam's laptop.

"Shut up, Dean . ." Abby grumbled taking a seat on the bed.

"What I'm just saying!" Dean told her. "I'm not going to lie, Abby. You look even worse than a few hours ago."

Sam came over and took a seat next to Abby and felt her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." Abby shoved away Sam's hand, not seeing his hurt expression.

Abby sat and ate her soup with Sam watching her carefully, while Dean looked up research. When she was all done with her soup, Abby could feel herself becoming drowsy again. Sam was just staring off into space when suddenly Abby's head fell onto his shoulder. He looked down and saw she was fast asleep again. Sam slowly laid her back on to the bed and pulled a blanket over her. He checked Abby's forehead again and noticed she was a little bit warmer than a little bit ago. Sam looked over at Dean and saw him watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean shrugged with a smirk and went back to researching.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me."

"It's just . ." Dean paused. "why haven't you made your move yet? I mean there's clearly a attraction between you two."

"I dunno what you're talking about." Sam quietly laughed to himself.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sam." Dean said. "I've seen the way how you stare at Abby when she not looking."

"You're see things, Dean."

"No I'm not!" Dean exclaimed. "Remember last week when you 'accidentally' walked in on Abby when she just so happen was getting out of the shower."

"That was a accident!"

"Sure it was, Sammy. Sure it was." Dean smirked at his little brother, who was gripping the cheap motel sheets. "You just 'accidentally' walked in on her when she didn't have a towel on."

"How did you know she didn't have a towel on?" Sam asked his brother with a suspicious look and a raised eyebrow. "I don't ever saying anything about that."

"I'm your big brother, Sam." Dean grinned putting a hand over his heart with his head held high. "Trust me I know these things."

Sam gave his brother a 'your crazy' expression, before looking away and looked over at Abby. He had to admit his brother was right, he did really like Abby and he knew she liked him too. He really wanted to make a move to get things going more between the two of them, but Sam was hesitate to do anything. He wanted to be something more with Abby, but yet he didn't want to take the chance of ruining a friendship or worse get Abby killed, because that's what usually happened when he got involved with someone.

* * *

After a while when Dean finally did find some more if information about the case, him and Sam took off to go investigate more. They left a small note for Abby, explaining where they were and told her they wouldn't be long. Abby eventually woke up a short time after they had left. She sat up in bed feeling dizzy and lightheaded, deciding to lay back down. Abby rolled towards the other bed and saw the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Well finally you wake up, Abby." Azazel smiled sitting on the bed across from Abby. "I was about to wake you up myself."

"You're not real." Abby whispered shutting her eyes tight. "You're not real . . ."

"It's your decision if I'm real or not, Abigail."

Abby opened her eyes and saw Azazel was walking towards her, she quickly got off of the bed and fell to the ground. She crawled backwards into a wall, having no where else to go. Abby watched Azazel stop in front of her with a grin on his face. He was in the same human form she had last seen him in the day before she found out from Bobby he was dead.

"What do you want . .?"

" I just wanted to talk that's all." Azazel kneel down to be face to face with Abby, who was trembling in fear. "You've been disappoint me quite a bit lately, Abby. I've expected more out of you."

"Please go away . . " Abby whispered.

"Am I scaring you?" Azazel asked with a smirk, bring a finger up to Abby's face. He brushed a loose strain of hair out of her face and behind her ear while she trembled even more than before. The made Azazel smirk even more. "You remind me some much of your mother when you tremble like that."

"What?"

Abby looked over at the front door hearing the jiggling of keys, when she looked back at Azazel he was no where to be seen. She stared at where Azazel had been yet a moment ago wondering to herself if she was seeing things or not.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Sam said stepping into the room, seeing her sitting against the wall with a look of pure confusion. "Are you all right?"

"Uh . . mhmm." Abby nodded her head slowly getting up from the floor. "Just felt like stretching out, that's all."

"Okay . . ." Sam said slowly with a raise eyebrow not believing Abby was okay. "How about you lay back down. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Abby sat back down on the bed while Sam went and got changed in the bathroom. When Sam came back out he saw Abby had feel back to sleep again. He walked over and covered her with a blanket, but she woke up.

"Go back to sleep, Abby." Sam whispered. "You need to rest."

"Could you lay with me?" Abby asked. She still wasn't sure if she had actual saw Azazel or not, and wanted someone to be there with her if he came back. "Please, Sam!"

"Fine."

Sam motioned for Abby to move over a little so he could lay down beside her. He wrapped a arm around Abby's waist noticing she was shaking slightly and was very cold.

"Your freezing." Sam told Abby, pulling her closer to his body. "Is that better?"

"Mhmm." Abby hummed closing her eyes and pushing herself as much as she could against Sam's body without it looking suspicious. "You're nice and warm . ."

Sam laughed at Abby's comment feeling her snuggle up to him. He could feet his heart beat go faster when Abby laid her head on his chest and giving a deep sigh. They both laid still like this for a few minutes, before Sam looked down at Abby and found her sound asleep with her mouth open and snoring softly. He tried hard to not laugh at this sight while he lightly pushed Abby off of him. Just as Sam got off the bed and pulled the blanket over Abby, Dean came marching into the room and slamming the door.

"Dean!" Sam shushed his brother and pointed towards Abby. "She's sleeping. Be quiet!"

"Well sorry but we got to talk." Dean quickly replied shrugging off his jacket and started to change into his regular clothes.

"What is it?" Sam asked with concern taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "What did you find?"

Abby went in and out of sleep while Dean and Sam talked. She caught a few things they were saying such as 'Dad called me', 'Dad's dead, Dean', 'What did he say?', and 'What do I do if he calls back?'. Abby listened to Dean and Sam go back and forth like this for a long time, until Dean grew frustrated with Sam and left. Since Sam and Dean weren't arguing anymore and Abby still didn't feel very well went straight back to sleep.

* * *

"Uh . ." Abby groaned opening her eyes, clutching her stomach. She got up from the bed and quickly rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself.

Abby leaned against the bathtub after throwing up everything she had ate the past few days much to Abby's disgust. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence, telling her Sam and Dean weren't around at the moment. She stood up and slowly moved towards the sink where Abby splashed her face with water and rinsed her mouth.

"God I hate being sick . . ."

"I bet you do."

Abby quickly looked up and saw Azazel in the reflection. Azazel was sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at Abby with a smirk on his face, his yellow eyes glowing brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we were interrupted the last time." Azazel told her. "I didn't want to be rude and not come see you again."

"Go away . ."

Azazel grinned. "Sorry, but that's not happening until we talk about your little problem."

"I said go away." Abby growled gripping the edge of the sink counter, glaring at Azazel in the mirror reflection. "Go away!"

There was suddenly a sound of the front door slamming causing Abby to look away from Azazel. Dean and Sam's voices could be heard clearly bickering back and forth with each other. Abby looked back at the mirror and saw Azazel was gone.

* * *

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Abby woke up to Dean's loud voice. She opened her eyes slightly and could make out Sam and Dean standing a few feet from each other, with Sam's back turned.

"I mean for months we've been trying to break this demon deal." Dean said with his voice getting louder and louder. "Dad's about to give us the address and you can't accept it? The man is dead and you're still butting heads with the guy."

"That is not what this is about." Sam said turning back around facing a very angry Dean.

"Then what is it!?"

"The fact is, we got no hard prove here, Dean." Sam told his brother, as he too became angry. "After everything, you're still just going on blind faith."

"Yeah, well, maybe. You know, maybe that's all I got, okay?" Dean yelled.

There was silence for a few moments. Abby was debating whether or not to pretend to wake up at the moment, but decided against it.

"Please." Sam spoke again, but this time with a soft and pleading voice. "Just please don't go anywhere until I get back, Dean."

There was silence again, but this time Abby could hear footsteps, the front door open and close a second later. She decided then to pretend to wake up. Abby sat up and faked yawned. She looked around the room and saw Dean sitting at the table looking very frustrated.

"Dean . ." Abby spoke getting out of bed and walking towards him. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothin' . ." Dean muttered. "Just leave me alone, okay."

Abby looked at the piece of papers he was holding and saw they were for a exorcism.

"This is about your dad supposedly calling you about the demon, isn't it?" Abby said taking a seat at the table with Dean. "Cause that paper sure looks like a exorcism."

"Yeah it is." Dean answered. "And my dad didn't supposedly call me. He did!"

"Sorry . . " Abby muttered. "It's just I find it hard to believe it was actually your dad dean. How do you know this isn't some demon playing a trick on you? Huh?"

"I just know okay!" Dean shouted in frustration. "I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me I'm wrong on this! This my chance to save myself and I'm going to do it!"

"I jus-"

"I don't care!"

Abby stared at Dean, who was glaring at her. She took a deep breath.

"Fine . ." Abby whispered. "but I know your dad, and this just doesn't seem like him."

"How would you know my dad?" Dean questioned. "You never knew him."

Dean watched Abby and noticed she grew uncomfortable and shifted her eyes away from him.

"Or did you . ." Dean whispered looking at Abby closely, and saw she looked worried. "How did you know my dad, Abby?"

"I'm going to go and get something to drink." Abby told Dean.

She quickly got out of her chair, grabbed a jacket and headed outside before Dean could bomb her with questions. She had already said too much and she sure didn't want to give away anything else. Abby headed over to the gas station right across from the motel they were stay at. She went inside and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a pack of bubble gum.

"Is that all?" The gas station casher questioned when Abby went to pay for her stuff.

"Yeah . . ." Abby answered leaning against the counter.

She looked up at the mirror behind the casher. Goosebumps ran up and down Abby's whole body when she saw Azazel standing in the far back of the building. He gave Abby a wave in the mirror, making her feeling sick and look away with nervousness.

"Hey lady you okay?" The clerk asked noticing Abby's change expression. He looked around the store, noticing she had been looking at something the mirror but saw no one was in the store other than him and her. Abby nodded. "You're total will be $1.75, please."

Abby handed the casher the cash and quickly ducked out of the store, before he could give her back any change. While walking back to the motel, Abby could make out a figure walking over to the Impala. Abby squinted her eyes and could see that it was Dean who was starting up the Impala and backing out of the parking lot. She started to run towards the Impala, but Dean was already out and on to the main road by the time she reached the parking lot.

"Shit . . ." Abby swore knowing Dean had probably gotten another call, telling him where to go and kill the supposed demon.

Abby took out her cellphone and dialed Sam's number but just his voice mail. She swore again and marched back into the hotel room where she slammed the door shut. She took a seat on the bed, taking deep breath while trying to figure out what was all going on.

"Abigail . . ."

"AH! JUST GO AWAY!"

Abby screamed, jumping off of the bed and going face to face with Azazel who was standing in front of her. She glared at him, staring him in the eye. Azazel just grinned away at Abby's reaction to his presence.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Azazel asked. "Causing I'm sure happy to see you."

"Please just leave me alone . . ."

"No." Azazel said. "Not until I get you to finally stop denying what you truly are meant to be."

"What are you talking about?" Abby gave Azazel a confused look.

"You're abilities for starters." Azazel told her. "You need stop trying to resist them, Abigail. It will just making that craving more and more stronger. Just let go and use them. They were giving you for a reason, so use them."

"But I don't want them!"

"Oh yes you do." Azazel smiled. "Deep down you love the things your able to do and can become capable to do."

"Why do I have these powers?" Abby asked Azazel a question she had asked him once before. "Why was I chosen?"

"Oh you know why Abby. You remember what I told you all those years ago."

"Yeah, because I'm 'special'. But why was I chosen though? What is my purpose?"

"Now that's a surprise." Azazel smirked. "But I can tell you though that you and Sam Winchester are the two most important pieces of my endgame. It just pure luck how you two met each other so soon and now becoming so close together too. It's all working out perfectly."

"What do you mean . . .?"

"I can't tell you anything else, or it will ruin the big surprise."

Abby glared at Azazel, while he just stood in front of her, grinning away like he had a big secret and no one else knew but him.

"Don't you want to ask me why I said you reminded me of your mother so much from our earlier meeting?" Azazel asked. "Cause I'm sure you're dying to know."

Abby nodded that she wanted to know, even though she wanted to know more about his endgame plan. Azazel walked over to the table, took a seat and placed his feet on top and relaxed.

"Well you see, normally I don't come to children like you until your six months old," Azazel explained. "but your case was different from the others. I needed to start things with you as soon as possible and that's where your mother comes into the story. You see when a parent interrupts me, I get mad. You're mother made that mistake. You were about a month old when I came to you. It was at the flower shop your mother's family ran and you were sound asleep in the back taking a nap, while your mother worked. You made a few loud noises while I did my little thing with you and poor mommy came waltzing in. She was trembling like crazy, pleading for me to leave and let you go. Well I just couldn't have that so I killed her and made it look like someone had robbed the store. The least of things I needed to worry about was have another hunter go after me. I already had John Winchester to worry about."

"Why was I so important?" Abby questioned. "What made me different from the other children?"

"Well for one I gave you more than my own blood, I gave you someone else blood too."

"Who's!?"

"I can't tell." Azazel smiled. "It's part of the surprise, but this others blood is much, much, more powerful and valuable than my own blood."

Azazel stood up and walked back towards Abby, who hadn't move a inch and was glaring at him.

"Now about your powers." Azazel said. "Show me what you can do."

"No!"

"Show me now!" Azazel grabbed Abby's throat and backing her up against a wall. "Come on, Abigail!"

Abby stared to choke as Azazel tighten his grip around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. She gave a growl, growing frustrated and angry being forced to do something she completely despised. Out of nowhere Azazel was suddenly thrown off of Abby and across the room into a mirror, smashing it to tiny pieces. He looked up at her grinning and nodded his head.

"There we go."

Azazel lifted his hand and with a wave Abby was thrown into a wall. She growled at this and looked over at the television and threw it at Azazel with her mind. He quickly saw this and sent it out the front window. Abby lifted her hand and started to concentrate on Azazel.

"Oh your too rusty to try and do that trick, Abigail." Azazel laughed looking at his hand that was slowly dissolving and than turning back to normal. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Abby kept concentrating on Azazel trying to make him disappear, but it wasn't working. She could feel the urge to let go of self control and let the power take over her. There was dark voice whispering in the back of her head for her to give in and feel the pleasure.

"Don't hold back, Abby." Azazel told her. "Become who you were meant to be. You know you want it. Stop fighting it! Let go!"

"No . . ." Abby whispered.

She stopped concentrating, dropped her hand and fell to the floor in exhaustion. She looked up at Azazel who was frowning and shaking his head. He bent down, grabbing Abby by the chin.

"You disappoint me, Abby." Azazel said. "You are so close, but yet you won't give in. Why? What is so bad about being a demon, having these powers, the pleasures to do things that no one else can do. Huh?"

"I don't want to be a demon . ."

"It's too late for that, sweetheart." Azazel told her. "You've got really no choice which side you want to be one. You were meant to be evil and theres no changing that. Just like with Sam. He can't change his destiny either."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Azazel said letting go of Abby's face and stepping back. "Now if you'll excuse, I have so things to take care of. It was nice seeing you again, Abigail."

"Wait!" She cried out but Azazel was gone in a blink of a eye.

Abby looked around to see if he was still there, but he was gone. She looked around the with wide eyes wondering what had just happened. The room should had looked like a fight had happened, but instead everything looked the same like it did earlier. Nothing was broken, everything was the same.

"I'm losing it . . ."

* * *

Later on that evening after some deep thinking, Abby came to the conclusion what she had seen was just her imagination nothing more. There was no way any of that stuff earlier with Azazel, it just couldn't had been. He was dead and there was no way he was back. Abby was relieved when Dean got back, even though he was all beat up. She was sad but yet glad for Dean that he made it out of that trap the creature they had been dealing with set up for him. She was even more happy when Sam made it back and had killed the creature, but he too was all beaten up.

Abby sat at the table looking up any possible new cases while Sam and Dean had a little heart to heart with each other. She smirked at Dean getting all defensive when Sam was just trying to be understanding with saying he too would get Dean out of his deal, and Sam asked him if he wanted a poem instead.

"Hey, Abby?" Dean asked opening his beer and turning on the television.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier when you said knew our dad, did you mean it?"

Abby stopped what she was doing and looked over at Sam and Dean, who were both staring at her with curiosity. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah . . yeah I did." She told them. "But I didn't know, know him. I just knew him through the stories Bobby told me."

"Oh . ." Dean said believing Abby's lie, but Sam gave Abby a look that he didn't quite believe her. "I thought maybe she had actually known him."

"No, sorry." Abby gave them a small smile. "But I bet he was a great man, who has two great boys."

"Thanks . ." Sam smiled at Abby.

Abby smiled back and went back to looking up cases. She looked over at the mirror by the table, seeing herself look worn down and tired. For a split second she witness her eyes turn yellow and than back to brown. She looked over at Sam and Dean to see if they saw it too, but they were to busy watching television. Abby looked back at herself in the mirror again and the words Azazel had told her started to play through her head

_'You were meant to be evil and theres no changing that.'_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!_**


	8. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this story! Thank you so much!!! Okay this chapter takes place with the last episode of Season 3 ('No Rest for the Wicked'). I know I skipped over the episode ('Time is On My Side'), but I do mention things that happened in that episode. After this chapter, it's going to be jumping right to season 4 just to give you a headed up. Have fun reading!**

* * *

The deadline of Dean's deal was approaching fast and they still hadn't figure out a way to save him. Sam and Dean were trying anything possible, but nothing was turning out how they hoped it would. Sam had high hopes when they found a doctor who found a way to be immortal, but that didn't turn out to well. They ended burying the doctor in a big freezer since he was killing people for body parts and they all knew they had to stop him. Abby knew they chances of Dean getting out of his deal were slim from the start but she still had hope for him.

"Alright . . thanks, Bobby." Sam spoke to whom ever on his phone. "Bye!"

Abby looked up from her book, watching Sam close his cellphone with a heavy sigh. He had been fighting hard trying to help Dean and it was really starting to show.

"What did Bobby say?"

"He found a way on how to find Lilith." Sam told Abby with a small smile of hope. "Where's Dean?"

"In the other room sleeping, I think." Abby replied. "Do you really believe Lilith holds Dean's deal?"

"Well Bela told us herself."

"Yeah, right before we let her get killed by the Hell hound." Abby said closing her book and sitting up in her chair. "How do we know she wasn't just lying to us again?"

"Well it's a chance worth taking." Sam said walking away. "I'm going to wake Dean and then we're heading to Bobby's."

"Fine . . ." Abby sighed slamming her book to the ground and gathered all her stuff together.

* * *

When they got to Bobby's, he was waiting outside for them.

"Took ya long enough to get here." Bobby commented as they all got out of the Impala and headed inside.

"Well sorry, but we weren't exactly a few miles away from here." Dean commented. "So what do you got for us, Bobby?"

Bobby walked over to table with a map and some sort of object over it. He explained what it was use for, telling Sam and Dean he would have the street name by the time they were done. Bobby began to chant in Latin, causing his deceive he was using to work and land its point somewhere on the United States map. Sam read the location out land and decided that was enough information to find Lilith. Dean yelled at Sam to stop and that he still wasn't sure if it was Lilith who held his contract. The Winchesters started to argue with each other while Abby and Bobby stood in the background listening to the two brothers.

Abigail began to grow frustrated the longer the two Winchester brother argue and argue about what to do and not to do. She slammed her hand down on the table catching their attention.

"Well you two stop you're bitching!" Abby snapped at them, looking very annoyed and tired. "We're wasting time with you two arguing constantly with each other."

"Abby, right boys." Bobby agreed. "We are wasting time."

"We're summing Ruby." Sam told Dean.

"No!" Dean snapped at him. "We're not summing her!"

"Then what else can we do Dean!?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "but find something else . . ."

Dean walked out of the room, leaving Sam, Bobby, and Abby there in silence. Bobby broke the silence and headed out the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned Bobby with a questioning express.

"To find something else, I guess." Bobby told him and looked over at Abby. "Abby, come help me find something. I need help."

Abby nodded and followed Bobby, leaving Sam now all by himself. Abby knew that even though Dean told him, Sam was still going to and summon Ruby, because if Abby had the decision she would do the same thing as Sam. Bobby shoved a few books in Abby's arms and told her to start searching and fast.

* * *

"I can't find anything, Bobby." Abby sighed putting down the book she hand. "What about you?"

"Same here." Bobby sighed. "I don't think we have anymore ways to save, Dean."

Abby nodded, starting to hear Dean and Sam in the front room after they had been fairly quiet for sometime. Bobby got up from his seat and told Abby he had to do something outside and would be right back. Abby got up after him and headed to the front room and see what Sam and Dean were doing. She stopped and stared at them both with a raised eyebrow when she saw they both looked like they had just gotten out of a fight.

"What happened to you guys?"

The were both about to answer when a scream and some shouting followed afterwards caught all three of their attention. Abby listened closely to the person screaming and yelling about the Winchester. A smile spread across her face when she recognized the voice.

"It that Ruby I hear?"

"Yep." Dean answered holding up the knife and wiping the blood from his face. "We tricked her."

"Dean, are we seriously going to let Ruby rot down there?"

"Yep."

"Nice job." Abby commented. "So we're going to go after Lilith than?"

"Yeah . ." Dean answered. "but you're not coming with us."

"What . ." Abby looked shocked. "What do you mean I'm not coming with!? I'm coming!"

"Abby, please calm down." Sam pleaded. "It's better that you don't come with."

"Why!?"

"Because this something that is just between Sam and I. We don't need for you to get involved and get hurt." Dean tried to explain, but he found it difficult with Abby glaring at him. "Please just understand, Abby."

"You're both going to get yourselves killed, if it's just you two." Abby told them. "You need my help!"

"You're staying behind and that's final!" Dean stated and motioned for him and Sam to head. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go!"

Sam gave Abby a apologetic look as they left to go after Lilith. Abby stood for a few moments staring blankly at the wall, but inside she was fuming with rage at the Winchesters. She couldn't believe after everything they had been through, they still didn't believe she was up to the challenge of killing Lilith. Abby than came up with the idea that if the Winchesters weren't going to let her come with, than she was just going have to go on her own than. She grabbed her coat and headed outside expecting for the Winchesters to be long gone, but instead found them still trying to start up the Impala. Abby smiled when she saw Bobby walk past her and head over to the Impala.

"Heading somewhere?" Bobby leaned against the Impala while holding up a piece from the Impala.

Sam and Dean quickly got out the Impala and explained to Bobby what they were doing. Dean told Bobby that what they were doing wasn't his fight, but Bobby wasn't going to except that excuse. Abby walked up to the three men and looked at Dean.

"How many hallucination have you had now, Dean?" Abby questioned him.

Dean looked at her with shock. "How did you know that?"

"Because that's what happens when you have hell hounds on your ass." Bobby told him. "And also cause she's smart."

"Thank you, Bobby!" Abby smiled.

"You're welcome." Bobby replied. "If you two are going to be going after Lilith than I'm coming too. I'll follow behind you."

Bobby handed Dean the car part and headed for his vehicle, with Abby following behind him.

"I'm riding with you." Abby said getting into Bobby's car. "Don't want you to get lonely."

Bobby smiled at Abby and started up his car as Sam and Dean drove past. They both didn't look too happy with Bobby and Abby following, but they knew they did need their help.

* * *

"_Abby . . ." A voice whispered into her ear. She could feel their breath run down her neck as they ran a finger up and down her cheek. "Abby wake up. Come on wake up."_

_Abby slowly opened her eyes. Her sleep brown eyes looked straight up at a pair of yellow eyes. Abigail quickly sat up and stared at Azazel with disbelief. She looked around and realized she was in Bobby's car, but Bobby was nowhere to be seen and Azazel was in his seat instead. _

"_What's going on?" Abby questioned Azazel scooting away from him as much as possible. "Where's Bobby? Where am I?"_

"_One question at a time, Abigail." Azazel smiled. "You're just dreaming so no need to worry about Bobby. He's fine."_

"_Why are you in my dreams?" Abby asked. "You're dead!"_

"_I maybe dead, but that doesn't mean I can't come and check on you once in a while." Azazel answered with a smirk and leaned forward. "After all you are my favorite girl, remember?"_

"_Get away from me."_

"_Oh don't be rude, Abby." Azazel pretend to act hurt. "It hurts my feelings when you don't want me around. All I want to do is make sure all is well."_

"_Sure . . ." Abby muttered sarcastically._

"_Now have you given anymore thought about what I said at our last meeting?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_I want to know if you've been using those powers of yours or not."_

"_Well since you already know so much about me," Abby said. "how about you tell me. Have I been using them?"_

"_No . . no you haven't." Azazel smiled. "Which really disappoints me. . . I mean you have all this power, but yet you refuse to use it. Why? Oh yeah I forgot, you don't want to be like me."_

"_Bingo."_

"_But it's so much fun being a demon." Azazel told Abby, scooting closer to her. "And you my dear have such great potential to become even more greater and powerful than myself."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well if you remember I confessed that I feed you more than my own blood when you were just a baby." Azazel said while putting a arm around Abby's shoulders. "Who else blood did I give is what you're thinking. Here how about I give you a hint on who it is. Would you like that?"_

_Abby looked at Azazel and nodded her head yes. She wanted desperately to know who else blood was forced upon her._

_Azazel grinned and leaned towards Abby and whispered into her ear. "The blood I gave you was from someone much higher than myself. Someone far more powerful, skilled, and feared than I."_

_Abby gave Azazel and look of pure confusion. "What . ."_

"_Just think long and hard about it, Abby. You'll get it eventually." Azazel smiled. "And if not, you'll find out when they get here soon enough."_

"_What do you mean soon?"_

"_Oh I can't tell you that." Azazel told her. "I've already given out enough. How about we move on to a different topic. How about we talk about the Winchesters for a moment. All right?"_

"_What do you want with the Winchesters?"_

"_I want to talk about this little mission you're on with them right now." Azazel said. "They're going after Lilith, but there's a slight problem though."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well for one Dean's not getting out of his deal." Azazel told her. "and our second problem is Sammy isn't ready to go up against Lilith, even if he thinks he is."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because I want you to take down Lilith instead." Azazel smiled, tightening his grip around Abby's shoulder. "You are by far more ready than Sam to kill Lilith. You've been ready to take that bitch down for a long time, and it's time you step up to the plate and do it."_

"_I can't . . ." Abby whispered shaking her head. "I'm not ready."_

"_Yes, you are." Azazel said grabbing Abby's chin and turning her to face him. "I didn't train you all those years for nothing, Abigail."_

"_I didn't want to be trained." Abby growled. "You made me!"_

"_Yes, but you'll get over it." Azazel smiled and poke Abby's nose. "Now I better go, so that you can wake up and fight Lilith."_

"_I won't do it . ."_

"_Oh you well, trust me!" Azazel grinned. "You won't be able to resist the urge much longer, Abby. Nobody ever can. Now go and kill Lilith and make me proud. Okay? . . Okay than!"_

_"Wait!_

_"Bye!"_

* * *

Abby quickly opened her eyes, gasping for air and sat up in her seat. She looked over and saw Bobby looking at her with concern.

"You okay, Abby?" Bobby asked. "You kept muttering in your sleep. What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing, Bobby." Abby breathed leaning her head backwards. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe you." Bobby told her. "Abby, I know that- what the hell!?"

Abby looked ahead and saw what Bobby had saw. Sam and Dean were pulled over by a cop and Dean was stabbing the cop with Ruby's knife. Bobby quickly pulled up as Dean let the cop fall to the ground dead. Abby and Bobby quickly got out of the car and ran over to Dean and Sam, who were looking at each other with shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby yelled at Dean.

"Dean . . he just killed a demon." Sam answered.

"What?" Abby gasped. "How did you know it was a demon?"

"I saw it's face." Dean said. "It's true face underneath."

Bobby quickly snapped them out of their shock and told them they need to clean up the scene and hide the car and body. They took the vehicle and put the body inside, and brought it over to a tree far from the road and covered it with branches. While covering the vehicle, Sam questioned Dean about what he was saying, making Bobby explain to Dean that what he was seen wasn't crazy. This caused for him to get a look from both Winchester boys.

"How is that not crazy?"

"Well what do you got? Just over five hours to go?" Bobby said. "You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B-side."

"A little less New Age-y, please." Dean said a little irritated.

"You're almost hell's bitch, Dean." Abby told him. "And so you can see hell's other bitches."

"Thanks, Abby . ." Dean said even more irritated. "Thanks a lot . ."

Sam commented on how Dean could see demons would help find Lilith, which everyone agreed with. Bobby told them that it would also help because Lilith more than likely had demons stashed all around where she was at. Dean became even more irritated with everyone and snapped at all of them that they should leave, which is what they did.

* * *

When they arrived to the neighborhood Lilith was believed to be, they snuck into a home that was up for sale and empty. They all watched from a window and looked at all the neighbors, waiting for Dean to spot her. A family in one home caught all their attention when the little girl raised her hand. She twisted her hand and a old man's neck twisted and he fell into his cake dead.

"It's the little girl." Dean confirmed to them all.

"Alright let's go than." Sam said.

Dean stopped him, trying to convince him that they could just go right in. He pointed out all the demons, Lilith had planted all over. Sam told Dean he knew what he was doing and that Lilith needed to be stopped. Dean wasn't all for killing the Lilith girl, but Bobby and Sam convinced him that they had to in order to save him and everyone else.

Abby helped Bobby bless the water system all around the neighborhood turning it into holy water, while Dean and Sam took care of the other demons. Abby and Bobby were on their last system when Abby felt something watching her. She looked up and saw all around demons were standing at their homes looking at them.

"Shit . ." Abby swore, making Bobby look up and swear too. She than saw Dean, Sam, and what look to be Ruby run towards the home Lilith was. "Bobby we got to turn the sprinkler system on!"

Bobby and Abby rushed to where they knew the system was and turned it on as quickly them could. Abby looked back over when Dean, Sam, and Ruby had been to if it had work. When she heard Dean's laugh she knew it had worked, and watched the three of them hurry into the home.

"Do you think they're going to make it in time?" Bobby asked looking at his watch and saw it was two minutes before midnight.

"I dunno . ." Abby whispered and started to think back what Azazel had told her. "They need help, Bobby."

"I know," Bobby sighed. "but there's no more we can do."

"There's no more you can do," Abby corrected him turning around facing Bobby. "but I can."

"What are you talking about, Abby?" Bobby asked looking at her with confusion. Abby started to back away from him. "Abby, what are you doing!? Get back here!"

"I'm sorry . . " With that said Abby took off running.

She could hear Bobby yelling after her. He knew what she was going to do, after seeing her eyes flash yellow before she ran.

"Get out of my way!" Abby yelled at the demons who were behind the holy water sprinklers.

The demons all turned around to look at her. At first them all were getting ready to fight her, but could sense a power radiating off her and backed off. As Abby approached the house she could hear the hell hounds and Dean's screams. She ran quickly inside and towards the part of the house where she saw a bright light and than a few moments later a woman's scream. Abby rushed into what looked like a study and saw Ruby's body. She looked a few feet from Ruby and saw what she had been fearing to see. Sam leaning and crying over Dean's dead body.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	9. Wanted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the televison show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay so this chapter takes place after the most recent Supernatural episode ('Sex & Violence'). To answer some of your questions yes Sam did sleep with Ruby in this series, but him and Abby do hook up eventually just not saying when though (I'm evil, I know!). Everything that happened on the show did happened in this series just to let you all know also. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this story! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! Well have fun reading!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap**_

_"I'm sorry . . " With that said Abby took off running._

_She could hear Bobby yelling after her. He knew what she was going to do, after seeing her eyes flash yellow before she ran._

_"Get out of my way!" Abby yelled at the demons who were behind the holy water sprinklers._

_The demons all turned around to look at her. At first them all were getting ready to fight her, but could sense a power radiating off her and backed off. As Abby approached the house she could hear the hell hounds and Dean's screams. She ran quickly inside and towards the part of the house where she saw a bright light and than a few moments later a woman's scream. Abby rushed into what looked like a study and saw Ruby's body. She looked a few feet from Ruby and saw what she had been fearing to see. Sam leaning and crying over Dean's dead body._

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Ten Months Later -**_

Dean rubbed his tired eyes, trying to get the sleep dust out of his eyes. They had just finished a hunt and were heading back to the motel. Dean looked over at Sam and saw he was fast asleep with his head against the window and a tiny line of drool running down the side of his mouth. Dean looked away from his brother, muttering to himself.

"Oh Shit!"

Sam's eyes shot open wide when he felt himself fling forward and slam back into his seat. He looked over at his brother wondering why the hell he had slammed to a sudden stop like that. He noticed his brother was glaring at something in front of them and looked at what he was staring at. Dean hurried out of the Impala and marched up to the two angles that had appeared out of thin air in front of car.

"Why the hell did you guys do that for?" Dean shouted.

"Well hello to you also Winchester." Uriel muttered looking moody as always.

"Why are you guys here?" Dean asked as Sam walked up to his side.

"We have a mission for you." Castiel spoke. "It's very important that you do as we say."

"Why should we?" Sam asked. "The last time you wanted us to help you with something, you were going to send Dean back to help if he didn't help."

"This time is different." Castiel said, cutting of Uriel from making a comment at what Sam had said.

"What do you need for us to do?" Dean questioned the two angles, receiving a outraged expression from Sam. Dean gave his brother a look that told him to cut it out and just listen.

"We need you to find Abigail Montgomery." Uriel told them.

"Abby!?"

Dean and Sam both looked at each other with confusion, not understanding why the angles would want Abby of all people.

"Why do you need Abby?" Dean asked looking at Castiel. "What makes her so important that you need us to find her? Can't you just find her like nothing?"

"Yes, we can usually," Castiel confirmed. "but it seems there is something that's keeping us from finding her."

"How . .?" Sam asked.

"That's nothing important at the moment." Uriel said. "Find her. All right?"

"Why do you want her?" Dean asked again. "Is she another fallen angle that you need to take get rid of, like Anna?"

"No." Castiel said. "No nothing like that. We just need you to get to her before it's to late."

"What you mean before it's to late?"

"Enough of this nonsense." Uriel voice boomed. "Find Abigail or else!"

There was a sudden flash and the two angles were gone. Dean and Sam both looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Dean gave a great sigh and started walking back to the Impala with Sam following closely behind.

"So . . " Dean said starting up the Impala. "I guess we're finding Abby than."

"You're kidding me right?" Sam said. "You're actually going to go find her, Dean?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well for one how can you trust them for what happened the last time we did something them." Sam told his older brother. "Two, we don'teven know exactly what they want with Abby and three we have no idea where she even is!"

"Because I believe Castiel, that they aren't going to harm Abby, Sam." Dean answered giving his brother a glance. "And why are you so against the idea of finding Abby anyway? I thought you really liked her."

"I do." Sam whispered looking out the window. "It's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"Nevermind . . "

Dean looked over at his brother, seeing he looked frustrated with something. "Ya know, you never really did tell me why Abby left? All you told me was that she left not to long ago after I died. Why did she leave, Sam?"

"She left because she wanted to, Dean." Sam said looking over at him. Dean asked him why again. "Because she wanted too. Okay!? End of story!"

Dean gave a big sigh and looked forward at the dark road. He knew there was more behind the story of why Abby left, but he knew Sam wasn't going to be telling him anytime soon. Ever since the Siren him and Sam had been at each other throat more often then it had ever been. Neither could trust the other or what they said practically anymore. It torn Dean up to see his relationship with his brother fall apart like this.

* * *

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala quickly when they reached Bobby's the next morning. They knew the only person to probably know where Abby was, was most likely Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled at a grumpy Bobby, opening the front door. "How ya been?"

"What the hell do you two need?" Bobby asked walking back to his desk where a bunch of old books were open.

"Um . . well . ." Sam mumbled taking a seat on the arm of a chair. "We were wondering if you've heard from Abby lately?"

Bobby looked at Sam and gave him a raised eyebrow. "And why should I tell you if I have?"

"Because the angles want us to find her, Bobby." Dean told him. "They said it was very important that we find her."

"Why?" Bobby looked at the boys with worried in his eyes.

"They didn't say." Sam said. "So . . do you know where she is?"

"I might." Bobby admitted. "but first I need a beer."

"At nine in the morning!" Dean said watching Bobby walk out to the kitchen, grab a fresh beer from the refrigerator.

"Well when you mention Abby and angles wanting her, it makes me nervous." Bobby admitted, taking a good gulp of his beer. "That's better . ."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks with each other, both agreeing that Bobby knew something about Abby that they didn't. Bobby walked back to his desk and threw a beer to both Sam and Dean, who caught them with ease.

"So why do you think the angles want Abby, Bobby?" Dean asked taking a sip from his beer. "Cause it sure seems like you know something."

Bobby looked back and forth at the two Winchesters before him, giving them both a confused expression. "Abby never told you did she?"

"Told us what?" Sam asked.

"Shit, I need another beer." Bobby swore, quickly getting back up and heading to the kitchen for another beer. He looked at the beer and decided it was strong enough and went for the whiskey instead. "That'll do it."

"Alright what's going on?" Dean asked, him and Sam walking up to Bobby who was pouring himself a shot of whiskey. "Come on Bobby! Spit it out!"

Bobby drank his shot of whiskey and looked at the boys with unsureness in his eyes. He wiped his mouth and put the whiskey away. "Abby is going to kill me for this . ."

"Tell us what's going on, Bobby!" Sam snapped at Bobby.

"Alright, Alright! Jeez . ." Bobby said getting annoyed of Sam and Dean glaring at him. "Just promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"Don't take your anger and frustration out on me or each other okay?" Bobby asked, receiving a nod from both Winchesters. "And two don't judge Abby base on what I'm about to tell you. Got it?"

Sam and Dean nodded their heads again, and gave Bobby a look to just tell them already. Bobby knew the boys deserved to know and decided that now was the time. He took a deep breath and told them the truth about Abigail Montgomery.

"Abby . . . she's . . she's not you're regular hunter, boys." Bobby told them. "Abby is different. She can do things. Things like you Sam."

"What . . .!?" Sam looked at Bobby dumbfound.

"Come again!" Dean looked at Bobby with disbelief. "What do you mean she can do things like Sam?"

"I mean she has demon blood in her too." Bobby said. "She knew the yellow eye demon also."

"Wait . . how . . why didn't she ever tell us this?" Sam asked still in shock to hear what he had just heard.

"I dunno." Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I guess she was afraid of you guys knowing. I'm surprised your dad mentioned about her when you guys were going after the yellow demon."

"Our dad knew her!?" Both boys yelled at Bobby, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and died.

"Yeah you're dad knew Abby." Bobby confirmed. "Where do you think he got most of all that information about yellow eyes from? He didn't get it all by himself, Abby helped him."

"How though?" Sam said more to himself than to anyone else. "Azazel didn't start showing up until the other kids and I were 23. Dad had been hunting him a lot longer than that."

"That's because Abby had seen the demon way before then, Sam." Bobby told him. "He would appear to her ever since she was a little girl."

"Why?"

"Dunno . ." Bobby said. "but it drove Abby nuts, I'll tell ya that."

"What can she do?" Dean asked. "Powers I mean."

"From what I know she able to move things with her mind and get visions, but other than that I don't know much." Bobby told them. "I know she can do other things, but she's never told me exactly what though."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" Sam whispered looking down at the ground. "I can relate to what she's going through. So why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she would have if you hadn't pissed her off," Bobby glared at Sam. "and made her leave."

"Don't remind me." Sam said looking up at Bobby. "You already yelled at me enough on the phone about that when she left."

"What are you two talking about!?" Dean looked between the two in pure confusion. "Cause I sure as hell am lost."

"You're brother here is the reason Abby left after you went to hell Dean."

"What did you do?" Dean looked over at Sam, who was trying to avoid their stares. "Sam, what did you do. Tell me!"

Sam took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Remember how I told you I was pretty drunk and angry while you were gone, . . .well it got really bad one night."

* * *

_It had been week since Dean's death and Sam had been drinking nonstop since than. He had already tired to make a deal with the cross road demon which didn't work, he tried different rituals, and even the devil's gate. And each tried failed. Abby didn't know about him trying to open the devil's gate or the cross road demon and Sam wanted to keep it that way, but she did know about the rituals he tried. Sam also knew that Abby didn't know Ruby was back out of hell and wanting to help him. He wasn't sure how she would react to that, so he decided to keep that to himself too._

_Sam came back to the motel him and Abby were renting. He had been drinking more heavily that night than usual, making him more irritated and angrier easier. Sam stumbled into the room and collapse on one of the beds. Abby looked at Sam from where she was sitting at the table and shook her head with a frown._

"_What?" Sam slurred._

"_Hmm?" Abby looked back up at Sam, seeing him now sat up and glaring at her. "Nothing."_

"_I saw the look you gave me, Abby." Sam said. "What is it that you were thinking?"_

"_It was nothing, Sam." Abby told him. "Just go to sleep. Okay?"_

"_No!" Sam snapped. "Tell me what you were thinking."_

"_It's just," Abby spoke standing up and walking slowly towards Sam. "I think your drinking is getting out of hand, Sam. You need to stop getting yourself drunk everyday single day. I know Dean is dead, but this is not the way he would want you to mourn-"_

"_Don't tell me how I should mourn for my brother!" Sam growled. "You have no right to say that."_

"_Sam, please just listen to me." Abby begged him. "I'm just telling you that this isn't the way how to deal with your brother's death."_

"_He won't be dead for long." Sam muttered more to himself than to Abby. "I'll find a way."_

_Abby stared at him and it clicked in her mind. "You went to the Cross Road Demon. Didn't you?"_

"_So what if I did." Sam said. "It's my choice."_

"Sam, you know better than to do that." Abby told him. "What is the deal with you Winchesters and making deals? Can't you see that it just a never ending pattern when you make a deal."

"_Well it didn't work, so it doesn't matter." Sam said walking over to the table and grabbed a unopened beer. _

"_Yes it does! And give me that!" Abby snatched the beer out of Sam's hand and threw it across the room. Sam grew even more anger with her when she did that. "You need to stop doing all this stupid shit, Sam."_

"_Don't tell me what to do!" Sam said yelling the last part of his sentence at Abby. "If I want to bring back my brother, than let me do it and stay out of my way!"_

"_You can't bring back your brother, Sam." Abby told him. "Whether you accept it or not, Dean is dead! And there is no bring him back!"_

"_We'll see about that . ."_

_Abby looked up at Sam and her facial features grew soft. "I know you're grieving, Sam but acting reckless isn't going to solve anything. Neither is drinking too. I can understand why you feel the need to, but it's not the way to do it."_

"_How would you understand what I'm going through?" Sam growled at Abby, who was looking up at him in shock. "You probably couldn't even understand what it feels like to watch your own family die because of you!"_

_Abby stared up at Sam in shock, not believing what had just been said to her. Sam suddenly felt a painful punch to the side of his jaw and his face whipping in one direction._

"_Goodbye, Sam . . ."_

_Sam looked at Abby seeing tears rushing down her face. He watched as she grabbed her bag and jacket and made her way fast out of the motel room. Sam went over to the night stand by the bed and picked up the half empty beer bottle. He decided to take a nap before Abby got back, but Abby never came back that night or the night after that and so on._

* * *

"God you were a ass." Dean told Sam the second he was done telling his story. "The girl was just trying to help you, and you were a total jerk about it."

"Thanks, Dean . ." Sam replied sarcastically. "I never realized that."

"What . . just saying."

"What you said to her at the end, was probably one of the worst things you could possible say to Abby." Bobby told Sam.

"What do you mean, Bobby?"

"Abby lost her whole family when she was ten years old." Bobby confessed.

"What happened to them?" Dean asked.

"They were all killed by a group of demons." Bobby answered with a heavy sigh, running a hand threw his hair. "Abby saw the whole thing happen too."

Sam and Dean frowned at what Bobby had told them about Abby. Sam felt like a complete jackass for what he had said to Abby the night she'd left. He could really understand why she hadn't tried to contact him in the past ten months.

"So you think the angles want her because of her connections with the yellow eye demon?" Dean questioned both Bobby and Sam. "Because it sure seems like the only reasonable answer."

"I guess so." Bobby agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "But I don't know much more than what I had just told you about Abby and the yellow eye demon. If you want to know more you're going to have to ask Abby yourself."

"Well that's another reason why we need to find her." Dean said. "You got an address or cell number we could use, Bobby?"

"I got just this address she gave me a few months back." Bobby replied, walking over to his desk and copying down the information. "Here. This is the place I know she was last at, hopefully it'll help."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said taking the address and looking at it. "We really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome." Bobby smiled at them. "Now you boys get going."

"See ya around!"

Sam and Dean started heading for the front door.

"Oh and boys?" Bobby called out. Sam and Dean stopped and turned around to see what Bobby wanted. "Go easy on Abby about the whole yellow eye demon stuff. Okay?"

"We can't make any promises, Bobby." Dean told him. "We'll be in touch soon. Come on Sam."

Sam followed Dean outside to the Impala and took his usually seat on the passenger side. Dean started up the Impala and looked over at Sam, who he noticed was frowning and staring off into space.

"Sam, you okay?"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Dean. "Uh . . yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright." Dean said not really believing his little brother was all right. "So . . where are we heading?"

Sam took out the address they had gotten from Bobby and read it out loud. "Milwaukee, Wisconsin. There's also a street name and address too."

Dean starting up the Impala, heading out of Bobby's junk car yard.

"Milwaukee it is then."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	10. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the televison series 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry for taking forever to get this chapter up. I got really caught up in the t.v. series 'True Blood' and have just started reading the Sookie Stackhouse books as well, so I've been busy. Sorry again for taking forever! A new episode of Supernatural starts next week. I'm so excited for it!!!! I want to thank everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this series! Thank you all so much!!!**

* * *

"Come on, hurry up." Dean snapped at his brother. "It shouldn't take this long."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam muttered trying to pick the lock. "It's a little hard doing this in the dark. . . got it!"

"Finally." Dean sighed walking behind Sam into the room and closed the door.

Sam found a lamp and turned it on. The motel room looked pretty empty except for a few of Abby's things laying around and a unmade bed. Dean walked over to a table in the room and picked up some newspaper articles.

"It looks like she's working on a case." Dean said while looking over the articles. "You want a look?"

"Sure." Sam answered taking the newspaper articles. "So when do you think Abby is going to show up?"

"Dunno." Dean shrugged his shoulders looking through Abby's things. "She could be back any moment, so keep your guard up."

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam question his brother while watching him go through Abby's backpack.

"Looking for evident." Dean told his brother in a matter of fact tone. "What else does it look like I'm doing?"

"What does Abby's underwear have to with evidents?" Sam asked as Dean held up a few pairs of Abby's underwear.

"Because you can tell a lot about a women by the underwear she wears, Sammy." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to reading the articles Dean found. Dean kept searching the room for any kind of evidence that would help them link Abby to the yellow eye demon more. He kept looking and looking, but there was nothing but the usual stuff hunters had with them. Dean gave up and sat on the bed but suddenly jumped back up and pulled out his gun when something brushed his leg.

"What the . ."

"A little jumpy." Sam laughed seeing Dean putting a gun at a kitten. "It's just a cat, Dean."

"I know!" Dean said putting away his gun. "I just wasn't expecting there to be a cat here. When did Abby get a cat?"

"I dunno."

Dean walked over to the little gray kitten and picked it up. The kitten purred in his arms, rubbing it's face against his hand. Dean grabbed the kitten collar when he noticed it. "Sebastian. That's a cute name . . ."

Sam chuckled at his brother's bonding with Abby's kitten. He put down the articles and started going stacks of paper lying on the table. Sam thought there was nothing in the papers until he found a group of pictures underneath the whole pile.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Come look at these." Sam said looking through the photos. The photos were of a family in practically every single photo. He overturned the photo to see if any thing was wrote on the back. "Oh god . ."

"What?" Dean asked taking the photos from Sam. "What is it, Sam?"

"These are pictures of Abby's family."

"Oh." Dean frowned looking at the photos. He looked closer at some of the pictures and caught something in a few of the pictures. "I remember this guy . ."

Sam gave his brother a confused look and looked down when his brother was point. "You knew him?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded starting to remember. "Yeah . . I remember meeting him a few times. He use to hunt with dad and Bobby every now and then."

"So . . Abby's dad was hunter to then?" Sam asked, his brother nodded in agreement. "It would explain though how dad and Abby knew each other. Why didn't she mention her dad was a hunter?"

"I dunno." Dean sighed putting down the photos. "but I'm getting sick of all theses secrets Abby's hiding. Where is she anyway?"

And to answer Dean's question there was a sudden jiggling of keys outside the motel room door. Sam and Dean glanced quickly at each other and hid as best they could from whoever was coming into the room. They watched as Abby entered the room, slamming the door behind herself. She looked the same since either of them had saw her, except for her hair was a bit longer past her shoulder and it looked like she hadn't had a good night of sleep for a very long time. Abby sighed and walked to the bed, not seeing Dean standing up against the wall behind the door. Sam was hiding around the corner to the bathroom.

"Sebastian, what are you doing on the bed?" Abby whispered looking confused at her kitten. She didn't remember putting him on the bed before leaving for working, normally she kept him on the floor to get to his food and water.

Sam and Dean both knew right than was the perfect moment to make their presence known to Abby, who was still looking at Sebastian in confusion. Dean quickly clasped his hand over Abby's mouth from behind her before her screams could be heard next door. She screamed into Dean's hand, trying to get out of his grip around her waist. Sam came in front of her, trying to calm her down. Dean let go of Abby when she stopped screaming. She quickly elbowed Dean hard in the gut and shoved Sam hard out her way.

"What the hell!?" She screamed at them looking very angry at the two brothers who were rubbing where she had hit them both. "Why are you two here!?"

"Abby, just let us explain." Dean pleaded. "Please."

"Why should I?" Abby yelled. "You two broke into my motel room and just scared the living shit out of me!"

"Abby!" Sam said in a very calm voice. "Let us explain. Okay?"

Abby stared Sam hard in the face, looking like she was going to hit him again but instead she sighed. "Fine. Explain than."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, trying to decided who was start first. Sam gave a big sigh, deciding to start first.

"We . . umm . . well the angels sent us to find you."

"What?" Abby looked at Sam with confusion and then started to laugh. "Angels!?"

"Yes angels!" Dean snapped at her, tried of all the bullshit. "Do you know why they want you, Abby."

Abby stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Dean growled. "Now answer the question. Why did the angels want us to find you?"

Abby grew nervous and started to fidget with the tee shirt she had to wear at the bar she worked at. She shook her head and kept her eyes towards the floor. "I dunno. I don't know why they would want me."

"Bullshit!"

"What?" Abby whispered looking at Dean in shock. Him and Sam were both giving her a dark glare. Abby got chills down her spine when she saw Sam's glare. "I don't know why they want me. Okay!"

"Bobby told us about Azazel, Abby." Sam told her. The color from Abby's face drained quickly when she realize what Sam most likely meant. "So stop acting like you know nothing and tell us the truth. . . Why do the angels want you?"

Abby shook her head and took a seat on the bed. She looked like she was about to break down into tears at any moment. "I should had seen this coming. It was just a matter of time . ."

Sam took a seat next to Abby, while Dean pulled up a chair in front of them. Abby put her face in her hands with a deep sigh, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. She looked up at Sam and Dean, wiping her tears.

"Did the angels say what they were going to do with me?"

"No." Dean answered. "but we need to know why they want you though, Abby. If you tell us, we can help you."

Abby stood up and walked over to the mirror hanging over the sink. She looked at her self and took a deep breath. "How much did Bobby tell you guys?"

"Not a whole lot." Sam said. "except for that you have demon blood in you like me and powers too."

"He also mentioned about how your family was murdered when you were young, you could see Azazel from a young age," Dean said. "and that you knew our dad."

"Yeah I probably should had told you about that last part." Abby shrugged her should turning around facing the Winchester boys. "I meant to tell you many times that I knew your dad, but I just couldn't figure out the right way to tell you both."

"Well it would had been nice to know." Dean snapped at her. "Now why didn't you tell us about the yellow eye demon? Did it just slip your mind or something? Huh?"

"Can we please not talk about him . . ." Abby whispered.

"No, no, no." Dean said. "We are talking about him whether you like it or not."

"We need to know what happened between Azazel and you, Abby." Sam told her, looking her straight in the eye. "Please . ."

Abby sighed deeply. "Alright. So Bobby told you I'm like you, right Sam?"

Sam nodded. "He also mentioned that you saw Azazel when you were little."

"I saw him much longer than when I was little." Abby said. "I saw him up until the day he was killed."

"Why did you see him all the time, when other people like Sam didn't start seeing him until they were twenty-three years old?" Dean questioned. "What made you so special for him to spend all that time watching you?"

"I don't know why." Abby lied. Sam could sense Abby had just lied, but he wasn't going to act like he had. There were questioned he wanted to ask her, but would save them for a time when it would just be him and Abby. "But it damn well drove nearly killed me."

"How?" Dean asked in confusion.

"That's a different story." Abby answered his question.

"We got time."

"I'm not telling you, Dean Winchester." Abby glared at him. "And if you keep pushing my buttons, I'm not going to tell you anymore about Azazel."

Dean shut up after that and Sam started up with the questions again.

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"Visions, moving things with my mind . . "

"Anything else?"

Abby was silent and didn't answer Sam's question. She wasn't quite sure how much she could say. She wanted to tell Sam everything she could do, but she was afraid of how Dean would react to what she was capable of doing.

"When was the last time you used your powers?"

"For at least a year." Abby lied again and once again Sam caught her. She had actually just used last week when she had lost her temper and ended up making the television in her motel room explode, which was why there wasn't a television in the room. Abby tired to keep her powers under control but the urge to use them was growing stronger everyday. The temptation becoming harder to resist because it felt so good to use but she knew it was bad.

"Can you exorcise demons with your powers?" Dean questioned looking over at Sam for a moment when he said this.

"No . ." Abby lied once more. She saw the tension between Sam and Dean, and wanted to know what was going on. "Why?"

"Because Sam here can." Dean said looking very unhappy. "Can't you Sammy?"

"Dean stop it." Sam said, knowing that if Dean kept this going it was going to end in another argument. "I told you I wasn't using."

"I know." Dean said even though he didn't fully believe his brother. "I'm just saying that you can do something that shouldn't even be possible for you to do."

Abby looked back and forth between the two brothers, seeing the tension was getting worse by the second. What happened between them? Abby thought to herself. Bobby had kept a little update with Abby every few months, but he had never mentioned that there was high tension between Sam and Dean.

"Sam, who taught you how to exorcise demons with your powers?" Abby asked. Sam was hesitate but he told her it was Ruby who had taught him. "Oh shit! She's back?"

"Yeah . . ." Dean mumbled looking very unhappy. "And that's not all her and Sam have been doing. They've been screwing each other. Right Sam?"

"Shut up!"

Abby started at Sam in shock. She couldn't believe what Dean had just said about Sam and Ruby. It disgusted Abby that Sam would got that low and have sex with Ruby. Abby knew that Sam would sleep with somebody after she left, but she didn't think it would be Ruby of all things. It actually also hurt Abby to know this, because she had strong feelings for Sam but knew her chances with him were very slim if Ruby was in the picture know.

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air." Abby said heading for the door with Dean and Sam quickly coming after her. They were afraid that Abby would make a run for it if they let her go out alone. Abby quickly opened the front door about to take a step out, but stopped when she saw a man standing in the doorway. "You!"

"Castiel!" Dean and Sam looked at the man in confusion.

Abby whipped around looking at the Winchesters in shock. "You know him?"

"Yeah." Dean said a little uneasy. "He's one of the angels that sent us to find you."

"No." Abby shook her head not believing Dean and took a step away from the door. "There's no way this man is a angel. He's been stalking me all week!"

"What?" Dean looked confused now. He looked back at Castiel, who was now shutting the door behind himself. "You've been stalking her all week. Is this true, Cas?"

"Yes it is." Castiel answered looking directly at Abby, who looked very afraid of him. "But it's been to make sure she was safe."

"So why did you send us then to find her for you?" Sam questioned.

"To have the three of you come together." Castiel answered. "Now with you three working together again, the fight to stop the seals from being broken will be more efficient."

"So . . you've been stalking me to make sure I was safe?" Abby questioned Castiel. "Cause it was really creepy being stalked."

"No that wasn't all." Castiel told her. "We had to make sure our suspicions were right and they were."

"What suspicions?"

"I watched you for a week. I have seen what is going on, Abigail." Castiel answered his facial features becoming more serious. "You know actually what suspicions I'm talking about."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Not at the moment," Castiel said. "but you have and you will again if I don't try to stop it."

"So you're going to kill me than . . .?"

"No." Castiel said walking up to Abby grabbing a hold of her and both the Winchesters. "I'm going to save you."

* * *

Abby slowly opened her eyes, which were being blinded by the hot sun rays beating down upon her. She rolled over onto her side and saw Sam and Dean groaned as they both were waking up as well. Abby sat up and looked around, wondering where they were. All she could remember was Castiel saying he wasn't going to kill her and then sudden grab a hold of her, Sam and Dean. Everything after that was blank. Abby looked around and saw they must had been a park because there was a giant sign near them that read 'Children's Park'.

"Uh . . " Dean groaned sitting up. "What happened?"

Abby stood up and walked over to a near by bench where a abounded newspaper laid. She picked it up and looked at the data.

"Where are we?" Sam said opening his eyes looking around. "Where the hell are we?"

"I dunno." Dean said and looked over to see Abby reading a paper. "Abby, does the paper tell us where we're at."

"Yeah . . " Abby whispered shakily. "Madison, Wisconsin."

"Okay . . ." Dean shrugged his shoulder. "We'll just call Bobby up and have him come pick us up."

"No Dean." Abby stopped him and handed him and Sam the newspaper. "I don't think that's a good idea. Look!"

Sam and Dean looked at the paper wondering what Abby was talking about. It was a regular newspaper. Everything looked normal until Sam noticed the data on the paper. He pointed out the date to Dean, who looked about ready to kill someone when he had realized what Castiel had done to them.

_'July 20, 1993'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! Please Review!**


	11. Making a Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the televsion show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! I am SO, SO, SO sorry for taking so long to update!!! To make it up to you all, there's a little surprise at the end that I know a lot of you have been waiting for (hehe!). Thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing this story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"1993!?" Dean shouted staring down at the newspaper with wide eyes. "Why the hell we were sent back to 1993!?"

"I dunno . ." Sam muttered and than looked over at Abby, who was biting her lower lip nervously. "Abby, why did Castiel sent us here?"

Both Winchester turned their attention towards Abby. She looked at them both with fear and started shaking her head back and forth. "I don't know why."

"Bullshit!" Dean snapped, his nostrils flaring with anger. "Tell us now, Abby, or I swear I'll-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother. "Stop it! Abby just tell us why we are here?"

"I . . uhh . ." Abby paused trying to figure how to word what she was going to tell the Winchester. "This is where my family lives. Okay! Happy now!?"

"So . . ." Dean said, "Castiel sent us back to see your family?"

"I guess so . ." Abby partially lied. She knew the really truth why Castiel had sent them back to July 20, 1993 but she wasn't ready to share that information with the Winchesters yet. "So let get a move on shall we?"

Sam and Dean both exchanged looks knowing Abby wasn't being completely truthful with them, but they shrugged it off for now. The brothers followed Abby with each one being on a side, so she could run from them if she tried to. The three young hunters walked down the side walk passing different shopping stores left and right, children riding their bikes, a mail man trying to deliver mail to the local residents.

Abby suddenly came to a halt and stared wide eyed at two boys and a little girl trying to hope onto the oldest boys back. She quickly ducked into the nearest stores, dragging Sam and Dean right behind her.

"Abby, what is it?" Sam asked with concerned. "What did you see?"

Abby looked around the stores and quickly realize she had picked the wrong store to hide in. "Shit!"

"Wha-"

"Can I help you folks?" A man around his late-fourties came out from the back of the store to the front. He was carrying a unload shotgun that he was cleaning. The Winchesters looked around and saw Abby had picked a gun store to drag them in, making them wonder why she chose this as the first place to go.

"Uhh . ."

"We were just looking around, sir." Dean picked up after his brother, who couldn't think of a excuse. "Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem." The man nodded his head and went back to clean the shotgun. "If you need any help, just ask."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads in understanding and looked over at Abby, who was very pathetically trying to hide behind Sam.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Sam whispered to Abby, looking at her with pure confusion wondering why she was acting so weird.

"Hiding." Abby whispered looking over at the older man, who was still busy cleaning the shotgun. "I don't want him to see."

"Why?"

Before Abby could even get a chance to see. The front door opened, the bell jiggling away. A young boy walked in first and than a older boy with a little girl sitting on his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Dad!" The girl shouted with a big smile on her face. "Kevin's giving me a piggy back ride. Look!"

"I see that, sweetie." The older man smiled at the little girl as she as the two boys walked up to him. The older boy turned around dropped the girl softly on the counter by the older man. "What happened to your knee?"

"I fell in the park will Tony and I were playing on the monkey bars." The little girl frowned rubbing the big band-aid on her knee. "But Kevin patched me right up."

"Good." The man said, Dean and Sam were assuming he was the little girl and two boys father. He looked over at the eldest boy and gave him a hard look. "Where's Ashley?"

"Last I saw she was ditching her shift at the diner to go hang with some friends."

"Great . . "

"Who are you?" The little girl turned towards Dean, Sam and Abby who was still trying to hide behind Sam but dragged her out to by his side. The little girl stared at the Winchesters with a big smile on her face.

"Um . . I'm Sam."

"And I'm Dean."

"Are you two hunters?"

"Abigail!" The three men next to her shouted, looking outraged that she would say something like that.

"Oops . ."

Dean and Sam looked at each and nodded their heads. "Yeah we hunt."

"Monsters?"

This caused her to get more heated glances from her family. Sam and Dean decided to nod their heads again, getting a glare from the little girl's father.

"If you guys are hunters than why are you here?" The man spoke up. "There isn't anything unusual going on here right now."

The Winchesters looked at each other again, trying to figure out what to say. They had no idea what to tell this man, who was giving them a pretty dark glare that sent shivers down their spines.

"We were just stopping threw to get a little break from hunting." Abby stepped forwards, after being silent for to long. She walked up to the family of four with her hand out for the man to shake. "I'm Amy by the way and those two are my friends."

"Gavin Montgomery." Gavin shook Abby's hand, giving her a hard looking. Sam and Dean gave each other shocked looked, now they realized why Abby had been acting funny. "This is my two boys Kevin and Tony, and this is-"

"Abby!" The little girl smiled brightly up at the older Abby. "You're really pretty!"

"Thank you . . ." Abby breathed smiling down at her younger self. "You look very beautiful."

Little Abby beamed up at her older self, not knowing that she was looking at her future self.

"So you three are just passing through town, right?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah . ." Sam said staring at Abby, whose hands were being played with by her younger self. "We're just taking a little vacation."

"Where are you staying?"

"Uh . . ." Dean looked at his brother, not sure what to say. "We haven't decided yet."

"Well we always have space at our home for other hunters." Gavin told them with a small smile on his aging face. "You are welcome to stay if you want."

"I don't think-"

"That would be wonderful!" Abby cut of Dean from rejecting the invitation any further. "Thank you very much for the offer."

"You're welcome." Gavin gave Abby a big smile and than looked at her closer, noticing something familiar about her but shook it off as nothing. "My kids will show you the way there if you want. Our house is only a few blocks from here."

"Sure."

Little Abby hopped off the counter top and grasped older Abby's hand dragging her out the front door with their two older brothers following behind and Sam and Dean following behind them as well. Sam and Dean watched Abby and her younger self chit chat with each other, while walking down a dirt path through the little neck of woods off of the sidewalk. They looked over at Abby's two brothers and decided to make some small talk with them.

"So you boys hunt with your dad?" Dean spoke up first.

"I do, but Tony's not old enough yet." Kevin answered clasping a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "How about you two? Did you two hunt with your dad?"

"Yeah, we did." Sam answered. Kevin asked if their dad was still hunting. "He died a couple years ago."

"Sorry hear that." Kevin gave the Winchesters a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he was a good man."

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes of small chat they all arrived at the Montgomery house. The house was two stories with a few large windows on the bottom floor and just a couple windows on the top floor. There was a deck off the side of the house. Abby let go of her younger self hand and let her run up and into the house to catch her cartoon show that was coming on any minute. She came to a complete stop and looked up at her old childhood home, still in some shock that she was back in time. Dean and Sam walked up to her after telling Kevin and Tony they would be inside in a few minutes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . . .yeah ." Abby answering Sam's question, trying to choke back her tears. All of Abby's emotions were rushing towards her to quickly for her handle. "Just still in shock. That's all."

"I can understand how you're feeling, Abby." Dean told her, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. "That angel named Castiel you had met back at the motel sent me back in time once too."

"Why?" Abby asked. "Why did he send you back in time?"

"It's a long story." Dean answered looking down at the ground. "I tell you another time."

"We should head inside." Sam spoke, noticing little Abby was watching them impatiently at the living room window.

Abby nodded and led the Winchesters inside to her the place she use to call home. She walked around the house slowly, remembering all the good and bad times she had experienced. A photo caught Abby's eye. She picked it up, not remembering this photo or ever seeing it.

"That's my mom." Kevin said caring little Abby's afternoon snack, handing it to her. Sam and Dean had made themselves comfortable on the couch but were now paying attention to Abby and Kevin. "She died about ten years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Abby whispered starting to choke again. "She looked like a very kind person."

"She was." Kevin whispered looked very closely at Abby, making her very uncomfortable of his stares. "You know . . you look a lot like her. My mom I mean."

"Oh . ." Abby answered trying very hard now to get a hold on her emotions, before she was a emotion wreck. "That . . that's . . very nice of you, Kevin."

"I'm sorry!" Kevin said when he suddenly realize Abby was moments from crying. "I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry!"

Abby shook her head no and tried very hard to speak without her voice cracking. "No . . no . . It's okay."

She took a deep breath a few times and continue to speak.

"I lost my mom when I really little and never got to know her." Abby tried to explain to Kevin, with Sam, Dean, Tony, and little Abby watching her closely. "I guess it just you telling me about your mom, brought back those memories and emotions."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Kevin." Abby said. She caught Sam and Dean giving her curious looks. They didn't know her mom had died and now really wanted to know why they were sent back in time. "Just forget about it, okay."

Kevin nodded and walked out of the room with Tony following closely behind him. Little Abby walked up to her future-self and hugged her around the waist, burying her face in her older self's leg.

"I know how you feel." Little Abby whispered. "I never knew my mom either, Amy."

Abby smiled down at her past self and smoothed her hair back.

_**BANG!**_

Everyone's focus automatically went to the front door where the bang sound had came from. Dean put on his sexy smile when he saw the girl who looked about twenty shrug off her jacket, revealing a mini skirt and baggy shirt. She had short brunette hair cut choppy at her ear. Sam looked over at both the Abby's. Little Abby looked scared and tried to hide behind her future self, while the other Abby looked beyond pissed at the girl who had just walked into the house.

The girl noticed Dean, Sam, and Abby when she started walking into the front living room. She paused and looked at the three of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"There hunters, Ashley." Little Abby spoke up. "Dad said they could spend the night here."

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean grinned.

"Hi!" Ashley smiled a sexy grin back at Dean. "I'm Ashley."

Little Abby rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, which Ashley obviously heard.

"Shut up freak!" Ashley yelled at little Abby, who crowed behind her older self for protection.

"Don't talk to her . ."

"Why not?" Ashley questioned Abby, who was shooting her death glare. "She deserves it with all of her crap I have to put up."

With that said Ashley gave one more flirtatious smile to Dean and headed into the kitchen, yelling for Tony and Kevin to start dinner. Abby looked down at her little self, who still looked very scared of her older sister. She looked at Dean and Sam, who were both standing up and from the looks on their face, they wanted to talk.

"Hey Abby," Abby spoke to little Abby. "how about you go help your brother's start dinner, okay? I'll be there in a little bit. Go on . ."

Little Abby nodded and hurried into the kitchen, leaving Abby, Sam, and Dean to talk in private.

"So that's your sister huh?" Dean spoke first. Abby nodded. "She's hot!"

"Dean!" Sam snapped. "Didn't you see the way how she treated that little girl?"

"Yeah, I know . . " Dean muttered. "but you can't deny that she is one hot babe. Come on, Sammy!"

Abby's hand quickly came up and smacked Dean in the side of the head, sending him back a few steps. He gave her a 'What the hell was that for!?' look, but understood right away when Abby and Sam continue to glare. Sam shook his head and looked at Abby, who was now frowning and staring down at the ground.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

"Everything." Abby whispered looking up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "All of this. It's just too much to take in. I want to go back."

"Yeah, well it's not happening until we do what Castiel wanted us to do." Dean told her. "And you have yet to tell us really anything, Abby."

"Abby, why did Castiel send us back here?" Sam asked her, but all she did in response was shrug her shoulder. "Come on, Abby. There's a reason why we were sent back here. Now tell us, please! Why did Castiel send us back to July 20, 1993?"

Abby looked at Dean and Sam, knowing it was no use to pretend anymore. She wiped her tears, looked around to make sure it was just the three of them and no one else, and took a deep breath.

"Castiel sent us back here, because a day from now my is going to murder."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah . . my sister is the one who leads the attack."

Dean stumbled back a few more steps while Sam stared at Abby with shock written all over his face.

"Well that's really fucked up." Dean groaned taking a seat and running a hand down his face. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she wants revenge . ." Abby whispered sitting down in a chair nearby. "She's wants to get even with me for what happened to our mom when I was a baby."

"Yellow eyes killed her?" Sam whispered and Abby nodded. Sam gave a deep sigh, knowing exactly how Abby must be feeling. "So when exactly does this attack take place?"

"About sun down on July 21st during dinner." Abby told them in a whispered, even though she knew none of her sibling could hear her. "They kill Tony first, than Kevin, and than my dad while he gives me time to run and hide. My sister chases after me and we end up outside. She was just about to slit my throat when . ."

"When what?" Dean questioned wanting to know the rest. "Keep going Abby."

"Bobby and your dad show up and kill my sister, saving me . ."

"Our dad?" Sam questioned with raise eyebrows. "He helped saved you? Why didn't he ever mention any of this to us?"

"I don't really know, guys." Abby told them with a great sigh. "All I know is that we have to stop this attack from happening."

"Abby, I don't think-"

"No, Dean!" Abby snapped at him and than at Sam. "Castiel sent me back here for a reason and that's to make everything right. I have to save my family. I just have too . ."

* * *

After dinner, playing a game of candy land with little Abby and a long discussion with Gavin about things he had recently hunter Dean, Sam, and Abby decided to call it a night. They all hadn't really slept in the past couple days and were very exhausted. Abby quickly tucked her little self in bed and her little brother Tony also due to their whining and begging that they wanted her to tuck them in bed. She gave a deep sigh closing the door behind herself when she walking into the room she was sharing with Sam and Dean. Dean was sound asleep in his bed but Sam was still up.

"Tired?" Sam asked in a quiet voice from the bed he was reading a book Gavin had borrow to him.

Abby nodded her head and took a seat next to Sam on the bed, cause there was no way she was going to share a bed with Dean and the floor was to uncomfortable for sleep. She turned on her side facing Sam, who at the same moment put his book down and turned to face her as well. He reached towards Abby and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, with his fingers lingering on her cheeks than slowly down to her lips. Abby stared at Sam and gave his fingers a quick lick with her tongue. Sam stopped at this action and moved his hand away from Abby's mouth. Abby frowned, thinking she had done something wrong. Sam quickly grabbed her by the back of her head and covered his lips over her lips, before she could move away from him. This action caught Abby completely off guard, making her lay there stun for few moment but eventually she came around started kissing Sam back.

Sam moved his free hand down the side of Abby's body and quickly moved it underneath Abby's t-shirt. He hand explored her body underneath the shirt, making Abby giggle against his lips when ever he hit her ticklish spots. Sam brought his hand up to Abby's chest, where he quietly slipped his hand underneath her bra and cupped her breast. Abby gave a quiet moan at this feeling. She wanted to have Sam keep going but she knew it wasn't a wise idea with Dean in the room and her family also in the house too.

"Sam . . stop . ." Abby muttered against Sam's lustful lips and slightly pushing him away. Sam gave her a confused expression. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't fee right to do this with your brother in the same room as us and also the rest of my family being in the same house too."

Sam pushed his head to the side of my neck and chuckled. He kissed the side of her neck and looked at her.

"It's okay." Sam whispered and gave Abby a small peck on the lips. "I just couldn't control myself any longer. Sorry."

"No, that's fine." Abby whispered and smiled at Sam. "I'm glad you finally made a move. I've been waiting for a while."

"So, you're not mad at me than?"

Abby gave him a confused look and moved closer to Sam. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of what I said to you the night you left me when Dean was in hell." Sam told her. "I said some really hurtful things to you."

Abby shook her head and smiled at Sam. "I was only mad for a few days and than I got over it."

"But Bobby said-"

"Forget what Bobby told you." Abby put a finger over his lips to shut him up. "You were drunk that night and knew deep down you didn't mean what you had said. So just forget about that argument. Okay?"

Sam nodded his head and than gave her a long kiss, that left Abby longing for more when he pulled away. Sam gave a deep yawn and stretched his body.

"We should go to sleep." Sam told Abby who was playing with the hem of his shirt. Abby nodded her head and snuggled up to Sam, giving him a kiss and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Abby."

"Night Sam . . ."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	12. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! I finally updated and it's a long chapter too, YAY! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and or reviewing this story! I really appericate it, thank you!! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sam woke up fairly early the next morning after a night of pretty restless sleep. He looked to his side and saw Abby was gone. Dean was just waking up as well, giving a big loud yawn. Sam sat up and looked over at his brother, who was stretching his sore muscles.

"Hey have you seen, Abby?"

"Nah." Dean yawned. "I just woke up. Man these beds are uncomfortable!"

"Tell me about it . ." Sam muttered trying to crack his sore back a little.

"So did you and Abby share a bed last night?"

"Yeah . ."

"Did you two do anything . .?"

"I kissed her." Sam muttered pulling his jacket on. Dean raised a eyebrow at his brother and gave him a smirk. "No, Dean. Abby and I did not have sex."

"Good, cause that would had been weird with me in the room." Dean said getting up and moving around a little. "But when we get back to our time, I promise to leave you and Abby so you two can do some 'catching up'."

Sam laughed at his brother. "You know I don't get it. You have a problem with me having sex with Ruby and that doctor, but not Abby. Why is that?"

"Because I like Abby." Dean explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "I think she's good for you and also you've known her for a while now, making her not quite a one night stand. I want you to be happy, Sammy."

"OK," Sam gave his brother a confused expression. "but why are you always giving me a hard time about some of the girls I've slept with, when you have one night stand all the time and I hardly complain about."

"Cause I'm older." Dean simply replied. "Now lets go find Abby and get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, but followed him anyway. They made their way downstairs to the kitchen where they could hear cartoons playing. Abby was sitting at the kitchen table with little Abby watching morning cartoons.

"Morning . . " Dean yawned again, him and Sam taking a seat at the kitchen table with both Abby's who smiled at they at the exact same moment. This sorta creeped out Dean, making Sam chuckle at his brother. "So . . . what's for breakfast?"

"There's cereal in the cabinet over the stove." Abby told them while taking a bite from little Abby's toast. "And there's also toast over on the counter for you guys."

Sam wasn't really hungry and just made himself a cup of coffee, while Dean on the other hand was hungry like a horse. He ate majority of all the cereal left in the box and all of the toast that had been made.

"Hey Abby," Abby asked her little self, who looked up at her with big eyes and a bright smile. "how about you go get dress and maybe we'll go play outside for a while."

"OK!"

Abby watched herself scurry out of the kitchen and up the stairs, out of site. She turned to Sam and Dean who were staring at her intently. Abby looked down at her watch and gave a deep sigh, running her hands through her dark brown hair.

"Alright, so we have eight to nine hours left until the demons attack."

"So . . "

"So we need to figure out a way to stop the attack from happening." Abby finished Sam's sentence. "I also need some answers too."

Dean put down his food, sighing deeply. "Abby, I've told you before. We can't change anything that is about to happen. Castiel told me himself the last time that there is no way to change density."

"So you just want me to stand by and watching my family get murdered?" Abby whispered angrily at Dean. Dean nodded and went back to eating breakfast. "Well I'm not going to stand by. I'm not going to let history repeat itself."

"How are you going to stop this from happening again, Abby?" Sam asked, he too agreeing with Dean. "You don't even know where to start."

"I know my sister was the one who let the demons get in." Abby said. "I'll figure it out guys. Don't worry!"

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance at that moment, not believing how thick headed Abby was being. They knew they had to do something to get her to understand the whole situation but had no idea how.

"Ya know, maybe Castiel sent you here as a lesson." Dean suggested. "Maybe he wants you to learn something that had happened, not try and change anything."

"Why would he do that?" Abby asked giving Dean a crazy expression. "That wouldn't make any sense."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned her with a raised eyebrow. "Cause I think Dean might be right about this, Abby."

Abby was getting ready to start arguing with Sam and Dean again, when little Abby came skipping into the kitchen. She was bouncing anxiously up and down for Abby to hurry up and come outside. Abby stood up while glaring at the Winchester and left to go outside with little Abby.

Sam walled over to the window over the kitchen sink, watching both Abby's play tag with each other. He took a deep breath and turned around to watch his older brother, who was in deep thought.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing . ." Dean whispered glancing at Sam. "We're going to do nothing, Sam."

"We're just going to sit back and let Abby's family get killed?" Sam couldn't believe his brother. "Dean, . . I don't know if I can do that."

"We have pretty much no choice." Dean told his brother. "Castiel told me himself that there is no changing destiny. Even if you keep trying to change it and change it, it always happens no matter what. I'm sorry but we can't do anything."

"Then why did Castiel send us here with Abby?"

"I don't know." Dean whispered looking to be in deep thought. "I just know we can't help Abby change the future. Her family is going to die and there's no changing that. Period!"

"I . ." Sam could think of what to say and turned back around to look out the window. "Oh crap!"

Ashley had been walking past the two Abbys smoking a cigarette, when little Abby accidentally kicked the soccer ball she had been playing with too hard and smacked Ashley in the face. Little Abby ran up to her sister, frantically apologizing for the accident.

"What happened?" Dean quickly got over to where Sam was watching.

They both witnessed Ashley look at little Abby and slap her hard across the face, giving her a bloody lip. She then pushed her down the ground, screaming profanities at her. Both the boys hurried out of the kitchen and outside when they saw Abby march angrily over to her sister. Abby punched her sister hard in the face, knocking her to the ground just like she had just did to little Abby. She crouched down, grabbed her by the collar of her thin tee shirt and punched her again, giving her a bad bloody nose and split lip. Dean and Sam and to pull her off of Ashley when she was going in for a third punch.

"Let go!" Abby screamed. She tried frantically to get out of Sam's grip, but he hand his arm secure around her waist and the other over her arms. "Let go of me!"

"Abby, calm down!" Sam grunted, gripping her tighter against his body. "You need to calm down. Now!"

Dean helped little Abby up from the ground as Ashley started to get back up.

"Abby, go back in the house." Dean told her, wiping the blood from her lip.

Little Abby nodded and ran back quickly inside the house, while her future self, sister, and the Winchesters talked.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Ashley screamed once her little sister was inside.

"Because you had no right to hit your sister!" Abby yelled at her sister, while still trying to get out of Sam grip. "Sam, let go of me!"

"Well you had no fucking right to hit me!" Ashley screamed starting to march towards her, but Dean grabbed her before she could get any closer. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Mr. Montgomery yelled marching down the front porch steps. He saw Ashley's bloody face and stared at Abby, Sam, and Dean with fury. "What happened?"

"That bitch hit me!" Ashley yelled pointing at Abby, who looked ready to kill her if Sam wasn't holding her back. "She just came right up to me and hit me, dad!"

"Because she hit Abby for no reason!" Abby yelled back in defense.

"Ashley go inside, clean up your sister and yourself and start lunch." Mr. Montgomery order his oldest daughter. Dean let go of Ashley, who stood glaring at Abby. "NOW!"

Ashley gave a huff and marched back inside. Mr. Montgomery looked at Abby who was still be held by Sam. "Who the fuck do you think you are hitting my daughter like that?"

"She was beating up Abby, I was just-"

"I don't give a damn!" Mr. Montgomery yelled. "You do not hurt my children! I let you into my home, give you food, a place to sleep and this is how you show me respect!?"

"Sir, we were just-"

"Shut up!" Mr. Montgomery snapped at Dean. "Ya know what I really want to know. Why the hell are you three even here?"

"We already told you, Mr. Montgomery." Sam said while letting go of Abby. "We are just passing by for a little bit."

"Bullshit!" Mr. Montgomery swore. "I printed off a picture of you three from the security camera at my shop. I showed them around to all the nearby hunter and none of them have seen you three before. Not one!"

"So . .?" Dean asked with a raise eyebrow.

"So, in order for you to get into town you would had to have pass by one of them and none of them saw you." Mr. Montgomery said now producing a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at the three of them. "Now you tell me who the hell you are and why your here, before I start shooting."

"We already told you, we're-"

**BANG!**

Mr. Montgomery had aimed the gun at the ground, just barely missing their feet when he pulled the trigger. He raised the gun back up at them, making Sam and Dean back up a little but Abby wouldn't move.

"Tell me the truth now, before I aim higher this time!"

No one would speak, so Mr. Montgomery go ready to pull the trigger making Dean, Sam, and Abby very nervous.

"I'm you're daughter!" Abby blurted out getting a confused expression from her dad. "Please put the gun down."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Montgomery asked looked confused, while Sam and Dean were worried what more Abby was going to say. "Tell me who you really are. No more of this bullshit!"

"I am you're daughter. My name is Abigail Maria Montgomery," Abby told him, pleading him with her eyes for him to believe her. "and I was born July 14, 1983 to Alice and Gavin Montgomery. My mother died about a month after I was born in the flower shop own by her family, while I was sleep in the back of the shop."

"You've been doing your homework, I see." Mr. Montgomery said. "Now, tell me the truth."

"I am." Abby begged him. "Please believe me!"

"No . . no you can't be my daughter."

"Look at me closely." Abby told him. "I look like my mom. I know you can see the resemblance. Please dad!"

Gavin looked at Abby closely and his hand holding the gun started to shake uncontrollably. He shook his head and yelled. "Get the hell off of my property. Now!"

With that said he turned around and started to walk back towards the house.

"I know all about the yellow eye demon!" Abby spoke loudly, making him stop in his tracks and turn around. "I know about how Abby can do things such as moving items without touching them, hearing and seeing things that aren't there . . ."

"How do you know this . ." Gavin whispered walking up to Abby, who now had both Sam and Dean standing behind her.

"Because I'm Abby . ." She whispered in response, starting to become emotional.

"How . . how is this possible?"

"We don't have time to explain, Mr. Montgomery." Sam told him. "We just need some answers from you."

"Who are you two?" Mr. Montgomery wanted to know their real identities.

"Their John Winchester's boys." Abby smiled and then pointed at who was who. "This is Dean and this is Sam."

"You got tall, Sam."

Everyone laughed at this comment, but soon grew serious again. Abby looked at her father and he knew she was about to tell him very important.

"Gavin . .I mean dad . . what I'm about to tell you is very important." Abby told him. "Tonight around supper time there is going to be a attack. I need you to get everyone, except Ashley away from him."

"What? Why?" Gavin questioned Abby. "Why do I need to leave Ashley here?"

"Because she's going to lead a group demon tonight and their going to kill you, Tony, and Kevin." Abby warned him. Gavin became very pale and panicky all of a sudden. "Please do as I ask and get everyone far away from here. Please!"

"I . . I . ." Gavin was speechless. He shook his head and came back to his senses. "NO! No, I can't!"

"Why?" Abby, Sam, and even Dean questioned. All three of them looking confused at Gavin sudden change of mood.

"I just can't! I'm sorry . ." He told them starting to back away and towards the house again. "Now get off my property. Now!"

He rushed back inside, slamming the door loudly. Abby stood there very still not believe what had just happened. Sam and Dean looked down at her with frowns on their faces. Sam grabbed Abby by the elbow softly and made her walk away from the Montgomery with them.

* * *

The three of them; Abby, Sam, and Dean found a abandon barn nearby the Montgomery home. Abby convinced them that they still had to stay nearby for tonight, begging Sam and Dean to understand her.

"Damn . ." Abby swore looking down at her wrist watch and seeing they still had another three hours before the Montgomery home gets attacked.

Abby looked to her side when she felt someone since next to her. She gave Sam a small smile when she saw it was him.

"Hi . ."

"Hey," Sam smile, tucking a pick of hair behind Abby's ear. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for time to pass by." Abby answered looking down at her wrist watch again. "You?"

"Same . ." Sam whispered looking at Abby very serious now. "Abby . . I think Dean is probably right."

"What? What do you mean?" Abby asked. "Where is he anyways?"

"He sleeping on the other side of the barn." Sam answered. "I'm talking about Dean is right that you shouldn't try to intervene tonight ."

"Why!?"

"Because it'll just make things worse." Sam told Abby, grabbing her hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm already hurting, Sam." Abby started to cry, tears rushing down her face. "I've been hurting a long time."

"What are you talking about, Abby?"

"You want to know why I want to change thing so bad?" Abby asked him. Sam nodded his head for her to go on. "This why."

Abby pulled up her sleeves and took off the bracelet she always wore on her left wrist. She lifted her wrists up for Sam to get a good look at. There were thin long cuts that were very faded all around Abby's wrist, Sam always thought were from hunting and a very deep thick scar on her left wrist, he had never seen before.

"This why." Abby told him and then started putting her bracelet back on and pulling down her sleeves. "While I was in one of the many foster care families when I was 16, I tired to kill myself. It didn't work, so they sent me to a mental institution thinking I was crazy and needed him. I tired two more times while I was there."

"Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"Because I just couldn't take the guilt, the pressure, the hurt anymore." Abby told him with more tears rolling down her face. "I've always blamed myself for my family deaths. I also couldn't take having Azazel practically hovering over me night and day. I couldn't practically eat or sleep anymore, or even function right. It was driving me crazy!"

"Azazel was around you that often?" Sam asked in complete shock.

"Yeah." Abby nodded. "He rarely left me alone. Usually I could only see him whether it was during the day around people or in my dreams. He was always there telling me about everything I could and would be able to do. He was constantly trying to train me to use my power, telling me it was very special and rare. That I was chosen for a very special purpose and needed to be ready for it."

"Do you know what he meant by your purpose?" Sam asked hoping he could get some possible answer that could explain something about himself to himself.

"No . ." Abby lied very convincingly. "So do you see now why I want to change things. Why I want to save my family."

Sam nodded and pulled Abby into a hug. "Yes I do. We're going to fix this, Abby. I promise."

"I hope so . . ."

* * *

About a hour before the expected attack, Abby wanted to start heading back to her home but Dean was preventing her and Sam from doing so. He told them that it was no use and that there was no chance of them being able to change destiny from happening. In the end they ended up getting Dean to agree after Sam explain some parts of Abby's confession to him from earlier to his brother.

It was almost sun set when they came up to the gravel road drive way, they just had a little hill let to go up before seeing the house. They were cutting it close with time. Abby started to jog up to the home with Sam and Dean right behind her. She was desperate to change things and wanted to make sure she was there before the attack. Abby came to a complete stop when she heard a scream come from over the hill. The three of them race up the hill and starting running towards the house. The front door was wide open and there were at least two dozen demons running inside.

_'I'm too late!'_ Abby thought to herself.

Her and the Winchesters raced up the front porch and inside, where it look like a war was taking place. There was blood all over the front entrance and Tony was laying dead right in the middle of it all. The demons quickly saw Abby, Sam, and Dean enter the home and a group of them started to attack them. One grabbed Abby by the throat and slammed her into the nearest wall. She could see from the corner of her eye Kevin trying to fight off a very strong demon. The grabbed a knife from his pants leg and plugged it into Kevin's stomach.

"No!"

Abby screamed as she watched the demon take out the knife and stab Kevin a few more times before he fell to the floor lifeless. She could feel the demon that was holding her by the throat tightening his grip, making Abby gasp for air. Abby was suddenly able to breath and fell to the ground after Dean had knocked out the demon holding her. He helped her back up, asking her if she was okay. Abby nodded and they both went straight back to fighting the demons because Sam was having a hard time doing it by him at the moment. They tried desperately to find Abby's dad and herself, before they too ended up dead.

Abby caught sight of her dad through the mess after she killed a few demons, but he didn't look like how she hoped. He was had multiple sever stab wounds all over his body and he was bleeding pretty bad.

"Dad . . " Abby whispered with tears in her eyes. She kneel down beside him, taking his hand in hers. "Dad stay with me. Please . . "

"I'm sorry . . ." He croaked and started to choke on his own blood. "I'm so sorry . . ."

"It's okay." Abby said thinking he was apologizing for earlier. Her dad started to choke more and more and eventually he closed his eyes and stop choke all together. "Dad . . .dad . . .dad! Please come back!"

Abby laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Abby!"

Abby looked up when she heard Sam yell her name. She looked over at him and saw him pointing with his head towards something while he tried to kill a demon. Abby looked to see that it was herself Sam was pointing too. Little Abby had just came running out from the basement and was running out the front door with Ashley hot on her heels, holding a hunting knife. Abby quickly sprung up and ran after them.

"NO!!" Little Abby screamed being grabbed from behind. "STOP ASHLEY!"

Ashley grabbed Abby, wrapping a arm around her and brought the hunting knife down to her throat.

"Ashley stop it!" Abby yelled at her older sister, running towards her but stopped when Ashley looked up at her with crazy eyes. "Please let your sister go."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your sister!"

"No . . no I don't have a sister." Ashley shook her head, pressing the knife against little Abby's throat. "This thing here isn't my sister. She's been evil since the start."

"You know that's not true."

"Yes it is!" Ashley screamed making little Abby winched when the knife cut her a little. "She's the reason my mother is dead! Why my brothers are dead! Why my father had to go as far as make a deal with demons to get rid of her, because he knew she was evil too!"

"That's not- . . wait what!?" Abby shook her head. "What do you mean dad made a deal?"

Ashley started to laugh and dug the knife deep into little Abby's throat. "My dad made a deal with thoses demons in the house. They've been wanting to get a hold of her for a while, so my dad agreed to give her up if they would leave his family alone and pay him $500,000. Guess daddy-O didn't remember that demons usually trick you and he ended up getting kill in the process because of it. Idiot!"

"Why would he do that?" Abby asked trying to choke back the tears and anger ready to unleash. "Tell me now!"

"Because he knew that the deal him and my mom had made with that yellow eye demon ten years ago, was the reason for my mom's death and why Abby was even conceived." Ashley explained to Abby, starting to have a little to much fun holding a knife against her sister's throat. "You see my parents split up seven months before my mom got really ill and was on her death bed. Dad said one day while visiting mom there was a gentlemen there and he had yellow eyes. He offered them a deal that he would be able to make my mom better if he had permission to come back in sometime in the next year to see how things were. My parents agreed thinking nothing of it, even though Dad was a hunter and should known it was a demon. My mom got better a few weeks later and found out she was pregnant too. Except she couldn't figure out how though cause she hadn't been with anyone in the past eight months since she and Dad had split.

"Abby was born about eight months later and one month later my mom died in supposedly a burglary. I didn't believe it for one second." Ashley shoved the knife more making little Abby cry out in pain. "I know it was a demon that killed her. The same demon little Abby here has been seeing."

"Ashley, please put down the knife." Abby tried to reason with her. "She never meant for any of this to happen."

Ashley laughed at Abby. "Yeah right. She meant for all of it to happen. Now I'm going to send her back to the place she belong, Hell!"

"STOP!"

Abby screamed as Ashley started to slid the knife across her little sister throat. Suddenly everything froze; Ashley and little Abby weren't moving at all, making Abby look around in confusion.

"Well, well . . look at who we have here."

Abby turned around and saw a young man walking toward her with his hand in his jean pockets. She saw when he got closer that he had yellow eyes; Azazel. He looked down at her with a smile and sniffed her scent.

"Ah . . " He sighed with pleasure and licked his lips, looking up and down Abby's body. "My, Abby how you have grown."

"How do you know it's me?"

"Because I can tell by your scent and also cause I'm smart." Azazel smiled. "I'm going to guess your here because of the angels. Am I right?"

"Yeah, how did-"

"I'm smart, remember?" Azazel cut her off with a grin. He looked over at Ashley and little Abby who were still frozen. "Uh-oh! I think we need to fix this little problem."

"What are you going to do?" Abby said starting feel fear take over.

"Not what I'm going to do, what are you going to do." Azazel smiled and pulled a gun out of his host jacket pocket. He handed the gun to Abby. "Here ya go. Now kill her."

"Wha . ."

"Kill her. Kill your sister." Azazel told Abby, but she just shook her head no. He gave a deep sigh. "Oh come on, Abby. The bitch has been trying to kill you for years and now she's about to, if you don't do anything. Come on you know you want to."

"I can't . ."

"Yes, you can . ." Azazel whispered into her ear, grabbing her arms and helped her point the gun at Ashley's head. "Pull the trigger, Abby."

Abby's arms started shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to kill her sister but yet couldn't. It was either she killed her sister or her sister would kill her.

"Think about all the pain she's put you threw, all the teasing, beatings, blaming. Does she really deserve anything after all that?" Azazel questioned Abby, but knew she had already made up her mind when he started to tell he though things. "Now, Abby . . "

Abby closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Ashley in the head and she feel to the ground dead, while little Abby feel to the ground gasping. Abby dropped the gun and ran over to her younger self. She tore a strip of clothing from her shirt and pressed it against little Abby's throat to stop the bleeding.

Azazel walked over to Ashley's corpse and kicked the body. "Nice shot, Abby."

Abby looked up towards Azazel and saw Castiel walking towards her.

"Castiel!"

"It's time to go, Abby."

"What? Where's Sam and Dean?"

"I already sent them back." Castiel told her. "We need to go now."

"So your the angel that sent my Abby back in time?" Azazel said looking Castiel up and down with a unimpressed look.

"Now Abby." Castiel said ignoring Azazel was laughing at the fact he was annoying Castiel. "You're time here is up. We must go."

"But-" Abby looked down at her younger self who was going in and out of consciousness, breathing heavily and bleeding still.

"I'll take care of her and this mess." Azazel said with a creepy grin on his face.

Abby reluctantly laid her younger self to the ground and stood next to Castiel. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the last thing she saw before everything went back was her younger self being held in Azazel arms while he held his now bloody wrist against her mouth while he looked at her with satisfaction.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	13. Running Away

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the television show 'Supernatural'.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I updated finally! YAY!!!! Once again sorry for the long delay. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!! I finally watched the season finale of 'Supernatural' and was quite happy, because it follows what I had planned for this story. *GRINS BIG* This episode takes place during 'Death Takes a Holiday'. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Abby? . .Abby? Abby!"

"Huh . .?" Abigail snapped back to reality looking towards the front of the car where Dean was watching her through the review mirror and Sam turning his head slightly around. They were both looking at her with worry and caution and she didn't blame them. Abby had been much more distant and isolating herself from the Winchesters since Castiel brought the three of them back from the past. She was also sleep a lot less, only getting a few hours from what the boys saw and always waking up in a cold sweat. Sam and Dean never knew what happened after the demons attacked Abby's family. They were fighting off demons one moment and the next moment the two of them were sitting in the Impala and a few minutes later Abby appeared, looking very troubled and shaken up. Dean tried desperately to get information out of Abby about what had happened, but gave up not to longer later when he got nothing. Sam still tried to find out what had happened too, but he would only get bits and pieces from time to time that got him and Dean really no where.

"What is it?" Abby asked turning her attention back to the Winchesters. Dean gave a big deep sigh when she did this. "What?"

"Nothin' . ." Dean muttered looking back at the road. They were on a case where people who should be dying weren't. "Don't worry about it."

"No tell me. Now!"

Dean shook his head and gave another deep breath. "It just I'm sick of dealing with you being Miss Zombie since Castiel took us back in time. I want to know what happened!"

"You already know what happened, Dean." Abby whispered, looking out the passenger side window. "The demons killed my family. End of story."

"No." Dean shook his head. "There's more to the it. You're just not telling us the whole story!"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you everything!" Abby snapped looking at Dean now with fury in her eyes. "I don't have to tell you every detail of what happens in my life. So stop being such a jack ass and leave me the fuck alone, Dean Winchester!"

"Well I'm getting sick and tired of being left in the dark with you and Mr. I'm A Better Hunter here keeping secrets left and right!" Dean yelled back taking a sharp turn into a motel. "So why don't you stop being such a bitch and let us help you!"

"Dean!" Sam growled in a warning tone at his brother, not liking the way Dean was talking to Abby.

"Shut it, Sam!" Dean snapped and glared back at Abby. He pulled into a parking space, shutting off the engine. "I'm of tired of both your shit!"

Sam gave his brother a sharp look to stop talking now or else fists would be flying soon, while Abby looked ready to knock out his teeth at any moment. Dean stared the two down, waiting to seeing who would break first and try to hit him.

"I'll check us in . . " Dean sighed giving up the argument.

Sam and Abigail watched Dean head to the front desk area to check in. The two of them got out of the Impala and started gathering their stuff while Dean got a room. Sam was first to break the silence.

"Just ignore what Dean said to you, alright?" Sam looked Abby in the eye. "He just really stress right now and its getting to his head . ."

"Whatever . . "

Sam watched Abby giving him the cold shoulder while she made sure everything was in her backpack. He gave a loud deep sigh exactly like his brother and slammed the trunk closed shut and turned sharply to Abby.

"But he was right you know about one thing." Sam told her, getting a confused looking in response. "You're not telling us everything. Why?"

"Somethings are better left alone, Sam." Abby answered staring him right in the eyes. "So please just leave it alone."

"No, I won't." Sam said standing his ground. "We want to help you. I want to help you! But that can't happen until you tell us everything that happened that night."

"I can't . ." Abigail's voice cracked as she could feel her emotions all rushing to the surface at once. Sam gave her a questioning a looking. "I'm afraid of what you'll do or think of me and I don't know if I could take it."

"What do you mean?"

Sam had a feeling he was getting somewhere and wanted her to keep going. Abby opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted when Dean came back holding a motel room key. She shut her mouth and gave Sam a apologetic looking and followed Dean to the room.

* * *

Abby sat in the back of the Impala waiting for Dean and Sam to finish questioning one of the people involved in their curtain case. She flipped open her cellphone and scrolled down her contacts stopping at the name she had been itching to call up for a few days now. Abby pressed the dial button and put the phone up to her ear. She listen to it ring once, before she slammed the cellphone shut when Dean and Sam came back outside heading for the car.

"So did you guys get anything?" Abby asked, shoving her phone in her jacket pocket.

Both Winchesters shook their head while they drove back to the motel.

"Do you have any idea what might be going on maybe?"

"No." Sam shook his head, turning around in his seat to look at Abby. "The guy didn't give us much except for claiming it to be a miracle. That he was given a second chance at life."

"Yeah, sure." Abby snorted trying not to laugh at what she was just told. "That explains why a few other people too are walking around when they should be dead."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, while Dean grew frustrated with them.

"Maybe they are right though . ."

"What do you mean, Dean?" Sam looked at his brother.

"I mean, maybe these are just miracles." Dean said. "People given second chance. I mean come on, look at me. I was given a second chance!"

"Because a angel dragged you out of hell, Dean." Abby told him, getting all smart ass with him again. "I think your story is much more different than theirs."

Dean glared at the road in front of him, mumbling under his breath earning a grin from Abby and Sam shaking his head at the girl he was falling for and his brother. Sam looked over at his shoulder for a split moment to watch Abby look back out her side window. He was worried about her since they found her and made her come hunting with them again. He knew there was something quite different with Abby the moment he saw her again. It wasn't just her physical appearance he was talking about her the feel he got around her, like there was a strong power sounding her that he really didn't notice before. Maybe Abby too was drinking demon blood like him and that's way she felt so much more powerful to him? But he scratched out that idea, knowing it probably wasn't true. Sam wanted to questioned Abby about this, but he knew it probably wouldn't go well if he did especially considering Abby wasn't even opening about what happened when they got sent back in time.

Abby looked forward and caught Sam staring at her over his shoulder. She gave him a small smile when he turned his gaze quickly back to the front watching the road. Abby was still not sure what was going on between Sam and herself. They hadn't really talked about that night when they kissed and touched each other. She knew there was deep attraction between them, but neither of them kept trying to move to the next step and who knew when they would take that next step.

* * *

That night later on after doing more research and getting nothing, Sam came up with the idea of the Reaper of maybe being missing which caused Dean to laugh. Dean laughed again at Sam when he came up with the idea too also talk with the last person to die; a kid named Cole. Abby stayed back at the motel like usually, letting the guys do their stuff while she researched. She also stayed back because her and Dean were getting on each others nerves to much, and there needed to be some space between them for things to settle down.

Abby flipped her cellphone open again for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past minute. She scrolled down her contact list again and stopped at the name 'Tyler'. With a heavy sigh she dialed his number like she did earlier today and waited for him to answer.

"_Hey! This is Tyler. I'm not able to answer the phone at the moment, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

_'Shit . . '_ Abby thought to herself as she listened to Tyler's answer machine and waited for the beep sound for her to leave a message.

"_BEEP!"_

"Hey, Tyler! It's Abby . . I know I haven't called you for a while, but I have something important to ask you. Remember that thing I had you look at a few years back when I was having those dreams, well I need you to look in to it again and find a lot out more. It's alright if you say no, I'll understand. I just . . well . . there back again and I'm in deeper than I thought. I need your help and you're the only one I know who can help me. Please call me back as soon as you get this message. Thanks . . Bye!"

Abby flipped her phone shut and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She hoped Tyler would get this message soon and that alone he would listen to it. Abby needed Tyler's help desperately, because he was the only one she knew that could handle this secret she carried. Abby didn't even think Bobby would be able to handle what she was keeping from everyone, especially Dean wouldn't be able to handle it. He probably label her a demon or something the second he found out. Sam though Abby thought would probably be able to handle it, because he was in somewhat a similar situation. Trying to choice right from wrong, good from evil.

Abby brushed away a tear that escaped down her cheek. She felt that everything was going to pieces in her life and that the pieces were to far for her to keep a grasp of. A loud yawn came out of Abby;s mouth and her eyes felt very sleepy, from lack of sleep. She didn't know when Dean and Sam would be back, so what better way to pass time than by taking a nap of course. Abby curled up, clutching the bed comforter around herself and drifted off for some much needed sleep.

* * *

"_Let go of me!" Abby screamed trying to pull her wrist away from the stranger hovering over her. "HELP!"_

"_Shh . . it's ok." The stranger whispered pushing Abby's hair away from her forehead. "It alright. Everything is fine. Just calm down."_

"_What do you want?" She whispered back trying to see the person holding her down, but the room was to dark to see anything. "Please just let me go . ."_

"_You know what I want, Abigail." The stranger smirked and lowered their face closer to Abby as the room slowly got brighter. "I want you."_

"_Oh god . . ." Abby gasped in horror and started flinging around like a mad woman. "Get the fuck away from me!"_

"_What? Didn't you miss me?" The young man grinned at her, grabbing her wrists with one hand and her chin with the other. "Cause I sure missed you."_

_Abby stared at the man who had been haunting her dreams like Azazel ever since she was a little girl. Tears streamed down her face as he brought his face closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away with a frown and cocked his head to the side._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You is what's wrong." Abby spat. "Why can't you just leave me alone and let me live my life?"_

"_Because you're special to me." The man stroked the side of her cheek, wiping away her tears. "You always have been and always will be. You may hate me now, but soon you'll come to accepting me and give yourself over to me as well. Once the seals are all broken, I'll be free and there'll be no more escaping me."_

"_It'll never happen." Abby told him even though she knew it wasn't true. "The Winchesters will stop that from happening. I'm sure of it."_

"_How sure though?" _

"_Pretty sure . . "_

"_Right. . . well sorry to burst your bubble but there aren't that many seals left." He told her. "So basically everyone is screwed. There's no stopping it anymore. I will be released. I'll make sure it happens and when that does happen, you'll be the first thing I take care of."_

"_And what is that . . ?"_

"_You know what I'm going to do." He smiled sliding his hand not holding down Abby's wrist, to her waist. Abby gasped loudly when her body was roughly shoved against his. He started to creep his hand over to the button on her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. "I'm going to make you mine, Abigail."_

"_Stop . ." She cried feeling helpless as he shoved her jeans down her hips and feeling up her shirt. "Please . . ."_

"_No. You know you want it, Abby. Stop fighting it!"_

_Abby cried harder, trying to fight the truth behind his words. She did want this, but knew it was wrong but yet it felt so right . . ._

"_STOP!"_

* * *

"Abby!" Sam rushed over to Abby side when she screamed and sat straight up in bed. She was breathing hard and looked confused. "Abby, are you all right?"

"Wha . ." Abby whispered looking up at Sam confusion, tears falling down her face. "I . . I'm not sure. . ."

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep." Sam looked at her with concern, putting a arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream . ."

"What kind of dream?"

"A bad dream." Abby told Sam, getting a look from him in return. "I don't feel like explaining, Sam. Alright?"

"Why do you keep lying to me, Abby?" Sam frowned. "I want to help, but you keeping pushing everyone away."

"I don't want any of you to get hurt . . ." She started to cry, looking down at her lap.

"You're hurting me just by keeping the truth from me."

Sam wrapped his arms around Abby's shaken body, pulling her close to him. He rubbed his hand in circle around her back, trying to calm her down.

"Where's Dean?"

"He went to go get Bobby's friend Pamela."

"Why?" Abby pulled away looking very confused. "What happened?"

Sam explained to Abby what happened while him and Dean tried to contact the dead kid named Cole. He explained about how Alastair and what he had been doing and that the only way to stop him was to be ghost themselves to save the Reapers from Alastair. Abby grew very upset about the fact that Sam and Dean didn't wake her up when all this happened. Sam's reason to that was she needed the sleep, so they didn't want to wake her. This made Abby much more pissed off at the Winchesters.

"You guys are morons to try and do this, Sam."

"Yeah, but it's really our only option." Sam said just as he went to answer the knock at the door.

Pamela came rushing in with Dean and Sam looking a little scared at how pissed off she was at them for what they wanted her to do. Abby waited until Pam was done yelling at Sam and Dean, to make her presence known to her.

"Hi Pam . . ."

"Abby?" Pam turned towards the bed she was sitting on in surprise. "Is that you? Oh god it is you!"

Pam rushed over and pulled Abby into her arms. Abby felt the life being squeezed out of herself. She gave a nervous smile when Pam let go and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you in whats felt like ages."

"Wait . . . you two know each other?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Of course we know each other." Pam stated the obvious. "I helped Abby a few years back with a case and every now and than she would stop by and talk to me."

"Sorry about not seeing you for a while, Pam." Abby apologize. "I've been really busy . ."

"It's okay, Abby." Pam smiled at her and turned serious towards the Winchesters. "So . . let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Abby watched as Pam perform a spell on Sam and Dean that would rip their souls from their bodies. She was very nervous with this situation, afraid they wouldn't be able to get to their bodies. Pam finished up the spell, which left both Dean and Sam out cold on their beds. She smirked when she heard Pam whisper in Sam's ear that he had a great ass, cause it was so true. Abby and Pam sat in silence for a few moments watching the Winchesters for any sign that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Abigail?" Pam asked her right out of the blue. Abby gave her a confused expression, saying nothing was wrong. "I know something is, Abby. I can feel it from the energy I'm getting off of you right now. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't . . ."

"No, no. No playing the 'I can't' game on me." Pamela snapped at Abby. "Now tell me what is wrong."

Abby told a deep breath and decided she could trust Pam. "I been having these dreams . . except they feel like their much more than a dream. Almost as if they were real or something."

"What are these dreams about?

"It depends. Sometimes their about hunting, sometimes their about my childhood, other times about Sam, and somethings their about . ."

There was a long paused as Abby could muster up to speak about her other dreams that had mainly been tormenting her the past few months.

"Who?"

"Can we please not talk about this anymore, Pamela. Please!" Abby begged her not wanting to go on longer with this conversation.

"Fine." Pam agreed with a deep sigh. "But I will tell you something, Abby. I can feel there is something different about you and I'm not just talking about the dreams. I'm talking about the your presence and the power you hold inside. It feels much stronger than I have ever felt it before, but it's not a good strong. It's bad, real bad. You need to stop it before it's to late."

"I don't know what your talking about." Abby told Pam, even though she knew every word she had said was true. "I have my abilities under control."

"Sure you do." Pam muttered sarcastically.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Abby got up and headed for the door not wanting to talk anymore. She needed some fresh air before she cracked underneath Pamela's questioning. There was no lying around her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Abby was out the door and down the hallway before Pam could say anything. Abby dug threw her jean pockets looking for some money for a pop. There was a sudden presence behind her that made her duck at the right moment as a demon swung a knife at her head. Abby stood back up and turned around, punching the demon in the throat. He stumbled back as she took another punch at him. Abby could sense the power in her start to rise, making her start to lose control over everything. The demon went flying into a nearby wall when Abby raised her hand. She felt the power inside start to consume her self control as the demon was riped from the body of his poor victim. Black smoke came hovered over the collapsed victim's body. Abby didn't have a clear memory what happened next, but she knew her eyes weren't there normal brown but a glowing dark red instead. When she did snap back to what she was doing the demon black smoke was burning up in thin air and disappearing.

Abby quickly ran back to the motel room, feeling something terrible had happened there too. She rushed in and found Sam helping Pamela onto one of the beds.

"What happened?"

"A demon attacked while you were away." Pam coughed pressing a hand to her side. Sam looked very guilty as he helped her. "Stop me wasn't fast enough and got nicked."

"Nicked!?" Abby said walking forward looking at Pamela with crazy eyes. "It looks like you got more than nicked Pam."

"Yeah, well I can't die right now so it's just a nick for the moment." She coughed again and try to move over to the bed Dean laid on. "I need to wake up Dean."

Abby and Sam watched as Pamela chanted the incantation. Sam looked over at Abby who felt awful for leaving Pamela alone, making her vulnerable to an attack.

"Where were you, Abby?" Sam whispered loud enough for Abby to hear, but not enough to ruin Pamela concentration. "Why weren't you here?"

"I was getting something to drink." Abby answered quietly avoiding Sam's gaze. "This is all my fault . ."

"It's ok." Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder. "These wasn't your fault. The demon still would had attacked even if you were here to protect Pam."

"There was one that attacked me in the hallway." Abby told Sam, who looked surprised at what he had been told. "That's what kept me from getting back to the room in time."

"What happened to the demon?"

"I killed him."

"How . .?"

Abby was about to tell Sam the another lie when they both turn their attention to Pam who had finished the incantation and was trying to move back onto the other bed. Sam rushed to her side and helped.

"I'm so sorry, Pam." He apologize. "Look all we have to do is find Tessa and ask her told hold off on reaping so we can help you."

"I think she's already started." Pam wheezed pressing her knife wounding, blood pouring out.

"Pam . . " Abby whispered with guilt feeling terrible for what was happening to Pamela.

Dean suddenly woke up, sitting up and breathing hard. He looked confused for a few moments and than noticed Pamela trying to hold on.

"What happened?"

"Dean where's Tessa?" Sam asked.

"She's . ."

Everyone understood what he was going to say. They all knew Tessa was once again reaping, which left Pamela real no chance of survival and she knew this. Abby tried not to get too emotional as Pamela yelled and cursed at them one more time. She felt horrible letting this happen to one of Bobby's closes friends, who was just trying to help them out. Pamela motioned for Sam to come closer to her, where she whispered something neither Dean or Abby could hear.

Sam looked scared and guilty when he pulled away from Pamela. The three of them watched her struggle to breath and than she fell silent. Dean yelled for Pam but she wouldn't be answering back. Abby cried a few silent tears, while both Winchesters looked guilty feeling responsible for Pamela death. None of them were sure how much more they could take seeing innocent people getting caught in the middle of all this madness.

* * *

Sam and Dean took Pam's body to bury and get rid of the other bodies. They left the responsibly of letting Bobby know about Pamela up to Abby. She wasn't looking forward to making the call, but knew she needed to do this. Abby had never heard Bobby so upset in her life. Pamela was a good friend of his and she died because of the mess they had all dragged her into. Abby knew Bobby tried not to blame her or the Winchesters for what had happened, but it was hard not to. It was their idea to bring Pam and it was their fault for not protecting her. Bobby hanged up on Abby as she tried to apologize for what happened and told her not to call for a couple of days until he calmed down.

Abby nearly threw her phone across the room in frustration when Bobby hung up on her. She was sick of this hunter life. It was never the life she had wanted. There was to much death and guilty, that she wasn't sure how much longer it would be before she cracked.

Abby looked back down at her cellphone and found something she had missed. There was text message from Tyler. She quickly opened the text and read the message:

_I'll help you. Come to my house and we'll talk.- Tyler_

Abby nearly screamed as she read the text message, very glad that Tyler was going to help her after all. She was sure he wouldn't help her out again, but apparently she was wrong. Abby quickly hopped on the computer looking up the earliest flight next to go to Chicago, Illinois.

Just as Abby finished gathering all her things, Dean and Sam arrived back and they both look miserable and unhappy. This was going to be hard to get away from they.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanding seeing Abby grabbing all of her things. "We're not leaving until tomorrow."

"You guys are, but I'm leaving now." Abby told them. "I got a important message from a friend of my and I really need to go see him. I know this a bad time to do this, but I really need to go. Sorry . . ."

"Why is it so important?" Sam asked knowing Abby was going to give him another bullshit excuse.

"I can't say . ."

"Goddamnit!" Dean shouted in fury. "Well you stop doing this, Abby! It's always the same bullshit excuses of 'I can't say . .', 'I don't know . .', 'You wouldn't understand'. Well I'm sick and tired of it! Now you tell us why you're leaving and it better be a good reason why."

"I'm to see a friend of my to help me find out some information I've been researching for a long time." Abby tried to explain to them as best she could without really giving away anything. "I should be back in a few days. You both have my cell number. I'll contact you in a day or so."

Abby rushed for the door and ran out into the hallway before Sam and Dean could stop her. She could hear Sam yelling her name, before Dean told him to let her go. Abby was able to get a cab and make it to the airport into to get her ticket and got on the airplane just in time.

When the plane landed in Chicago a few hours later, Abby took another taxi to Tyler's house. She walked up the front of the house, noticing it looked empty as if nobody had been home in a few days. Abby rang the door bell and banged on the door a few times. She waited and waited for someone to answer, but there was no answer. Just as Abby was about to turn away and leave, the front door slowly clicked open. Abby was wary about going inside, but decided why the hell not. She slowly walked inside, looking for any sign of Tyler. Abby walked into the front living room, expecting not to find anything but ended up finding a man sitting in a chair. He was was big man, dressed in a business suit and his hair thinning out on top of his head. Abby took a step back when he stood up and walked toward her with a smile on his face.

"Hello Abigail." He greeted her. "My name is Zachariah."

_To be __continued . . . _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!!!**


	14. Missing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the televison show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, I am SO, SO, SO SORRY for taking forever to update. I had major writersblock with this story and couldn't think about what to write. I started to get back my groove after watching the new season of Supernatural. I absolutely love the 5th season so far and am excited where their going to take the whole Lucifer story line. If you haven't noticed I changed the 2 characters thing in the description from Sam W. & Dean W. to now Sam W. & Lucifer. This is a BIG hint at what is to come in this story, hehe. Again I am so sorry for taking forever to update. Thank you to y'all who have stuck around waiting for me to update. I know this chapter isn't nearly as long as previous chapters, but its a start. Here is a new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"So you haven't heard from her either?"

"Not since she was last with you guys two months ago." Bobby told the Winchester boys, who exchanged worried glances. "Something doesn't feel right about this boys. This isn't like Abby to have no contact with me for this long. Usually she leaves a message or something once in a while. I'm worried."

"You're not the only one." Sam sighed taking another sip from his beer. He looking out the kitchen window and watching the thunderstorm outside.

"Bobby, do you know any hunters or anyone Abby might have known in Chicago?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded his head slowly, afraid where the boys were going with this. "why do you ask?"

"Because we checked Abby's cellphone records and the last call she made was in to a Tyler Peterson in Chicago, Illinois."

"We also tracked down the plane she took which was also to Chicago." Sam added on to Dean sentence.

"Goddammit!" Bobby cursed slamming his fist hard on the kitchen table. "I told her not to go near that boy ever again!"

"Why? Who is he?" Dean and Sam wanted answers.

"Tyler's helps hunters with tracking and collecting researcher. Your father and I used his father has a resource every now and than." Bobby explained, trying to contain his anger as best as he could. "but Tyler isn't like his dad. He's also a con artist. The last time Abby and I used him, he ran off with our money before he gave us any info."

"I'm guessing you never found him?" Dean spoke.

"Oh no we found him alright. More like Abby found him." Bobby smirked at this memory. "She scared that boy shitless when she found him."

"So why did you tell her to keep away from him?"

"Because Tyler started messing with some dark and I mean dark magic, boys." Bobby was being dead serious again. "He was using it to come up with more information about demons and such. I told Abby to throw away Tyler's number and to never contact or see him again. I thought she had stuck to her promise but I guess not . ."

"Why would she contact him now?" Sam thought more to himself. "What was so important she had to fly all the way to Chicago just to get information from him."

"I have no idea boys, but whatever it was probably wasn't good."

The boys watched Bobby march out of the kitchen, grabbing a book and flipping through it like a madman. He stopped on a certain page and started dialing the number on the nearest available phone. Sam and Dean weren't sure at first who Bobby was calling but the second they heard the name Tyler they knew actually what Bobby was doing.

"Now you listen you stupid worthless piece of shit, tell me where Abby is." Bobby shouted into the phone. " . . . . what do you mean you haven't heard from her!? She called you didn't she? . . That's a load of horse shit! . . . I promise you boy that if any harm comes to that girl, I'll come hunt you down myself and trust me it won't be pretty!"

Bobby slammed the phone down, looking even more upset then earlier.

"No luck?" Dean asked.

"He claims Abby has contacted him for almost two years." Bobby poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Which is a load of bullshit because how else do you explain his name being on her cellphone bill and the plane trip to Chicago?"

"Maybe it was trick?" Sam suggested. Dean and Bobby gave him a unconvinced looked. "What it can happen. Maybe somebody pretended to be this Tyler guy and tricked Abby into a trap. It's possible!"

"I dunno, Sammy."

"Come on, Dean." Sam tried to convince his brother. "It's the one thing that makes prefect sense."

"OK, so say she was tricked." Dean went along with this idea. "Who tricked her? And where are they keeping her? Wouldn't we have heard something about her being kidnapped by now?"

"Dean's got a point, Sam." Bobby agreed with Dean. "This seems really unlikely. Maybe. . . maybe Abby just ran away."

"But why?" Sam questioned. He had a gut feeling that he was spot on with his suspicion.

"Because Abby never wanted this life style, just like you boys." Bobby told him. "She was dragged into this whole mess and she's been wanting out for a very long time. I could tell from the last time I saw her that all of this was starting to really wear her down. Maybe she thought the only way to get out was to trick you guys, so it be harder to track her down."

"Nah." Sam shook his head. "I don't believe that. Abby would have said something."

"How do you know that, Sam?" Dean snapped at his brother. "She was always lying to us practically the whole freakin' time. How can you believe anything that comes out of her mouth?"

"I just do. OK?" Sam yelled back at Dean, starting to get fed up with his attitude.

_'Ding . .dong . .'_

"I'll go get it." Bobby starting walking towards the main front door. "You two girls behave."

Dean and Sam pouted and glared at each other. Each of them getting on the others final nerves.

"Oh my god!"

Both of the boys scurried out of the kitchen and towards the front door, where they heard Bobby yelling. The two Winchesters halted in their steps when they saw Bobby on the ground holding a body tightly to his chest.

"It's Abby . . she's hurt." Bobby told them. Sam and Dean hurried over and helped Bobby and Abby, who was passed out cold. Dean helped Bobby up and Sam lifted Abby up into his arms. She was soaking wet from being outside. Her clothes were wet and muddy, with stains of blood here and there. She had a nasty cut on the side of her right cheek bone and a cut up lip.

Sam laid Abby down slowly on the nearby couch. Dean grabbed heps of blankets to cover her while Bobby grabbed his first aid kit.

"Abby . ." Sam was crouching down by the couch, pushing back her wet hair. "Abby . . can you hear me?"

"Move out of the way, boys." Bobby came through with his first aid kit and other materials. He pulled up a chair next to Abby and started to examine her wounds.

Sam and Dean stood by, watching as Bobby tried to patch up Abby, who laid unconscious for quite a while.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I have no idea, Sam." Dean frowned, wishing Abby would wake up already so they could get answers.

Dean got his wish, because at that very moment Abby's eyes popped wide open and she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Sweet Touch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Hope y'all are doing alright. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and also those who also leave reviews too! THANK YOU!!! I am so happy with season 5 right now, I am loving it!!! The ending of Episode 3 really helped me decided what I'm doing later on in this series, so yay! WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read it then. If you don't mind that stuff go ahead and read it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"AH!"

Bobby jumped back in surprise, nearly knocking himself out of the chair. Sam and Dean rushed forward to what was wrong. Abby stopped screaming. She sat up and was now looking at the three of them with fear in her eyes. This didn't look good.

"Abby, . . . what's wrong?"

Bobby tried to reach forward to put his hand on her shoulder, but Abby flinched away.

"Ho- . . how did I get here?"

"That's what we're wondering too." Dean explained, confused just like Sam and Bobby at Abby's behavior. "Abby, what happened?"

"I dunno." She started shaking, probably from her wet clothes. "I ca-. . can't remember."

"How about you get changed out of these wet clothes and into some dry ones." Bobby suggested. "Then we can start to figure out this whole thing. OK?"

Abby nodded in agreement. She stood up slowly and followed Bobby, who had a arm wrapped around her shoulder. He shot the boys a worried look as he took Abby to find some dry clean clothes.

"OK, something isn't right." Dean commented the second Abby and Bobby were out of the room.

"Ya think." Sam gave him a look. "Something bad happened to her, Dean."

"Yeah, she looks like she ready for one of us to jump her or something. I've never seen her that scared before."

"Same here." Sam agreed. "How do you think she got here? She just popped out of nowhere."

"I dunno," Dean answered trying figure out this whole situation. "but we'll find out soon."

The guys waited around for a little longer until Bobby and Abby came back. Abby looked much more calmer now that she was in dry clothes and the cuts on her face were taken care of. Bobby took a seat in a chair nearby, while Dean was leaning against the wall and Sam was sitting on the edge of the couch. Abby stayed standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you ready to start answering some questions?"

"Yeah." Abby answered Dean in a whispered. She was still shaking a little, but not nearly as bad as earlier. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about what you last remember." Sam suggested.

Abby nodded and tried to remember.

"Last I remember . . I had just arrived in Chicago and was heading to a friend's house." Abby slowly told them. "I remember getting there but-"

"And?" Dean commented for her continue.

"It all becomes really fuzzy after that."

"Do you remember anything else?" Sam tried to help her out. "Was somebody else there? Could you hear any noise?"

Abby closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying hard to focus. There was something she there but couldn't quite remember."

"There was someone else there." Abby started to remember clearer. "It was a man. He was big, bald, and . . wearing a suit."

"What was his name?"

"Za . .Zach . . .-"

"Zachariah!"

"Yeah!" Abby confirmed Dean's suspicion. "That was his name. It was Zachariah!"

"That son of a bitch!" Dean swore. "Why was he there? What did he do to you, Abby?"

"I don't remember." Abby shook her head. "I just remember going inside, find him there. He told me who he was and then he touched my forehead and I can't remember anything after that. Sorry . ."

"It OK." Sam stood up and rubbed her arm to comfort her. "You told us enough."

Abby smiled up at Sam slightly, missing the safe and comforting feeling he made her feel.

"Oh I've had it with these angels!" Dean shouted, completely obvious to the moment between Abby and Sam. He looked up at the ceiling and started shouting. "CAS! Castiel you get your angel ass down here. NOW!"

Everyone waited but nothing happened. Dean gave a deep sigh of frustration, slamming his hand against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

All eyes in the room went in the same direction where Castiel now stood. He was watching Dean with zero expression showing.

"I"ll tell you what's wrong." Dean marched right up to Castiel, getting in his face. He pointed over at Abby and Sam. "Tell me why the hell she doesn't remember anything from the past two months, except meeting Zachariah and then showing up here tonight all bruised and bloody? Huh? Tell me."

Castiel looked over at Abby and his eyes grew wide. "How did you get away?"

"What?" Everyone was now confused, except Castiel who looked to be panicking.

"How did you get away from where the angels had you?" Castiel moved towards Abby. "There was no way you could have gotten away. They would make sure of it."

"Wait . ." Dean stepped forward. "You've known where she's been the last two months?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us or do anything?" Now both Sam and Dean were yelling at him.

"I couldn't." Castiel explained to them. "My order were to not tell the Winchesters anything about the location of Abigail Montgomery or help them find her. Those were my orders."

"Why can't I remember anything from the past two months?" Abby asked.

"My superiors kept you under a very powerful spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like you've broken it either wise you wouldn't be awake and talking right now." Castiel answered. "Now tell me. How did you get away?"

"I don't know." Abby replied. "I just know from what the guys have told me. I showed up out of nowhere."

Castiel looked very troubled at this news. "I think I know who broke you out . . Anna."

"Who?"

"She's a fallen angel we've helped." Sam explained, ignoring the uncomfortable look Dean gave at the mention of Anna. "She's been helping us, but the angels don't really like her much."

"OK . . so this Anna helped me get out of there?" Abby tried to clear up everything. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." Castiel told her. "but it was not a wise decision. I have to go."

"Now wait a min-"

Castiel disappeared before Dean could finish his sentence.

"Damn it!"

* * *

After the whole situation with Castiel, Abby had grabbed something to eat. She left the guys to talk about what was happening, not wanting to hear anymore of it. All she wanted to do at the moment was eat something and go to bed, which is what she did. Abby went up to the bedroom Bobby let her use and just sat up for a while, afraid that if she fell asleep she would still be held against her will by the angels.

"Abby . ."

"Come in." Abby told whomever had knocked on the close door.

Sam came in and closed the door behind himself. "How're you doing?"

"OK, I guess." Abby chuckled a little. "Where's Dean and Bobby?"

"They went out for drinks at a nearby bar. Dean needed to cool and Bobby went with him." Sam told her turning on the bedside lamp so he could see better. He took a seat next to Abby on the bed. "They won't be back for a few more hours."

"Great . ."

"Yeah, I say Dean will be pretty hung over in the morning."

"Probably." Abby laughed.

Sam laughed with her, watching her closely. He brought his hand up to her face, pushing some of Abby hair behind her ear and softly stroking her the side of her face. "I missed you. ."

"I miss you too." Abby grabbed his hand, keeping his against her face. She didn't want to let go of him.

"Abby," Sam scooted closer. "why do you think the angels took you?"

Abby looked away from Sam. She knew probably why they took her, but she was afraid of his reaction. She didn't want to lose him.

"Please tell me." Sam titled her head to look up at him. "Please . ."

"I can't . ." Abby started to cry. "I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"I would never hate you!" Sam wiped away her tears. "Please just tell me."

Abby took a deep breath, knowing she needed to tell someone before it consumed her anymore. She looked into Sam eyes. "If Lucifer breaks free, I'll be one of the first persons he'll go after."

"Wh-"

"Please let me explain, there's more." She cut him off. If she was going to get it all out, now was the time. "You know that Azazel gave all the special children his blood when we were babies right?"

Sam nodded, wanting her to keep going.

"Well with me he did more than that. He gave me not just his blood, but one others as well." Abby took another deep breath. "I have Lucifer's blood in me too. That's why Azazel kept me so closes to him. Why he never left me alone. Because I had not just his blood inside me but also the devils blood. I am suppose to rule by Lucifer's side when he's set free."

"I won't let that happen." Sam stated, pulling Abby closer. "I promise you that I will never let that happen to you. I'm going to make sure Lucifer stays in hell."

"I don't think you can . ." Abby whispered. There was one other detail she had to say, but she didn't know if Sam was ready to here it.

"I will!" Sam practically growled, breathing heavily. "I won't lose you! I love you . ."

"What . . "

"I love you." Sam told her again, this time she heard it clear as a bell.

"But you barely know me, Sam."

"No, I know you well enough, Abby." Sam said. "And I know for a fact that I love you."

"Are you sure?" Abby smiled hopefully, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes . ."

Abby moved forward quickly and kissed Sam. He pulled her closer to his body, setting her on his lap. They both clung together, not letting go. Their hands pulling at one another's clothes, while moving their lips hungrily against each other. Abby ripped Sam's shirt over his head and he yanked hers off. Sam flipped Abby onto her back. He pulled away from her and made his way down her body. Abby ran her hands through his hair, yanking on it knowing it turned Sam on even more. Sam kissed Abby's neck and slowly slid down her body, stopping at her breast. Abby moaned when Sam took a nipple into his mouth. He pulled slightly, making her gasp and wanting more. Sam grinned at this and continue his path down Abby's body. He slid a finger under both sides of her sweatpants and yanked down. Abby kicked her pants off, now all bare for Sam to see. He was still wearing his jeans, but Abby made sure that wouldn't be for too long. She sat up and helped Sam hurry to get his pants off. The second they were off, he pushed Abby back down on to the bed.

Abby smiled up at Sam, while he gave a devilish grin. She ran a hand down his body, feeling the shivers she was causing to run through his body. Sam groaned and buried his head in between Abby's shoulder and neck when he felt her grasp him. Abby stroked him a few times before he grabbed both her wrists, pulled them above her head. Sam held Abby's wrists tightly with one hand while his other hand helped Abby spread her legs wide for him.

"Oh!" Abby gasped in both pain and pleasure when Sam slid right into her. She hadn't been quite ready for him, but it was still very pleasure to feel him inside her.

"You all right?" Sam was still, creasing her face waiting for an answer before continuing.

"Yeah . ." Abby moved her hips to encourage him. "keep going."

And Sam did. At first they moved slowly but over time the movement picked up.

"Harder . ."

Sam pulled Abby's left leg further up his hip so he could go harder and get deeper penetration. He was starting to hit a good spot, making Abby moan. Abby's could feel her muscle start to tighten as Sam moved harder inside her. She pulled his face down towards hers, kissing him and nipping his lip a little making him speed up more. Sam started to groan as he could feel his release approaching and Abby's muscles tightening around him. They both looked at each other, moving their hips in rhythm wanting to reach their release.

"AH!"

Abby threw back her head, her muscles tightening and release Sam over and over again. Sam gave a short yell, pushing one last time before collapsing to the side. Both of them were breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. Abby whimpered quietly when Sam pulled out of her, missing the feel of him inside her. He wrapped a arm around her, pulling her close to his body. Sam grabbed the blanket that had been shoved to the floor on top of them.

Abby's eyes felt heavy and her body felt very relax now. She looked up at Sam and he too looked tired but relaxed as well.

"Thank you . ."

"For what?" Sam whispered looking down at her.

"For giving me the best orgasm I've had since I don't know when." Abby giggled. "You were amazing!"

"Thank you!" Sam grinned with satisfaction. "You were pretty good too!"

Abby curled closer to Sam. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Sam's chest, listening to his heartbeat go back to normal. "I love you . ."

Sam kissed the top of Abby's forehead. "I love you too."

Abby smiled at this and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep that she hadn't had for a very long time.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	16. Rules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hello! I have here another chapter for you. Yay! I hope everyone is ok with the direction this story is going. At the end this chapter starts into the episode 'The Rapture'. I'm probably going to change some stuff that happened at the end of season 4. Here another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was the first to wake up the next morning. He laid still for a few moments listening to hear if Bobby or Dean were up yet. Nope. He couldn't hear anyone else was up and about yet.

"Mmm . ."

Sam looked to his side and smiled softly. Abby was curled up against his side, her head laying on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful while she slept, that Sam couldn't help but bring his hand up and crease it against the side of her face. Abby gave another small moan and pressed herself closer to him. Sam wrapped his arm around Abby and held her close. He laid there quietly, listening to Abby quiet breathing and loving the warmth of her body against his. He really hadn't expected them to have sex last night. It surprised him for a bit when Abby grabbed and kissed him like that but he knew what she wanted and what he wanted too. They both had been holding back their emotions for so long, that it all just sort of exploded right then and there. Sam had no regrets of what happened and he sure hoped Abby had none too.

"God . .I shouldn't of drank those extra tequila shots . . ."

Sam tensed when he heard Dean mumbling outside the door and the sound of probably the bathroom door closing. A sigh of relief pass through Sam body. He didn't want his brother to find him in this curtain position with Abby, or else they would both never here the end of it. Sam needed to get out there before Dean started looking for him, but he didn't want to leave Abby. What if she got the wrong impression because he wasn't there whey she wake up?

"Uh!" Sam sighed in frustration deciding he needed to get up. He knew Abby would probably understand, at least thats what he hoped for.

Sam slowly unwrapped himself from Abby, who gave a small whimper at the lost of his body's warmth. Sam quickly made sure the blanket was tucked securely around her. He quickly started gathering his clothes, wanting to get out there and down to the kitchen before Dean got out of the bathroom. Sam tugged on his jeans, leaving to put on his shirt when going downstairs. He glanced one more time at Abby, kissing her forehead and made his way out of the room.

Sam poked his head outside the room, checking to see if the coast was clear. Yep! He tried as quietly as possible to close the door behind him. With his shirt in one hand and his socks in the other, Sam made his way towards the stair.

"Sam?"

Shit! Sam slowly turned around and faced his older brother, who looked awfully confused as he came out of the bathroom. Dean knew Sam usually slept downstairs on the couch so why was he upstairs? Dean looked from where Sam was standing to right across to the room where Abby was staying. His eyes squinted and went back and forth a few time before the connection clicked.

"Oh . . I see now." Dean grinned, completely forgetting about his hangover. "You kept Abby a little bit of company last night. Huh?"

"Dean,-"

"Nah, nah . . it's okay, Sammy." Dean walked up to his brother and wrapped a arm around his neck. "I understand. Really I do."

"You do?"

"Sure, I do." Dean smirked. "I've been waiting for you two kids to go at each other for months now."

Sam was a little taken a back by this. Was it that obvious how much he wanted Abby?

"I'm glad you two love birds finally did it, literally." Dean laughed at his own joke, that he only really found funny. "Way to go, Sammy. Now put a shirt on and lets go find some breakfast. I'm starving!"

* * *

Abby woke up about an hour later, looking refresh and restful. Her and Sam caught each others eyes and had a silent moment, when she took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. Dean noticed this while he made himself a cup of coffee. He cleared his throat and Abby and Sam looked away from each other.

"So . . Abby," Dean smiled pouring himself some coffee. "how did you sleep last night?"

Sam shot Dean a warning to not go there. Abby looked a little confused, looking at Sam for a moment and back at Dean. "Good. I slept pretty good."

"That's good." Dean took a seat at the table with her and Sam. "What about you, Sam? You sleep good too?"

"Yeah." Sam pour some milk into his cereal. "yeah, I slept pretty good last night too."

Abby smile across the table at Sam, who was blushing slightly. The kitchen was quiet for a few moments, until Bobby came down in a very grumpy mood.

"I told you not to take that last drink, Bobby." Dean poked at Bobby, who growled in response.

While Dean was distracted making fun of Bobby being hung over, Abby slid forward in her seat a little and started running her foot up Sam's leg. Sam looked straight up with a deer in the head lights expression. Abby gave him a little grin, as she ran her foot high up his leg until she reached her destination. Sam tried to act normal and began to eat some of his cereal again.

"Ah!" Sam gasped and choked a little on his breakfast. Abby had rubbed her foot at a very good spot, taking him by complete surprise.

Dean and Bobby both looked at Sam weird.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean gave his brother a confused look.

"Yeah . ." Sam breathed. "I'm fine. Just swallowed the wrong way."

"Uh huh," Dean nodded and shot a glance over at Abby, who was smiling. "Sure."

Abby pulled her foot away quick and sat up straight in her chair, when Bobby sat down at the table. She grabbed the cereal box and took a handful of cereal, since she was not really hungry.

"Hey Bobby," Abby got his attention. "Do you still have that little bit of extra cash I had stashed here?"

"Yeah," Bobby growled. "Why you want to know?"

"Well I thought I use it to buy myself some new clothes, since all the stuff I had was in the bag I brought with me to Chicago and who knows where this is now." Abby explained. "And I can't wear what I was wearing yesterday, because those clothes were pretty worn and stained. Also there is no way in hell I'm wearing these extra pair of sweats for the next few months."

"I'll grab it in a bit."

"Thanks!"

Dean looked over at Abby. "Sam and I'll come into town with you. We need to buy some more supplies before we get back on the road."

"Sure." Abby nodded in agreement. "So am I coming back on the road with you two again or are you still mad at me for ditching the last time."

"I guess you could come back," Dean decided. "but no more ditching out on us or lying. If I start suspecting your lying to us again, you're out! Got it?"

Abby nodded in agreement. She looked over at Sam, who was frowning and looked upset about something. Abby wondered about this.

"Alright, well lets get going." Dean stood up. "I want to be out of here and on the road by sun down. We got work to do."

* * *

The Winchesters and Abby stopped at a nearby store that carried most of what they needed. While the boys gathered what they needed, Abby went off to look for some new clothes. The sweats she was wearing were starting to make her skin itch and were a little to loose for her taste.

After a little bit of searching Abby found a couple pair of jeans that would last her for a while and fit her body alright. She also found some plain shirts and a jacket that was easy for her to move in when hunting. The last things she found were some different pairs of underwear. She picked out one really sexy black pair that she thought Sam might like.

Abby went bought all of her items, including a new bag to keep all of her clothes and hunting stuff in. She met Dean and Sam when they too were done checking out. They gathered everything in the car and headed back to Bobby's where they collected the rest of their stuff.

Bobby pulled Abby to the side while the boys put their things in the Impala. He told her to be extra careful now that they knew the angels were trying to get a hold of her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Abby told Bobby not to worry and that she would be fine since she had the Winchesters to watch her back too. Sam and Dean said their goodbyes too and the three of them got in the Impala and took off.

About several hours later after practically non-stop driving they pulled into a motel. While Dean went to get them a room, Abby and Sam took care to take out some of the stuff they needed.

"How are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Abby looked up from the trunk, handing Sam the last bag. "A little tired, but other than that I'm OK. You?"

"I'm good." Sam smiled, leaning down and gave Abby a quick kiss and hugged her "I wish we could continue what happen last night right now."

Abby laughed and smile. "Maybe we could. Should we see if we can get an extra room?"

"I wish," Sam's smile flatten a little. "but I don't think Dean would really like that."

"He knows, doesn't he?" Abby stepped back from Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. "About last night?"

"Yeah," Sam scratched the back of his head. "he sort of caught me sneaking out of your room this morning."

"Great . ."

"It's not really that big of a deal." Sam explained. "Dean's noticed the tension between you and I for some time now apparently. He's cool with it."

"Okay, I got us a room." Dean announced walking up to them, completely oblivious to their conversation. "What are you two standing around for? Lets go inside!"

Abby shot Dean a annoyed glance, marched past him and snatching the room key out of his hand. Dean gave Sam the 'what the hell is wrong with her?' look. Sam just sighed and shook his head, not really in the mood to explain what was going on.

Abby and Sam claimed the bed furthest from the door, leaving Dean like usually the one by the door. Dean didn't feel so comfortable have Sam and Abby sleeping in the same bed now that he knew they were screwing each other. It was fine before because he knew nothing had happened, but not it just felt weird.

"Alright you two, I have some rules for you." Dean caught their attention. Abby had been watching a movie on the television and Sam was doing some research. "Now I know you two have moved you're 'relationship'" He used the air quotation for relationship. "to the next leave and there's some rules I have."

Sam and Abby exchanged a glance, both not wanting to hear this.

"Rule one: There will be no sexual activity what soever between you two while I am in the room."

"We weren't planning on it, Dean."

"Let me finish, Sam." Dean cut off his brother. "Rule two: No kissing while I am in the same presence. Now I'm fine with a peck ever now and then, but no full on making out."

"Anything else?"

"Oh! And rule three: no saying any of that lovely dove crap too. I had chick flick moments!"

"Is that all?" Abby question in a very bored voice.

"Yep, that's all for now."

Dean smirked, going back to cleaning his gun. Abby looked over at Sam and mouth the words 'You're brother is weird!' to him. Sam just shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

Later on that night after only getting a few hours of sleep, Sam and Abby were awoken by Dean shaking the bed. He was yelling at them to get up and dressed.

"What the hell is wrong, Dean?" Sam snapped at his brother.

"It's Cas." Dean answered, shoving random stuff into his bag. "He's got something important to tell us. We got to go now!"

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Yes!" Dean shouted. "Now get you're ass out of bed!"

Sam and Abby looked at each other. Both of them not liking where this was going. This was going to be a very long night. Yippy . . .

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	17. Judgement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the televison show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and also reviewing too! Thank you!!! For those of you who read my other fan fiction 'All You Wanted', I will be updating very soon. This chapter takes place during 'The Rapture' and I tried to speed it up because I want to get to the whole show down between Sam and Lilith and also get to the stuff going on in season 5 right now and bring in my own ideas too. Hope y'all like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Abby showed up at the place Castiel wanted to see them. They found the place in ruins and after a bit of searching they found Castiel but it wasn't him; it was his vessel Jimmy. Jimmy told them that Castiel was gone. Nobody knew what to do and decided to bring Jimmy with them. They stopped to get some food and found a nearby motel with a empty room.

Abby took a seat on the bed. Sam and Dean sat down with Jimmy, who was practically inhaling his whole meal. They questioned Jimmy about what he remembered while possessed by Castiel, but he claimed not to remember a thing. Dean seemed claim about this, but Abby could tell Sam was getting frustrated. She noticed something seemed off about him, but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

After a few minutes of questioning Jimmy started to remember, but it was only about his family. He told them about how he was from Pontiac, Illinois and how he could hear Castiel talking to him. Sam grew frustrated with this problem of getting no where and took Dean outside to talk. Abby was left alone with Jimmy, who seemed like he was lost in thought. Dean and Sam came back a few minutes later with not such great news for Jimmy.

"What do you mean I can't see my family?" Jimmy looked outraged.

"Look," Dean sighed glancing over at Sam. "there's a good chance you have a bullseye on your back."

"What?" Jimmy shouted. "from who?"

"Demons."

"Come on, that's crazy!" Jimmy sighed. "What would they want with me?"

"Information." Abby answered.

"I don't know anything!"

Jimmy went on for about another minute how he was done with this whole thing. He wanted out and now was his chance to go back home. It looked like Dean wasn't going to stop him, but Sam did. Jimmy tried to argue his way out of there, but Sam wasn't letting up. Eventually Jimmy realized he wasn't getting out and gave up. Sam, Dean, and Abby agreed that someone needed to be lookout in case demons showed up or Jimmy tried to get away. Sam volunteered to watch for the night.

Abby gave up her bed to Jimmy, after Dean refused to give up his bed. She took the floor, even though Dean offered to share his bed with her but Abby would rather take her chances sleeping on the floor than sharing a bed with Dean. Abby was just starting to fall asleep around after four am when she suddenly heard a door closed. She sat up and looked around. Jimmy and Dean were sleeping, but there was no sign of Sam. Abby got up and went outside to see what Sam was up too.

Abby closed the door quietly behind herself, to keep from waking up Dean and Jimmy. She didn't see any sign of Sam outside, but she could see movement behind the wall where the soda machines were. Abby moved quietly forward towards where the soda machines were.

"What the . . ." She whispered when she saw Sam sucking something off of his hand. "Sam, what're you doing?"

Sam looked at her with surprise. He pulled his hand to side quick trying to wipe off the remaining blood, but Abby caught his hand before he could. She inspected his hand for a quick moment before he could do anything about.

"Blood . ." Abby realized what it was. "Sam, why were you sucking this blood off of your hand?"

"Abby, it's not what it looks like." Sam tried to reason with her.

"Who's blood is it?"

"That's no of your business." Sam glared. "Look, just forget what you saw. All right?"

"No, Sam!" Abby hissed, trying to keep her voice down from waking up anyone. She grabbed the metal vile out of his hand. "Who's blood is that and why were you taking it?"

"Just stay out of this!" Sam growled. "Trust me. You do not want to get involved, Abby. Now give me back the vile!"

"No."

Abby started to walk away but Sam grabbed her wrist before she could get away. He pulled her backward, twisting her wrist backwards and slamming her into one of the soda machines. Abby glared up at Sam, who had her pinned and was holding her wrist tight in his grip.

"I'm warning you to stay out of this, Abby." Sam lowered his face right to hers. He looked her straight in the eye. "Promise you, you'll do that?"

Abby shook her head. "You need to stop doing whatever you're doing with that blood, Sam. It can't be good!"

"I can't . ." Sam frowned. "I'm to close, to stop now. I need the blood, Abby!"

" . . it's demon blood." Abby came to realize. It all made perfect sense now. "Isn't it?"

Sam wouldn't answer her. He grabbed the metal vile out of her hand, letting her go. He stuck the vile back in his pocket, acting like nothing had happened.

"Promise me, you won't tell Dean about this?"

"I wasn't going to tell him in the first place." Abby frowned. She was kicking herself for not seeing the signs before. "You need to stop this, Sam. Please!"

"Let's go back inside." Sam changed the subject. "it's cold out here."

He grabbed Abby by the arm before she could protest, and pulled her back to the room. They got back inside the room, but both of them notice something was off right away.

"Shit!" Sam swore and ran over to Dean. "Dean, wake up!"

"What?" Dean groaned, not liking the fact he was being woken up. "What now?"

"Jimmy's gone." Abby answered.

"Crap . ." Dean sat up. "Wait! How the hell did he get away?"

"Um . ." Sam was trying to think up a fast excuse. "I was getting a coke. Guess he got out then."

Dean raised a eyebrow at Sam, but accepted his excuse. The three of them started packing up their stuff, so they could get to Jimmy before the demons. Everyone knew that he most likely going to see his family, which could turn bad if the demons went there too.

* * *

"Will you hurry up!" Sam shouted at Dean, who was taking his sweet time packing up.

"Chill out." Dean laughed, brushing his teeth. "You're pissed because he gave you the slip, aren't you? What were you doing any way?"

"I was getting a coke." Sam huffed, getting frustrated. "Now will you please hurry up!"

"Was it a refreshing coke?" Dean chuckled

Dean went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Sam glared at his brother retreating form and went back to packing. Abby was sitting at the table with her stuff all pack, waiting for Sam and Dean. She kept rubbing the wrist Sam had grabbed earlier. Her wrist was feeling sore from being twisted and she could see a bruise forming.

"You okay?" Sam noticed she was quiet and kept rubbing her wrist.

"I guess so . ." Abby whispered and look outside the window, to avoid Sam's stare.

Sam frowned, knowing he was the reason Abby was acting like this. He didn't mean to hurt her earlier but she caught him completely off guard.

* * *

The three of them were in the Impala, all quiet and minding their own business when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Hey, guys!"

Dean and Sam yelled in surprise, with Dean swerving the car a little. Abby jumped back from the young red headed woman who was now sitting in the back of the Impala with her. She had never seen this woman before and was wondering who the hell she was. It seemed like Dean and Sam knew her from the looks she was getting from them.

"Every heard of calling ahead!" Dean glanced at her.

"I like the element of surprise."

Dean glanced back at her again. "You look terrific."

"Um . . yeah." Anna looked a little uncomfortable. "Not the appropriate time, Dean."

Abby almost laughed at the look on Dean's face, but knew that be a bad idea at the moment.

"So, you guys let Jimmy get away?" Anna questioned Sam and Dean. Dean told her to talked to Sam, who looked a little nervous. Anna started at Sam for a moment. "Sam, . .you seem different."

Sam gave a nervous laugh. "Me? Uh . . a haircut."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She stared at Sam, who's face went blank and looked straight ahead at the road. The woman then shifted her attention back to Dean. "So, what did Jimmy tell you guys?"

"Nothing." Dean answered. "Why?"

The women went on to tell them about that it was all about Castiel and how he had been dragged back to heaven which wasn't a good thing. She scolded everyone in the car for letting Jimmy get away and for him probably being dead already. The angel from what Abby gathered was about to leave them, but Abby felt the need to ask her something.

"Wait!"Abby spoke up, looking at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Oh oops . ." Dean realized that they hadn't introduced Abby to Anna yet. "Abby meet Anna. Anna meet Abby."

"Abigail Montgomery?"

"Yes . ." Abby answered slowly, worried how this angel already knew her name.

"You're the one Zachariah has been after." Anna explained. "You escape from the Archangels."

"Yeah, I guess." Abby replied. She looked at Anna with curiosity. "Wait, so are you the angel that let me out? I remember Castiel saying it was probably a angel named Anna, who got me out of there."

"No, it was not me." Anna shook her head, looking dead serious. "I would never do that. There was a reason Zachariah and the other Archangels had you in hiding."

With that said, Anna disappeared. Dean looked back and forth between Abby and Sam. They both looked deep in thought. Sam, wondering about how much Anna knew what he was doing with the demon blood and if Dean was going to figure it out too. Abby was left wondering how she got away from the arc angels and who helped her.

They rode for a few more hours straight, stopping a few times for gas until they reached Pontiac, Illinois. Sam looked Jimmy's address and found that his family was still leaving there.

When they arrived at Jimmy's home, there were sounds of a fight happening inside. Dean, Sam, and Abby all rushed into the house. Dean right away grabbed the man who was possessed and slit his throat. Abby grabbed Jimmy's wife and daughter getting them out of harms way, while Sam tried to exorcise the other demon with his powers. The demon started to laugh and made her way for Sam, who's powers had stopped working. Dean, was about to stab her when suddenly the demon realized what was about to happened and left her meat suit. They all got out of there as fast as they could, wanting get away as far as possible.

They stopped to for a few minutes to talk with Jimmy and let his wife and daughter adjust to what had just happened. Sam and Dean explained to Jimmy what needed to happen, while Abby watched his wife and daughter. She was sad to see Jimmy having to say goodbye to his family, but this was the only way to keep them safe. About a hour after leaving Jimmy's family, Sam got a call on his cell. He handed the phone to Jimmy, who panicked after getting off the phone. His family was being held captive by the demons and they wanted him to meet them. Dean, Sam, and Abby all knew this was a trap but yet no one wanted Jimmy's family to be hurt.

Jimmy was let go to go on his own when they arrived at the destination. Sam, Dean, and Abby all went a separate way into the warehouse, hoping to sneak up on the demons but that plan didn't work out as they expected. The demons caught them and brought them inside where Jimmy was talking to the demon possessing his wife. Abby looked around and saw Jimmy's daughter Claire was tied to a chair in the corner, unconscious. The demon possessing Jimmy's wife pulled a gun and shot Jimmy, while Abby was looking at Claire. The demon smirked down at a dying Jimmy and told one of the other demons to get rid of Claire.

The demon was just about to kill Claire with metal pipe when suddenly she awake and pressed her hand against his forehead like a angel would. Sam, Dean, and Abby took this as a signal to start fighting. Abby and Dean took on the same demon, while Sam went after the blond. The demon punched Abby in the head and kicking her in the gut, sending her to the ground. The demon started to hit Dean, but was killed when Claire came up and did the hand thing again. Dean helped Abby up from the ground and ran over to where Sam was, which was not a pleasant site to see. Dean looked shocked and horrified at what he was seeing, while Abby frowned. She couldn't believe how low Sam had sunk to get his fix of demon blood. He saw us watching and stabbed the demon. Dean took a step back and Sam stood up and raised his hand. Abby looked behind her and saw the demon in Jimmy's wife's body being exorcised by Sam. Abby helped Jimmy's wife, while Sam and Dean stared at each other and Claire walked over to a dying Jimmy. It was revealed that Castiel was possessing Claire, making Jimmy beg for Castiel to take him instead of his daughter. Castiel agreed to this wish and took over Jimmy's body, freeing Claire.

Castiel who was now in Jimmy's body, which was all healed, stood up and started to walk past everyone.

"Hey Cas," Dean stopped him. "What was it that you were going to tell me."

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean." Castiel said in a cold voice. "I serve Heaven. I don't serve man and I certainly do not serve you!"

With that said he walked away and disappeared. Dean, Sam, and Abby helped Jimmy's family back to their home. It was going to take a while for them to adjust to what they had learned, but they would over time.

The car ride out of Pontiac, Illinois was a quiet one. No one knew what to talk about, except thinking about what Sam had did earlier. Sam finally snapped after a while and told Dean to start yelling at him, but Dean refused too. Abby knew right than that something wasn't right with Dean, he was up to something. Sam suddenly got a call from Bobby telling them to get their butts to his place as fast as possible.

When they arrived Bobby said he needed Abby take a look at something in one of his old book upstairs that he claimed about how to stop the seals from breaking while him, Dean, and Sam took care of stuff down in the basement. Abby was looking through the book for a good hour before she realize that the book had nothing about the seals or how to stop them from breaking. She marched back downstairs to the living room finding Bobby and Dean, both with a large amount of whiskey in their glasses.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Abby growled taking a seat on the couch and throwing the book down by Bobby's feet. "That book had nothing about the seals."

"I know."

"So why did you want me to read it?"

"To keep you distanced for a while." Bobby drank the rest of his whiskey and poured himself another glass.

"What . .?" Abby looked him with confusion. She looked between the two of them and noticed something was completely wrong. "Wait . . where's Sam?"

Dean glanced at her and went back to drinking his whiskey. Abby stood up and walked slowly towards him. "Dean, where's Sam?"

"No, he is not dead, Abby." Dean answered. "He's in a safe place. Somewhere he can't hurt himself or others."

"Where is that?"

"The panic room downstairs." Bobby told her. "We got it set up so he can't get out and no supernatural being can get inside."

"You guys have to let him out!"

"No!" Dean shouted. "We are not letting him out and you better not do it too, Abby! This is for Sam's own good."

"This is about the demon blood, isn't it?"

"Did you know he was addicted to the demon blood?"

"I just found a couple days ago." Abby crossed her arms over her chest. "I caught him doing it."

"And you didn't say anything to me?" Dean growled, looking hurt. "Cause I sure as hell would want to know if my brother was sucking demon blood, Abby!"

"Sam asked me not too, Dean."

"That's not a acceptable excuse."

"I was going to try and help him." Abby tried to explain. "After we were done helping Jimmy, I was going to make Sam stop taking the demon blood. This isn't the way to handle the situation!"

"Yeah," Dean stood up, towering over Abby. "and how the hell should we handle it then? Huh?"

"Sam believes the demon blood makes him stronger." Abby answered. She didn't like the way Dean was standing over her. "I know what he's going through with his powers right now. I just need the chance to show him that he doesn't need the blood."

"All I'm hearing that's coming out of your mouth is bull." Dean told her in almost a growl. "This is the only way we can protect him and that's how it's staying. Are we clear?"

"You're just making this worse!"

"How?"

"You're pushing him away, Dean." Abby was getting fed up with Dean not listening to her. "You're not helping him, but locking him up and throwing away the key. This is going to keep getting worse and worse."

"What do you want me to do than?"

"Just be his brother-"

"So you want me to give him a hug and say everything is going to be A-OK?"

"No, but you could stop being such an asshole and stop judging him."

"I have not been judging, Sam."

"Yes, you have." Abby stated. "I've seen it, Dean. You're afraid of what Sam is becoming and I can't blame you, but you need to stop pushing him away."

"Alright, you need to shut up now!" Dean sat back down, pouring himself another drink.

Abby looked at Bobby to back her up, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stop, Abby." Bobby took a sip of his drink. "This is how we're helping, Sam. Deal with it!"

"You two are fucking idiots!"

Glaring at them, Abby grabbed her jacket and took off.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	18. Dispair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks again to everyone who is reading and to those also reviewing for this story. Thank you!!! Note to all those reading my other story (All You Wanted), I will be updating that story in a few days. Okay so this this chapter takes place during 'When the Levees Breaks' and if you remember that when Sam and Ruby are in the hotel room it basically implies they had sex after the whole blood sucking thing, in this story that didn't happen. Sam just sucks the demon blood and then soon after Dean shows up. That's all, no sex. This just makes it easier for stuff later on in the story. Here is another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Abby took off down the dirt road that went a few miles before reaching town. There was a small clearing with a giant old tree and a small lake off to the side of the road. Abby walked over to and sat down by the tree and stared off into space. Her thoughts were all wrapped around Sam. She wanted to help him so badly, but there was no way Dean or Bobby were going to let her get near him. Those two had no idea what they were doing Sam. They didn't know what it felt to have this power inside, feeling it try to seduce you deeper and deeper to use it. Abby knew what Sam was going through and was probably the only one who could relate to what he was going through. Sure, she was never addicted to demon blood but she knew how seductive the powers were.

* * *

"_Abby . . ." A voice whispered around her. "Abby . . ."_

"_Hmm . . ."_

_Abby opened her eyes slowly. She looked around her surrounding, trying to find who was calling her name._

"_Abby!"_

_Abby turned her head and stared in horror. No . . no this couldn't be possible._

"_This isn't real." Abby stood up, walking slowly backwards. "You're dead."_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not still in that head of yours." Azazel smirked, leaning against a tree. "How are you doing kid?"_

"_Just leave me alone!"_

"_Sorry, can't do." Azazel stepped towards her. "We need to have a little chat."_

"_About what?"_

"_Sam of course." Azazel looked at her like it was a no brainier. "the apocalypse, and of course you, Abigail."_

_Azazel took a few more steps closer to Abby, who took a few back every time he got closer._

"_What do you from me?"_

"_You know exactly what I need from you." Azazel stopped moving. "You need to help Sam kill Lilith."_

"_Why?" Abby shook her head, glaring at a serious Azazel. "Sam's strong enough to kill Lilith himself. He doesn't need my help when it comes to Lilith."_

"_No, he isn't strong enough." Azazel started moving forward again. "You on the other hand are."_

"_No, I'm not!" Abby denied. "I've barely used my powers for years, when Sam on the other hand has been using his and getting stronger by the day. He even went as far to drink demon blood to make him stronger. I am no where near as strong as him."_

"_Yes, you are!" Azazel moved closer, narrowing the space between him and Abby, who was now backed up against a fence. "Why do think Lilith hasn't tried to lay a finger on you?"_

_Abby was silent, refusing to answer and see the truth._

"_Because she knows that you could kill her the second you wanted," Azazel explained. "but you can't do that until you accept thoses powers of yours."  
_

"_What else will happen if I do embrace my powers?"_

"_You will be unstoppable!" Azazel grinned. "You will be-"_

"_-just like you . ."_

"_No," Azazel shook his head, still grinning ear to ear. "You will be even greater than me! Ten times more powerful! There was a reason you were picked to possesses these powers, Abby."_

"_And why was that?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough." _

* * *

Abby's eyes popped wide open. Everything was dark, meaning it was night time and she had been asleep for a while. She sat straight up and looked around to see if Azazel was still there. A deep sigh of relief pass through her lips when there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. Abby laid back against the tree, telling herself it was just a dream. Azazel was dead and never coming back.

She grabbed her cellphone to see what time it was and found out it was ten o'clock at night. Abby also saw that she had five missed calls, all of them from either Dean or Bobby. She knew they were probably wondering where she had ran off to and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Time to go back, I guess . ." Abby grumbled under breath.

Abby didn't really want to go back and face Dean and Bobby, but she knew she had too. She wanted to make that they at least try to help Sam, instead of just keeping him locked up in the panic room.

It took Abby a while to get back to Bobby's, not realizing how far she had actually walked. By the time she made it back, it was already almost midnight. Bobby and Dean were still in the Bobby's office but this time they were arguing with each other. They must of not heard her come in, because they kept arguing.

"Dean, are you sure that this is the best way to deal with Sam?"

"Yes." Dean sighed heavily. "This is what we're going to keep doing, until Sam comes clean."

"Even if it kills him?"

Abby chose at that moment to make her presence known. She cleared her voice and stepped into the room to show she was back. "Hey . ."

"Abby!" Bobby glared at her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Getting fresh air."

"You could of at least called and told us." Dean told her. "We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry . ." Abby turned around and headed for the kitchen to make herself a late supper. Abby stopped in mid-step when she heard yelling down below. She turned around and gave both Dean and Bobby the evil eye. "What's going on with Sam?"

"He's hallucinating." Dean answered. "We even had to chain him to the bed."

"Why!?"

"Because the demon blood was flinging him all around the room!"

"Oh god . ." Abby gasped in shock. "This is worse than I thought. ."

"You see why we need to do this?"

"I still don't think what you're doing is right, Dean." Abby told him, raising her voice slowly. "You need to help Sam through this, not lock him up. This isn't going to end good, if you keeping doing what you're doing!"

"Don't tell-"

"Both of you shut up!" Bobby yelled over Dean. He was sick and tired of all this fighting and just wanted some silence. "Abby, go upstairs and just staying up there for a while."

"You-"

"-Just do it!" Bobby cut her off before she could start arguing with him. "Now!"

Abby gave a deep sigh and glared at Bobby, but did as he asked and went upstairs.

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean sighed. "She was-"

"Shut up and get some sleep, Dean." Bobby snapped at him. "I don't want to hear another word out of you for a while too."

Dean laid down on the couch, knowing not to be told twice by Bobby when he angry like this. Dean closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep while listening to his little brothers screams downstairs.

* * *

It was around four am when Abby woke up. She had gotten another couple of hours of sleep, before she woke up with a grumbling stomach. Bobby made her go upstairs before grabbing something to eat, which she hadn't down for about a day. Abby decided it was late enough that Dean and Bobby were probably asleep and she could get something to eat, before getting into another argument.

"What the . . "

Abby found the front door open when coming downstairs. She looked over at Bobby's office and found Dean sound asleep but no sign of Bobby anywhere. Abby thought maybe Bobby went out to the junk yard to get something and just forgot to close the door, but that wasn't like him. Deciding to check it out, Abby walked outside and started walking the path that led to where Bobby kept all cars that still worked.

"Bobby!" Abby shouted when she saw him lying on the ground. She rushed over to his side. "Bobby! Bobby, wake up!"

"Mmm . . UH!" Bobby groaned starting to come around. He blinked and looked up at Abby. "Abby?"

"What happened, Bobby?"

"Sam . . he got out." Bobby explained wincing in pain when he touched the side of his head. "I tried to stop him, but you see how that turned out."

"We have to get Dean." Abby helped Bobby up. "Come on."

For most of the morning Abby, Bobby, and Dean tried to figure out when Sam was. Abby and Dean had no luck of founding out anything, but Bobby did when the cops told him where his car was found. Dean came up with the conclusion that Sam was probably trying to throw them off by doing stuff he never did. Bobby was able to figure out where Sam was probably hiding out, which meant all they had to do now was find him before he move again.

Bobby stayed behind to figure out how they were going to stop the apocalypse and how many seals left to break. Abby was able to tag along with Dean after lots of begging and promising, until Dean couldn't take it anymore and gave in. The whole ride with Dean was very quiet. Abby knew Dean was fuming over the fact Sam got out but none of them could quite figure it out. It looked like a demon had let out Sam but there was almost no possible way a demon could have. Something didn't feel right about any of this to Abby, she could feeling something was off.

They arrived a few hours later at the hotel they believed Sam was staying at. Abby was tucking her weapon underneath her shirt in the back just in cause Ruby was there. Dean saw this and stopped her.

"You're not coming in, Abby."

"Why the hell not?" Abby snapped, becoming furious that Dean was still being so damn stubborn. "You're going to need my help, especially if Ruby is up there with Sam."

"I can handle it." Dean told her in a very calm tone. "This is between my brother and I."

Abby bit her inner lip, not wanting to back down.

"Please Abby . ." Dean begged her.

With a deep sigh Abby nodded and sat back down in the Impala.

"Thanks," Dean gave a small smile of appreciation.

"Be careful, Dean." Abby warned him. She knew that likely this whole situation with Sam was going to get a lot uglier soon. "I'm pretty positive Ruby is in there too, so watch your back."

"Don't worry." Dean frowned. "Everything will be ok."

Abby watched Dean grab Ruby's knife and tuck it behind his jacket. Dean gave looked at Abby one more time and set off for inside the hotel.

* * *

Abby sat quietly in the Impala for about a hour, without hearing or seeing any sign of Dean or Sam. There was an uneasy feeling building up in Abby's stomach. Something was wrong, she just knew it! She looked over at the hotel again to see if Dean and Sam were coming out yet. Abby saw Sam making his way out of the hotel, but instead of Dean with him it was a woman. She guessed that was probably Ruby. This was not good!

Abby got out of the Impala and followed Sam and Ruby around a corner, both of them hadn't noticed her yet. They were both about to get into a car when Abby caught up to them.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around and looked surprised to see Abby. He wasn't expecting her to come with Dean to find him.

"Abby," Sam whispered stepping away from the car. Ruby looked pissed! "what are you doing here?"

"To try and stop you from going with her." Abby pointed over at a very pissed off Ruby now. "You need to get away from her."

"Why?" Sam asked starting to get frustrated again. "Did Dean convince you too that she's poisoned me? Ruby's helping me, Abby. She's going to help me stop Lilith."

"Dean didn't convince me of anything. I decided it on my own." Abby explained stepping closer to Sam. "Sam, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I need to kill Lilith!"

"But not like this! Sam, you're a wreck." Abby told him truthfully. Bobby had warned her before they left that Sam looked terrible from what he saw. "And how do you even know that killing Lilith will stop the Apocalypse from happening?"

"I just know ok." Sam growled moving towards Abby. "I know what I have to do and that is to kill Lilith."

"I know that you want to kill Lilith, Sam." Abby replied looking him straight in the eye. "but you can do it without taking the demon blood."

"I can't." Sam shook his head. "I need it! It's making me stronger!"

"No it isn't!" Abby practically screamed at him. "The demon blood does nothing, Sam! You can become stronger without it. Ruby's tricking you into thinking it works, when it doesn't."

"Sam, don't listen to her!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Abby." Sam said. "I know the blood is making me stronger. I can feel it!"

"It's just a trick." Abby tried to get the point across, but Sam wouldn't listen. "Please just understand!"

"I do understand, but you have it completely wrong." Sam said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Abby, you are one of the special kids Azazel gave his blood to. You have powers too. Come with me and the both of us can take down Lilith together."

"No . ."

"That doesn't surprise me." Ruby snickered, getting a confused look from Sam. Ruby looked at Abby and grinned. "You never knew did you, Sam."

"Knew what?"

"Don't Ruby!" Abby warned Ruby, knowing exactly what she was about to tell Sam. This wasn't going to over to well.

"Tell me, Ruby."

"Abby could have killed Lilith a long time ago." Ruby told him. "She could have saved Dean from going to Hell, Sam."

"Is this true?" Sam stepped away from Abby.

"Sam,-"

"It is true, Abby?" Sam demanded. "Tell me!"

"Yes, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." Abby cried. "Everyone keeps telling me that I can get rid of her, but I don't think I can. I can't go there with my powers, Sam."

"More like you refuse to." Ruby commented. She was trying to make Abby look like the bad guy here and she was doing a fine job at it. "You were being selfish and you still are, Abigail. Sam, at least has accepted who he is, unlike you."

"Shut up!" Abby snapped at her. She looked over at Sam, who looked crushed. "Sam, I know I should of at least told you but you must understand that I can't kill Lilith and neither should you."

"Why shouldn't I?" Sam stepped even farther away. Abby was losing him. "You think I'm not strong enough?"

"No." Abby moved forward, but Sam would just go backwards another step. "I just don't want you to become a monster."

"I won't be a monster!"

"How do you know that?" Abby questioned him. "Sam, you have no idea what will happen if you kill Lilith. You're pushing your powers to a very dangerous point!"

"Sam, we got to go." Ruby told him. "We don't have much time left."

Sam looked over at her and nodded. He turned back to Abby, who knew she had lost him. "I'll put all of this stuff behind us, Abby but I have one request."

Abby looked curious at what he was getting at.

"Come and help me kill Lilith." Sam purposed. "Come with me and we can put all of this behind us and have a fresh start. Please."

Abby closed her eyes thinking hard over the decision she was given. It was either go with Sam or lose him probably forever. "No."

"Let's go!" Ruby got into the car and started it up. "Come on, Sam. She's not coming!"

Sam's face showed zero expression when he looked at Abby, who was on the verge of tears. "Goodbye, Abby."

He walked over to the car, got in and didn't even look at Abby as they drove away. Abby fell to the ground crying. She screwed up big this time! Sam was going to try and kill Lilith and was likely going to die. The Apocalypse would then happen and _He_ would be coming for her.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	19. Lucifer Rising

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'**

**A/N: Hi. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Thank you!!! I would had this posted earlier but I had to watch the new episode of Supernatural tonight 'Changing Channels'. I LOVED IT! I had a hard time writing this chapter, hopefully I didn't make too many spelling errors. I'm hoping I can update more soon, cause my school schedule should get a little light soon. School is sucking big time for me right now! *Cries* But having Supernatural to watch does make me feel better though, especially the Winchester boys *grins*. Hopefully you like this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean . ."

"What?" Dean grumbled under his breath, staring straight ahead at the dark road back to Bobby's.

"What happened between you and Sam in the hotel room?" Abby questioned him. Dean hadn't said a word about what happened with Sam. "Did you two fight?"

"I don't want to talk about." Dean replied, not even glancing at her. His facial expressions were hard and seem to be lost in thought.

"We have to get him back, Dean." Abby told him. "He isn't thinking straight and-"

"We're not going to do a thing." Dean finally glanced over at her. "Sam wants to go kill Lilith. Fine! But I am sick and tired of watching out for him. I've had enough of his bullshit!"

"Dean, you can't mean-"

"I mean it, Abby." Dean snapped. "I'm done! Sam chose a demon over us. What does that say about him?"

"Maybe if you hadn't pushed him away, he would have listen." Abby snapped right back at Dean. "You should have tried harder, Dean."

"Yeah, well you should had tried harder to keep Sam from leaving with Ruby." Dean spoke in rage. "Cause it sure didn't look like you put up much of a fight either!"

Abby glared over at Dean. He was really starting to get on her nerve! "Shut up . ."

"I'm just making a point, Abby." Dean calmed his voice down a little. There was a hint of fatigue in his voice. "This was Sam's choice. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"We shouldn't give up like this, Dean." Abby tried to reason with him. "I know you're pissed at Sam for the choices he made, but he is your brother!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"No-"

"We're done!"

Dean shouted, cutting off an angry Abigail. She continued to glare at Dean, who ignored her stares and kept driving back to Bobby's.

* * *

They made it back to Bobby's a few hours later. Dean and Abby were very quiet and Bobby knew something bad had happened. Abby didn't say a word to Bobby when she past him to get inside the house. She over heard Dean tell Bobby what happened with Sam, while she poured herself a glass of water. Abby finished the glass quickly with a few gulps, before slamming the glass back down; cracking one side of the cup.

"Abby," Bobby spoke up behind up her, placing a hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get some sleep."

Abby walked away from Bobby before he could say anything more. She saw Dean standing in Bobby's office staring out the window. Abby shook her head at this and headed upstairs for some alone time. She couldn't stand being around anyone at the moment and need peace and quiet for a while to sort out her thoughts. Abby was worried for Sam and if Lilith wasn't stop. If Lilith couldn't be stopped, Lucifer would take his vessel and come for Abby next, which she hoped would never happen. A shiver ran down Abby's spine as she thought of the things Lucifer would do to her and make her do.

She shook her head trying to clear her thought of everything, needing to get some much needed sleep. Abby laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. She tossed and turned a few times, but she just couldn't go to sleep.

"Having a hard time getting to sleep?"

Abby opened her eyes and jumped out of bed. "What the . ."

She was no longer a Bobby's home, but some where else much farther away. The room Abby was standing covered in white and with fancy art work placed everywhere and a big bed behind her. She looked around and saw the angel who had kidnapped her, she believed Dean called him Zachariah, smiling at her.

"Where am I?" Abby questioned him. "What the hell did you do?"

"Don't worry, Abigail." Zachariah assured her. "You're in a safe place. Just relax."

"Relax?" Abby stared at him with wide eyes. "You want me to relax around the angel who kidnapped me for two months!?"

"I mean you no harm."

"Sure you don't . ." Abby commented sarcastically, looking around nervously. "What am I doing her anyways?"

"To keep you safe of course." Zachariah answered grabbing a bottle of water off of a table. "Water?"

"No thanks." Abby shook her head, keeping her distance from the angel. "What are you keeping me safe from?"

"Lucifer of course."

"Lucifer? . . Oh god!" Abby gasped. "It's already happened! The seals are all broken? Sam . ."

"No, no." Zachariah shook his head, still with a creep grin upon his face. "The seals haven't all been broken yet."

"Then why keep me here if that hasn't happened yet?" Abby questioned him, not understanding what he was telling her. She thought hard of this for a moment before it all sudden made sense. "You want Lucifer to be free. You plan on it. Don't you?"

"Finally you get it!" Zachariah smiled. "I was expecting Dean to put the pieces together before you did, but you beat him to it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah he's still trying to figure out why he's being kept in a safe location too." Zachariah answered. "No, he is not in the same place as you Abby. Don't keep you're hopes up. We have him hidden at another location. We don't want you two putting your heads together and ruin the plan set for Sammy."

"What are you going to do with Sam?" Abby demanded. She couldn't believe everything she was hearing.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned about." Zachariah explained taking a few steps closer. "Right now all I want you to do is get comfortable and just relax. You're going to be here for a while."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why, Abigail." Zachariah turned serious. "Now why don't you stop worrying about everything and just relax."

"Not until I get more answers." Abby glared, refusing backing down and do as she was told.

Zachariah took another step closer, not liking the fact she was disobeying his orders. He was going to teach her a lesson as he raised his hand, but he felt someone asking for him. Zachariah glared at Abby, lowering his hand.

"I'll be back soon."

With that said he disappeared, leaving Abby all alone. She quickly pulled out her cellphone to see if she could get service.

"Fuck . ." She swore when her phone displayed 'No Service' on the screen.

Abby put her phone away and started to explore the room. There was food and drinks on a table she assumed were for her, but she didn't trust what the angels might had done to it all. She noticed that there were no windows or doors in the room. This did not look good for Abby. She needed to get out but had no idea how until she got an idea when looking at one of the fancy objects set on the table.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Abby stopped from bashing into the wall with a lamp when she heard Zachariah speak. She dropped the lamp and turned around to face him.

"Try to get the hell out of here!" Abby yelled in response. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"You know exactly why we're keeping you here." Zachariah answered. "We cannot let Lucifer make contact you when he is free from his prison. We both know what will happen if he does."

"Yeah . . well we wouldn't have to worry about that if you weren't trying to free him in the first place." Abby commented. "Why are you letting Lucifer get free anyway? Aren't the angels suppose to be stopping this from happening?"

"Things have change." Zachariah smirked. "We never planned on stopping Lucifer from be- . . . . NO!"

Abby jumped back in shock at Zachariah sudden change of mood. He was all smiles, explaining the plan and then sudden he turned serious and angry. Abby had no idea what was going on and what had happened before Zachariah suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell . . "

Abby was very confused of what was going on. She picked up the lamp she had been using earlier and turned around to continue getting out of there.

"Shit!"

The wall she had been working on was completely patched up; not having a single dent or scratch. Abby kicked herself for not realizing earlier that the angel probably already knew she would try something like this. Zachariah really was serious of keeping her there for a long time.

Abby dropped the lamp again and started pacing around the room. She needed to get out of there, but there was no way out.

"Sit down!"

She turned around saw a very pissed off Zachariah with two angels holding knifes at their sides. "What going on?"

"We're increasing security." Zachariah answered. "Now sit down!"

Abby just stood where she was standing, trying to understand why he was increasing the amount of angels watching her. She started to grin when a thought popped into her head.

"Dean got away." Abby stated, knowing from the look on Zachariah's face that she was right. She was now chuckling at the fact. "He's going to ruin your precious plans now."

"Sit down and shut up!" Zachariah shouted, not playing games anymore. "We need to talk."

"I'm not going to do anything you tell me to do."

"Then I guess we'll have to force you too."

One of the angels started to march over to her. Abby tried to get away but he gripped her arm tightly, held her against his body and pressed a knife against her throat. She didn't understand what was going on. None of this was making any sense.

"Now be a good girl and listen to what I tell you to do," Zachariah walked towards her. "or else you will suffer the consequences."

"And those would be?" Abby gulped, feeling the knife cutting into her skin a little.

"You don't want to know."

"Why don't you just kill me already?"

"Because that would be a very bad, bad thing." Zachariah explained. "If you die while Lucifer is free from his prison, he could find you very easily because lets face it Abigail. Heaven doesn't want you."

"The demon blood?"

"Yes and a few other things too." Zachariah shrugged. "We just got to make sure you stay alive and away from Lucifer for as long as possible. Once he's dead and gone, we'll take care of you as well."

"Wow that's so thoughtful of you." Abby muttered with disgust.

"We're doing you a favor here, Abigail." Zachariah grabbed her by the jaw, yanking her forward and digging the knife against her throat even more. "You should show more respectful."

Abby glared and spat at Zachariah, hitting him in the eye. He pulled away with a heavy sigh, wiping the spit off of his face. Abby didn't understand what happened at first, but suddenly she fit a sharp pain on the side of her face and her face snapped sharply to the right. She couldn't believe that an angel had just slapped her across the face.

"That was for killing three of my angels." Zachariah growled.

"What?" Abby was confused. What was Zachariah talking about? She had never killed an angel in her life. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about two weeks ago when you escaped from our safety." Zachariah answered, but Abby was still confused. "You don't remember escaping do you?"

Abby shook her head. Everything was still fuzzy from the past couple months. She still couldn't remember anything after arriving in Chicago or anything else before waking up at Bobby's screaming bloody murder.

"It must had been such a shock to you that you just blocked it out." Zachariah said more to himself than to anyone else. He looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure you don't remember? Nothing at all?"

"I don't remember a thing . ." Abby whispered. "What happened?"

"You snapped that's what happened." Zachariah walked away. "You're eyes turned bright yellow and tried to get away. In the process of escaping you killed three angels in cold blood."

"That's not possible." Abby shook her head. "I thought only angels could kill other angels."

"That's what we thought so too, but . . you proved that fact wrong." Zachariah looked very upset at this. "You're going to be punished for that crime, Abigail. We'll make sure it is done."

"And how are you going to do that?" Abby was scared where this was all going.

"Torture of course." He smiled at this thought. "Usually we would be against that, but with your case it's different. I also know exactly who to do the torture too."

"Who . . .?"

"Dean Winchester."

"No!" Abby screamed, feeling the knife breaking the skin slightly. She felt a drip of blood run down her neck. "Dean would never do that! Never!"

"After tonight, I think Dean will be more than willing to do as we ask." Zachariah smirked. "He's going to need all the help he needs and we are his most powerful ally if he wants to defeat Lucifer. He'll especially do it once he finds out what part you plan in Lucifer's plan."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Oh quit with the swearing, Abby." Zachariah told her. "Trust me after tonight, you'll be grateful of what we're doing for you. You getting a good deal out of this, so is Dean. Unlike Sam, who . . well lets just say he won't be so lucky."

"What are you going to do to Sam?"

"He's going to set Lucifer free." He explained. "But in order to do so he's going have to turn himself into one of his greatest fears; a demon. When he does that he'll kill Lilith and the end will begin."

"Lilith's a seal . .?"

"The very last seal to be exact."

"I can't believe this . ." She couldn't believe the angels were playing Sam, Dean, and herself like this. This was insane! The angels were suppose to help them, not use them like puppets in their own sick game.

"Oh believe it!" Zachariah chuckled turning around, humming happily to himself. "It won't be much longer before it begins."

"You fucking piece of shit!" Abby swore, shaking with rage. She could feel something inside of her starting to come alive. Something strange . . . something evil.

"Watch you're tongue with me little girl!"

Zachariah turned around to threat her again, but ended up stumbling back in shock. Abby dropped the dead angel to the ground, bending down to take the knife out of his neck. She had already killed the other angel, leaving just Zachariah and her alone together. Zachariah couldn't believe this. None of this was possible!

"This can't be . ." Zachariah walked backward, as Abby slowly approached him. He stared into her eyes which were a glowing yellow with a tint of red. She had a sinister smile, cleaning the bloody knife with her sleeve. Zachariah ended up backing into a wall, with Abby cornering him. This was not the turn of events he was expecting.

"Now," Abby stopped in front of him very closely, holding the knife up by his face. "if you send me to where Sam and Dean are, I promise that I will not kill you. If you don't . . I'll kill but it will be a slow, painful death. Deal?"

"You're going to regret this, Abigail." Zachariah stared her straight in the eye seriously. "Heaven will make you pay for the crimes you have committed!"

"I don't care!" Abby growled, her patience's growing thin by the second. "Send me to Sam. NOW!"

"Fine . ."

Zachariah reluctantly pressed two shaky fingers to her forehead and everything went dark.

* * *

"SAM!"

Abby opened her eyes to find she was what looked to be an abandoned church or something. There was a loud shaking come from somewhere in the church and she could hear yelling and banging.

"SAMMY!"

_Dean._

Abby recognized his voice right away. She took off running down the hall, the noise becoming clearer by the second. She took a sharp turn around a corner and saw Dean trying to break a door down while calling out for his brother.

"Dean!" Abby shouted running around the corner. "MOVE!"

Dean looked over his shoulder, shocked to see Abby but even more shock at the color of her eyes. He moved out of the way as she lifted up her hand and the doors flied wide open. Dean quickly ran into the room with Ruby's knife at the ready, probably to kill Ruby and any other demons in there. Abby tried to run to the run where the action was taking place, but she felt suddenly light headed and lost her balance. She fell against the wall, gasping for air. She knew having not used her powers for so long were taking a great amount of energy out of her. Abby could feel her powers slipping back into submission again and her eyes going back to normal.

Abby looked over to the room where Dean had ran into and could see something forming on the floor. She tried as quickly as she could make her way over towards the room. The closer she got, the more she felt a pull towards what was forming. When she approached the room, Abby saw Dean and Sam looking down at what was forming too. The both looked over at her when she appeared. Abby caught on the ground what appeared to be Ruby's dead body and inside she was cheering with happiness. All that quickly went away when she saw another body on the ground; Lilith. Her blood was what was forming some sort of symbol or circle on the ground. The circle suddenly started to glow and the build started to shake violently.

_He's coming._

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	20. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show "Supernatural".**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to everyone who had been reading and to also those of you who review. Thank you!!! OK, so I've been wondering if I should change this story's title or not. I was thinking of changing it to 'Dance With The Devil'. What do you think? Should I change it or not? Hopefully you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Abby was transfixed by the glowing; she couldn't look away. It wasn't until Sam and Dean each grabbed her arms and started to drag her back, that she finally snapped out of it. The three of them ran towards the doors but were slammed shut before they could get out. Sam and Dean banged and shoved against the doors, trying to open them but it was no use. Abby watched the glowing get brighter and the screeching sound get louder by the second. She fell to her knees, as did Sam and Dean, when the noise become unbearable. Suddenly there was a bright flash and everything went black for a moment.

"Abby?"

Abby opened her eyes, finding that she was lying down on the couch and saw Bobby standing over her, looking confused as hell.

"Bobby . .?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Bobby helped her sit up. "I've been looking and calling all over the place for you and Dean. Where did you two go? And where is Dean?"

"I . ." Abby looked around, not understanding what had happened. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Bobby questioned, grabbing her by the shoulders. He wanted answers. "What happened?"

"Um . . the angels." Abby whispered still feeling very confused. "They took Dean and I to a safe room. We got away and were at a church. Lucifer . ."

"What about Lucifer?" Bobby shook her shoulders slightly. "Tell me!"

"He's free." Abby stared him straight in the eye. "Sam, Dean, and I all witnessed it and then . . I woke up here."

"So let me get this straight," Bobby tried to understand what she had told him. "You, Dean, and Sam were witnessing Lucifer be freed and the next second you ended up here?"

"Yeah . ."

"That doesn't made a lick of sense." Bobby shook his head, trying hard to understand everything. He looked at Abby and noticed she looked a little weird. "You okay kid?"

"I feel like I'm going to puke." Abby wrapped her arms around herself tightly, feeling dizzy and nausea. "Move . ."

Bobby backed away letting Abby run to the nearest bathroom to vomit. He gave a heavy sigh as he heard Abby in the bathroom let everything come up for a good twenty minutes. She sounded pretty bad from what he could hear. Bobby asked if she was all right and all Abby did was snap at him that she was fine and to leave here alone, which just what he did.

It was about an hour later and Abby still hadn't came back out. Bobby sure hoped she was all right. His cellphone started to vibrate while he was making himself some lunch.

"Hello?"

"_Bobby? It's Dean."_

"Dean! Where the hell are you boy? Are you all right?"

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Sam's with me too. Have you heard from Abby at all?"_

"Yeah. She's here and has been throwing up for over an hour. What the hell happened to you guys? Abby said Lucifer was freed!"

"_It's hard to explain." Dean sighed heavily. "Can you meet us?"_

"Sure. Just give me the address."

Bobby quickly wrote down the motel address Dean gave. "Okay, I got it."

"_Make sure to bring any books you have on the angel Micheal and his sword." Dean told him. "All right?"_

"Sure thing, Dean."

"_Thanks, Bobby." Dean said. "I really appreciate this."_

"I'll be there in a few hours. Bye, Dean."

"_Bye . ."_

Bobby hung up and put his cellphone away, just as Abby came stumbling into the kitchen. She looked slightly better than before, but not by much.

"How ya feeling kid?"

"I feel like shit . ." Abby grumbled taking a seat at the kitchen table. She was cradling her head with her hands and tears streaming down her face. "My whole body hurts and my head feels like it's splinting in two."

"Are you going to be okay?" Bobby took a seat next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder for support. "Abby?"

"I don't fuck know!" She shouted looking at him with tears. Bobby thought she looked like a complete mess. "Okay?"

"Sorry . ." Bobby backed away slightly. "Listen, I just got off the phone with Dean. Him and Sam need me to meet them. How about you stay here. All right?"

"No." Abby sat up in her seat, wiping away her tears. "I need to come with. I have to talk with them."

"Abby . ."

"I'm going, Bobby!"

"Okay, okay . ." Bobby put up his hands in defeat. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Abby was scaring him a little at the moment. Something was wrong with her. "I'll get the Impala ready, cause I'm sure Dean wants his baby back. You go and change your clothes. They have blood on them. I have a pair of spare clothes for you upstairs in the left hand closet."

Abby nodded and walked away, leaving a still confused Bobby to get everything ready. She went upstairs and got changed in the spare clothes Bobby had for her. Abby also found her backpack that had all her stuff in the bedroom she used too. Abby finished getting ready, trying to clean up her appearance. She could feel that something was different inside her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

When Abby came outside to meet Bobby, she noticed something was off about him right away.

"Bobby?"

"Yep?" Bobby closed the trunk of the Impala and looked over at her with curiosity. "What's wrong, Abby?"

Abby stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what was different. Something was different, but she couldn't place what it was. "Nothing . ."

Bobby nodded his head and told her to get in the car.

* * *

The drive to motel address Dean had given Bobby was a long drive from Bobby's. The car ride was very quiet. Abby was going over everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. So much had gone on that it was all hard to process. Abby noticed Bobby was very quiet, which was unusual for him. Usually he strike up a conversation to make the drive go by faster, but he didn't this time. Odd . .

They arrived at the motel a few hours after leaving Bobby's. Abby helped Bobby carry all the books Dean had wanted him to bring inside the motel and find the room Dean and Sam were staying in. Dean opened the door at the first knock and looked relieved to see them. He hugged Bobby and then let him into the room, but he looked unsure what to do when he saw Abby. She knew he must had been remembering what she looked like the last time he saw her.

"Dean." Abby smiled slightly.

Dean shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and let Abby into the motel room. She right a way saw Sam, who looked very hesitant of what to do or say. The both of them hadn't left off at the best note and now had no idea what to do around each other. Sam gave her a small smile and turned around to help Bobby put the books on the table.

Bobby asked Dean and Sam why they wanted him to bring all theses books on the Archangel Micheal. Dean explained to them what Zachariah had told him while they kept him 'safe. Dean explained about how Zachariah said Dean was the one to defeat Lucifer and would need the Micheal sword. No one knew Abby had been taken by the angels too except for Bobby, but for some weird reason he didn't bring this up while Dean was talking. Abby stayed quiet about it.

Bobby opened a big old book and pointed to the first picture he saw. "That's Micheal. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Dean and Sam looked at the pictures of Micheal and listened to Bobby explain the history of Micheal. Abby tried to pay attention too, but her head felt like it was splitting in two again. She took a seat on one of the bed trying hard to not show she was in pain. It seemed like it was working, because the guys didn't look like they had notice something was wrong with her.

Abby looked over at them and caught Bobby telling them that they should split up research. Sam nodded and got up, looking like he wanted to say something but was unsure. Abby remembered she never told Bobby it was Sam who had freed Lucifer, and she was sure Dean hadn't said it either.

"Kid, you all right?" Bobby noticed Sam's upset expression.

Sam's eyes caught Abby for a split second and she knew he was going to tell him.

"No, actually." Sam turned around with a deep sigh. "Bobby this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam-" Dean tried to cut off his brother, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"Lilith didn't break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal!"

"Sam, stop it!" Dean snapped at it.

"I killed her," Sam continued on. "and I set Lucifer free."

"You what . . ." Bobby looked shocked and was now slowly standing back up.

"You guys warned me," Sam explained, looking deeply sorry for everything. "about the demon blood, Ruby, and I didn't listen. I brought this on."

"Sam-" Abby tried to speak up, wanting to tell him that this wasn't all his fault but Bobby interrupted her.

"You're damn right you didn't listen!" Bobby walked up to him. He started to rip a new one into Sam, with Sam taking it all in and apologizing at the same time but Bobby wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry . ." Sam said one more time.

"If by some miracle we make this out alive," Bobby looked Sam straight in the eye. "I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Sam nodded, looking very upset and sadden by the turn of events. "Um . . there's a old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah," Bobby glared at Sam. "you do that."

Abby watched Sam grab his coat and walk out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She couldn't believe that Bobby would act this way towards Sam.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Abby stood up, hands on her hips. "Why would you say that to Sam? This isn't like you."

"Don't you dare go and start lecturing me girl!" Bobby pointed a finger in her her face. "You've got some explain to do as well."

"Get your finger out of my face!" Abby shoved away his hand. She could feel the weird sensation she felt earlier start to wake up again. Abby had to get out of there before something bad happened.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Bobby barked, seeing Abby put her coat back on and leave the room without a word. "Goddammit . . ."

Abby quickly made her way out of the motel and on to the street. She was hysterical and walking fairly fast down the side walk, completely afraid of what was happening to her. A few people walking by her gave her strange looks, which made Abby panic even more than before.

"Abby!"

She turned around the second her name was called. Sam was standing there confused and so was Abby. She hadn't realize she had past him during her panic, which was still happening. Sam saw she was shaking and crying, but that wasn't what confused him; it was her eyes.

"Come here." Sam grabbed her by the forearm and dragged her into a dark alley. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "Abby, what's wrong?"

"Wha-"

"You're eyes." Sam pointed out. "Their yellow, like a Azazel's were. What is happening? Tell me!"

"I don't know . ." Abby started to sob, closing her eyes so Sam wouldn't see them. "I have no idea what's happening to me!"

"Shh . ." Sam tried to comfort her. "Just try and calm down."

Abby tried to do as Sam asked and made herself calm down. Her body slowly stopped shaking. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sam, who smile. "Your eyes are back to normal."

"Good . ." Abby sighed with relief, wiping her tears.

"Abby," Sam called for her attention again. "what's going on? Why were your eyes yellow?"

"I'm not sure." Abby bit her lower lip. "I . . I think it's from when I used."

"Used?" Sam looked confused. "Used what?"

"My powers . ." Abby whispered with a frown. "How else do you think I got Zachariah to send me to where you were? I also used them to help Dean get to you before you killed Lilith . ."

"Why are you using your powers?" Sam didn't understand any of this. "I thought you were against using the powers Azazel gave us."

"I am, but . ." Abby couldn't find the words to describe what was happening. "it's hard to explain, Sam. I hadn't used for months and than suddenly after Zachariah said some upsetting thing to me, something inside me just snapped!"

"Wait, why was Zachariah talking to you?"

"They took me to a safe room like with Dean, but in separate locations." Abby told Sam, who actually wasn't surprised to hear this. "They were keeping me 'safe' too, but for different reason. Remember what I told you that one night about why the angels most likely want me?"

Sam nodded his head, remembering that night clearly in his head.

"Well it was that reason again." Abby explained. "but this time they were going to make sure I stayed put. Then Zachariah started to about how they were going have Dean torture me, that Heaven would never take me, about how they were using you to free Lucifer, and . . . I just snapped. This feeling it was-"

"Evil, but yet felt so good to give into . ." Sam whispered, understanding exactly what Abby was getting too. She nodded in agreement. "I've had the same feelings before too. It's seductive."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why my body is acting so weird." Abby questioned. "My head keeps hurting and feeling like it's going to split open, I get light headed, my hands start shaking, and I can't control my eyes turning yellow. What's happening to me, Sam?"

"I don't know . ." Sam confessed. "you sound almost like when I was addicted to the demon blood."

"But I'm not addicted to demon blood!" Abby shook her head. "Wait . . what do you mean 'was' addicted to demon blood? I thought you were."

"Yeah, I was but . . . it's hard to explain." Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Ever since we were some how teleported out of that convent I haven't had one urge for demon blood. It's really weird . ."

"No kidding." Abby was amazed by this news. She saw it was starting to get pretty dark outside. "We should head to that church you talked about before it gets to late."

"Nah," Sam stopped her. "we can do that tomorrow. Let's head back to the motel room."

"That's probably a good idea. " Abby agreed. "Bobby and Dean are probably wondering where I went. I sort of rushed out of there with a word, since I had no idea what was happening to me."

"That's understandable." Sam nodded starting to walk out of the alley.

"Hey Sam," Abby stopped him from walking away. She grabbed his hand. "I don't hate you for what happened. I know you never meant to free Lucifer."

"Thanks . ." Sam smiled, gripping Abby's hand softly. "I'm sorry for not listening to any of you. I-"

"It's okay." Abby assured him. "You weren't think straight. I'm over it, everything is fine."

"Good." Sam lowered his face closely to hers. "Does this mean I can kiss you again?"

"Yes . ." Abby leaned forward and kissed Sam. It had been a while since they had last kissed, both missing it deeply. Abby pulled away slightly. "So, does this mean we can continue with our 'relationship' again?"

"Is having a actual relationship all right this time?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend kind of relationship?" Abby questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded in response, causing Abby to smile big and wide. "I would love that."

"Good, cause I wasn't really going to take no for a answer." Sam kissed her again, getting a little more aggressive this time.

"_Abigail . . ." _

Abby pulled away, looking very confused and afraid. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Uh . ." Abby looked around and noticed the confused expression on Sam face. No one was around they, but Abby could had sworn she heard somebody say her name. She didn't to not think to much about it. "Nothing, never mind. Let's head back to the motel."

"Sure . ."

Sam agreed, not believing Abby. He knew something had happened that spooked her, but shrugged it off and grabbed her hand. The two of they walked slowly back to the motel, not knowing they were walking into a trap.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	21. The Calling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, I hope everyone is doing good. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and to those also reviewing this story! Thank you!!! I saw the episode 'Abandon All Hope'. Let just say . . . WOW! If your wondering if I'm going to be following the whole Lucifer storyline from the show, the answer is yes *grins*. Just to warn you ahead of time the next chapter will contain a sex scene *smiles*. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Sam and Abby made their way together back to the motel. Abby told Sam she was thirsty and was going to get a drink out of the vending machine and would meet him back at the room. While getting a drink there was loud thudding sounds down the hallway. Abby was confused of this and grabbed her drink and headed back to Sam and Dean's room. The closer she got, the clearer the sounds become. It was very clear that something was happening in Dean and Sam's room.

Abby hurried towards the motel room, but by the time she got there, the last standing demon was living its meat suit. Sam and Dean looked pretty beat, but it was Bobby who looked the worse.

"What happened . .?" Abby rushed towards Bobby, who had a severe stab wound to the abdomen. He was bleeding quick, even as Abby put pressure to the wound.

"Bobby was possessed." Dean groaned, slowly standing back up. "This was all a trap!"

"We need to get Bobby to a hospital. Fast!" Sam observed Bobby's wound. "Dean help me carry Bobby."

Abby moved out of the way for the boys. They carried Bobby as quickly as possible to the Impala where Abby sat in the back with him, with Dean speeding and Sam telling him where to go. The reached the hospital under five minutes and rushed Bobby threw the front doors. Dean had explained along the way to the hospital what the demon's were after; the Micheal Sword. They all knew they had to get to it before the demons did before this got any worse.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Abby start yelling for help when they entered the hospital, desperate for someone to take care of Bobby. Immediately a group of hospital staff took Bobby and started heading down the hallway. A nurse turned to the boys and told them she had some questions to ask them, which didn't look like a good sign.

"We need to go get the Micheal Sword before the demons find it." Dean turned to Sam. "Now Sam!"

"But Bobby-"

"Both of you go!" Abby told them, taking control of the situation. "Go find the Micheal Sword. I'll stay here and make sure everything goes alright with Bobby."

Dean nodded a thanks and grabbed Sam by the jacket to follow him. Sam looked indecisive but in the end followed his brother on another journey.

Abby took a deep breath and sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair. She wanted to come with the guys but knew her place was here by Bobby's side. Someone needed to be there for him right now.

* * *

It felt like a eternity but a couple of hours later a doctor found Abby and told her of Bobby's condition. He explained that Bobby would be fine and should recover nicely from his injure but there was one problem; he would never be able to walk again.

"Mmm . ."

"Bobby?" Abby looked up from the chair she was sitting in by his bed. "You're awake?"

"Hmm," Bobby opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Abby explained walking over to his bed and taking his hand. "You were possessed and stabbed yourself to get rid of the demon. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He mumbled. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They went to retrieve the Micheal sword." Abby told him, taking his hand to comfort him. "They should be back in a few hours. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Sore, but I'll live." Bobby answered, not knowing yet he would never be able to use his legs. He noticed the frown expression Abby gave when she thought of this. "What's wrong?"

"Uh . . nothing." Abby avoided the question. She dug into her pocket for some loose change. "Hey, are you hungry? I could get something out of the vending machine for you, if you want."

Bobby agreed to her offer and told Abby what to get him. Abby went and found a vending machine not far from Bobby's room. She got him a bag of M &M's, a bag of chips, and skittles for the two of them.

"_Abby . ."_

The bags of food almost slipped out of Abby grasps when she heard the voice again. It was a quiet whisper but she could still hear it. Everyone around Abby seemed to had not notice it because they continued to go on with what they were doing.

"_Abby . ."_

Abby looked around her surroundings trying to find the source of where this voice was coming from.

"Abby!"

She jumped back in surprise when turning around and seeing Sam and Dean walking towards her. They both looked pissed, which was not a good sign at all.

"Guys," Abby whispered, shocked to see them back around. "what happened? Did you get the sword?"

Sam grabbed her by the elbow and told her to follow them. The three of them were able to find a empty room for some privacy. Dean and Sam were scaring Abby; something was wrong.

"Okay, so . . what happened?" She asked looking them both in the eye. "Tell me."

"Is Bobby all right, Abby?" Sam ignored her question.

"Uh . . ," Abby wasn't sure how to break the news about Bobby to them. "The doctors say he'll be fine, but-"

"He can't walk . ."

"Yeah," She was taken aback that Dean already knew that. "how did you . ."

"Because it's my fault."

"Dean-"

"It is, Sam!" Dean cut off his brother. He saw Abby looked every more confused than before. "We didn't find the Micheal sword, Abby, because I am the Micheal sword. I'm his vessel."

"What . . ."

"Yep, I'm suppose to be a angle condom."

"How does you being a vessel affect Bobby losing the ability to walk?"

"Zachariah." Sam answered frowning. "He did this to Bobby to teach Dean a lesson because he refused to say yes to Micheal."

"That bastard . ." Abby gritted through her teeth. She was regretting not killing Zachariah when she had her chance. If she had, Bobby would be still be able to walk around.

"Yea," Dean sighed looking exhausted. "luckily Cas showed up when he did. He scared the shit out of that son of a bitch."

"What did he do?" Abby was curious. She had no idea that Castiel had been dead, no one had really told her anything.

"That's not important," Dean told her, "The important part is that he told us Lucifer was circling his vessel. He also carved- what was it, Sam?"

"Enochian Sigils."

"Yeah, that's right." Dean agreed. "Anyways their suppose to hide us from any angels, including Lucifer from trying to find us."

Abby was very quiet as the information she was told sunk in. Lucifer was circling his vessel . . this was looking very, very bad for her.

"Abby?" Sam called out, noticing the dazed expression on Abby face. He knew why she was acting this way and what she was probably thinking about too; Lucifer.

"We should probably go see how Bobby's doing." Abby snapped back to reality. "He's probably wondering what's taking me so long to get his food."

Sam and Dean nodded and followed her out of the room and towards where they were keeping Bobby. Abby came to a stop before they got the room and handed the guys the food she got for Bobby.

"I have to go use the bathroom." Abby quickly told them, feeling like she was going to sick at any moment. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She ran off quickly for a bathroom, leaving a confused Dean and Sam. Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room being greeted by a annoyed Bobby. Sam watched her rushing down the hallway for a few moments, worried about her.

It took a little bit, but Abby did find a empty bathroom after searching practically everywhere. She slammed the door forcefully behind her, leaning against the sink and looked at her reflection.

_'Abby . .'_

Abby grabbed the side of her head, wishing for the voice to go away.

_'Abby . .'_

"Stop it."She cried.

_'Abby!'_

"GO AWAY!"

She screamed at her reflection, wanting the voice to stop and leave me alone. Abby gasped in fear when she felt someone gripped her elbow tightly, turning her around sharply to face them. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Castiel, glad it was him and not who she thought it would be. The voice was starting to grow louder inside her head, making Abby ready to scream again. Castiel must have figured out something was happening because his facial expression became dark and very serious. He raised his hand and placed it on Abby's chest.

"Ouch!" Abby jumped back in pain and rubbed her chest where there was now a dull pain. "What the hell did you do?"

"I craved Enochian Sigils into your ribs." Castiel explained. "They'll protect you. Is the voice gone?"

"How did you know that?" Abby was very confused. "And why do I need these sigils? What was that voice I heard?"

"It was Lucifer." Castiel confirmed her suspicion. "He's trying to make contact and locate your position."

"And these sigils will protect me from him? Like they do for Sam and Dean?"

"Yes for now, but not long." Castiel replied. "The sigils will protect Sam and Dean longer because they do not have a connection with Lucifer, unlike you."

"So he can still find me?" Abby whispered in fear.

"In due time he will be able too." Castiel explained. "but for now you must stick with Sam and Dean and stay out of harms way. And what ever you do . . do not use your powers!"

"Why. . .?"

Castiel didn't answer her question. He just stood there emotionless, not saying or doing anything. One moment Abby was staring at Castiel and the next second he was gone, no where to seen; leaving a very confused and terrified Abigail all alone with just her thoughts and a voice still inside her head but was barely above a whisper now.

_'Join me . .'_

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	22. Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Hope all of you are doing good and I want to thank each one of you for reading this story, I really apperciate it! Also I want to thank those of you who review too, it means a lot to me!!! Okay so my schedule now for the next month is basically free because finals and papers are finally done with. YAY!!! For those of you who read my other story 'All You Wanted' there will be an update in a few days. Only a month left until Supernatural comes back with new episodes. Yes!**

**In this chapter there is a sex scene at the beginning just to warn you. I'm also trying to drop little hints here and there that give away which side Abby may choose in the end. I would love it if people would give me feedback about what side you think Abby will end of choosing in the end. This are going to start getting dark with Abby, especially mentally, after this chapter. Have a enjoyable time read!**

* * *

Two days slowly passed after the whole incident with the angels and demons. Bobby demanded that the boys and Abby leave him alone for a while, wanting some alone time to think. Dean, Sam, and Abby respected his wishes and rented a motel room for a few nights.

"I'm going out." Dean spoke up putting on his jacket. "Dunno when I'll be back."

Sam nodded, looking up from his laptop. "Be careful!"

"Yeah . ." Dean frowned not looking at his brother. He was still deeply upset about what had happened over the past few days. "See ya later."

Dean was out the door before Sam could say anything else. Sam gave a deep sigh and closed his laptop. He knew Dean had left for the night because of him and that made him feel angry with himself because he it was all his fault that they were in this huge mess. Sam glanced over to the bed and saw Abby, who had been laying on the bed out cold for at least two hours.

Abby was dead tired from getting barely any sleep the last few days. She was able to get some sleep but not much, as she kept going in and out of sleep and was able to hear everything going on around her. She knew the whole reason she could not sleep properly was because _He_ was out there somewhere, roaming the earth. It was only a matter of time before the protection Castiel gave her wore off and her location would no longer be safe.

"Mmm . . ."

A soft moan escaped through Abby lips, as she slowly woke up from her light nap. She opened her eyes and spotted Sam watching her closely.

"Hi . ."

"Hey," Sam smiled softly. "nice nap?"

"Mhmm . ." Abby stressed similar to a cat waking up in the morning. "It was refreshing."

Sam laughed quiet at Abby, but his attention was quickly caught by the way her chest was thrust forward from her stretching. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying hard to find a comfortable position and also hide his excitement. Abby stopped what she was doing when she saw Sam staring and shift multiple times in his seat, making her giggle to herself and knowing this was because of her.

"Where's Dean?" Abby looked around the room and noticed the other Winchester was absent.

"He went out." Sam shifted again in his seat. "He wasn't sure when he be back, which basically means he won't be back until sometime late tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Abby nodded, getting up from the bed and heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower . ."

She said this while slowly taking off her shirt and looking at Sam over her shoulder with a slight grin. Sam was fidgeting in his seat while she told him this, making his excitement even more aroused.

Abby shut the door behind herself, trying to keep from laughing. She knew she was being a bit mean to tease Sam like this but it was so humorous to watch his reaction. Quickly Abby shed her clothes and jumped into the shower, turning the water onto hot. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt the water slowly get warmer and warmer by the second.

"OH!"

She gasped out loud when two strong hands gripped her waist tight and pull her sharply backwards. Abby's back hit Sam's chest hard while he breathed heavily against her ear.

"It's not nice to tease, Abigail." Sam breathed raggedly into her ear.

"I couldn't help myself . ." Abby giggled turning herself around to face Sam and rubbed herself against him slightly. "Anyways, it seemed like you liked it too."

Sam gave a short growl before grabbing Abby by the chin and slamming his lips against hers. Abby was a little taken aback by Sam sudden roughness but she didn't mind it at all, she actually really liked it when he let this side of himself shine. The both of them attack each other's mouth hungrily, while Sam's hands crept lower down Abby's body. Sam wrapped his arms around Abby tight and lifted her up and slammed her back into the shower wall. The water from the shower was blocked by Sam's body from reach Abby, who was now pinned against the wall and with her legs wrapped around Sam's body.

"You ready . .?" Sam pulled away slightly from Abby's lips after a few minutes. He was now positioning both of their body, ready for whenever Abby gave the okay for them to go at it.

"Yeah . ." Abby breathed, a little out of breathe. She gasped quietly when she felt Sam thrust into her deeply. It may had only been a few weeks since they were last together, but at that moment it felt like years for the both of them. Sam pressed his forehead against Abby's neck, trying to keep himself from taking her hard and fast against the shower wall.

"Sam," Abby whispered barely above a whisper. Sam looked at her with concern, afraid he had done something wrong or hurt her. She looked into his eyes and Sam could of sworn he saw her eyes flash yellow for a moment before she spoke the two words he was surprised to hear from her. "Fuck me . ."

And Sam did just that. He pushed the both of them over the edge a few times until Abby was limp in his arms. Sam lowered her from the wall slowly and wrapped his arms around her. Abby shivered from the cold tile wall and the shower water that was now almost ice cold. Sam must of noticed this because he shut off the show immediately and helped her out of the shower.

The both of them were satisfied but exhausted at the same time. They helped each other dry off, neither of them wanting to break the peaceful silence between them. It felt right for the moment. After drying off they skipped putting back on clothes and headed straight for the bed. They made use of them time alone together for another few more rounds of sex before falling asleep around sometime after four in the morning.

* * *

Dean arrived back to the motel around nine and was a little surprise at what he saw when walking into the room. There was Abby sound asleep on the bed on her side and giving Dean a good side view of her naked chest and bareback.

"Sam, you are one lucky bastard . ." Dean muttered to himself while taking in the naked view of Abby. If he had known she had this kind of body, he would of tried to get her into bed a long time ago. Dean's attention on Abby's petite waist was soon distracted when the bathroom door open and out came Sam wearing just a pair of boxers. "Have fun last night, Sammy?"

"Dean . ." Sam stopped in his tracks, surprised to see his brother standing there over Abby who was complete expos except for the sheet covering her from the waist down. Sam rushed forward, grabbing the covers and covering the rest of the Abby. Dean frowned at this and Sam caught him. "What are you doing back all ready? Usually you're not back until at least noon time after you hook up with a girl."

"Well, let's just say somethings didn't go the way how I planned." Dean winched as he remembered.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Walked in on you two having sex?" Sam lazily guessed as he tried to clean up the mess him and Abby made. They had gotten tired of using the bed and decided to try a few different positions around the room. It didn't seem like they had made a mess last night but now Sam was able to see the damage.

"Yep. I got my ass out the window before he could even step in the room." Dean answered. He was watching Sam and now noticed too how big of a mess the room was in. "Holy crap . . what did you two do last night!? Oh you so better had not used my bed!"

"We didn't." Sam assured his brother.

Both the brothers attention were directed back to Abby as she moved around in the bed and suddenly sat up. The covers covering her breasts fell downward as she sat up and looked at the two brother.

"Hey, Abby!" Dean greeted her with a big smile, enjoying the eye full he was getting at the moment. Abby looked at him confused, not realizing she was giving a free show to the Winchester boys. "Did you have a fun time last night?"

"Abby!" Sam motioned her to pull the covers back over herself, making her look at him confused as well.

"Oops . ." Abby looked down and saw she was flashing the guys, Sam she didn't mind seeing her like that but with Dean it was a different story. She quickly pulled the covers back over herself and made sure they were wrapped securely around her body before sliding off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Dude," Dean hit his brother in the shoulder the second Abby closed the bathroom door. "you are so lucky to be banging a chick like her."

"Dean." Sam warned his brother, not really wanting to talk more about this. He hadn't planned on Dean arriving back to the hotel early and getting a good view of Abby naked either. Also Sam was hoping to get a round of morning sex too before Dean got back, but that was going have to wait a while now.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Dean shrugged.

Abby grabbed the clothes she had left on the bathroom floor last night up and put on them on. She looked at the mirror and noticed something on her back as she turned to put on her shirt. There was a slight discoloration on her lower back. Abby had guested it was from last night, because she felt a sharp pain a couple of times when Sam slammed her into the shower tiles. She smiled when remembering last night. Abby wasn't sure what over came her to tell Sam to fuck her last night and she felt naughty for doing it too but it also felt so good to do it. She wanted him to fuck her good and that is exactly what he did last night.

After everyone was done getting changed and ready, the three of them decided that they would visit Bobby today. He had gotten his time alone but now it was their turn to look after him and make sure he was okay.

* * *

Abby and Sam were watching Bobby stare out his hospital room in a wheel chair. He was motionless. All he would do was just stare straight ahead and that was it.

Sam turned his attention away from Bobby for a second to caught Abby rubbing her lower back with a slight frown. "Abby, you all right?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded looking up at Sam. "My back is just a little sore, ya know . . . from last night."

"Oh . ." Sam was a little surprised and then panic took over. "Oh god! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I should have not-"

"No, Sam," Abby stepped forward and pressing her hand against Sam's mouth to shut him up. "it's okay. I'm just a little sore that's all. Don't feel bad about it, I don't. And don't you dare regret last night! All right?"

"But I hurt-"

"Sam!" Abby warned him. "I'm fine. Get over it."

"Okay." Sam sighed, not really wanting to drop the topic. If he had known he was hurting Abby last night he would of stopped, but she didn't complain of anything.

"Alright you two, play time is over." Dean came walking towards them. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother while Abby smirked and stepped away. "So . . how is he?"

"What does it look like?" Abby looked at Dean.

"Hasn't it been like three days?" Dean asked. "We should cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub. ."

"Dean," Sam turned to his brother, getting ready to burst Dean's bubble. "maybe we need to look at this from a different perspective. We need to think about how Bobby may not bounce back from this."

Dean frowned at this conclusion but knew Sam was right. Abby agreed with Sam as well, knowing the odds of Bobby getting out of that wheel chair were slim.

"What's that?" Sam pointed to the big envelope in Dean's hand.

"An x-ray of Castiel's work." Dean handed Sam the x-ray which really surprised him. "Yeah, well remember he craved you one too."

"And me too . . ."

Dean and Sam looked at Abby with confusion. She had forgotten to tell them Castiel had visited her a couple days ago and craved those protection sigils in her ribs. Dean was about to question her when Sam's cellphone started to go off. Sam opened his phone and was shocked to hear who was calling him.

"Castiel? . . hello . . uh . . yeah we're at St. Martin's."

"Since when do angels call?" Abby questioned right after Castiel hung up on Sam.

"Since I can no longer find you three because of the sigils I gave you." Castiel appeared next to them. "You are hidden from all angels of heaven, including myself."

"Great," Dean commented. "So what are you doing here, Cas?"

"Great your angel ass in here and heal me!" Bobby yelled at them. He looked over his shoulder glaring at Castiel. "Now!"

"I can't . ." Castiel walked into the room, looking very sorry. "I'm cut off from heaven. Some powers I still have and some I don't."

"You mean to tell me you can't heal anymore, leaving me stuck in this chair for the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry . ."

"Shove it up your ass!"

Bobby turned back around and continued to stare out the window.

"At least he's talking . ." Dean commented quietly to Sam and Abby.

"I heard that!" Bobby snapped.

Castiel turned around and looked at the Winchesters and Abby.

"Are you still set on killing the devil?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "You want to join?"

"No, it's useless." Castiel shot him down. "But I do have something else in mind . . I'm going to find God."

Abby busted out laughing at Castiel's words, receiving stares from everyone around them. Dean and Sam pushed Abby and Castiel into Bobby's room for privacy, Abby was still laughing.

"So . . you plan on finding God, right?" Dean questioned his angel friend, which of course Castiel nodded in agreement. "How the hell are you going to do that?"

"There is a object that burning bright in God's presence." Castiel looked at Dean's necklace. "Your necklace, please."

"No." Dean growled getting defensive. "You can't have it."

"Please!"

"Alright, fine." Dean gave up and took off his necklace. "Be careful with it and don't lose it! . . . I feel naked now . ."

Abby couldn't believe what was happened. Castiel had officially lost his marbles, which made her laugh quietly to herself.

"This is not funny, Abigail." Castiel snapped at her. "You should be taking this very serious for it will greatly effect you in the outcome."

"I just . . I just don't believe you can find God with a necklace." Abby tried to explain. "It just seems so ridiculously! How do we even know God is still alive or that he even really gives a shit about what's happening?"

"Because someone brought me back," Castiel defended his point. "and also got you three out of that church before Lucifer rosed. You should be grateful for whomever it was because we both know what would have happen by now if Lucifer got a hold of you."

"Go find God than." Abby grew serious, knowing what Castiel said was true. She should be grateful for who ever got her out of the church before Lucifer came through the opening.

"Wait . . Cas, what did you mean by Lucifer getting a hold of Abby?" Dean was confused, he didn't know that tiny secret about Abby and neither did Bobby. He looked at Abby with anger. "What would Lucifer want with you, Abby?"

"I . ." Abby didn't know what to say. "Um . . there's a little something about my past you sort of don't know, Dean?"

"What's that?" Dean barked. Sam was giving her a look not to tell him, but Abby knew she had no choice or else Dean wouldn't stop until he got the truth.

"Azazel did not just give her his blood when she was a baby but the Devil's as well." Castiel explained. "Abby has a connection to Lucifer that will be of great use for him and destructive to the human race as well. As long as she is hidden from him, his plans cannot be completed."

Abby was shocked to hear the end part of Castiel's explanation, having no idea that she was that important for Lucifer plans.

"I have to go." Castiel broke the silence. "I'll be in contact later."

With that, Castiel was gone.

"Tell God to send legs!" Bobby yelled up at the ceiling.

"So . . when were you going to tell us about your little connection with the Devil?" Dean walked slowly up to Abby, who looked nervously towards Sam. "Did you think that maybe it be a good idea for us to know something big like that?"

"I-"

"Both of you two shut up!" Bobby snapped at them when his cellphone started going off. "Hello? . . Rufus? . . Rufus where are you? . . Colorado . . River Past, Colorado! . . Rufus, you there? . . Rufus!"

Bobby closed his cellphone looking lose of words. "Rufus is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, but it ain't good." Bobby explained looked at them. "I think you guys need to go see what's going on."

"Okay," Dean nodded in agreement. "River Past, Colorado right?"

Bobby nodded. Dean and Sam both started making their way out the room with Abby following right behind, but Dean turned around before she got a step outside the door.

"You're not coming with Abby." He looked at her. "Sam and I will take care of it."

"This better not be about what Castiel said, cause-"

"No, it's not." Dean told her half-truthfully. "but somebody needs to be here when Bobby gets released and who knows how long we'll be gone."

"He's right, Abby." Bobby spoke up. "Now get your ass over here! We need to talk."

"Sam . ." Abby gave her a pleading look to side with her but he couldn't go against Dean or Bobby's decision.

"Sorry, Abby." Sam apologize. "but Dean and Bobby are right. Someone needs to be here."

"Fine." Abby sighed heavily and sat down on the hospital bed. "Just be careful. Okay?"

"Aren't we always." Dean smirked and off away him and Sam went.

Abby was now left alone with a very upset Bobby. "So . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me, Abby?" Bobby questioned her right away. He didn't have to say what he was talking about, Abby knew exactly what it was. "I mean . . god . . the devil is after you! Why wouldn't you tell the boys or I about it?"

"I told Sam, if that helps . ." Abby spoke quietly, not liking the fact she was being yelled at.

"No it doesn't." Bobby snapped at her. "Do you know how stupid it was of you not to tell us about something like this!? What if Dean and Sam did find Lucifer and you were with too, what would happen then? We all be screwed!"

"Bobby, I-"

"I don't care if you're sorry!" Bobby cut her off. "You have lost a lot of my trust right now girl. You don't hide something like this from us ever again. Ya hear me?"

"Yes . ." Abby whispered shamefully. "I . . I just couldn't figure out how to tell you guys."

There was silence between the two of them for a few moments. Both of them trying to process what was happening around them.

"How long have you know about this?" Bobby calmed down a little bit.

"Not long." Abby confessed and looked him straight in the eye to prove she was being truthfully. "I didn't start to put the pieces together until a few months ago when I started get this strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"I dunno . . they were strange . . dark." Abby remembered, goosebumps running up and down her arms. "They always had this man too."

"What kind of man?" Bobby was very curious now.

"Um . . I never really get a look at him. Usually its too hard to see things in the dream." Abby answered. "but his voice though, . . it almost sounds familiar. Like I know who he is."

"Like you know the person in real life?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "but I can't place who it is. It's like the name is right on the tip of my tongue but I can't say it."

"How does he act in the dream?"

"Well," Abby bit her tongue and blushed a little as she remembered her dreams. "he's um . . very rough and . . sexual."

"Oh . ." Bobby understood right away. "So . . you two have sex in these dreams, then? How do you know it's Lucifer though, Abby?"

"I just know." Abby told him. "Trust me, Bobby, it's Lucifer that's in the dream. Just by the way how he talks to me, I know it's him!"

"Okay," Bobby replied, "but that still doesn't make it okay for you to keep this kind of information from the rest of us. We're dealing with the Apocalypse, Abby. Every detail matters!"

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do." Bobby told her. "I know you, Abby, and it's break my heart to say this but I don't think I can ever completely trust you again. I know you'll continue to lie and keep secrets from the rest of us because you always have."

"Bobby-"

"I'm sorry kid but it's the truth." Bobby wiped away the tears that were now being shed. "Now, could you please go for a little bit. I need some more alone time/"

Abby slowly got up from spot and walked out of the room without looking back at Bobby. She shut the door quietly and started walking down the hallway, find a single woman's bathroom. Quickly Abby shut the door and leaned against the door, sliding all the way down to the floor. The emotions she was feeling were becoming to much for her to control and Abby could feel her self slowly cracking. Looking at the mirror Abby saw tears stream down her face, as she thought of what Bobby had said. She had lost his trust; the one man she had always seen as more of a father figure than anyone else, could no longer trust her. It hurt to just even think about it.

"What have I done . ."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	23. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! I am finally back and ready to contiune this story, finally having the motivion to write back. After watching the latest Supernatural episode 'The Song Remains the Same' I now really know where I want to take this story. I was really confused and not sure what I was going to do before but now know for sure. I must warn all of you that after the next couple chapter this story is going to start becoming very DARK. I'm going to finally dive into Sam/Abby relationship too after this chapter because I never really have before. Some of you might not like what I'm going to do with Abby but thats the way I'm going to do it. I also plan on introducing more of Abby's past and everything that happened between her and the Yellow Eye Demon. ****This chapter is more of a jump start but I promise you that the next chapter will be much better. **

**Thank you to all of you who have been supportive of this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Here is a new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Abby sat at the kitchen table, staring outside where it was pitch black and raining nonstop the past few days. She had been stuck at Bobby's for about two months now, helping him adjust to having to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Bobby was either angry or depressed most of the time now a days. Abby felt bad for Bobby but he didn't want any of her sympathy. All he wanted to do was drink his beer and be by himself.

It had been almost two months now since Abby had last seen Sam and Dean. Her and Bobby did not hear from either of them for about a week after they left to go help Rufus. Bobby was pretty upset to learn that the guys had gone separate ways for a while and was even more upset when he found out that Sam had stopped hunting altogether. Abby took it hard when Bobby told her what had happened with the boys, feeling angry that they neither of them, specially Sam, didn't call her themselves to explain what had happened. She called Sam a few times everyday but he wouldn't pick up and eventually after about a week of that Abby stopped calling. She knew when Bobby called the guys they always picked up but not when she called, which didn't make any sense to her. Abby tried to convince Bobby when he talked with the guys to let her speak to them but he wouldn't let her.

Abby got up from the table when she couldn't stand thinking about the few months anymore. She bored out of her mind at Bobby's, there was really nothing for her to do there. She had already cleaned the whole house twice and even organized all of Bobby's junk which he wasn't to happy about. Abby thought Bobby would like his home being clean for once but apparently he liked it the way it was before because he knew where everything was. It hurt Abby's feelings that he didn't appreciate her trying to help out but there was no way she was going to tell him that. The both of them were still only communicating a little ever since Bobby confronted her at the hospital. He still didn't trust her and probably never would again.

"I'm going to bed . ." Abby spoke loud enough for Bobby to hear when she passed his office.

Bobby didn't reply.

"Bobby?" Abby walked back towards his office and found him on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Working." Bobby replied back without looking up from the computer screen.

"What are you working on?"

"A case for Sam and Dean."

"Oh really!" This sparked Abby interest. She had no idea they were hunting together again. "They're hunting together again? I didn't know that . ."

"Uh . ." Bobby realized he had said to much. "yeah, they are. They've been hunting together again for over a month."

"Oh . ." Abby tried to hide the fact she was upset that no one had told her this. She didn't understand why everyone was being so secretive around her or just ignoring her. "So what's the case about?"

"None of your business." Bobby snapped at her. "now go to bed, Abby!"

"Alright . . ." Abby whispered hurt by the way Bobby was speaking to her. "Night . ."

She rushed up the stairs quick, wanting to get inside her room before bursting into tears. Abby slammed the door closed and took a seat on her bed. She couldn't understand why Bobby was actually so rude towards her, it just wasn't like him. Nothing right now was making any sense to Abby. The tears flooded Abby's eyes as she thought about how alone she felt right now. She needed someone there for her to lean on but no one was there for her. Not one.

"Don't cry . ."

Abby's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at a man, whom she had never seen before.

"Who are you . .?" Abby's voice was shaky. "How did you get in here?"

"You know who I am, Abby." The man smiled softly, taking a few steps forward. "I've been waiting to see you for a very long. You're more beautiful than Azazel said you were."

_Azazel._

"Lucifer . . ." She stare in horror. "How . . uh . .-"

"No, sorry but I haven't actually found you yet, Abby. This is just a dream for now," Lucifer frown. "but we could change that if you just told me where you are."

"No," Abby shook her head, shooting herself backwards on the bed to put more distance between her and Lucifer. "There is no way I'm ever going to tell you that."

"Oh we'll see about that." Lucifer told her, taking a another step closer to her. "Those sigils won't be able to protect you for long. Either I'll find you first or you'll give yourself up to me. I'm going with you giving yourself up to me happening first."

"I won't do that." Abby told him, trying to make herself believe what she was saying too. "Never."

"If that's what you want to make yourself believe," Lucifer smirked, taking a seat on the bed. He gently with the back of his hand creased Abby's leg near him, sending goosebumps all over her body. "but you and I both know it will happen."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Abby pulled her leg away from his grip. "All I want is a normal life."

"I'm sorry but that is not possible." Lucifer replied looking her in the eye. "You are very special to me, Abby. I need you."

"Why?"

"You'll know soon enough, but to give you a hint, think back to those dreams I've been sending you for a long time. That should give you a big clue." He gave a secretive smile. "I also will say that it is very interesting how you and Sam Winchester have developed deep feelings for each other. That is all working out without any of my demons or myself getting involved. It will makes things much easier when I take over him."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know about Sam, do you?"

He seemed a little bit surprised when Abby shook her head no. "Oh those guys having been keeping you in the dark, Abby."

"What are you talking about?" Abby wanted to know what Lucifer was telling her. She was tried of everyone keeping secrets around her.

"He is much more special beside letting me out of my prison," Lucifer smiled and moved closer to Abby, who had no more room to move. "Sam is my true vessel."

_What . . ._

"That can't be . ."

"Oh but it is." Lucifer was seat very closer to her now. He could crease her arm without having her moving away because there was no where else to move. "The vessel I'm in right now is a Plan B. I plan on taking over Sam very soon once he says yes to me."

"He has to give his consent?"

"Well of course," He answered with a smirk. "I am a Angel after all."

Abby didn't know what to say or do. She was completely stunned but all these information she was being told. "Does Sam know about any of these?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "he's known for about a month now. Dean and Bobby both know as well, if you wanted to know too."

"Why wouldn't any of them tell me this?" Tears escaped down Abby cheeks.

"Maybe you should ask them yourself." Lucifer wiped away her tears and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you soon . . ."

* * *

Abby woke up gasping for air. She sat straight up in bed immediately, looking around the dark bedroom. She looked around the room trying to find any trace of Lucifer being there but found none, but knew he was very real in her dreams. Abby quickly got up from her uncomfortable bed and headed for downstairs where there was a light on still in Bobby's office.

"Bobby," She called out taking two steps at a time down the stairs. Bobby didn't answer her. "Bobby, are you awake?"

Abby pushed back the sliding doors to Bobby's office that he use to in the past never have closed but were now practically always shut. A wave of fear past through Abby's body when she saw there was no sign of Bobby in his office; he was always in his office. Abby ran all over the house, calling out Bobby's name but there was no sign of him anywhere. She returned back to his office to see if he left any sign of where he was and that was when Abby caught sight of the note taped to the front of one of his books.

_**Abby, went to go check out a possible case. Will be back in a few days, don't worry. - Bobby**_

"Bullshit."

She didn't believe that note one bit. Bobby was up to something and probably wasn't anything good either. Luckily Abby had been prepared in case Bobby did something like this, disappearing out of the blue, and had installed a tracking device in his truck one night without him knowing about it. She went on his computer nearby and looked up the company website she bought the device from. Abby smiled big when she was able to receive the information of Bobby's whereabouts.

"Time for a road trip."

* * *

It only took her a few hours to reach the location of where Bobby was suppose at. The directions Abby had been given took her to a cheap looking motel in a small town. She drove around the parking lot until she finally spotted Bobby's truck and also to her surprise the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala Dean and Sam drive around parked right beside it.

"Oh this is going to be interesting . ." Abby shook her head, fuming now that she knew Dean and Sam were there as well.

She parked the car she had taken from Bobby's a little ways from being spotted by the guys; she wanted to catch them off guard, so none of them could weasel their way away from her. Abby walked up to the front desk room to figure out what room they were staying in because there was no way she was going to wait for them to come out. She ended up having to pay the guy at the front desk over a hundred buck before he gave her a room number, which pissed off Abby more now.

Abby made her way to the room the front desk guy told her and could hear some arguing. Right a way she could make out Bobby's voice and knew she had found the right room.

With a smirk on her face, Abby lifted up her fist and gave one simple knock on the door. She heard movement inside and someone make their way for the door, who just so happen was Sam.

"Hey Sam . . did ya miss me?"

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	24. Flashforward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! Thank you!!! Alright in this chapter I try to start showing Abby's darkside a little. If you could please tell me if I did an okay job or not and what I could work on, thanks. The next chapter I promise you will be very Sam/Abby heavy *wink, wink*. YAY! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"I so need a vacation or something soon here." Dean groaned more to himself than anything while drink another beer. They had just gotten done with their most recent case after Sam saved their butts in a poker game with a powerful warlock. Dean was still trying to get over the fact that he had almost died before Sam saved them, he was so close to being a goner.

"Well first we have to stop the Apocalypse, boy." Bobby took a sip of his whiskey. He was shakey still from what had happened with the Warlock and whiskey had helped him plenty of times in the past. He also feel emotional from the talk he had with Dean after the ordeal was over. "Save the human race first, then afterwards make plans for a vacation to get some R&R."

"That's if we make it out alive . ." Sam muttered to himself, just getting back from the doctor's office to get a shot and some medicine for what the Warlock did to him. Everything around him felt like it was falling into pieces. He knows that none of this Apocalypse stuff was going to end on a good note. Either they were all going to die fighting or live through a lifetime of suffering if they somehow came out alive.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Bobby remarked, taking another sip of whiskey.

"It's the true." Sam frowned drinking his beer. Dean didn't make any comment, but he was deeply upset at the way Sam was acting. He wished that Sam would try and be positive about something but that was hard when the you unleash the Apocalypse and are Lucifer's true vessel.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Sam, go see who it is." Dean told him, all three of them now grabbing a weapon nearby them. They had to be super cautious these days now and who knows what might be waiting behind that front door.

Sam kept a gun close to his side as he opened the door and was in for a big surprise.

"Hi Sam . . . did ya miss me?"

"Abby!" Sam stepped away from the doorway, letting Abby through. She watched Bobby and Dean lower their guns down when they saw her waltz into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how Bobby was doing." She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping on Bobby. "Checking out a possible case huh, Bobby? You forgot to mention you would be stopping along the way to have a few beers with Sam and Dean."

"You said you didn't tell her where we were." Dean whispered to Bobby, who looked deeply upset.

"I didn't." Bobby snapped at Dean. He couldn't believe Abby would go as far as stalking him to find the boys. "How did you find out where I was, Abby?"

"I have my ways." Abby replied and then turned her attention to the boys, who knew they had a crap load of explaining to do. "So . . where have you guys been? You haven't returned any of my calls, that really hurt my feelings."

"Um . . we've been busy." Dean got up from his seat, to standby Sam, who too didn't quite know what to tell her. "Didn't really the time to make phone calls. Sorry!"

"Mhmm," Abby nodded, feeling the rage inside building up for her to lash out at all three guys. "so you were to busy to call me, when I've seen a handful of times the past couple months of Bobby talking to you guys."

"Abby-" Sam wanted to apologize to her, but Abby wasn't having any of that right now.

"Don't!" Abby snapped sharply. She started pacing around the room. "I just can't believe you guys. Why would you both chose not to have any contact with me for two months? TWO FUCKING MONTHS!"

"It's complicated!" Dean tried to reason with Abby, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Abby, please just understand that we did not mean to exclude you like this, but it was the only way to protect you." Sam spoke, pleading for her to listen and hear them out.

"Trust us, Abby," Dean said, "you're better off staying in the dark of what's been going on."

"The boys are right, Abby." Bobby spoke with a frown. "You don't want to know the truth about everything we've been keeping from you. None of it is good news."

"I know." Abby walked over to one of the beds and took a seat on the edge. This confused the guys; none of them sure by what she meant. She looked at them with a sad smile, knowing they had forgotten a important detail. "You guys forget that I have a connection with Lucifer. He may not be able to find me but that doesn't stop him from reaching me in my dreams. . ."

This caught their attention. Dean and Bobby looked edger to hear what else Abby to say, but Sam looked terrified.

"Has Lucifer been in any of your dreams recently?" Bobby questioned.

"What do you think, Bobby?" Abby replied quietly.

"What did he tell you . .?" Sam asked slowly, afraid to hear her answer.

"He told me the truth about you," Abby stared up at Sam, looking him in the eye. "You're his true vessel. . . why wouldn't you tell me something like this, Sam?"

"Because I told him not to." Dean spoke before Sam could. "If you want to be pissed off at someone, it's should be me."

Abby could tell Dean was covering up for his brother, she was going to let it slide for now but later on she would get the truth out of Sam. "Okay . ."

"So what do we do now?" Bobby questioned everyone, looking at the three young adults around him. "Since Abby now knows the truth, what do we do?"

"I start hunting again with you guys." She spoke up looking directly at Sam and Dean. The both of them were about to object but Abby stopped them before them could. "I'm going guys. You both want to find a way to kill the devil and so do I. You're going to need help and I'm willing to do that. I'm not going to sit around watching the world fall apart; I need to do something!"

Dean and Sam thought about what she had told them. They both agreed that Abby had valid points and they really did another helping hand out in the field besides Castiel.

"Alright." Sam nodded, not quite sure if this was a good idea but he knew there was no stopping Abby. She was determined to help! "you can come with us."

"I agree with Sam." Dean nodded in agreement, he too not happy with the decision but had no choice.

"Good." Abby stood up, feeling very happy with the decision made. "So what's our case?"

"Nothing right now," Dean shifted his eyes from Sam to Bobby, having a silent conversation with the both of them. "We just rapped up a case."

"What was it?" Abby was curious after catching the looks his gave Sam and Bobby.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Bobby cut in, finishing his glass of whiskey. "Case was solved. End of that."

"You guys did something really stupid, didn't you?"

"Yeah . ." Dean scratched the back of his head. "Bobby and I sort of lost a few years to a Warlock. . . but don't worry. Sam won them back for us!"

"How many years was it?"

"Doesn't matter." Bobby answered starting to wheel himself to the door. He stopped at the front door and looked back at Sam, Dean, and Abby. "I'm going to be heading back home. If you kids need me I'll have my cellphone on."

"Don't worry about, Bobby." Dean told him, looking pretty serious. "You just concentrate on taking care of yourself. I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah . ." He waved his hand at Dean, not wanting to hear what he was saying. He then looked over at Abby with a slight glare. "And you, young lady better take that tracking deceive off from underneath my truck!"

"I was wondering when you would figure that out!" Abby laughed, walking past Bobby and out the front door the parking lot for Bobby truck.

"Good luck boys," Bobby looked back at Sam and Dean when Abby was out of hearing distance. "You're going to need it!"

"Thank . ."

Sam and Dean muttered together, both looking concerned about the change of events.

Not to long after Bobby had left the motel, with the car Abby took from his junk yard being towed behind, Dean decided they need to get out of town. Abby had luckily packed all of her things that were needed in the bag she brought with her. It felt weird for her to be sitting in the back of the Impala again, not having done it for quite a while. Dean and Sam were both very quiet. She knew neither of them were probably going to talk for a while and decided to get some shut eye before they stopped somewhere.

Dean watched Abby give up trying to get him or Sam to talk about something. The both of them had a lot on their minds and weren't in the moment to talk. He saw her give a sigh of defeat and lay down in the back with her jacket being used as a blanket and got some shut eye.

He couldn't help that when he looked back at her, he saw flashes of when he was sent back to 2014. Nothing could make him forget what he saw and learn in the future, especially about Abby and her future.

* * *

"_So that's it?" Ressa questioned Future Dean, not quite believing she was looking at the real Colt. "That's the Colt?"_

"_Anything that can kill Lucifer," Future Dean replied, looking down at the Colt. "This is it."_

"_Okay," Ressa continued to ask her question. "how are we suppose to find Lucifer?"_

_Future Dean looked at her with irritation, not understand what was her problem."Are you okay?"_

_Present Dean stepped into the conversation with a small smile on his face. "Oh . . uh . . we spent the night in Jane's cabin last night and apparently we and Ressa have a 'connection'."_

_Castiel tried to contain himself from laughing at the look on Future Dean's face, while Ressa continued to be pissed._

"_You wanna shut up." Future Dean basically ordered his past self. He then turned serious again, trying to get back on track. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is after the demon we caught told us where he would be."_

"_So . . a demon tells you when Lucifer is going to be," Reese spoke, "and you believe it?"_

"_Its not quite a demon . ." Castiel commented softly under his breathe, getting a reaction from both Deans; One upset that he had mentioned that and the other curious of what he was talking about. _

"_Oh trust me," Dean smirked slightly. "this demon wasn't lying."_

"_And you know this how?"_

"_Because our fearless leader I'm afraid knows all to well in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel spoke, glancing slightly at Present Dean._

"_Torture?" Present Dean was shocked to find out this fact. He got up from his seat and started moving towards his future self, wanting to know why. "So we're torturing again? Oh . . well that's . . just great . ."_

_Future Dean ignored himself and continue to tell them the plan, which got a few smart ass comments from Castiel, who in the end agreed that he was in. Once the conversation was done and over Ressa and Castiel left, leaving both Deans to talk. Present Dean questioned himself, wanting to know why he was being brought along on this mission. Future Dean eventually told him the truth; he wanted him to see Sam. _

"_Sam's dead . ."_

"_No," Future Dean shook his head. "Sam didn't die in Detroit . . he said yes."_

_Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his little brother do such a thing? What went wrong? He questioned his future self, who vaguely told him that he didn't know. Future Dean continued to tell his past self to say yes to Micheal and save humanity before it all went to shit like it was now._

"_What did Castiel mean when he said the demon you caught wasn't quite a demon?" Dean questioned himself. Future Dean was hesitant to answer. "Tell me!"_

"_Because the demon is Abby . ." Future Dean answered with angry._

"_That can't be true . ." Dean didn't want to believe a single word he was hearing. "If what you say is true, then I want to see her. At least let me talk to her, find out what went wrong."_

"_I don't think that is a good idea."_

"_Why not!?"_

"_Because the Abby you knew is dead!" Future Dean shouted trying to get his point across. "She's not the same person you once knew."_

"_I could say that about some else I know . ." Dean replied looking himself in the eye. "Take me to her . ."_

"_Fine." _

_Future Dean growled but gave in to his past self demand. He told him to follow him and showed him to the small cabin where they kept Abby locked up. He unlocked the chain connected to the door, turning on the light and showed Present Dean what he wanted to see._

_Dean was shocked at what he saw. Abby was tied securely to a chair with chains wrapped around every limbs to keep her still. There were devil traps set up all around her, including a ring of holy water from what Dean could see. It was Abby herself that shocked Dean the most. She was covered in dry blood on every body part especially her face and chest,. The fancy black tank top she wore had rips all over the place along with her black pants. She was sitting in the chair barefoot with her hair hanging in front of her face, which was longer and more wavy then it was now in 2009._

"_Abby . ."_

_Her head snapped up when she heard her name being called. She blew her hair out of her face and looked at the two Dean's in front of her with curiosity. "Well look at what we have here . . two Dean Winchesters. My, my . . . aren't I lucky."_

"_Shut it." Future Dean warned her with a glare. "He just wanted to see what kind of monster you turned into before we leave to kill your beloved Devil."_

"_You're actually going to go after him?" Abby questioned Future Dean with a smirk, moving around a little in her chair to get comfort for her talk with the two Deans. "So . . I guess that means no more playtime?"_

"_You're sick . ." Future Dean spat._

"_Oh you enjoyed torturing me, Dean." Abby teased him. "Admit it? My screams turned you on."_

_Future Dean growled in angry, taking a step towards Abby but his past self stopped him. _

"_The both of you stop it!" Dean shouted at them, wanting to know how the hell everything went so wrong. He looked at Abby with a sad frown. "Abby . . what happened to you? How could you join the devil?"_

"_It's a complicated story." Abby frowned._

"_I want to know what happened." Dean told her, taking a step forward. "How did you get like this? What went wrong? Please!"_

_Abby hesitated, not sure if she wanted to tell the story. "I'm guessing your from the past right?"_

_Dean nodded. "2009."_

"_Well I guess I'll start from there then." Abby took a deep breath and continued. "About five years ago I went with Sam after you and him went your separate ways. We hunted together for about a year before we got separated after the Croatoan Virus was released. I didn't see Sam again until five months later out of the blue when passing through Detroit."_

"_That was when he said yes . . in Detroit." Present Dean interrupted._

"_Yes but I didn't know that at the time." Abby replied. "Lucifer hid the fact he had taken over Sam's body very well. For about two months I believed the man I was hunting and sleeping with was Sam; I had no idea that it wasn't him."_

"_When did you find out . .?"_

"_We had crossed past with a group of demons who gave away Lucifer's act." Abby smiled a little. "He made sure they all suffered a slow, painful death."_

"_I'm guessing you ran when you found out?"_

"_Yea," Abby nodded. "Lucifer let me go which at the time I didn't understand but I tried to get away from him as fast as I could. I'm not sure how long I was on the run, probably a couple of weeks until I ended up here."_

"_What happened then?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the glare his future self was shot at him and Abby. _

"_Everything was going fine, until about a couple months later," Abby stopped for a moment, glancing up at Future Dean for a moment before she continued. Dean could feel the tension in the room thickness as Abby paused. What ever she had to say wasn't good. "I realized I was pregnant."_

"_Pregnant?" Dean was dumbfound. "Pregnant . . as in-"_

"_Lucifer being the father, yeah!" Future Dean interrupted rudely. "It's not that hard to figure out genius."_

_Abby giggled at Future Dean's frustration, loving it when she made him feel like that. Both Dean's glared at her, one wondering what the hell was wrong with her and the other wanting to shot her so she would shut up._

"_Um . . so what happened after that?" Dean tried to put them back on track again. "Did you keep the baby?"_

"_Yes, I kept the baby and to answer about what happened," Abby spoke, looking at future Dean again. "ask him."_

"_It's not my fault for what happened." Future Dean started arguing right away. "If you should had just taken the choice we gave you!"_

"_The choice!? You guys weren't giving me a simple choice to choose!" Abby shouted in rage. "It was either kill the child or I die along with the baby. I chose to save my son!"_

"_Yeah, and I should of killed you right then and there when you made that decision." Future Dean growled. "Instead I let you walk out of here . ."_

"_More like thrown out." She grumbled looking at Future Dean with pure hatred. "You guys didn't care weather or not I survived. If there is one person to blame for the way things are today, it's you Dean."_

"_Shut up . ."_

"_It's because of you I'm with Lucifer now," Abby continued trying to get a rise out of him"it's because of you Sam said yes!"_

"_Shut it!"_

"_It all your fault Bobby is dead!" _

_That did it! Future Dean pulled out a gun from underneath his jacket quick and put a bullet into Abby's chest. Dean watched in horror as Abby fell limp in the chair, blood sipping out of the wound._

"_You killed her . . ."_

"_No," Future Dean shook his head. "she's still alive. We haven't figured a way how to kill her yet, but it does hurt her when I shot her."_

"_Why did you shot her anyways . .?" Dean watched in amazement as the bullet wound in Abby's chest healed. "Did what she said about Bobby was true? Are we responsible for his death . .?"_

"_No . . no we're not." Future Dean put the gun away. "Abby is the one responsible for his death, it was her who empty the gun into his back."_

_Dean looked back at Abby who was still unconscious but healing rapidly now. He couldn't believe everything he had heard and seen in the past few hours in this world. There was no way he was going to let any of this happen now._

"_Come on . ." Future Dean grabbed his arm, yanking him towards the door. "let's get out of here before she wakes up."_

* * *

_A couple hours later after their talk with Abby, the group of them including both Dean's and Castiel headed out on their mission to kill the Devil. They were on the road for about six hours when suddenly Future Dean received a distress call on his cell from Chuck. He made everyone pull off to the side and stop as he tried to listen to the call from Chuck. Dean and Castiel watched on as they saw Future Dean grow more and more furious by the second, until suddenly screaming at the phone. He snapped his phone shut so hard, it cracked on the side._

"_That bitch . ."_

"_What happened?" Castiel questioned their leader, knowing whatever it was probably wasn't good. "Dean?"_

"_Their dead . ." He whispered on the verge of breaking down. "They're all dead."_

"_Who?"_

"_Everyone at the camp." Dean whispered, which caused a disturbance among everyone. "Somehow Abby got out where we were holding her and . . . she slaughtered everyone there. Chuck was trying to warn me when . .I'm going to kill her!"_

"_Oh my god . ." Everyone whispered around the group. They were all in shock at what Dean had told them, their loved one and friends were all dead. Every single one._

"_The more reason why we need to get to the Devil and kill him," Ressa spoke up. "and then make that bitch pay!"_

_Everyone agreed, all sorrowfully walking back to their vehicles. Dean rode again with Castiel the rest of the way, lost in his thoughts about everything he was experiencing. _

_When they finally reached their destination Dean came to realize that his future self was going to use everyone as a distracting, probably leading to their deaths, while he went and killed the Devil. His future self wouldn't let him get in the way and knocked him to make sure it didn't happen. When Dean woke up, gun shots could be heard all over and he knew right then and there that he was to late. He ran around and eventually stumbled across his future self being killed by no other than Lucifer himself, his brother's body._

_Lucifer was excited to see him, from what he could tell. They exchanged words, much of it Dean didn't want to hear and believed every word out of Lucifer's mouth was bullshit. Dean felt hopeless and just wanted to end all the suffering he had witness the past few days. He felt relieved but also scared at the same time when Lucifer wouldn't kill him, saying that he didn't want to kill him. _

_Just as Lucifer turned around to start walking away again Abby showed up, walking right past Dean. She smirked at him over her shoulder, her hands covered in blood and along with her clothes. Shivers ran down his spine as he watched her walk up to Lucifer, giving him a small kiss on the lips before taking his hand and the two of them disappearing together. _

* * *

"Dean . ." Sam broke Dean's thoughts. Dean looked over at his little brother, slightly confused. "You all right, dude? You looked like you were in a completely different world there."

"Uh . . yeah I'm fine." Dean got a hold of himself, trying to shake off the memories. "Just got caught up day dreaming, nothing to worry about."

Sam watched his brother, knowing it was something else but didn't want to press any further. "Okay . ."

Dean glanced in his rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Abby still sleeping soundly in the back. A quick glimpse of him standing in front him covered in blood popped into head and disappearing a second later. He swore to himself that he would never let Abby or his brother turn out like he saw in the future. No matter what, he would make sure things changed . . even if it met sacrificing himself to make sure it happened.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	25. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, thank you to all who have been supportive of this story! THANK YOU!!! Alright so after this chapter I promise you things will start to get intense, questions that haven't been answered will finally be answered and new secrets will be revealed. A very important secret about Abby will be revealed by Chuck in a couple chapters. Dark Abby also will show up in a few chapter too (Hehe!). Thank you once again for reading my story! **

**WARNING: There is a slight sex scene at the end**

_

* * *

Abby dug her hands and feet into the soft white sand of the beach, enjoy the view of the ocean and sun set. A soft yellow sun dress clung to her body as she savored the feeling of the cool ocean breeze run along her skin. _

"_So this what you dream about," Abby could sense someone sitting down next to her. She didn't need to look to see who it was; she knew right a way who it was. "Hmm?"_

"_What do you want . .?"_

_Abby tore her sight away from the beautiful sunset to look at the man who up had been haunting her for so many years;Lucifer. His vessel, who ever he was, was a good looking man and was now smiling soft at her. _

"_I just want to see how you were doing, Abby." _

_Lucifer raised his hand and softly ran his fingertips across the side of her cheekbone, causing Abby to flinch away from this gesture. _

"_Don't touch me."_

_Abby glared at him, hating him for invading her dreams again. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, which she couldn't even get in her dreams. Lucifer frowned as he noticed Abby move her body away from him a few inches._

"_You don't have to be afraid of me, Abby." Lucifer told her._

"_I find that hard to believe." Abby glanced at him. "I just want you to leave me alone."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_Why . .?" Abby looked him straight in the eye, feeling emotions building up her chest causing her breathing to increase; her eyes becoming watery. "I don't want to be apart of anything you have planned. None of it!"_

"_Because its your destiny to be by my side." Lucifer answered. "This fate has been decided for you long before you were even born, Abby. There is no use in trying to run from me or hanging anything. No matter what you do, you will come to my side."_

"_I won't . ." Tears fell down her face. "I never will join you!"_

"_Yes you will." Lucifer wiped away her tears. "You can try and deny all you want, Abigail, but you will come to me. I'll find you and you won't want to fight your destiny anymore. We can end all of this fighting right now in fact, all you have to do is telling me where you are."_

_Abby looked at him, she couldn't believe herself but she was actually thinking about whether or not to tell him. She knew right a way her answer should be no but there was still a small voice inside her head begging her to tell him. Abby was scared. What was wrong with her? How could she even think of being with Lucifer? _

_Lucifer smiled slightly almost as if he knew what was going through Abby head. He knew she was tempted to tell him but knew it was wrong._

"_No," Abby shook her head, trying to shake away all her confusion thoughts. What was happening to her.? "I'm not going to tell you. Now leave me alone!"_

"_Very well,"Lucifer smirked, knowing he was getting to her. He stood up and looked down at Abby, who was crying silently. "but when you're ready to join me, and it will be very soon, let me know, Abigail."_

"_Go!"_

_With one last smirk Lucifer disappeared and everything went black._

* * *

Abby woke up with a gasp for air as her eyes grew wide, trying to see in the dark motel room. She could feel Sam shifting slightly in his sleep next to her as she felt his chest rub against her back. A sense of panic and fear ran through her body as quick images of her dreams flashed inside her head. She was afraid to go back to sleep; fearing Lucifer would appear again and try to persuade her to come with him. Abby couldn't believe herself for actually considering going with him, especially after all the hell him and his demons had put her through.

"Abby . ." Sam whispered lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to shift slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "are you okay?"

Abby shook her head, suddenly feeling all the emotions build up in her chest and creating tears in her eyes. Sam was close enough to see this through the darkness of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I need . ." Abby paused for a moment, trying to hold back her tears but failing miserable in attempt. "I need to talk to you. In private."

Sam nodded and looked to see if Dean was still asleep, which he luckily was still. "Sure."

"Not here." Abby was afraid of Dean overhearing. She wanted for just Sam to hear what she had to say and anyways she hadn't confronted him yet about him being Lucifer's vessel yet. "Outside."

He could hear the desperate sound in her voice, knowing what ever she had to say must have been important enough that she didn't want Dean to possible hear. Sam pushed the blankets off of both of them, grabbing a shirt to put on while watching Abby crawl out of bed and heading for the front door. Abby waited for Sam to get his shoes on before opening the old rotten door quietly and walking outside with him right behind her. Sam closed the door as quiet as possible before following Abby across the motel parking lot and towards the shadows of the woods of the side of the motel. It was still late night/early morning which met it was still fairly dark out, giving them enough cover to not be seen especially in the dense looking woods.

"Alright tell me what's wrong, Abby."

Sam watched her walk around in small circles for a little bit, not sure what to say or do. She was nibbling slightly on her face, looking petrified of something. He didn't understand why Abby looked so scared and that worried him greatly. Sam had enough of this and stepped forward and grabbing Abby by the the shoulders, making her stand still and look at him.

"Abby, . . what's wrong?"

She looked up at Sam, afraid to talk about her dream but knew she needed too. She couldn't keep on keeping secrets from Sam and Dean, especially now.

"I saw Lucifer in my dreams again; He wanted me to tell him where I am." She confessed, causing Sam's eyes to widen horror starting think of the worse. "I didn't tell him, Sam, but . ."

"But what?" Sam asked feeling extremely concerned.

"I almost did tell him where to find me." Abby answered feeling a batch of fresh tears building up. "I don't know why I almost did. It was like one moment I was completely against being with him but then suddenly I started having second thoughts and felt that maybe I should just tell him. The more he talked about it being my destiny to join his side the more convince I felt that he was right."

"But you don't believe that." Sam hoped his was right.

"Of course not," Abby agreed with him but there was something in her eyes that caught Sam attention. "at least . . I didn't before."

"Abby, don't listen to him. He just telling lies to make you believe what he says is true. None of it is!" Sam tried to make her and himself believe what he said was true. He couldn't lose Abby to Lucifer, not when he need everyone he loved to be there for him right now. "It can't be true . ."

"You've had second thoughts too haven't you?"

Abby could see that Sam was doubting himself too.

"Yeah." Sam answered truthfully with a frown. "but that doesn't mean he's right or anybody else who believes that it's our destiny for all this Apocalypse crap. We make our own destiny!"

She looked up at Sam, wanting to ask him the question she had been burning to ask for the past week since she rejoined him and Dean. "Why didn't you tell me right a way that you're Lucifer's vessel? Why keep it a secret from me?"

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me." Sam told her, creasing the side of her face with a sad smile. "I knew how much you hated that you were connected to Lucifer and I thought if you found out the truth it wouldn't turn out alright. I thought it would terrify you. . . are you afraid of me?"

"No." Abby answered, looking at him. "I am worried about you though."

"Why would you be worried about me?" Sam was confused again.

"If I did go to Lucifer . . would you still be able to say no to him? If you knew my life depend on your answer?"

Sam was speechless; he had no idea what to say to this question. Him and Dean had discussed never really discussed this kind of situation before, especially one the involved Abby too. He honestly had no idea what he would do.

"I don't know. . ."

"That's what worries me, Sam." Abby tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, creasing his face slightly. "I'm one of your weaknesses and Lucifer knows that too. He could you me against you and I'm afraid you might give in."

"That won't happen." Sam turned dead serious. He couldn't believe Abby was actually considering that she might give in and go to Lucifer after all that had happened. "None of it will. I will never give into Lucifer and neither will you."

"I hope so . . ."

Sam was tried of talking about this nonsense and grabbed Abby to pull her into a tight hug. He wished for all this Apocalypse crap would end already so they could all move on with their live, maybe even try for a normal life. He pulled back slightly, grabbing Abby by the chin and forcing her to look up and kissed her on the lips.

Abby moaned quietly as Sam pressed his soft lips against hers. The kiss started out slow almost sensual but soon quickly changed. Their lips started to move urgently against each other, both feeling the heat spread all through out their bodies. It had been a while since they had last had sex and both were starting to feel it now. Sam started to slide his hand up Abby shirt when she suddenly told him to stop.

"Not here." She pulled away, causing Sam give her a look of frustration for a split second. "Somewhere else. . Please!"

Sam thought about it for a moment; They couldn't go back to the room because Dean was there and there were no more room open at the motel, which left them one option. Dean was so going to kill him if he found out!

"Follow me."

He grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her out of the woods and back across the parking lot but stopped when they reached the Impala.

"No." Abby started to giggle, realizing what Sam what to use. She looked at him and saw he was serious. "Dean will kill you if he catches us!"

"That's why we better hurry before he wakes up."

Abby bit her lips, trying to keep her giggle contained. This had really brighten up her mood now!

"You get in first." She suggested, thinking about how they were going to fit into the back seat. Sam was a tall guy and the back seat wasn't all that big. "It'll work out better."

Sam didn't care either way, he just wanted to have Abby already in his arms. He opened the backseat door and got, soon after Abby climbed in and shut the door quietly behind herself. The park lot was completely empty of any person and was dark enough for them not to be seen inside the car. Perfect!

Abby saddle Sam lap as he laid back on the two seats. He placed a hand on her hips and the other hand in her hair, tugging her head down so he could kiss her. Abby smiled against his lips, loving that Sam was being a little rough. She rubbed her hands up and down his shirt, feeling his tone muscles underneath the fabric. Sam made a deep groan when Abby slipped one of her hand down to the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed inside to grab him.

"Oh!" Abby gasped when Sam suddenly pulled away, grabbed the end of her tee shirt and practically ripped it off of Abby's body. She saw the hungry glint in his eyes which just made her want him even more. Sam moved his head towards Abby's chest, taking a nipple between his teeth; teasing and biting it. Abby moaned against him, burying her hands in his hair, trying to bring him closer. She felt the movement of Sam's hands working on her pajama bottoms, practically tearing at the material to come off which it did. Sam moved his mouth away from Abby's chest, receiving a whimper in response but that soon turned into a lustful moan when he brought his mouth back to hers. While their mouths were connected to each other, Abby took both of her hands and pushed Sam's sweatpants down enough for him to be exposed. With a light push Sam was back to lying on his back, staring up at Abby who was positioning herself over him.

"Ah . ." Sam grinned as Abby lowered herself onto him, both of them moaning in unison. Abby had really missed the feeling of Sam inside her and Sam missed the feeling of being inside Abby. Tonight was going to be a good night for Sam Winchester and Abby Montgomery.

* * *

"So Wellington, Ohio is where this case happened?" Dean asked Abby, who was looking back over the article again.

"Yep." She answered looking up at Dean and Sam, catching Sam watching her out of the corner of his eye. She sent him a wicked smile, have a glimpse of what they did last night shot through her mind.

Sam and Abby had made very good use of their time in the back seat of the Impala, including trying a position that neither had done before. They both had gotten back to their room and back into their bed before Dean woke up. He woke them both up a couple hours later to tell them he had found a possible case in Wellington, Ohio.

They packed up everything and hour later were on the road to Ohio. Sam and Abby were watching Dean closely, hoping he wouldn't figure out what had happened in his precious car last night while he slept. It had been a couple hours and it didn't seem like he had noticed anything, which probably met they were in the clear.

"Something is off . ." Dean suddenly spoke up, catching their attention. "What is it?"

"What?" Sam asked his brother, watching him look around the car as if trying to spot something.

"Something doesn't feel right in here." Dean answered looking very frustrated. "Man, what is it!"

Sam and Abby exchange a glance of panic for a moment, both thinking they had cleaned up any evidence of what had happened. Dean caught this glance, which caused him to put two and two together.

"NO!" He nearly slammed on the breaks while in the middle of a deserted road luckily. He looked between Abby and Sam in a look of fury. "You two didn't!?"

"What, Dean?"

"You violated my car!" He yelled at his little brother. "Tell me you didn't, Sammy?"

"Uh . ."

"Oh god . ." Dean looked at around the inside of his car with sympathy. "Poor baby."

"Dean-"

"How could you do that to my car, Sam?" Dean questioned him. "Why?"

"There wasn't anywhere else to go," Abby jumped into the conversation.

"Shut up, Abby!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, it's not that big of a deal." Sam told his brother. "We just had sex in the backseat. That was all! It's not like you haven't done that yet either."

"That's different!"

"No it isn't."

"I told you to shut up, Abby!"

"Dean, it's just a car." Sam tried to explain to his car. "Now get over it and move on. Okay?"

"Poor baby. ." Dean petted the dashboard. "You must be traumatized."

"Oh god . ." Abby couldn't believe what she was seen. Was Dean actually petting his car!?

"He's not going to get over this right away, is he?"

"Nope." Sam answer, he too watching his brother pet the Impala. This was going to be a very long car ride to Wellington, Ohio. \

A very, very long trip.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	26. Evil Within

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you to everyone for your support by reading and/or reviewing this story! Thank you!!! Alright, so towards the end of this chapter I'm sorry if Castiel feels a little out of character, I didn't mean for it to happen but that's just how it turned out. In the next chapter a big secret about Abby will be reveal and it will give some more insight in why she doesn't trust herself, especially when it comes to resisting Lucifer. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Give me feedback on what you like, don't like, or think I should improve on. It would be very helpful. Thanks!**

* * *

We arrived to Wellington, Ohio a few hours later; Abby and Sam were both suffering from headaches after hear Dean rant on and on about them traumatizing his precious car. They found a motel fairly quickly due to it being a small town. The three of them got down to business right away once situation in their room. Dean and Sam were going to go to the police station and find out more about the case, while Abby got left with going to the morgue and examining the body.

"Dean, have you seen my I.D.? " Abby questioned, searching everywhere around the room but didn't see a sign of it anywhere. "I can't find it . ."

"Here." Dean held up her badge from where he was sitting on a bed watching television, waiting for Sam to finish in the bathroom. "It was sitting by the lamp."

"Thanks . ." She mumbled, snatching the fake FBI I.D. From him and putting it away safely in her jacket pocket. She was wearing a comfortable black woman's suit jacket with a white button up shirt, nice gray pants, high heels, and her hair pinned up in a tight bun to give her a serious look for the part. Abby looked herself over one more time with the mirror on the wall to make sure she looked alright. When satisfied she looked away and turned to Dean, catching what he was watching. "A soap opera!?"

"Shut up . ." Dean muttered bitterly. "There's nothing else on. Okay?"

"Sure . ." She tried not to laugh at Dean's embarrassment for being caught watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean glared at her when she took a seat next to him on his bed. "So . . you going to give a ride to the morgue?"

"What do you think?" Dean glared her down.

"Oh come on!" Abby snapped at him, knowing exactly why he was angry with her. "It's just a car! Not like we took it out for a spin and crashed it! It was just sex. That's it!"

"Yeah sex with my brother in the back of the car that use to belong to my dad." Dean pointed out. "That car is very dear to me and I don't like people to do shit in it without passing it by me first."

"So you wanted Sam and I to wake you up and see if it was okay for us to have sex in your car? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes . . I mean no. NO!" Dean stuttered. He was getting frustrated with Abby, which amused her to watch. "I'm not giving you a ride, so get walking."

"Fine . ." Abby sighed heavily getting from the bed and head for the door. She stop and turned around to face Dean though just as she was opening the door. "Oh and Dean . ."

Dean looked her way to see her try and beg him for a ride one more time.

"Sam and I didn't just have sex in the back seat, we also did it in the drivers seat too." She smiled proudly. Dean's eyes grew wide like saucers, his grip on the remote suddenly so tight it was about to snap in half. "Have a good time at the police station."

With that said Abby walked out the front door, slamming it behind her with a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

At the morgue Abby didn't find anything unusual about the body beside the victim's head being torn off. She headed back to the hotel after spending a few hours at the morgue trying to find anything they could use but can up empty handed. The walk to the morgue wasn't too bad but the way back was terrible; everything was up hill which didn't go well for high heels especially on a person who typically doesn't wear them. Abby ended up snapping the strap on one and almost fell back on her butt but caught herself. Furious she took off her shoes and walked the rest of the way barefoot. By the time Abby reached the motel she had already broken through the skin on the heel of her right foot from not seeing and stepping on a sharp rock. She was limping slightly when she entered the room to see Dean once again watching television and Sam looking up stuff on the computer.

"Have fun on your walk, Abby?" Dean asked in a smart-ass tone, receiving a high heel thrown at his head in response. "Guess not, huh?"

"I hurt my foot because of you!" She walked up to Dean whacking him on the shoulder with her other shoe. Dean winced in pain when the shoe collide with the back of his head. "You big jerk!"

Sam watched the exchange between Dean and Abby with confusion, not really having an idea what it was about. He could see his brother was starting to feel the pain of having a shoe banged into his back multiple time and decided he better intervene before anything got out of hand.

"Hey Abby," Sam called for her attention, which luckily when he did she stopped beating up Dean with a shoe. "how about you come with me to the crime scene, see if we can find anything useful."

"Sure." She dropped the shoe and walked over to her bag, completely forgetting about getting back at Dean. "Just let me get change first and then we'll go."

Sam nodded in agreement watching her take a pair of clothes with her to the bathroom. The second the door shut, Sam looked over at his brother who was rubbing the back of his head to smooth the throbbing pain.

"What the hell was that, Dean?"

"You know what it was, Sam." Dean glared at him, annoyed that this day was getting worse by the hour. "You're girlfriend attacked with her freakin shoe!"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Oh so you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Dean smirked when he caught that Sam didn't deny his and Abby's relationship. "Decided to up your status from friends with benefits to boyfriend/girlfriend. Huh?"

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes, tried of Dean changing the subject. "Why did Abby hit you?"

"Because I made her walk to the morgue."

"You made her walk?" Sam questioned him. "Why did you make her walk all that way, Dean? The morgue is like five miles from here!"

"So . . she made it." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It'll teach her next time not to piss me off or mess with my car."

"You're still hung up about the what her and I did in the Impala?" Sam couldn't believe his older brother somethings. "Dude we just had sex. That was it!"

Their conversation stopped when the bathroom door open and out came Abby carrying her other clothes in her arms. Sam got up from his spot at the table, walking over to Dean with the laptop shoving it in his hands.

"Do some research while we're gone." Sam said grabbing Dean's car keys before he could react.

"HEY!" Dean tried to grab for car keys but Sam was already across the room and heading for the door by the time he noticed. "GIVE THOSE BACK!"

"Not until you do some research." Sam told his brother. "You get them back when we get back."

Abby smirked at Dean over her shoulder, grabbing the car keys from Sam's hand as she slipped by to open the door and head for the car.

"Don't you dare let her drive my car, Sam!" Dean groaned at his little brother. "Or I swear-"

"See ya later, Dean." Sam chuckled before heading out the open door, slamming it shut behind him; leaving a very grumpy Dean all alone to do research.

* * *

"So why did Dean make you walk all the way to the morgue?" Sam questioned Abby as they headed to the crime scene, hoping for some clues of what they were looking for. He stuck to Dean's threat and didn't let Abby drive the Impala, knowing it would have pushed to much if he had let her.

"I might of accidentally told him that we had sex in the driver's seat." Abby answered quietly, hoping Sam didn't hear her but he did.

"What!?" Sam nearly slammed on the brakes when he heard what Abby had said. He looked over at her sitting in the passenger seat with wide eyes. "Why the hell would you tell him that? You weren't suppose too; we agreed not to tell him!"

"He was making me made, so I decided to piss him off and knew that would do it." Abby told him starting to feel bad for making Dean mad on purpose and making Sam angry as well. "Sorry . ."

"It's alright." Sam sighed. "It's just no wonder Dean is so pissed now about the whole thing."

"Sorry." Abby frowned.

"It's okay, Abby." Sam glanced over at her with a slight smile. "He'll get over it . . eventually."

Sam grabbed Abby hand nearby, holding it to comfort and make her feel better. They road in silence for a few minutes before pulling up to the victims house.

"Wow . ." Abby said when getting out of the Impala and seeing a big 8 foot wide hole on the side of the house. Her and Sam walked up to the gigantic hole inspecting the damage. "What the hell did this . .?"

"The Incredible Hulk." Answered Sam.

Abby looked over at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"That's what the victim's wife said it was." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "She swears it was the 1970's television Hulk that attacked her husband, not a bear like the cops are saying."

"Okay . ." Abby spoke slowly, not quite sure what to make of that information. There was no way the Hulk was real!

Sam looked around the home of the victim and spotted something intriguing on the ground; candy wraps. The wraps were left all around the crime scene, most of them being really sweet candy. A sudden sickening feel ran through Sam's stomach when a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh no . ."

"What is it?" Abby rushed over from where she had been standing, to where Sam was crouching down on the ground looking at candy wrappers. " What did you find, Sam?"

"I think I know what we're dealing with," He looked up at Abby with a very upset expression. "A Trickster."

"No!" Abby gasped, really not liking this case now. There was no way she was going to deal the Trickster, not after the stories Sam and Dean told her about him and especially after their last encounter when he made Sam repeat the same day over and over to watch Dean die. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm pretty positive." Sam let out a deep breathe, shoving multiple candy wrappers in his pockets to show Dean. "We should head back and tell Dean."

"I don't like where this is heading, Sam." Abby told him as them headed towards the Impala.

"Neither do I," Sam replied getting into the driver's side with Abby sitting in the passenger sit. He started up the car and started heading back towards the motel. "but I think we could use this chance to our advantage though."

"How so?" Abby was confused by what he was saying.

"Well the Trickster is a powerful demi-god, right?" Sam asked, Abby nodded in response. "Maybe if we could talk with him, we could convince him to help us against Lucifer."

"I don't know . ."

"Abby, we need all the help we can get. We have to at least try and see if he'll help us." Sam told her. "You and I both know we aren't exactly winning this whole battle against the Devil."

A shot of pain and panic flew ran through her body when Sam said that; she thought back to the other night when Lucifer appeared in her dream. Abby was still shocked that she was actually having feelings to just give up this fight and join Lucifer.

Sam looked over at Abby, noticing that she was unusually quiet. He watched her for a few seconds before it hit him why she was probably quiet.

"Abby, I'm sorry," He apologized. He had forgotten her nightmare the other night and how she felt like she was losing control trying to resist Lucifer. "I didn't mean for it to sound like-"

"It's alright, Sam." Abby cut him off. She put on a fake smile when she looked at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Sam knew she was lying; he knew she wasn't fine and that hurt him that she was still lying to him about things. He though felt guilty too because he too has kept secrets and lied to her.

They both were quiet for the rest of the car ride, arriving to the motel a short while later. Dean looked relieve to see them return, but Abby thought he was more relived that his car was in one piece. Right away he asked them what they found and Sam explained it to him by handing him the candy wraps. Dean agreed with Sam that it was Trickster, but did not agree with Sam's idea to try and team up with the Trickster. The three of them agreed though that the Trickster would eventually show up again because there is no way he is going to just stop with one victim. Sam got out the radio and listened for any unusual cop calls, while Dean sharpened the stakes and Abby laid down on a bed resting her eyes.

A few hours later they finally got something on the radio that sounded like it might be the Trickster. Abby went to grab her jacket when Dean stopped her, him and Sam were already all set.

"You stay here, Abby." He told her, getting a glare in return. "We need someone to stay behind in case the Trickster does something to us.

"He's right." Sam agreed with his brother, giving Abby a look to not fight with them. "The Trickster might try something and you'll have to get us out."

"How!?" Abby was upset that they weren't letting her come with. "The Trickster is to powerful for me to take on by myself."

"Call Cas." Dean answered grabbing the bag of weapon's and headed for the door. Abby was about to yell that she didn't have his number but Dean cut her off before she could. "I already put his number in your cell phone, so don't bitch about you not having his number."

Abby glared at Dean's back as he walked out the front door, she then set her sights on Sam when Dean was out of the room. He looked like he felt bad for excluding her but Dean was reasonable about her staying behind.

"Abby-"

"Go." She growled at him, flopping back on the bed.

Sam sighed but did as she told him too and left to go hunt the Trickster with Dean.

* * *

For the first few hours Dean and Sam were gone Abby wasn't too worry, thinking them were just having trouble catching the Trickster. She went to bed that night, thinking them would be back before morning but when they weren't she got worried. Abby tried both of their cellphone but got nothing. When the second day went by and they were still gone, Abby headed to the place they had gone; she found nothing their, absolute nothing that hinted Sam and Dean had been there. By the third day after not hearing or seeing any sigh of the boys, she knew what had to be done.

Abby grabbed her cellphone, flipping it open and scrolling down her contacts. She pressed send on the number she was dialing and waited for him to answer, hoping he knew how to work a cellphone.

"_Hello?"_

"Castiel, it's Abby," She spoke biting her nails nervously. "We've got a problem . . ."

* * *

"They've been missing for three days and you finally decided to let me know?" Castiel paced around the room, while Abby watched her nervously. Castiel was furious over the phone when she told him what had happened. Not even a second after she told him her location he appeared suddenly behind her. "Do you know how foolish that was!?"

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't care if you apologize, what you did was irresponsible." Castiel scolded her. "You should've contacted me the first few hours they were missing, not three days later. Who knows what the Trickster has done to them by know . ."

"Can you help?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "but I have to go now before it's too late."

"Wait!" Abby stopped him before he could disappear on her. Castiel looked at her with confusion, wondering why in the world she stopped him. "Um . . there's some questions I've been wanting to ask you."

"What do you want to ask me?" He was now curious of what she had to say. It felt sort of odd for him to actually be talking with Abby, they had never really talked before except for a few snappy words at each other.

"Back when you sent Sam, Dean, and I back to the past when my family was killed . . why were we sent there?"

"To show you a lesson," Castiel answered. "My orders were to send you back to the past so you may relive the same pain and suffering as you did when you were child. You were to also complete the task of murdering your sister. It had to be you."

"Why . ." Abby was shocked by what she was hearing. Why would someone order something like that? "Why make me relive all that again?"

"Because you're not a good person." Castiel told her with zero emotion. "Heaven wanted you to realize that and to also witness the truth behind the slaining of your family. It's not only you who isn't a good person, but your whole family. You come from a bloodline of evil, Abigail."

"No . ." She didn't want to believe a single word Castiel was telling her. "I'm a good person and so was my family, it was my sister who-"

"You're sister was doing the right thing trying to kill you." Castiel snapped. "If I had my way, I would of let her kill you."

"How can you say that?" Abby was taken back by what was being said to her. "I thought Angels were suppose to be good, not wanting people to die just because of some mistakes they've made."

"You're done more then just a few mistakes." Castiel stepped closer, glaring her down. "You committed crimes have banned you from ever taking a step in heaven. You're luck I continue to let you hunt with the Winchesters. You have no idea how big of risk they are taking to have you with them."

"Why is it a big risk for me to be hunting with them?" Abby questioned Cas, looking up at him with curiosity. "I thought that as long as we have the sigils we're safe."

"The power of your sigils are starting to ware off." Castiel confessed in a soft whisper. He received a speechless wide-eye expression in return from Abby. "Sam and Dean's sigils are fine, but you're is not. It's just a matter of time before Lucifer and the other angels will be able to sense you again."

"How long. . .?" Abby took a seat on a bed. Castiel wouldn't answer her; she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "How long?"

"A few months . . at the most." Castiel frowned. "As the power of the sigils start to go away the stronger your pull to Lucifer will become. By the time the sigils are almost complete gone, you'll feel the need to go to him."

"You're afraid the sigils will break while I'm with Sam and Dean." Abby stated. "You think I'll put them both in danger."

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "but I also believe you have a negative effect on them, specifically Sam. You're a weakness for him and that can lead to trouble for him to continue to say no to Lucifer, especially when you do go to Lucifer's side."

"Why are you so sure I'll go to Lucifer?" She was frustrated with him and everyone else who kept thinking that. "How do you know I won't be able to resist him?"

"Because it's a part of you to want to be with him." Castiel explained. "The deal made by your ancestors centuries ago was to make sure that happened."

"Wait, my ancestors?" Abby was very confused now by this sudden new information. "What kind of deal did them make? And with whom?"

"I've told you to much . ." Castiel scolded himself. "I must go; I have to find Sam and Dean before the Trickster does anything else to them."

Abby made a move to stand back up but Castiel lifted up his hand and used his powers to keep her seated. "You stay here. I'll be back soon . ."

"But-"

Castiel was gone before she could finish a word. A growl escaped through her lips as she stood up, feeling a sudden surge of anger and rage pumping through her veins. Abby lifted her hands feeling the dark power that she kept locked deep inside coming forward to be unleashed. She raised her hands letting a burst of energy follow through her, causing all the windows to shatter along with the lights flickering on and off. Abby caught her reflection in a half cracked mirror and saw her eyes were yellow. The power she had felt suddenly stopped and her hands dropped to her sides. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring right back at herself with yellow eyes and knew right then and there that everything Castiel had said was true; there was something terribly, wrong, . . evil inside her.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!!!**


	27. Getting Away With Murder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you to everyone for your support! So I watched the season finale and all I can say is OMG! I don't want to wait until September for Season 6, I want it now!*cries* Ok, well on to business . . . I finally updated again. YAY! A dark secret about Abby is finally revealed in this chapter and will be explored more later on in the story. Abby herself will start to change as well as this series goes on, expect dark Abby to make an appearance soon. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A sob escaped her lips as she leaned on both hands against the desk, looking at her reflection in the crack mirror. Castiel's words echoed through her mind, reminding her that he was right and there was no saving her.

Abby snapped out of dwelling for a moment when her cellphone started ringing. She quickly picked the phone and answered the call when she saw the caller I.D read Sam.

"Sam?" She frantically questioned. "Where were you guys? What happened?"

"Abby," Sam whispered, sounding very exhausted. " Dean and I are fine. We'll talk about what happened later. Just pack everything and meet us outside the motel in twenty minutes. Okay?"

"Uh . ." Abby looked around at all the damage she had caused in their motel. "Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll be out there when you guys get back."

Sam hung up shortly afterwards, leaving Abby barely enough time to gather everything and take it outside. She was glad though they wanted to get out of here fast because that meant she would not have to explain all the damage the room had received while they were gone. The less questions, the better.

Abby scurried around the room, throwing clothes and items left and right into bag. She was pretty sure that in Dean's bag she had accidentally packed her underwear inside. Oh well, he probably wouldn't mind anyways. She finished packing everything with approximately three minutes to spare, giving her enough time to fix her appears so the guys wouldn't know she had been crying. Abby closed the curtains for the windows, not wanting Sam and Dean to notice the broken glass; Abby felt very lucky that they told her to meet them outside of the motel because they probably would've been asking a ton of questions if they did come inside.

The sound of the Impala could be heard and soon followed by a couple hurry pushes of the horn. Abby grabbed their three bags and the bag full of their hunting hunting stuff. She rushed outside of the room to see Sam and Dean waiting for her, the trunk already open for her to put everything away.

She quickly put everything in the trunk, not wanting to stay in this town any longer than necessary. Sam and Dean were very quiet when Abby got inside the Impala, taking her usual spot in the backseat. Abby looked to her left feeling like she wasn't the only one in the backseat, which she was right when she saw Castiel. She tried not to gasp when she noticed how beat up and tired he looked.

Dean started up the car and started driving like a bat out of hell from the small town. Abby watched Castiel, Sam, and Dean as they drove in silence. Something big must of happened if all three of them were super quiet and also for Castiel to look like he got into a bar fight.

"So what happened?" Abby asked not being able to take the silence anymore, they had been sitting in silence for almost twenty minutes. "Where were you guys?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other; Sam cleared his throat and turned around in his seat to look at me.

"Well we found the Trickster," Sam started off, licking his bottom lip as he paused. "He trapped Dean and I in a sort of TV land type place, it's a long story about that, but-"

"The Trickster is Gabriel." Dean cut of Sam, wanting to to just get to the point. "He trapped us there to convince us that we had to say yes and follow our destiny."

"Wait, so when you say he's Gabriel you mean-"

"The Arch Angel." Sam finished and answered her question.

"Oh . . ." Abby really didn't know what to say to that. She would of never had guessed that the Trickster was the Arch Angel Gabriel. "Well that's a new twist to things."

"No kidding . ." Dean mumbled under his breath, pulling the Impala into a gas station coming up along the highway exist.

Dean got out of the car to fill up the car with gas, while Sam went inside to use the restroom and get some food. Abby stayed in the car with Castiel, who was leaning his head against the car window with his eyes closed. Abby waited until Dean headed inside the gas station to pay before start talking to Castiel.

"So what happened to you?"

"Gabriel did not appreciate my interfering with his toying of Sam and Dean." Castiel answered, sitting back up. Abby didn't notice until now how beat-up Castiel really was, it was bad. "He didn't want me to find them."

Abby stared at Castiel, feeling still satisfied that Gabriel beat him up. He deserved it after what he had said to her back at the motel a couple hours ago.

"You're still upset with me."

"Upset is an understatement for how I feel right now towards you." Abby whispered, glancing over at him. "How am I suppose to act when someone basically tells me that I've always been evil and will continue to be, that my family made the right choice trying to kill me, and that there is is no way I will ever be able to redeem myself for everything wrong I've done."

"I'm sorry if-"

"Save it." Abby snapped at him, not wanting to hear another word.

Castiel nodded his head, understanding she did not want to talk anymore. Abby felt a sudden cool breathe; she looked to her left and saw Castiel was gone.

* * *

The next couple weeks the Winchesters and Abby kept low, taking a tiny break from hunting. Sam and Dean were both still trying to process what had happened to them with Gabriel. Abby knew they both were having a hard time ignoring everyone's claims that they had to say yes. She too was having hard time ignoring what everyone had been telling her, especially after what Castiel had told her about her sigils wearing off and her only having a few months before they would be completely gone, leaving her vulnerable for Lucifer. Abby never told Sam and Dean what Castiel told her and she was going to keep it that way as long as she possibly could. She didn't want to burden Sam and Dean with this as they already had so much to do; Abby decided she would take care of this situation herself.

* * *

They were driving to nowhere in particular, Sam was staring off into space, Dean was driving, and Abby was in the backseat taking a long nap. Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he took it out and saw he had a text message. He shouted suddenly for Dean to stop and turn around, saying that they need to help Chuck. Chuck had texted Sam saying he needed their helped; he sent them the address and everything which was at someplace called Pineview Hotel.

Abby didn't wake up until they about a hour away. She noticed right a way that Sam and Dean both looked super tense and irritated; Dean was also speeding like crazy, they were luckily no cops were nearby or they would so have Dean's ass for speeding.

"Where are we going?" Abby didn't recognize where they were at all.

"We're going to help a friend." Dean answered.

"And who is that?"

"His name is Chuck." Sam told her.

"Chuck?"

"You don't know him." Sam explained. "I got a urgent text from him a few hours ago. We'll explain more to you when we get there, it's . . just really complicated to explain right now."

Abby nodded her head, deciding to be patient and wait for them to tell her the rest about their 'friend' Chuck. They drove in silence for a while, the tense high as they reached a place called Pineview Hotel, which was a very old hotel but looked like it would be a nice place to stay for the night.

Dean and Sam hurried out of the car with Abby closely behind. The Winchesters both took a step back when they noticed what all the cars around them looked like – 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Dean shook it off as did Sam before they started running towards the hotel. Abby followed them, confused as hell at what was going on.

"Chuck!" Sam shouted when they saw a man pacing back and forth. The man stopped his pacing when he saw them approaching. "There you are."

"Sam? Dean?" The man, Abby guessed was named Chuck, looked at them with confusion. "What . . what are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come." Dean told hi,

"We got your text." Sam answered. Chuck looked even more confused then a moment ago. "Remember? This address and life or death situation."

"No, no I didn't text you guys."

"We drove all night!" Dean snapped at him.

"I don't know what happen . ." Chuck thought for a moment and then it hit him. "Oh no . ."

Sam and Dean were about to asked what, when suddenly there was a loud scream and a young woman running down the stairs.

"SAM! DEAN!" She shouted. "YOU MADE IT!"

Abby couldn't see Sam and Dean's faces to see if they recognized the frantic woman who was running towards them.

"Uh . . Becky? Right?" Sam guessed, thinking he remembered her from somewhere.

"Oh," She seemed a little surprised and happy to hear him say her name. The woman named Becky suddenly dropped her voice very low, trying to sound sexy and eyeing Sam. "You remembered? . . You've been thinking of me."

This defiantly caught Abby's attention, who by the way was not appreciating the way Becky was looking at Sam.

"Uh . . I-" Sam was a little taken aback by this.

"Don't worry." Becky cut him off with a laugh, "I think about you all the time."

"Um . Becky?" Chuck spoke to her, "Did you take my phone?"

"I borrowed it from your pants." She told him, seeing no wrong in what she did. Chuck didn't like the sound of her answer. "What? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" Sam and Dean were curious now.

"Oh my god! I love it when they do that!" Becky squealed. Dean and Sam glared at Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, we start in ten minutes." A man who looked to be running the hotel came outside to tell Chuck.

Becky squealed with excitement. "Come on guys! You need to see this!"

Abby watched the crazy lady run up the stairs and inside the building thinking Sam and Dean were following her, when really they both were still glaring at Chuck who was still apologizing for everything.

"Anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on!" Abby was very confused. She felt like she was really in the dark right.

"Who's this?" Chuck asked when he finally saw her standing behind Sam and Dean.

"Uh . . Chuck meet Abby." Dean introduced them. "Abby this is Chuck."

"Oh god! You're real too!" Chuck started to panic.

"Um . . yeah." Abby was very confused. Why was this guy freaking out now when he heard her name. "I'm pretty sure I'm real. Why?"

"Nothing . . nothing." Chuck tried to calm down. Sam and Dean too were a little confused by his reaction, but didn't much time to think about it when Becky came back yelling at them to come inside.

The Winchesters both gave a great sigh before following Becky inside, Abby closely behind. She didn't like the way Chuck was looking at her.

"What the hell . .?" Abby stared wide eyed at everyone in the lobby. Who the hell were all these people and why were they dressed similar to people and things they had seen before.

"Becky, what is this?" Sam asked her the question the three of them were all wondering about.

"It's awesome." Becky answered. "This is a Supernatural Convention. The first one ever!"

"Supernatural Convention?" Abby raised a eye looking at Becky.

"Yep!" Becky replied what a big smile. "Who are you?"

Becky hadn't noticed Abby outside earlier; she was to busy obsessing over the guys. "Abby."

"Abigail Montgomery?" There was a growl in Becky's voice now and she had a snarl on her face. "From Milwaukee, Wisconsin? You were asked to start hunting with Sam and Dean because Bobby asked you to."

"Wha- . . how the hell did you know that!"

"I'm Supernatural's number one fan." She gave Abby a bitchy attitude. Her attitude change though when she looked back the guys. "Excuse me guys. I'll meet you in the conference room where everything is going to start. Meet me in five minutes!"

Abby glared after Becky as she walked away, not liking the attitude she had given her. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Alright start talking you two!" Abby turned her glare on the Winchesters now, who both looked very uncomfortable with the situation that was happening. "Talk! You both know what is going on."

"Well you see . . um . . Chuck is a prophet." Sam tried to explain. "The angels send him visions."

"And these visions are usually us." Dean pointed to himself and Sam. "and everything that happens to us."

"Okay . ." Abby was absorbing what they were telling her. "but how the hell did crazy lady know who I am? And why the hell is everyone in here either dressed like you two or someone or something we know?"

"Instead of Chuck keeping these visions to himself, he writes books." Sam answered, trying to tell Abby everything as best as he could.

"Except for these books are about us." Dean finished for Sam. "They have everything about us. People we know, things we've hunt, places we've been, things we've done. You name it, he wrote it in his books."

"So when you say everything, you mean-"

"Everything." Dean and Sam confirmed at the same moment. Good thing Becky wasn't there or else she freak out again.

"How far do these books go?"

"All the way to when I go to hell." Dean answered. He saw Abby was about to ask another question and knew what it was already going to be. "Yes, you are in the books too, Abby."

"Shit!"

"Yeah it sucks doesn't it?"

Abby glared at Dean's.

"It's time!" Becky squealed for everyone to hear. "Come on everyone!"

"Come on." Sam grabbed Abby the arm, dragging her behind him to inside the large conference room that had about hundred chairs set up to face the front stage, which had a large plastic devils trap with the words Supernatural convention on it.

The three of them stood in the back watching all their 'fans' take their seats and wait impatiently for the convention to get started . Abby grabbed a Supernatural book that was laying on the ground, curious to see what Chuck had wrote.

"What are you doing?" Dean saw her reading one of the books.

"I'm curious."

Abby flipped the book and started reading. She could feel someone watching her while she read and knew it was Becky. Becky was trying to stand very close to Sam but every time she moved closer to him the closer he moved to Abby, who had a smirk on her face when she saw this out of the corner of her eye.

Chuck got on stage and started talking about his series; Abby kept reading his book, not liking how detailed Sam and Dean's life were in the book. Chuck should not have made any of this stuff into a book, because people don't need to know everything that has happened to them. It's not safe.

"-good news though. . . we're going to start publishing again!"

This caught Abby's attention, along with Sam and Dean. They both looked surprise to be hearing the books would be published again; Abby defiantly didn't like the sound of that because that meant he would be revealing more about her, which was a very big no-no in Abby's book.

Chuck finished up his speech, telling everyone to have fun and enjoy their time at the first Supernatural Convention before he darted off stage and through the back door. It was a very bad time to be Chuck, especially with Sam and Dean being pissed at him.

Abby followed the boys out of the room when everyone started getting up to leave. She was starting to have a fun time looking at all the people dressed up identical to Dean and Sam. There was one guy though she kept her distance from because he had yellow eye contacts in to make himself look like Azazel, which creep the hell out of Abby. She couldn't quite understand why these people loved this series base off of Dean and Sam's life. Their lives was nothing but filled pain and misery, sure there were a few happy moments here and there but other than that their lives sucked.

"Abby, did you see where Chuck went?" Sam pulled Abby's attention away from watching the fans starting get into their roles. "Dean and I can't spot him."

Abby started looking around the main lobby, which was connected to the bar area and that's when she spotted him. She tapped Sam on the shoulder, gaining his attention while she pointed where she saw Chuck. "I think he's over there buying drinks for himself and crazy lady."

The Winchesters both hurried over to where Chuck was taking a seat next to Becky, who looked overjoy when Sam and Dean showed up. Sam and Dean both started bitching at Chuck for publishing again, telling him they didn't have time for him to write about their lives. Chuck was angry with them for taking their angry out on him and the boys were angry with him for writing about them.

"How about you three go talk about this private?" Abby suggested when she noticed some of the fans were starting to stare at the exchange between Chuck, Dean, and Sam.

The three of them left the table and headed for one of the rooms off to the side, leaving Abby all alone with crazy Becky. Great . . .

"So . .. you read these books Chuck writes?" Abby pointed to one of the Supernatural books she had in her hands, trying to start up a conversation. "What do you think of them?"

"I love them." Becky straighten her posture and gave Abby a dirty glare. "I'm Sam and Dean's number one fan, especially Sam."

"Oh really . .?" Abby finally figured out why Becky hated her. "Is that why you keep glare at me? Because I know Sam better than you?"

"You don't know him better than him!" Becky's nostrils flared slightly like she was a bull. "I know everything there is about Sam, including his body. I got to touch it myself! I'm sure you probably can't say that because you are nowhere near his type."

"And you think you're his type, huh?"

"Mhmm." Becky nodded with a satisfied smile across her face. "I know he wants me!"

Abby was trying hard not to burst out laughing at Becky's delusions. Did this lady really think Sam wanted her? "Are you sure, Becky?"

"Positive." Becky smirked."I can tell he lusts for my body just by the way he looks at me."

"Oh trust me, Becky," Abby tried not to start laughing. "That look he gives you isn't lust and also you are no where near his type."

"And how do you know this, Miss-I-hunt-with the-Winchesters-so-I-know-everything?" Becky thought she had Abby now, but Abby knew exactly what to say to make Becky shut up and go pout somewhere else.

"Because I've been fucking Sam for the past few months." Abby grinned, knowing what she had said was mean to Becky but she was sick and tired of being nice all the time, especially to some chick who though she could boss her around without there being consequences. "Trust me, I know _everything _about him."

Becky was speechless; her eyes were wide. Abby wasn't sure if Becky was going to cry or rush forward and start strangling the crap out of her. Luckily there was suddenly a loud scream from what sounded like upstairs.

"OH!" Becky suddenly started squealing again, seeming to forget what Abby and her were just talking about. "The LARPing begins!"

Before Abby could ask what she was talking about, Becky ran off upstairs along with a group of other fans.

"What's LARPing . . .?" Abby whispered to herself, having no idea what was going on.

"It means live action role playing."

Abby jumped around to face whomever was talking to her and to her surprise it was Chuck.

"Chuck," Abby gasped surprised; she noticed right away two individuals she thought would be there too were missing. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Uh . . they went upstairs," Chuck pointed upwards. "They didn't realize it was a part of the convention, so their now up there investigating I guess."

"Great . ." Abby sarcastically remarked. "They are not going to be too happy when they figure that out. This is such a huge waste of time . . ."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement and then noticed one of his books in her hand. "So . . you've been reading my books. What do you think . . of them?"

"To tell you the truth . .I think they suck." Abby confessed with a frown. "I especially don't like the fact I'm in them as well."

"Oh . ." Chuck looked a little scared. "Then I guess you wouldn't like if I published a series based off of your life. . .?"

This caught Abby off guard. What the hell was Chuck talking about? Why would he have a series based on her life?

"What?"

"Um . . well you see, I don't just see Sam and Dean's future. . . . I see yours too." Chuck tried to explain as best as he could. "I have these visions written down like Sam and Dean's but I just haven't sent them to my publisher."

"How much about me do you find out in this 'series'?" Abby was very curious, but yet afraid of what Chuck knew.

"Enough to know why you don't trust yourself, especially now that Lucifer wants you." Chuck watched Abby get wide. He leaned closer to tell her more without anyone close by hearing. "I also know exactly what you did those two years you were missing."

Abby nearly snapped when she heard this. This was not good, not good at all. She did not want anyone to know what she did those two years she wished could be erased. Quickly Abby grabbed Chuck by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into a empty room she had just seen one of the Supernatural geek's leave from. She open the door, turning on the lights, throwing Chuck inside and closed the door quietly behind herself and locking the door.

"Tell me exactly what you about those two years." Abby threw a death glare at Chuck, who was shaking with fear. "Now!"

"Um . . I know you were with yellow eyes because you were sick of your life and wanted to get away. Azazel offered you a deal that he would leave you alone if you stayed with him for three years and did as he told you. You accepted his offer right on the spot, not giving any thought as to what he was going to make you do." Chuck told her, spot on about everything. "You did little things here and there for him for a few months and then he . . .he gave you the order to kill."

Chuck paused for a moment, seeing if he should keep going. Abby gave him a nod to go on with the story. She need to here it again and be reminded of the fool decisions she had made.

"At first you refused to kill anyone, knowing it wasn't right but then he started sending you vivid visions of the massacrer of your family. He nearly drove you insane with these visions before you finally broke." Chuck continued. "You killed anyone he asked you to, even if the person was completely innocent-"

"Stop." Abby cut him off, brushing away the tears escaping down her rosy cheeks. She didn't want to hear anymore "Please stop."

"Why won't you tell Sam and Dean about this, Abby?" Chuck really wanted to know. Out of everything he had seen, he could not put together why Abby was keeping this secret from the Winchesters.

"Because I killed hunters as well." Abby confessed. "Hunters don't exactly react well when they find out you have killed some of their buddies. Promise me you won't tell them about this Chuck. I don't want anyone to know. It'll show how weak I am, I can't have that known right now."

"I won't tell you anyone, but you need to tell Sam and Dean though." Chuck told her. "This is something you shouldn't keep to yourself. Sam and Dean are the two perfect people to relate how you probably feel, especially Dean."

"I'm afraid." Abby replied. "I couldn't even tell John and Bobby where I was or what I was doing for those two years. I was so scared how they would react and what they would do to me for the terrible things I'd done."

"I think you should still tell them, Abby." Chuck said, still keeping his distance from Abby. He knew bring up her past was a very touchy subject. "They deserve to know, especially when you believe Lucifer might try and use it against you to join him."

"You saw that too, huh?" She wasn't too surprise to hear that Chuck knew about that fear. "Do you agree with me? Do you think Lucifer will try and manipulate me like Azazel did?"

"No," Chuck shook his head. "I don't think Lucifer has to manipulate you at all. You'll do what he ask of you at your own free will, and that's what scares you, Abby. You know you will start killing again if you go to Lucifer."

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she heard Chuck say exactly what Abby thought. Everything he had said about her was true. She would start killing again if she went to Lucifer, there was no denying it.

"Listen," Chuck took slightly a step forward. "I have to get back to the convention, before someone starts looking for me. I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories, but you really need to sort all this out before it's too late, Abby."

"I know . ." Abby wiped away her tears.

"I'll see out there." Chuck told her before leaving to go back to his fans, leaving Abby alone to face old memories resurfacing again.

She thought about all the terrible things she did for Azazel; all the people she killed for her own selfness. The face of every person she murdered still haunted her to this day, none of them fading away. Abby knew in time she would have to pay for her actions, nothing would be able to save her and she was fine with that. She needed to take accountability for things she had done, especially to that man and his family. Oh how their faces still haunted her, especially the little girl. A sob tore threw Abby chest as the images of the scared little girl flashed through her head. It was her fault that, that little girl would never have a normal life or see her father again. She had stolen all that from her.

Abby leaned again the back wall, sliding downwards to the ground and cried. She cried silently, remembering her unforgivable crimes.

"I'm sorry . . ."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	28. Letting Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for taking forever for an update, but I finally made it and hope to keep getting out quick updates. In this chapter a little bit more of Abby's history is revealed which I will contiune to reveal more of as the story goes on. After this chapter things will begin to get dark for Abby as she is being pushed to finally deal with who and what she really is, which I hope all of you will like. Oh and THANK YOU to everyone who have been supporting this story. It means a great deal to me! Please give me feedback on what you think of the story when you are done reading; I really want to know what all of you think, it will help me out a lot. **

**WARNING: towards about 3/4 into the chapter there is a sex scene, which I hope is okay; I'm not very good at writing sex scenes. **

**P.S. It's my birthday on July 14th! YAY!**

* * *

"_Thanks for the white roses, Alice." Mrs. Knightly commented as she bought her flowers. "They will go great with the new center piece I've been working on for the dining room."_

"_You've very welcome Mrs. Knightly." Alice said, her eastern European accent barely being noticeable. "I hope you're centerpiece turns out lovely."_

"_Thanks you dear," Mrs. Knightly smiled. "Oh! I almost for to congratulate you on your new baby girl. What's her name again?"_

"_Abigail . . Abigail Maria Montgomery. I named her after my great grandmother." Alice told one of her most loyal customers. "Gavin doesn't really like her name, but I really don't care what he thinks. He wouldn't let me name any of our children before, so I decided I was going to name our last born whether he liked it or not."_

"_Good for you sweetie." Mrs. Knightly told Alice. "Now where is your baby girl?"_

"_Sleeping in the back," Alice pointed at the room behind her. "There were a lot of people in here earlier and she's only about a month old, so I thought it be better for her sleep back there."_

"_Oh," Mrs. Knightly cooed. "Well the next time I see you I hope to see that cute baby everyone has been talk about."_

"Alright, sounds good." Alice smiled watching Mrs. Knightly leave the flower shops with her newly purchased flowers in hand.

_Alice gave a heavy sigh when the front door closed, she looked down at her watch and saw it was a quarter past six and she still needed to get supper ready at home or else Gavin would give her hell. Alice closed up the shop and set everything up for tomorrow when Nina, her twin sister, comes in early in the morning and open their family owned flower shop._

"_Abby . ." Alice whispered her newborn daughter's nickname as she headed towards the back of the shop where her daughter laid sleeping in her baby carrier, covered with a purple baby quilt. She lifted the baby carrier onto the table and looked down at her sleeping daughter, who was sucking her thumb vigorously. "Hey sweetheart!"_

_Alice stroke her baby girl's rosy cheeks, loving the feel of baby skin it was so soft. She was a little startled when Abigail made a crying sound and opened her eyes slightly, which were starting to turn a dark brown like her mother's eyes. It had been a couple hours since Alice had last feed her baby and knew she was probably hungry again and might need a diaper change too._

"_Hold on baby girl," Alice cooed, tickling her daughter underneath her chin a little. "Mama has to go use the restroom and then it'll be feeding time for you."_

_Alice rushed towards the restroom to take care of her business quickly, so she could get back to her hungry daughter. She figured that once she got done with Abigail, they would head home so she could make dinner and get her other children to bed, before their father grew impatient and frustrated with all the noise of having four children under his roof. Alice knew Gavin would take care Ashley, Kevin, and Tony if she wasn't there to do it but she knew deep down that he would not take care of Abigail unless he absolutely had no choice. She wasn't quite sure but she had a deep sense that Gavin resented Abigail but she couldn't figure out what it was. Ever since she told him she was pregnant with Abby, he had been nothing but a bastard about everything. His drinking had become very heavy over the past few months to where she was afraid to have her children and herself around him at time, especially after he had slapped and kicked her around their bedroom last week. She still had the bruises all over her body from him but there was no way she would tell anyone or else Gavin would make her regret it. Alice knew that if things continued to go down hill with Gavin she was going to have to leave him, which meant she would have to leave her three older children with him and take only Abby with her. Gavin would never lay a finger on any of their children, but Abby she wasn't sure would be safe there. _

"_WAH!"_

_Alice heard her baby girl crying for her and knew she needed to be feed. She finished washing her hands and headed back to her little Abigail who had stopped crying now, making Alice think that maybe she had gone back to sleep. _

"_I'm back my sweet girl." Alice announced walking back into the room smiling, but stopped when she noticed a tall man was looking over her baby. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The man looked up and over at Alice, who was standing ready to attack the man standing by her daughter. She noticed he was a young man about in his mid-twenty's with short blond hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of jean, and a dark blue t-shirt, but it wasn't his clothes that caught her attention it was his eyes; they were a unusual yellow color._

"_Demon!"_

"_Ah, so you do know what I am." He walked towards her and away from a sleeping Abigail. " but can you guess which demon I am?"_

"_Azazel . ." Alice whispered with fear. _

"_And you know exactly why I am here, Alice." _

"_No!" Alice gasped. "It's not suppose to be Abigail. None of my children were suppose to be a part of the deal. You demons said it would be the eldest in my family when you striked the deal with my ancestors. I am not the eldest, my sister Nina is!"_

"_Yeah . . well demons lie all the time." Azazel told her with a smirk across his face. "We've meant for it to be little Abby all along. Oh, and I must say . . she is a beautiful baby! I can already tell she is going to make my master very,very happy." _

"_You're master can go to hell!"_

"_He already is sweetheart." Azazel smiled. "I'm in the process at the moment of getting everything together to get him out. You're daughter will play a part when he is released from his prison."_

"_Why her?" Alice tried to not show her fear. "Why Abigail?"_

"_Because she is everything my master will need." Azazel told her. "I should probably thank her mother for that because let's be honest here Alice, you and I both know Abby carries that ancient power that has been seen in your for family for almost four hundred years now. I mean sure you and your family have power but no where near as much as Abby. Even I'll admit that that little girl is packing more power than I am, and I haven't even given her any of the demon blood yet."_

"_Demon blood?"_

"_Oh . . I guess your ancestors never passed on that part of the deal." Azazel smirked. "In order for Abby to be completely acceptable for my master I have to give her some pretty strong demon blood, which so happen is mine. I also have to give her some of my master's blood as well."_

_Azazel held up a small vile of what contained blood from Lucifer. "I had to go through some pretty tough friend I haven't seen since the dark ages to get a hold of this stuff. This blood is priceless and I am about to let it all drip into your daughter's little pretty mouth along with my own taste blood."_

"_I refuse to let you do this to my daughter!" Alice shouted at Azazel, her accent coming out very clearly. "I will die before I let you put any of that filth near her."_

"_And how do you plan to stop me, Alice?" Azazel stepped closer to her. "You're powers aren't as strong as they use to be. You haven't practiced for a long time and that husband of yours doesn't support your craft either, because it hunts witches. By the way how does that make you feel to know that your husband hunts down witches like you? It's got to make your pretty angry, I-"_

"_Leave us alone!" Alice screamed, causing a letter open nearby to come flying through the air and stab Azazel in the chest._

"_Ow. ." Azazel growled, looking down seeing a knife sticking into his chest which made him wince when he took it out. "That hurt, Alice."_

"_Please leave my daughter alone." She pleaded by getting down on her knees, crying freely. "I never wanted this curse placed upon my family. It was never my choice."_

"_This isn't a curse, it's a blessing." Azazel placed a hand on either side of Alice's face, brushing away her thick tears with his thumbs. "Abby is very special to be chosen for this, you should be happy for her. _

"_Please don't do this!" Alice cried, knowing her pleads were useless when bargaining with a demon. "I'm begging you, please!"_

"_Sorry sweetheart." With that said he tighten his grip on Alice's face and with a hard pull to the left, her neck snapped. Azazel dropped Alice's lifeless body to the ground as he stepped away. "but a deal is a deal."_

* * *

Abigail's eyes flew open as she took in a sharp deep breath, sitting up straight in her seat. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark lighting inside the Impala. Looking to her left she saw Jo was staring right at her with curiosity.

"What?" She didn't for it to sound like she was angry but she was sure her voice sounded that way.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked, "It looked like you were having a pretty intense dream there."

"Hey! Look at who finally decided to wake up." Dean looked over his shoulder at Abby in the back. "Have a good sleep."

"Not really." Abby grumbled, a image of her mother's pleading to Azazel flashing through her mind. "Are we there yet?"

"Not for another ten minutes." Sam turned around to look at Abby, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Abby snapped tried of everyone asking her the same question over and over again. "I just had a bad dream that's all you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Abby glared at him. "just leave me alone. Okay?"

Sam raised his eyebrows with a look of surprise but nodded in response that he understood and turned back around in his seat. Jo looked at Abby again with a look on her face and spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "Yeah, you're just fine, Abby. There's nothing wrong at all."

Abby threw a death glare at Jo, she was getting sick of deal with this girl attitude after being stuck in the back of the Impala with her for about six hours. The reason Jo was even with them on this case was because this case was dealing with the Apocalypse and Jo and her mother, Ellen, had told Sam and Dean they would help them with the Apocalypse if they needed extra hands which they just so happened needed this time. Ellen decided to stay with Bobby back at his place, knowing her daughter would be okay with the Winchesters. After the Supernatural Convention, which nearly drove Abby to kill these two wannabes that were trying to 'help' them solve a case going on around the convention, Becky had told them about how the Colt was never actually given to Lilith but was instead given to a demon named Crowley. Castiel had been able to track Crowley down, which was where they were heading now.

"We're here." Dean told them as they pulled up in a very nice, rich looking neighborhood.

"I'm guessing that's the house Crowley is in." Jo pointed towards a heavily gated mansion.

Dean parked the Impala close but not to close Crowley's mansion, not wanting to alert the demons that they were there. While sitting in the car they went over the plan of what everyone was going to be doing, Jo would distract the demon guards so Sam and Dean could sneak in and take them out, after that Jo would call up Abby who would be finding the electrical box and cut the power.

Jo went to get change while Sam and Dean helped Abby figure out where the electrical box would be and which wires they wanted her to cut. Abby decided that instead of picking certain wires to cut she would just cut them all to make things easier.

"Alright I'm ready." Jo told them when she came in a short tight fitting black dress. "Are you guys ready?"

"Woah . ." Dean whispered when he saw Jo.

"Yeah we're ready." Sam answered. "We just got to get Abby over the fence before we have you distract the guards."

"But won't they see her on the security cameras?"

"Castiel already checked everything before and didn't find any cameras this way, so she should be good." Dean answered and looked over at Abby, who was getting her bag filled with her supplies all ready. "You ready, Abby?"

"Yep." she told them. "There will be a small open on the east side of the mansion, which inside should contain the box. Right?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "and once we handle the guards at the front, Jo will call you and you'll cut the power completely."

"I have a question." Jo spoke up, causing the three of them to look at her. "Why do I get stuck distracting the guards? Why can't I be the one to cut the power?"

When Ellen and Jo had teamed up with them, they had told them all about Sam being Lucifer's vessel but never about how Abby also had a part to play. Abby knew neither of Ellen or Jo know she was target number one right now with the demons and angles, she wasn't even quite sure if Sam, Dean, or Bobby realized it either. Lucifer could go without Sam for a while, but somehow Abby knew he needed her for his plan to be completely successful, she just didn't know how or why yet.

"Because I don't like to wear dresses." Abby answered Jo's question. She shoved her bag in Dean's hands as she walked over to the tall twelve foot fence. Abby stretched a foot about four feet up on the fence to give herself a good grip and boost on the fence.

"Wow . . she is flexible." Dean whispered to Sam, his mind going wild with imagination of what kind of stuff Abby can probably do with being that flexible. "You are one lucky bastard, Sammy . . ."

"Yeah, I know." Sam grinned, knowing fairly well how flexible Abby was.

With a great spring off the ground, Abby was able to pull herself up the fence much to Jo's amazement. She thought Abby would need at least one of the boys to help her up the fence but she seemed to be doing fine on her own. Sam and Dean to were impressed by Abby's climbing skills. Abby smiled away as she climbed the fence, none of them knew she use to climb fences all the time to get away from the cops chasing after her when she would be caught for something.

"Toss me the bag." Abby told them when she reached the top of the fence, one leg on either side. She caught the bag and dropped it on the other side and soon she dropped to the ground too, landing on both feet a little shaky but was okay. "I'll see you guys soon. Good luck!"

Abby ran towards the east side of the mansion and found a small open after looking for about five minutes. She was able to make it through the open barely, but was able too. The electrical box was in clear eye view when Abby got into the view, leaving her to wait around until she got the call to cut the power. Abby only had to wait for about five minutes before getting the call. The power was cut quickly afterwards and right after that Abby got her butt out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

"I can't believe he gave you the colt like that." Abby commented when they got back to Bobby's. "Are you sure that's even the real colt?"

"It's the same one." Dean held it up to show her. "It's real!"

Abby had been in complete shock when Sam and Dean had came back to the Impala under ten minutes with the colt in hand with a case of bullets along with it. She was even more shock when they told her and Jo that Crowley had just handed it to them and that he too wanted Lucifer dead. It wasn't everyday when you hear a demon saying they want to kill their master.

"Abby, it's turn to go up against Castiel." Ellen called from the kitchen. "I can't drink anymore before I become tipsy."

Abby left Dean and Sam alone to chat about tomorrow where they would be going to a town that Crowley had told them the Devil would be at. She walked into the kitchen to find Castiel drinking shot of Whiskey like water. Ellen and Jo were watching him with amazement, they were both still trying to get use to the fact that he was an angle. Abby took a seat next to Ellen, across from Castiel.

"Alright who ever can drink the most shots in under five minutes wins." Ellen told them. "Ready . . set . . drink!"

Abby started taking shots like crazy for about the first minute, not that far behind Castiel but by her fourteen shot she was really starting to feel the effects but Castiel was still going.

"This is so not far!" Abby said, watching Castiel drink what must have been his fourths shot that night. "Can angel even get drunk?"

"Everyone get your butts in here!" Bobby called from the living room where he had sent up a camera to take a group photo. "Now!"

"No, we can't get drunk." Castiel answered after finishing his last shot of whiskey. "I shouldn't even be drinking in the first place."

"This is so unfair!" Abby called out taking another shot.

"Abby, shut up and get in here!" Bobby yelled for her, when practically everyone was in the living room. "Come on!"

"I'm coming . ." Abby staggered into the living room, starting to feel the full effects of all the alcohol she had consumed through out the night which was a lot. She walked over towards Sam, Castiel, and Ellen, who all made room for her to stand in front of Sam who was towering over her. The who group smiled for the camera after a few negative remarks about this being possible their last night together were passed around.

When the group photo was over, Dean announced he was going to take up Castiel on drinking now after all the girls and Bobby had failed to do so. Bobby and Ellen went over to his study area to look up more information they might need for tomorrow and to also just chat. Jo went back into the kitchen to watch Dean and Castiel try and out drink each other. This left Abby and Sam to decide what they wanted to do with their free time.

"So . . " Sam gripped Abby's hips as she turned around in his arms to look up at him. "What do you want to do the rest of the night?"

"I want to be with you . ." She whispered with a small smile. "upstairs . . on a bed . . having amazing hot crazy sex."

"Oh," Sam liked the sound of that. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm." Abby nodded grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him towards and up the stairs to the bedroom she used when ever at Bobby's.

The both of them staggered into the room, slamming the door shut closed and not bothering to turn on the lights which caused them both to trip over things. Sam pulled Abby's shirt off quickly, breaking the kiss for only a moment while Abby worked vigorously to unbutton his plaid shirt. Abby growled with frustration with Sam shirt and decided to screw it and ripped his shirt apart, causing buttons to fly everywhere. Sam quickly tossed his ruined shirt aside, not caring about it and just cared about feeling Abby's bare body against his. He reached Abby's back and unclasped her blue lace bra, who in returned let it slip off of her arms and on to the floor.

Abby got down on her knees in front of Sam, working on unbuttoning and zipping his jeans. She pulled his jeans and boxer's both down at the same time and was greeted by Sam's manhood. Abby bit her lips, slightly debating if she should or shouldn't take Sam into her mouth. She had never done that with anyone, even though her and Sam had been intimate many time she had never given a blow job before.

"Ah!" Sam gasped when Abby took him into her mouth, feeling shocked and excited all at the same time. "That feels good."

A smile spread across Abby's lips as she worked on Sam, trying to do a few tips she had read about in a magazine. She assumed she was doing it right due to the noises Sam was making and the grip of his hand in her hair was getting tighter by the second. Abby was taken back when Sam shot his load into her mouth, causing her to choke a little but was able to swallow everything.

Sam grabbed Abby by the shoulders, yanking her back up onto her feet as she licked up the rest of Sam's load from her lips. He had a heated look in his eyes, it was almost a primal expression; he looked like he was ready to eat her or something, which shocked and scared Abby a little.

"Was that alright?" Abby questioned, afraid that she might had done something wrong. "Sam?"

He didn't say a word, he just pushed Abby back onto the bed and bend down to practically rip off her jeans and panties. This action caused goosebumps to form up and down all over Abby's body, she felt panic, shock, and lust all rushing through her body as Sam aggressively pulled her towards him by her leg, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could feel how hard he was as he positioned at her entrance.

"OH!" A squeal escaped her lips as Sam plunged into her hard, fast, and unexpected. She hadn't expected Sam to do that, he usually always started out slow and gentle, never hard and fast as he had just done. Abby was starting to wonder what was going on with Sam, it was almost like he wasn't himself. "Oh god, Sam!"

"Abby . . ." He whispered into her neck as he gripped onto her waist tightly with his hands as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her fast and harder then the last time. Abby grabbed onto his shoulders to hang on tight.

* * *

For the rest of the night Sam took Abby hard and rough for the rest of the night in whatever position possible until the both of them passed out from exhaustion and the need for sleep became to great to ignore anymore. Abby curled herself up against Sam's side, laying her head on his shoulder while he wrapped a arm around her body tight to keep her from moving away from him. Sam didn't know why but he felt very possessive of Abby at the moment; it was almost like he was afraid he was going to lose her at any second.

"Sam . .?" Abby whispered in the dark, still wide awake and wondering if Sam was too.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him with curiosity, "What was that tonight? I've never seen you act that way during sex. Ever."

"I'm not quite sure." Sam truthfully told Abby, stroking her bare back softly. "I- . . .it almost like I felt like I was going to lose you or something and it made me feel like I was staking my claim by taking you like that."

"Staking you're claim?" She tried not to laugh at that statement.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged. "It made me feel like I had control over what happened to you. That I can keep you safe from everything, that I can keep nothing bad from happening to you. I felt like no one could take you from me."

"Are you feeling like this because of tomorrow?" Abby questioned him, tracing his devil's trap tattoo. "You're afraid we're going to lose and you won't be able to stop Lucifer from taking everyone away from you."

"I'm tried of everyone I love being torn from me." Sam confessed with tears forming in his eyes. "First my mom, my dad, Dean, Jessica . . ."

"Jessica? . . she was you're girlfriend killed by Azazel right?" Abby thought she had recognized that name from somewhere. "I remember you're dad telling me about what had happened when he tracked me down in California."

"Yeah that was her." Sam frowned. "I was going to propose to her soon before she was killed. I still feel responsible for her death, if only I had just told her the truth about me it probably would of change things."

"No it wouldn't have." Abby told him, "Azazel would have still used her against you in some way."

"I know," Sam agreed quietly, "I'm sure that's probably why Lucifer pretended to be her in my dreams the first time he visited me. He knew using Jess would get to me . . and it did. It brought up old memories that I tried so hard to forget for so long."

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Sam frowned, feeling bad for saying that to Abby but she understood where he was coming from. "I mean I love you, Abby but Jess . . she was the first girl I really did love and that's something I'll probably never get over."

"Understandable." Abby smiled a little. "I know you care about me, Sam, and that's all that matters. I don't have any hard feeling about you still loving Jess, I completely understand why you do and that's fine with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Abby looked her straight in the eye and then suddenly gave a big yawn. Causing Sam to laugh at her and tuck the bed sheet closer to her.

"We should get some sleep."

"I guess so," She snuggled close to him. "Somebody wore me all out."

"Mmm, my pleasure." Sam laughed, holding her tight to his side. "I love you, Abby . ."

"I love you too . ."

She slowly closed her heavy eyelids and let the darkness take her away from reality for a few hours.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	29. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! I'm a little shock at how fast I got this next chapter out, hopefully it's alright. For thoses of you that read my other story 'All You Wanted' there will be an update within the next couple weeks, yay! To answer a question I keep being asked is that yes, I will be following through with what happened at the end of season 5, BUT there will be changes about what happen though. I hope y'all will contiune to enjoy reading this story and thank you once again for showing your support!**

* * *

Abby zipped up her dark purple sweater jacket with a shakey hand, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. She could feel her pulse racing faster and faster by the second and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults over and over again.

Today was the day they were heading out to Carthage, Missouri to find and kill Lucifer with the Colt. No one was sure if the Colt would actually work against Lucifer, as Castiel had been shot with it before and nothing had happened to him. Abby had woken up this morning with a a very strong feeling this whole plan to kill Lucifer was going to end very badly for them and they would be brought back to square one again. She was becoming more shaken and nauseous by the second as the time to leave Bobby's got closer; everyone was downstairs getting everything ready, while Abby finished getting dressed and packing last minute supplies.

_'Get a hold of yourself!' _Abby scolded herself mentally, taking a another deep breath to calm her nerves. _'Lucifer doesn't even know we're coming. We'll kill him before he can lay a finger on me."_

With a quick last glance around the room Abby headed for downstairs, where everyone was finishing up with what they were doing. Sam and Dean were outside putting their bags of weapons in the trunk of the Impala; Ellen and Jo were filling a messenger bag with ammunition; Castiel and Bobby were out on the front porch talking. As Abby came down the stairs the sense of fear and panic became greater with every step she took. Her breathing became very heavy as she started realizing more and more how bad of idea all of this really was.

"Abby, we're going." Jo called to her, as she and her mother grabbed the rest of their stuff and headed outside. "You're riding with Sam and Dean."

Abby snapped out of her panic state for a moment to grab her bags and follow them outside where everyone was saying bye to Bobby, who was staying behind. She stopped about a foot from everyone who all looked grim as they said their farewells to Bobby.

There was a strong sudden gust of cold wind that caused a shiver to creep up Abby's spine as a soft male's voice whispered into her ear.

"_Abigail . ."_

Tears of fear weld up in her eyes as she recognized that voice as the man from her dream who Lucifer was possessing at the time. No, no this was not good at all! This was a mistake to be going to Carthage.

"We shouldn't do this." Abby spoke up making everyone stop talking and look over her. "We're making a mistake."

"What are you talking about, Abby?" Dean questioned her, he along with everyone but Castiel was confused. "I thought you were all for us going after and killing the devil."

"I . . I change my mind, we can't do this." Abby answered, starting shake with fear. "How do we even know the Colt will work?"

"Well there isn't much else for us to try," Bobby snapped. "so if you got a better, please share!"

Abby looked them all in the eye and realized none of them were going to back down about this whole mission. "Fine. You guys go ahead . . . but I'm staying here."

With that said she started walk back towards the house, while everyone except for Cas was either shocked or pissed at what she was doing. They were all depending on having another experienced hunter with them for back up and now one was walking away from them.

"See . . I told you she would pull some sort of shit like this!" Dean growled at his brother, who was watching Abby walk away from them. "We should have never counted on her coming along with, Sam."

Sam ignored his brother and started jogging after Abby, who was just reaching the steps to the house. "Abby!"

"Just go, Sam." She tried to shove away his hands when he gripped her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I know you really want to do this, so just go."

"Not without you." Sam held onto Abby's shoulders, trying hard to keep her from walking away from him. "We need you, Abby."

"No, you guys don't." Abby snapped at him as she tried to get away. "You'll all be fine without me. I'll just slow you down with my worry about getting caught by Lucifer."

"So this is what it's about, huh? You're afraid of being caught by Lucifer?"

"NO," Abby shouted but suddenly realized how wrong she was and how right Sam actually was. "I mean . . uh . . okay yeah that is one of the reason why I can't go."

"Abby, we'll make sure you're no where near Lucifer when we go in to take him down." Sam tried to compromise with her. "We can protect you from him, but we need you to come and fight with us. We need y-"

"NO!" Abby yelled in frustration at Sam. Her anger created a sudden surge of energy that cause the ground to shake briefly and multiple windows in the cars nearby shattered into a million pieces. This event went unnoticed by Abby, but not by everyone else who all looked to be in shock and fear of what else Abby could do. "You're not listening to me, Sam. I can't be near Lucifer or -"

"Or else what?" Sam turned his attention back to Abby. "Tell me!"

"Or else I'm going to give up fighting him . . ." She whispered as she let a few tears fall. "I already know if I see him in person and he asks me to join him . . I will."

"No you won't." Sam shook his head as his nostrils flared in angry. "I know you wouldn't do that, Abby. I won't let you . ."

"Sam, I'm not leaving with you guys." Abby finally put her foot down to stop this arguing back and forth. "That's my decision and I'm not changing it."

"Abby-"

"Good luck, Sam." She said to him as she moved quickly back insides Bobby's house before her and Sam could waste anymore time arguing.

"Sam," Dean called for his brother. "We gotta go, dude."

"Dean right, Sam." Ellen spoke up. "We don't have much time left, we have to leave right now."

Sam looked up at Bobby's house with a frown, wishing to run inside and try to convince Abby to go with them but he knew also that they were short on time. Reluctantly Sam turned away from the house and started walking back towards his brother who was already getting inside the Impala; Ellen and Jo were getting inside their vehicle, with Castiel sitting in the back seat. Bobby watched with worry as everyone piled into their cars and take off for what could possibly be their last hunt ever.

* * *

"I'm sorry . . "

"I don't want to hear it," Bobby shot Abby down while he cleaned his shot gun at kitchen table. "Do you even realize how big of a selfish brat you sounded out there this morning? Huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Abby agreed with him in a soft voice. "I know it was wrong of me to do what I did, but I knew I wasn't suppose to have gone with. If Lucifer-"

"Oh shut up!" Bobby barked at her, much to her surprise. "All you do is complain about Lucifer this, Lucifer that, if Lucifer . . OH BOO HOO! I don't give a shit about any of that, Abigail. You are 26 years old, not fucking thirteen anymore. You need to get over your soap opera story and start taking some responsibility. You're lucky I haven't thrown your ass out of here yet!"

"I-"

"I'm not finished!" Bobby glared. "We were all depending on you being there to help stop Lucifer. Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo, and even Castiel were depending on you being there and you let everyone down. If your daddy was still alive, he would be disgusted at how big of a coward you have become!"

This whole arguing with Bobby hit a nerve when he brought up her father. She couldn't believe Bobby would sink as low as to bring up her father, who by the way had traded her to the demons to have her killed.

"And how the fuck would you know what my father would think of me!"

"I knew him well enough to know he was a dame well hunter and good man," Bobby growled, "he would be shamed to know one of his own was turning her back on fellow hunters."

Abby glared at Bobby, slamming her fist into the table with anger. She stood up quickly and made her way out of the kitchen away from Bobby who was boiling with pent up rage. Abby grabbed her coat from the coat rack by the door and headed outside to get far away from this place. She wasn't going to stay around and listen to Bobby verbally beat her down for her decision; she didn't need to take this shit anymore.

* * *

Approximately twelve hours had past since Abby had ran off after her and Bobby's fight, leaving Bobby to worry about everyone who had gone to Carthage, Missouri. Abigail had gone into town and stopped at one of the bar's to try and calm down, which never really worked because when Abby left the bar she was still agitated about earlier but knew she should get back to Bobby's. She was very reluctant but Abby did make it back to Bobby's after a while and found him in the living room talking to some one on the radio.

"-what does that sound like?" The voice coming through the radio sounded an awful lot like Dean, who sounded like he was under a great deal of stress of the moment.

"Its sounds like Death son." Bobby answered him back. This information caught Abigail's attention as she wondered into the living room and stood behind Bobby. "I think Satan is in town to work a ritual," Bobby flipped through a big book sitting in front of him that had book marks placed every where inside. "I think he's going to try and unleash Death."

_Oh shit!_

Abby continued to listen as Bobby explained to Dean what Lucifer was going to have to do to unleash Death and when and where it would be happening, which really wasn't that much time. Dean and Bobby had a few more exchanges with each other before Sam interrupted to get Dean's attention about something. Dean said his goodbyes to Bobby and the radio went silent.

"Damn it!" Bobby cried after Dean said his goodbyes.

"Bobby . .?"

Bobby jumped in his seat; taken by surprise that Abby was back, he hadn't heard her come back inside. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were red from crying and her breath stunk of alcohol.

"You've drinking." Bobby stated with disappoint, "Sam, Dean, Jo, and Ellen are fighting for their lives, while you decide to go out drinking. What the hell is wrong with you girl?"

"I'm not the only one who's been drinking," Abby pointed at Bobby and took off her coat. "so that was Dean on the radio?"

"Yeah . ." Bobby looked deeply upset now. "Thinks aren't going exactly the way they planned. It turns out Lucifer was expecting them to show and now Jo probably isn't going to make it . ."

"What?" Abby was stunned by this news. She rushed over towards Bobby and knelled in front of him. "What happened?"

"There were hell hounds waiting for them and while trying to get away, one them tore up Jo pretty bad." Bobby spoke. "Dean saids it's bad."

"Oh my god . . ."

"God really isn't helping, if you haven't noticed yet." Bobby growled at her, causing Abby to back away from him again. "and you haven't quite helping out either."

"Oh don't start this again," Abby started pacing around the junk piled living room, stacked with books all around. "Why do you keep bring this up?"

"Because it was a dumb move, Abby." Bobby told her. "Jo probably wouldn't be hurt right now, if they had just had an extra person there to help them! Jo is probably going to die and it was all because you were to chicken to deal with your damn issues!"

"Well you just shut up!" Abby snapped. "Stop trying to make me feel guilty about my decisions, Bobby. I already felt pretty bad before hand, but what you're doing is driving me nuts! You can't keep blaming me for everything that goes wrong!"

"Well if you would just-"

"Stop!" Abby shouted, not wanting to hear anymore of Bobby's arguing. "All you do now a days is tell me what I keep doing wrong."

"That's because you keep doing things wrong, Abby." Bobby argued, believing what he was doing was right. "I'm just trying to make you see that the decisions you've been making lately haven't been for the best. I just want you to be okay and see the mistakes you've been making."

"I can't be okay if you keep beating me down like this." Abby told him. "Every time you yell or shout at me for something I've done wrong, the farther I distant myself from you, Bobby. I'm okay with you pointing out my mistakes, but not all the freaking' time."

"I'm just looking out for you." Bobby lowered his voice to a soft tone. "I'm afraid that if I don't try and help you out now, I'm going to lose you forever."

Abby closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're not going to lose me, Bobby."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Bobby asked with tears, starting to become emotional. "I can never figure out what you say is true or not anymore, and that scares me, Abigail."

"I'm tired," Abby changed the subject not wanting to talk about this anymore. She just wanted to curl up in bed and try to forget about everything. "I'm going to go to bed. Yell for me if you hear anymore from Sam or Dean."

Bobby didn't try to stop Abby as she left him to go upstairs and fall asleep. It hurt Bobby to see Abby not caring about what he was trying to do for her, sure he had been pretty hard on her lately but it was for her own good.

* * *

"Abby . ." She felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly, "Abby, wake up . . ."

A groaned escaped Abby's lips as she scrunched up her nose in annoyance at being awoken, she knew she had only been asleep for a couple hours. She could feel who ever had woken her up was sitting on the edge of the bed by her side and they were pulling the blankets slight away from her body to wake her up a little.

Abby opened her eyes finally after deciding that she should probably answer who ever was sitting on her bed wanting her awake. Abby sat up in bed to get a better look at whoever was in the room with her as her eye adjusted to the dark.

"Sam . .?" She caught him glancing at her with tears in his eyes. Abby flung herself forward into Sam, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tight. "You're back!"

Abby held onto Sam tight as he too pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him with questioning eyes as his tears fell upon her skin. "Sam, . . what happened?"

It took Sam some time to compose himself as he let out a cry and shed more tears. Abby let Sam let out all the pent up rage, hurt, and sadness out that she knew he had been holding inside for so long. She knew that whatever had happened was not good at all and that troubled her.

Sam eventually over time was able to calm himself enough to speak.

"Sam, . . tell me what happened."

"Lucifer knew we were coming," Sam began, his nostrils flaring as he remembered everything. "He sent Meg, a demon, with hell hounds after us. One of the hell hounds came after Jo when she was helping Dean, and it practically tore a hole through her. . ."

A few more tears were shed as he retold her the story. "We were able to hold up in a store for a while, but we knew it wasn't going to hold off the hell hounds for long so Jo . . decided to sacrifice herself. We made a bomb for her to use to distract the hell hounds so we could get out of there. Ellen stayed behind with Jo . ."

"Dean and I found Lucifer on a farm not to long after that. I distracted him while Dean went up behind Lucifer," Sam told her while staring her straight in the eyes. "The colt didn't work . ."

"No . ." Abby sighed, pressing her forehead into Sam's neck.

"Castiel got Dean and I out of there while Lucifer finished his ritual to raise Death." Sam said, stroking Abby long dark wavy brown hair. "You were right though not to have come with us."

"What?" Abby lifted up her head and looked at him with confusion.

"Lucifer was expecting you to come with us," Sam told her, "He told me he was disappointed to not see you with us, he was hoping to finally see you."

Abby looked at Sam in shock. "But it was my fault Jo and Ellen are dead though. If I had been there to help you guys, I could of help stop everything that had happened."

"It wasn't you're fault," Sam held Abby close to him. "It was none of our faults for what happened to Ellen and Jo. They both made the decision to stay behind."

Abby closed her eyes as a few tears escaped. "I'm sorry for not being there."

"I'm glad you didn't come," Sam confessed, "If you had come, Lucifer would have gotten a hold of you and who knows what would of happened after that."

Abby nodded slowly in agreement with Sam, who had tighten his grip around her like a snake not wanting to let go of it prey. Sam held onto Abby as if he was afraid Lucifer would pop at any moment to take her away from him. He tried not to think about what Lucifer had said to him as he buried his head in Abby's shoulder, inhaling her fruity scent. He tried not to think about the fact Lucifer had given him about six months before he would say yes and Abby only four months before she would come to him willingly. Sam didn't want to think about all the possibility of why him and Abby would go to Lucifer. All Sam Winchester wanted to do at that moment was hold Abby tight to his chest and savor these precious moments alone with her.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	30. False

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for supporting this story, thank you! The next few chapters might take a little longer to get out because I am starting college in about a week and I have no internet on my computer at the moment (this is my mom's computer I'm on) - but I will try my haredest to get new chapters out as fast as I can. In this chapter there will be some answers about questions people keep asking me, so I hope it clears things up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on . ." Abby tapped her fingers impatiently against the same old disgusting looking sink that was in most of the motel her and the Winchesters stayed in. The guys had gone out to get something to eat, leaving Abby alone for a little while. She knew there wasn't much time left before the guys would be back and there was no way she could let them know what she was doing. Abby let out a frustrated sigh when she looked down and saw no result yet. She glared at the small pregnancy test wanting her answer right now! "Oh come on hurry up! The box said two minutes!"

Panic shot through her body when the sound of the front door open and she could hear Sam and Dean moving around the room. Shit!

"Hey Abby," Dean knocked on the bathroom door. "you almost done in there?"

"Just give me a few minutes!"

Abby started to panic, not sure what to do with the pregnancy test. She could through it in the trash, but there was a possibility one of the guys would find it or she could put the pregnancy test stick in her pocket, but where would she put the box?

"Come on, Abby!" Dean knocked on the door a few more times, starting to get very impatient. "Hurry up! I gotta use the toilet."

"Hold on!" Abby shouted looking down at the test stick and saw it was starting to form some sort of result, but nothing clear enough for her make out what it was. She could hear Dean shouting at her to hurry up again, whining that he couldn't it much longer; this really irritated Abigail. "If you have to use the bathroom so bad, go outside and find a bush. That should be good enough!"

"No," Dean shouted. "The last time I did that, it ended up being a bush of poison ivy. I am never doing that again!"

Sam laughed at his brother, remembering that happening when he was thirteen and Dean was seventeen. Dean was miserable for a few weeks before the rash cleared up and he wasn't itchy anymore, it was one of the most funniest moments Sam remembers from his childhood.

"Abby, just let Dean use the bathroom really quick." Sam called out to her from where he was sitting at the table with his laptop. "He's not going to stop bugging you until he gets what he wants!"

"I'm almost done." Abby replied, holding up the test and box side by side to look and read what the results mean, except there wasn't a clear result yet. "Just give me a couple more minutes."

"That's it," Dean muttered. "I can't hold it anymore. I'm coming in, Abby!"

"Wait-"

Dean already had the door half way open when Abby saw what he was doing. She quickly moved her arms behind her back, hoping Dean wouldn't see what she was hiding. He opened the door completely, looking very frustrated with Abby who was shaking with fear.

"What were you doing?" Dean looked at her suspiciously, noticing that she was hiding something behind her back. "Abby?"

"Nothing," She tried to play innocent and keep her cool. "I was . ."

"What?"

"Um . ." She looked around the bathroom frantically, trying to find some sort of excuse. "Combing my hair!"

Abby mistakenly moved one of her out from behind her back and dropping whatever was in her hand on the floor, which so happen was the pregnancy test box. Dean's eye automatically zoomed in on the box, while Abby closed her eyes and hissed."Shit . ."

"What the hell is that!" Dean yelled pointing at the box before picking it up and holding it up for both of them to see. "Sam! Come here!"

"What," Sam walked over to the bathroom to see what all the fuss was about. He right away saw Abby looking ghostly pale and looking scare while Dean was holding a box, looking between furious and shocked. Sam looked closer at the box his brother was hoping and was stunned at what he read. "Is that- . . is-"

"A pregnancy test? Yeah!" Dean told his brother, before staring at Abby who was ready to bolt at any moment to get away from the Winchesters staring at her. Dean took a step towards her, holding up the box to emphasize his question. "Are you pregnant, Abby?"

"I don't know," Abby answered, feeling very uncomfortable being stuck in such small space with the Winchesters. She quickly moved and squeezed past the Winchester while yanking the box out of Dean's hand before settling on a bed to look at the pregnancy test results. A sigh of relief pass through her lips when she read what her results meant. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered moving towards her to look down at the results and what the box said that meant. "You're not pregnant."

"That's correct," Abby smiled, trying to ignore the pang of sadness she felt. "There's nothing to worry about now."

"Oh yes there still is," Dean interrupted. "you should be worried about the fact that you even thought you were pregnant, Abby. You two use protection, right?"

"Um," Sam and Abby both exchanged looks, knowing they were going to be in deep shit with Dean now. Sam tried quickly to come up with a reason why him and Abby hadn't been using protection during sex, he knew they were being idiots not using protection. "we tend to get caught up in the moment, so . . no we don't."

"You're fucking kidding me." Dean groaned running his hand over his face with frustration. "Do you realize how irresponsible you two are being? How the hell do you forget to use a damn condom?"

"Dean, you aren't exactly the best person to be giving this speech." Sam pointed out. "Everyone knows you don't exactly practice safe sex either. Remember when you thought Ben was your kid?"

"Shut up!" Dean snapped at his brother, knowing he was right about him not being the best person to scold Sam and Abby. Abby looked between the two brothers wondering who in the world was Ben? "This isn't about me! It's about you two. You need to start being safe or else next time you won't be so lucky."

"We get your point, Dean." Abby spoke up. "Sam and I know it was irresponsible and stupid not to use protection, we understand. So please just drop the subject?"

"I don't think you do get it, Abby." Dean told her standing in front of her while Sam was standing off to her side. "You wouldn't have tired to hide this pregnancy test from us if you did understand what this whole thing meant."

"Dean-"

"I'm going for a drive." Dean cut off his brother, grabbing his heavy leather jacket and headed outside – slamming the door behind himself.

Sam watched though the motel window his brother get in the impala and speed off somewhere, most likely the bar.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered watching Sam look out the window. "I know I should of told you guys, but-"

"-but you were scared." Sam finished her sentence, turning around to look at Abby. "I understand why you didn't say anything, Abby. It's not just you're fault for this whole pregnancy scare, it's mine too. All I want to know is when you started to think you were pregnant?"

"Well," Abby thought about this, trying to remember exactly when all this started. "it right after we got done with the case at the psychiatric hospital,"

Sam and Dean had pretended to be patients while Abby worked as a nurse, refusing to pretend to be a patient – she had to many bad memory about her time being an actually patient at one of thoses places.

"I was about two weeks late of my period and didn't really think anything about it," Abby explained, "and then a couple weeks later when you got you're body swap with that one nerdy teenager, I started not feeling well. I did tell you about it but I didn't know at the time you weren't you."

It still angered Abby when she thought about the stupid teenager and his friends using dark magic to swap Sam out of his body with the one kid. The kids had nearly gotten all three of them killed when they summoned a demon to collect Dean, Sam, and Abby – so they could collect the bounty that was placed on the three hunters by Lucifer. They got lucky that Dean and the kid were able to exorcise the demon after Abby was knocked unconscious by the demon. Abby was ready to break the one kid's arm after they were done reversing the process and he apologized to Sam for using his body to get an older woman to have sex with him. That kid was lucky Sam was standing by to restrain her from doing any damage.

"- and then yesterday while we were at the gas station I threw up the bathroom," Abby continued to tell Sam. "I started to panic after that because it's been almost a month and a half since I was last suppose to get my period. I didn't want to worry you guys if it turned out to be false, which it did. I was afraid what would happen if I was actually pregnant."

"What would you have done if you were pregnant?" Sam wanted to know truthfully what Abby would have done if she was pregnant with his child. He didn't want to admit but he actually felt disappointed that the pregnancy test turned out to be false. He had actually hoped that there might be a chance he would become a father, but he knew now was not the right time to have a child.

"I dunno," Abby shrugged not quite sure really what she would do if she was with child. "I think I would probably keep the baby, but I know right now is not the time to have a kid – especially since there are demon, angels, monsters, and Lucifer himself after me."

"You got a point," Sam agreed walking over and sitting next to Abby, grabbing her hand and holding it in his lap. "Abby, if we do make it through this whole Apocalypse alive and together . . I would like to start a family."

"I'm not I could make that come true." Abby frowned knowing deep down either her, Sam, or both of them weren't going to make it through Apocalypse alive; She knew Sam thought the same thing. The Apocalypse was going to get bloody soon and they all knew that either they were going to die or get out barely alive but scarred for the rest of their life.

Dean came back later that night after Sam and Abby had gone to bed. He placed a box of condom he bought on his back here on the nightstand by the bed Sam and Abby were sharing. He thought it was a slightly humorous gift but the really reason he did it was because he was worry about his brother and Abby. When he found out Abby thought she was pregnant he was brought back to the memories of what he was saw in the future and how Abigail from there had told him about her son with Sam/Lucifer. Dean knew he was being paranoid but he was afraid that could be one of thing to lead them towards that future and he was trying to avoid that at all cost.

Dean wen to bed that night clearing his head of all the events going on in his life, wanting to find an escape from it all in his dreams where all his worries could be forgotten. That is exactly what Dean got for a while until Anna showed up. Right away he knew something wasn't right after she disappeared in his dreams, especially when she wanted to meet him and Sam alone at some location.

* * *

When Abby woke up that morning Sam and Dean were in deep discussion about something at the table. She got out of bed while stretching her arms and walked over towards the Winchesters.

"What's wrong?" Abby sat down in the only open chair.

"We got an angel problem." Dean answered taking a sip of his coffee, while Abby muttered about them always having an angel problem. "I was dreaming and Anna showed up – she's the one red head angel you've meant before. Well she wanted me to meant her at a location with just Sam and I, so I got suspicious about it and called Castiel. He went to met her instead of us-"

"and he just called saying it didn't go over well with Anna." Sam finished for Dean. "He should be here in a few minutes."

"I already am here." Castiel suddenly appeared behind Abby causing her to choke on Sam's coffee she had been drinking from. He looked down at her with confusion. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy." Abby sarcastically answered, getting up from her seat – grabbing some clean clothes she went in the bathroom to take a show and change her clothes while the boys figure out what was going on.

Abby took her time in the bathroom knowing once she came out they were going have work to do, especially if they are to deal with a angel as powerful and determined as Anna. Dean and Sam were putting together a bag of supplies when she came out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"What's going on?"

"We're going back to the future," Dean spoke up, placing a the holy water in his bag. "Anna plans to go to 1978 – kill both of our parents so that neither Sam and I or born."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to make sure that I never get the chance to say yes to Lucifer." Sam answered. "Dean and I are going with Castiel to kill Anna before she gets to our parents. Are you coming with too?"

"Of course she is," Dean answered for Abby. "We have to keep an eye on her some how. Who knows what kind of trouble she would get in being alone here?"

Abby glared at Dean for his remark, but grabbed her coat anyways.

The three of them finished packing everything they need, while Castiel got ready to transport all of them back to 1978. Dean quickly warned Abby and Sam before Castiel touched them to bend their knees, but only Sam heard him before everything went white.

* * *

"Ow!" Abby felt the hard black concrete road slam into her butt as she fell down. She looked up seeing Sam and Dean looking down at her. "That hurt."

"I told you to bend your knees."

"Shut up!" Abby smacked Dean's arm as him and Sam helped her off of the road, where they nearly got hit by a few cars. The three of them walked over to the side walk looking around what they were guessing was Lawrence, Kansas in 1978.

"Where's Castiel?" Abby wondered looking around for the angel, who could be a really big pain in her ass at time. "Shouldn't he be here with us?"

"Cas!" Dean all of a sudden shouted when he saw the nerdy angel sitting on the sidewalk leaning against a car with blood dripping out of his nose. The three of them hurried over to make sure he was alright. "You okay?"

"That went better than I expected." Castiel told them before he suddenly started coughing up blood and passed out, causing great concern to spread between them all. Castiel was there only way back and they couldn't do that if he died on them.

Sam and Dean helped him barely stand while Abby found the nearest motel for them place him in while they find Sam and Dean's parents. Dean got them the honeymoon suite to place Cas in – Abby helped Dean bring Castiel up there while Sam went outside to find a phone book to help them find the Winchesters.

"Abby," Dean spoke up when they got Castiel settled in the room, he was still out cold from earlier. "I think it would be best if you stayed here to keep an eye on Cas."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can do the best job at keep Castiel safe," Dean told her. "Sam and I can handle our parents on our own. You just have to worry about Castiel; we'll be fine."

Abby looked over at Castiel, who was snoring away like a pig. She looked back at Dean with worry. "I don't know if that's a go-"

"Cut the crap, Abby." Dean stopped her from making an excuse. He knew next what he was about say probably wasn't the best idea but he also knew it was the only way he could get her to do it. "I know how powerful you are."

"What-"

"It's a long story," Dean held her off from asking question. "but to cut it short here goes – Zachariah sent me four years into the future for a few days a few months back. While I was there was .. was indescribable, it was so awful."

"How does this have to deal with me?" Abby was scared and confused at where Dean was going with all of this.

"Because while I was there I saw how powerful you become – how much power you already possess!" Dean explained. "You're the only one who is powerful enough to protect Cas right now, he is our only way home."

"What about Anna?" Abby asked. "How are you guys going to handle her?"

"Don't worry about," Dean told her. "Sam and I got that covered. You just worry about taking care of Castiel. Okay?"

Abby stared at Dean, knowing he was lying about him and Sam having a plan to take care of Anna. She knew she was going to regret doing this but did it anyways. "Okay. I'll stay here with Cas."

"Thank you." Dean sighed with relief. "We'll try and be back soon!"

Abby nodded and watched Dean leave her all alone with a passed out Castiel in a honeymoon suite. She sat down on the bed, grabbing the remote for the television and noticing Castiel was sprawled out across the bed.

"Move over." She pushed her softly over to the side so she had room to watch some classic television shows she had never heard about. She looked over at Castiel and realized it was going to be an interesting and quiet time alone with the comatose angel.

* * *

"Abby,"

Abby felt someone shake her shoulders roughly, pulling her out of a deep sleep. She looked up and could make out an outline of Sam's face leaning over her in the dark. He looked to be worry about something.

"Sam," She sat up in bed, turning on the lamp. "what's going on? What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain," Sam grabbed her by the arm, pulling Abby out of bed and towards the front door. "We need to help us protect our parents from Anna."

"But Dean said-"

"-Screw whatever Dean told you," Sam grabbed Abby's coat throwing it into her arms. He looked over at Castiel who was still passed out like before. "Castiel will be fine. Come on!"

Abby quickly pulled on her jacket and followed Sam out of the room and back outside, where she saw Dean sitting in the backseat of the Impala while a young couple sat in the front. Sam opened the car door, waiting for Abby to slid in so they could get going – Abby did so, which meant being stuck in the middle between Sam and Dean. The Impala took off the moment Sam closed the backseat door. The young couple, Sam, and Dean were all very quiet as they drove through town – leaving Abby to feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm Mary," The young woman finally spoke up after not being able to take the silent anymore, she than pointed over to the man driving the car. "This my husband John."

"Hi," Abby replied, feeling a little weird talking to Sam and Dean's parents – one of whom she had never meant, the other she remembered looking much older and grumpy. "I'm Abby – friend of Dean and Sam's."

"So you're hunter too?" John growled, gripping the steering wheel; Abby nodded to confirm his suspicion. "Great . ."

Abby looked at both Sam and Dean with a raised eyebrow, confused about what the hell was going on. Sam leaned over and whispered to her what she had all missed; they find their parents, Anna tricking John and nearly killing him, Mary revealing her secret to John, and John not taking the whole hunter secret too well.

The rest of the car went in silence as they approached a old abandoned house, which apparently had been in Mary's family for years. Mary showed them around the place tell them where they could find stuff, which none of it would be useful against an angel. Dean showed Mary and John what he had packed to help them kill Anna, which scared both Mary and John but they listened to what him and Sam had to say. Dean showed John how to make the sigils to banish angels, while Sam showed Mary what to do with the holy water.

They were at the house for about an hour working on getting everything ready; Dean and Sam were downstairs with Mary, while Abby was upstairs with John – when suddenly things started to get weird. Abby was working on a sigil with her blood but when looked down for a moment and back up the sigil was gone; the same thing happened to John. The two of them looked around and saw all the sigils upstairs were smugged.

"John," Abby panicked. "go downstairs and warn Sam and Dean. We got company coming."

John hurried downstairs, while Abby grabbed the blade Sam had given her to defend herself. She walked over to the window and right away saw two figures making their way towards the house.

"Shit!"

Abby ran as fast as she could downstairs when out of no where a there was a loud screeching sound, she quickly covered her ears to block out the sound while running down the steps and into the living room where everyone was. The power was suddenly knocked out and the windows were smashed in. All five of them dropped to the ground, until the noise suddenly stopped at once.

"That isn't good . ." Abby whispered when the noise stopped and they all started to stand back up. She exchanged looks with Sam and Dean; all three waiting for Anna to strike. The door to the kitchen flung open with no one there, until a young black man came through the door way rolling up his sleeves.

"Who are you?" Dean slowly backed away. The young man answered with the name Uriel, which didn't settle well with Sam and Dean. "Great . ."

Sam and Dean pushed John, Mary, and Abby back – Sam looked over to his right and saw Anna was there watching them. Quickly Sam and Dean both went after an angel; Dean and Uriel; Sam and Anna. Uriel quickly grabbed a hold of Dean, Sam and Anna threw punches at each while Abby tried to stay in front of John and Mary to protect them. Anna threw Sam into a wall, leaving him injured and stunned.

Abby gripped the blade in her hand tight and made her move towards Anna. Abby tried right away to go for the fatal blow but Anna blocked her, gripping Abby's arm, twisting it and pulling it hard behind her back. Abby cried out in pain but didn't let go of the blade. She swiftly turned her body slightly towards Anna and punch her hard in the face – causing Anna to lose her grip for a moment and Abby time to pull her arm away. She went to stab Anna in the chest with the blade, but Anna blocked her again but Abby was able to stab the blade through Anna's shoulder. Anna screamed when the blade pierced through her skin. She glared at Abby before raising her arm and smacking Abby across the room and into a wall, where Abby's vision went black

"AH!" Abby gasped in sharp pain, she opened her eyes to see what was happening but a couch blocked her view. Her head felt like it was splitting in half and she could hear an annoying ringing sound in her ear. Slowly Abby sat up, winching with every movement. In the corner of her eyes she caught sight of Mary lying on the ground unconscious, while Dean and John were talking closely. Fear rang through her body when she couldn't see where Sam was and there was a pile of ash in the middle of the floor.

Abby looked back at John and Dean – John was placing a finger on Dean's head and then suddenly Dean was no longer there. A small gasped escaped her lips at what she had just saw happen – that wasn't John Winchester who Dean had been talking too. Abby sat still as a rock when the man turned around and started walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"And now it's time you and I had our chat, Abby."

* * *

"She should be back by now, right?" Dean asked Castiel, who was now holding the half empty liquor bottle. "You don't think Micheal did anything to her right?"

"I don't know," Cas answered, "Are you sure you two didn't see her when Micheal sent you back?"

"Positive." Sam answered, feeling very worried about the fact they hadn't seen or heard from Abby since all three of them had been back for about a few hours now. He lifted up to drink the last of his drink, when out of no where the door of the motel door open and in walked Abby holding a bag of food

"Abby!" Dean and Sam shouted at the same moment. "Where were you? What happened?"

"Whoa," Abby looked at both Winchesters like they were nuts. "What are you guys doing? I was just at the grocery store down the block getting food. Remember?"

"What?" Dean was now very confused. "What do you mean you were at the grocery store? When did you get back from 1978?"

"1978!" Abby was super confused now, not sure what the guys were talking about. "Why would I be in 1978?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked. "Remember we went back to 1978 to save our parents from Anna? She was trying to kill Dean and my parents so that neither of us could be born. We ended up battling it out with her and Uriel at a safe house. Remember?"

"No," Abby shook her head and noticed the two glasses with alcohol and Castiel holding a empty liquor bottle in his hand. " but maybe you guys better safe the drinking for later in the day. You could up with the most interesting stories when y'all are drunk."

"We're not drunk," Dean told her. "Do you remember anything from today?"

"Yeah, I remember making up this morning to find a box of condoms you had bought for Sam and I," Abby recalled her day, wondering why this would have to do with anything. "and then you two were complaining about there being nothing to eat so I went to the grocery, and now I'm back here. Anything else you would like to know?"

"No, that's fine."

Dean and Sam exchanged look while Abby put down the bag of food and tried not to laugh at Castiel, who was obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Well I'm going to go for a walk," Abby told them. "I'll give you guys sometime to sober up before I come back. Okay? Bye."

The Winchesters watched Abby leave, both very confused and concerned about what had just happened. Why didn't Abby remember anything that happened in the past 24 hours? They both looked over at Castiel for answers, who luckily was sobering up a little.

"It was Micheal," Castiel answered their silent question. "He must of told her something, that he didn't want her to remember."

"What wouldn't he want her to remember?"

"Something important obviously," Castiel answered. "something he probably doesn't want her to try and change."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	31. Dark Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you everyone for your support and everything! This chapter takes place during 'My Bloody Valentine' and will sort of be split into two parts, the other part will be out next week. For all of you wondering when Abby and Lucifer will come face to face - it will be happening very, very soon. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Abigail . ."_

_A voice whispered softly into Abby's ear and a finger lightly ran across the side of face, lingering for a moment at her lips. Abby slowly started to wake up from her nap, sensing that someone was standing close to her. She quickly sat up in bed, pressing her back against the headboard while looking around the room to see who was there but saw no one._

"_Hello?" She spoke up, slowly moving off of the bed and walking around the room. "Sam? Dean? Are you guys back?"_

"_Abigail . ."_

_Abby started looking around the room with panic when she heard the whisper again. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from – the bedroom was empty expects for the bed and a couple of her bags laying on the floor. Abby bit back a scream when she felt someone brush up behind her and placed a hand on both of her shoulders to keep her firmly in place. _

"_Don't be afraid." _

_Her eyes grew big the moment she heard his voice, remember it from the last time she had heard it. _

"_Is this a dream?"_

"_If you want it to be." Lucifer brushed his lips against the back of Abby's neck, causing the tiny hairs to stand up straight. Abby tensed up when he wrapped a hand across her chest. "Think of this as whatever you want, Abby."_

"_Why are you here, Lucifer?"_

_Lucifer placed a few kisses up the side of Abby's neck, he smirked when he saw Abby cringe at his touch. _

"_You know exactly why I'm here, Abby." He slowly turned Abby around to face him. "It's time for you to come and join me. I've been wanting to see your beautiful face in person for a very long time."_

"_But that will never happen, because you can't find me." Abby told him with a smirk playing on her lips._

_"Those sigils won't be able to protect you for much longer, sweetheart." Lucifer placed a hand on the side of Abby's face. "We both know the sigils are starting to break away. It won't be long before I will be able to find you . . . and do whatever I please to you."_

"_I'll kill myself before that can happen," Abby glared up at Lucifer, who in return just smiled. "What are you smiling at?"_

"_How naïve you are," Lucifer replied, "if you kill yourself, I can just bring you back to life . . . remember I'm an archangel – we can bring people back to life if we want too. There is no escaping me, Abby."_

"_Why do you want me so bad?" Abby tried to hold back her tears as she came to realize that Lucifer was right – there was no escaping him, no matter how hard she tried. "What makes me so special from everyone else?"_

_Lucifer ignored her questions and slowly started to push Abby backwards towards the bed – causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the bed. Abby looked up at him with fear as she witnessed his body become cover with smoke for a split second before Sam was suddenly standing before her._

"_Because you belong to me."_

_

* * *

_

"Ah!" Abby took in a sharp intake of air – opening her eyes and saw she was back in the same motel her and the Winchesters had checked into the day before. She sat up in bed and saw Dean setting at a table, probably doing research on their curtain case. No Lucifer in sight. "Oh god . ."

A sudden wave of nausea washed over Abby – she quickly ran from the bed to the bathroom where she instantly threw up most of her stomach contents. Dean's attention was caught by Abby's sudden movements. He got up from his spot and started moving towards the closed bathroom door where on the other side he could hear Abby puking away her breakfast.

"Abby," Dean knocked a few times on the door. "you okay in there?"

There was no reply for a few moments before the Abby finally spoke up after flushing the toilet. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Abby replied. "I think I must of just ate something bad."

"Alright, well if you need anything I'll bet out here."

"Okay."

Abby was shaking from head to toe, not quite sure why she felt so sick to her stomach. She slowly stood up from where she had been sitting on the ground and started stripping off her clothes – believe a nice hot shower would help her feel better.

A soft sigh past between Abby's lips the moment hot water touch upon her skin. Abby grabbed some nearby body wash and started to rub it up and down on her skin, the sweet smell vanilla soothing her nerves.

"_Abby . ."_

The hair on the back of Abby's neck stop up and she stopped what she was doing, the feeling of panic going into overdrive.

_'No, no, no! He can't be here – it was just a dream!'_ She thought to herself, her eyes scanning every inch of the shower and bathroom for any sign of Lucifer but found nothing. Abby pulled herself up against the shower wall, letting the water beat down on her while her mind was racing nonstop. She was pulling both of her trembling hands through her hair, while she trying to calm herself down with deep breaths and chanting to herself that it had all been a dream, Lucifer was no where near her.

"Abby . ."

"AH!"

A ear piercing scream was let out when Abby hear someone say her name and a hand suddenly popped in through the side of the shower curtain. She quickly moved her fist forward towards the shower curtain, her fist colliding with the culprit's face.

"Uh!" The culprit groaned as their body made a loud crashing noise as they hit the floor.

Abby slip her hand out of the shower to quickly grab a towel to wrap around her body, before pulling back the curtain to see who had scared her.

"Sam!"

Sam was lying on the ground holding his nose and groaning in pain. Abby stepping out of the shower, rushed over to his side to see how hurt he was.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A growling Dean walk into the bathroom and saw Abby kneeling on the floor in just a towel next to Sam, who was holding his noise. He become really confused by what he was seeing and looked at Abby with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

"He scared me," Abby tried to explain while she looked at Sam apologetic. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"I'm fine . ." Sam groaned when he tried to sit up with Abby's help. He looked over at Abby with frustration and anger written all over his face. "Why did you hit me?"

"Well, why were you sneaking up on me in the shower, Sam?" Abby snapped at him, furious that he was angry with her for hitting him. "You nearly scared me to death."

"I'm going to leave you two to solve you're weird issues." Dean commented before he left to fix up more research.

"I came to see how you were doing." Sam answered, "Dean told me you weren't feeling well and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You haven't exactly been yourself lately . . ."

Abby felt bad once Sam told her why he had been in the bathroom. She should of felt grateful that he was nice enough to check up on her, instead of ignoring the fact that something weird was going on. Sam had also been right about Abby not being herself lately, and she too agreed with him. Her dreams had been getting more intense lately – dreams about Lucifer finding her, Yellow Eyes showing up and tormenting her with memories of all her crimes, and nightmares about her family's massacre.

"I'm fine, Sam." Abby whispered. "Sorry for hitting you . ."

"It's okay," Sam assured her, slowly getting himself up and off the bathroom floor. "I shouldn't of snuck up on you."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Sam told her. "It was my mistake. You go ahead and finish your shower, I'll be out in the room with Dean."

Abby moved back into the shower after Sam left the bathroom, closed the door behind him to give her privacy. She started up her shower again, but she couldn't relax at all now. To many things were running through Abby's head. She knew that she needed to calm down though or someone else was going to get hurt.

* * *

Abigail took in a deep breath as she walked into the new crime scene that was suspected to be connected with their current case. She was all by herself at this crime scene while Sam and Dean went down to the morgue and inspect the bodies. So far they had two crime scenes where both couple killed each other in the heat of passion – one of which they ate each other to death.

"Excuse me!" A stubby security guard around his 40's rushed over to Abby, who was trying hard not to cringe at the man's nasally voice. "This is a closed off crime scene. Didn't you read the sign!"

"Agent Sparrow, FBI." Abby held up her fake badge to the security guard, who was squinting through his tiny glasses to read the fine print. "I'm here to investigate a murder-suicide."

"Why would the FBI be interested in a murder here?"

"That is classified information, sir." Abby replied and put her fake badge away. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to work."

"Fine." The guard snuffed. "But don't move anything out of place or else it'll be my head rolling."

Abby nodded, grinding her teeth together at the man's lack of respect. He had a scowl on his face as he watched Abby walk around the room inspecting the place. She tried to ignore the fact the guard was watching her every move, clearing his throat whenever Abby was about to touch or grab something.

"Do you have to be watching my every move?" Abby glanced over her shoulder at the impatient security guard. "I am a Federal Agent."

"I was given strict orders to watch the crime scene and I damn well am going to do that." The guard crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "So if you want to look around the place then you are going to be doing it with my supervision."

Abby bit her lower lip to keep from making some sort of snarky remark at the already agitated guard, who was starting to piss her off with his nosiness. There was no way she could proper investigate with this man looking over her shoulder none stop.

_BUZZZ_

Abby's back pocket started to vibrate as she was trying to come up with some sort of idea to get the security guard to leave her alone for a few minutes.

"Hello?"

"_Abby, it's Dean." He answered. "It appears we found out what is causing all theses couple to kill each other."_

"What is it?"

"_A Cupid."_

"A what!" Abby nearly shouted into the phone, she hoped that she had misheard Dean. The security guard shot her a nasty glare for raising her voice.

"_A Cupid," Dean repeated what he had previously said. "We already spoke to Cas – he believes that the Cupid has gone rogue and that's why all these couples are dropping like flies."_

"Great!" Abby sarcastically replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just what we need right now. Does Cas know how to defeat the Cupid?"

"_He's got an idea." Dean told her. "Sam and I are going with him to find Cupid. We'll call you when we got information."_

"Okay," Abby answered, not really liking the idea that they were going up against a Cupid. "I'm going to head back to the room. There really nothing here to see except for a few blood splats."

"_Alright, see you later."_

Abby closed her phone once Dean hung up – she could see from the corner of her eye that the guard was getting very impatient.

"So," He spoke up. "are you done here Agent?"

"Yes, I am." Abby put her phone away. "Thank you for letting me look around."

"Yeah whatever . . ." The guard mumbled, making sure to give Abby one last glare before walking away with his chest still puffed out acting like he was a tough guy.

_'Asshole!' _Abby thought to herself, not liking the way the security guard had treated her especially since he was suppose to believe she was a Federal Agent.

She wasn't sure where it came from but Abby suddenly had a devilish idea pop up her head – she knew she probably shouldn't do this but she just couldn't resist.

The security guard was walking past a cubical when suddenly he felt something wrap around his legs, his body was then suddenly thrown to the ground. A smirk played on Abby lips as she watched the stubby guard fall to the ground due to her slightly using her powers to cause the cord from the nearby phones to wrap around the guards legs and causing him to fall hard to the ground.

"Not so tough now, are you." Abby giggled when walking past the guard, letting him see her eyes flash yellow for a brief moment. The guard looked up at her speechless, not sure if he really had just saw her eyes change color. Abby let the office building giggling like a idiot while leaving a middle age man scared for his life.

* * *

"Abby, you okay?"

"What . . ?" Abby snapped out of her daydreaming – she saw Dean looking at her with confusion. "What?"

"Are you all right?" Dean got up from seating at the table, where he had been trying to figure out what was going on in the town after there meeting with Cupid didn't go as plan. "You've been acting strange all morning."

"No, I haven't." Abby growled at him, and took another gulp of alcohol from a Jack Daniel's bottle. "I'm perfectly fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Because for one . . when we came back last night you were passed out next to a bottle of vodka," Dean started to explain, walking over to Abby who was sitting on the bed with a scowl on her face. "And right away this morning you went out and brought yourself a bottle of Jack Daniels which you have never done before. You then kept trying to dry hump Sam all morning, even while I was still in the room. Oh ! And then after Sam left, you threw a glass cup at my head after I asked if you would help do some research with me."

"So?"

"So, doesn't any of this seem out of character to you?"

"Not really," Abby reply with a simple shrug of the shoulders. She stood up from the bed, taking another swing of liquor. "Maybe I just feel like letting loose for a while."

"But this isn't like you though. . . give me that!" Dean growled, yanking the bottle of Jack Daniel's from Abby who looked very unpleased. "What is going on with you, Abby? What happened?"

"Maybe," Abby stepped close to Dean, looking at him with a seductive stare before pushing him hard against the chest – sending him flying across the room and crashing into a wall. "I'm just sick of all this shit and just want to have a little fun, before it all ends."

Dean winched in pain when his head collided with the wall, he looked up at Abby with confusion. He didn't understand why she was acting this way or why in the hell she threw him into a wall either. Abby walked past him to grab her coat that was hanging off of a chair.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean groaned while he tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain when he did so.

"Out."

Abby smiled and headed for the door with a spring in her step. Dean watched her leave, not sure to make of what had just happened. Abby had just thrown him across the room for no reason and now she was leaving acting like nothing had just happened. Something very wrong was going on with her.

* * *

"Hey baby," A man who had had a little too much to drink, took a seat next to Abby at the dumpy bar she had found down town. Abby continued to sip her drink while the man looked at her with lust in his eyes. "You wanna come back with me to my place, where I can show you a good time?"

"No thanks." Abby replied, trying her best to ignore the man but couldn't any longer when the man placed his hand on her butt. "Remove your hand, please."

"Come on sweetie," He breathed against her next while groping Abby's bottom with the hand she had told her moments before to remove. "Let's get out of here and find somewhere to fuck."

Abby looked over at the drunken man with a devilish smirk, before she reached quickly over the bar – grabbing the kitchen knife the bartender had been using to cut up lemonades. The man didn't have enough time to realize what was happening before Abby stabbed the man in the hand with the sharp knife.

"AH!"

"I told you to remove your hand." Abby smirked at the man, who was now screaming in agony. She finished her drink, ignoring all the bar patrons who were staring at her with fear.

"You crazy bitch!" The man screamed, trying to pull the knife out of his hand. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"Oh really?" Abby pulled the knife out of the man's hand, causing him to scream even louder. She then pushed him up against the bar and plunged the knife into his gut. The bar patrons started to scream when they saw what Abby had just done. People began to run out of the bar, afraid that she would kill them too. Abby pulled the knife out of the man, letting him fall to the ground – blood running all over the floor as the man bleed to death. She kneel down in front of him, reaching into his coat pocket and retrieved his wallet. A big smile appeared on her face when she saw the man had at least two hundred dollars in his wallet. "I'll take this as payment for ruining my night."

"Help me . ." The man started to cough up blood and held up his hand for Abby to take. "Please . ."

"No."

Abby placed the money she took in her jean pocket and threw the wallet back to the man, who had suddenly become very still.

"Oops. . ."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	32. Lies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, thank you everyone for your support by reading and those of you who write reviews. Thank you! This is part 2 to the previous chapter and takes place during 'My Bloody Valentine'. I hope you all enjoyed the season 6 premiere of Supernatural, I know I did. *Drools over all of Sam's scenes* Here is the next chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"FREEZE!"

Abby came to a sudden halt when she reached the tall wire fence – and also knowing that there were two police officers pointing their guns at her back as well.

"Put your hands up in the air and turn around slowly. Now!" One of the police officer's order her.

Abby was trying to keep herself calm, knowing she was in a load of shit now for her stupid actions. She knew it was bad idea to stick around the bar after stabbing the man, who had been hitting on her. It should have been obvious to her that the bar patrons were going to call the cops – who ended up chasing after her through the back alley of the bar to a dead end.

"He said move you're ass now!" The other officer spoke up, his finger shaking against the trigger. He was scared of Abby, after him and his partner had found her sitting at the bar having a drink while there was a dead body less then two feet away. He was scared shitless of all the crimes that were being committed over the past couple days. "Do it!"

"_Kill them . ."_

Abby's heart began to beat rapidly, her breathing becoming heavy, and her body shaking with adrenaline. She slowly raised her hands above her head before turning around to face the two police officers. It may have been dark in the alley but she could clearly see the fear across their faces.

One of the officers move forward after Abby was done turning around – he hand his cuffs ready for Abby, while his partner continued to point a gun at her. "Don't move!"

Abby was tiring her best to hold back a smirk as the officer was approaching her with cation. With quick speed that was inhuman – Abby ran towards the officer, choke holding him by the neck.

"What the . ." The other officer was stunned by what he had just witness before him. He looked at Abby with horror when he saw her eyes were flashing the color yellow. "What in God's name are you?"

Abby response to the officer's question was by grabbing his struggling partner's gun and shooting the officer first in the right knee cap. The officer went down with a bloodcurdling scream, grabbing at his leg in agony. His partner that Abby was holding by the neck began to choke as she tightened her grip – his face turned a dark shade of red and he tired to pry Abby's hand off of his neck, but she was to strong for him.

Eventually the officer lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen and Abby dropped him to the ground like a rag doll. She quickly stuff the gun that was in her hand into her coat pocket, knowing she would probably need it later on.

Abby took a brief look over the two officers before taking off – one was still unconscious while the other continued to scream on and on in extreme pain. Abby ran away from the scene as quick as possible, knowing there would be more officers on the scene very soon.

She was about a few blocks away from the scene when she started to hear more cop cars – Abby rushed into a dark alley when she saw the bright flashing lights come her way. She tired her best to stay still and quiet as about four cop cars whisked on the alley she was hiding out in.

"Why did you not kill those two policemen?" A weak voice spoke up as the last cop car went on by.

Abby moved backwards against a building wall when she noticed that she was not the only one in the alley – there were four men wearing black suits, who were all surrounding a old, weak man in a electric wheel chair. She tried to take deep calm breath when the old man moved his wheel chair forward.

"Why didn't you kill them, Abigail?" The old man once again questioned her. "Answer me."

"How did you know about that?" Abby whispered, not taking her eyes off of the old man as he came closer to her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Famine," He smiled which resulted in him showing his very, very bad oral hygiene. "Sam and Dean have already met my brother War."

"You're a horsemen?"

"Yes, my dear." Famine nodded before taking in a deep breath of oxygen from his tank. "I am a horseman."

"It you who's been making all this crazy stuff happen." Abby finally started to piece together the big picture, now that she was able to see what was all going on around her. "You're causing everyone to do theses things. You're the one who made me-"

"No, no." Famine cut her off. "That was not me who made you do all thoses things, Abby. All I did was bring forth you're deepest desire – the hunger you've been dying to satisfy. None of this was done by my hand, it was all you."

"I didn't want to kill that man in the bar, I-"

"Yes you did silly girl." Famine began to explain. "You wanted to see that low life human suffer for not leaving you alone, he ruined you're peace and quiet."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead!"

"Stop denying what you wanted to happen." Famine snapped at her, tired of everyone's complaining. "You had the urge to kill and rightfully did so by kill that low life human. Now . . tell me why you didn't kill those two officers from earlier?"

"I didn't want to kill them."

"Liar, liar." Famine spoke in a singing tone. "You wanted them dead, but you choose not to do so. Why did you do that?"

"It didn't feel right . ." Abby answered, not sure what exactly to say to a horseman especially one who could control your desires. "I knew I really didn't want to kill them – I just wanted them to leave me alone."

"Interesting . ." Famine thought aloud, now looking at Abby with curiosity. "He was right about you."

"Who?"

"Lucifer of course." Famine grinned, causing Abby to cringe when she saw his terrible looking teeth. "He told me there was a possibility of you being able to resist my influence, it appears it was well worth the trip here after"

"Lucifer sent you here . .?" Abby took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself as fear began to seize her entire body – her legs moving her backwards without any of her control. "Is he here right now?"

"I'm afraid he is not here at the moment, Abby." Famine answered taking in the pleasure able feeling of seeing Abby crowd away in fear. "But he will be delighted that we ran into one another. He has be very depressed about the fact that he has sent to see your beautiful face in person. I believe he will be very envious of me for seeing your beauty first."

"Get away from me!"

Abby turned away from Famine and began to run away from him and his entourage of demons. Famine began to laugh at Abby's display of retreat, finding it interesting and amusing that Lucifer would be so interested in a woman that had such a fear of him. He knew for a fact that there were many women willing to throw themselves to Lucifer, but instead he had his sights set right on Abigail.

* * *

"Shit!" Abby swore aloud when she pulled out her cellphone and saw that she had twelve missed calls – all of them being from Dean and Sam. She knew she was going to be in deep when she would get back to the hotel room, knowing that she had to have pissed of the guys for missing their calls and also the way she had been acting lately. Abby knew thought that the guys would be understanding once they learn that it was Famine become all the craziness lately.

Abby took a quick look over her shoulder when she began to approach the hotel her the Winchesters were staying. She needed to make sure that Famine had no one following her, which luckily from what she could see had not happened.

Once she figured the coast was clear, she headed for the hotel room. Abby noticed right away that the Impala was gone, which she hope meant she wouldn't have to see either of the boys yet – she needed sometime to come to the fact she had just gone off the deep end and ended up killing a man for nothing but pleasure.

_CRASH!_

Abby could hear loud noises coming from the room she was heading for, knowing something big must have been going down by the way it had sounded. She pulled out the gun she had taken from the cops earlier, pressing the safety button off before running towards the door and kicking it wide open.

"What the . . ."

The hotel room was in ruins – pieces of furniture were scattered around the room and there were two dead bodies lying on the ground, both of them stabbed in the neck. Abby looked at the two mysterious bodies with confusion, wondering why and who killed them.

"Abby!"

Sam was coming out of the bathroom wiping his hands with a towel when he saw Abby standing in the middle of room – surrounded by the destruction that was caused during his struggle with the demons. He knew his situation did not look good, due to there being two dead bodies and he was covered in their demon blood.

"Sam, what happened?" She watched him closely, having a good idea what type of blood was smeared across his face. "Where is Dean?"

"Him and Castiel went to find the horsemen Famine, who's responsible for all of this." He pointed to the two dead bodies, while Abby walked up close to him and reaching up to touch the blood by his mouth. Sam knew that Abby had figured out what had happened between him and the demons. "I couldn't stop myself from drinking the blood, Abby. I just couldn't . ."

"It's okay." Abby tried to reassure him, "We can fix this, Sam."

"I have to find Dean and Castiel before Famine does," Sam told Abby, pulling away from her slightly. "If he can effect me like this, then he can surely do the same to Dean."

"I don't know if it would be wise for you to go out there, Sam."

"Why?" Sam's angry flared – starting to feel the negative effects of the demon blood. "I can help them stop Famine before he does anything else."

"Because we both know the temptation to get more demon blood will start to become to much." Abby tried her best to explain. She had a very bad feeling about Sam going out and try to find Dean, while high on demon blood. They all knew what Sam was like on the blood and didn't wish to repeat that experience again. "You should stay here and let Dean and Castiel handle Famine."

"No." Sam shook his head. "I have to go."

He began to head for the front door but Abby stepped in front of him to keep him from leaving.

"Please don't do this, Sam." Abby pleaded. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Move!" Sam looked her dead in the eye – giving her such a nasty glare that it scared Abby, but she refused to move. "I mean it, Abby."

"And I mean it when I say its not a good idea to go out there, Sam!"

Sam gave a deep growl before lunging himself forward, grabbing Abby the shoulders and slamming her against a wall. Abby looked up at him in shock, surprised that Sam had actually used physical force to make her move.

"Stop acting like a bitch, Abby!" Sam growled in her face, keeping her pinned against the wall.

Abby was breathing heavily, not sure whether to be scared or turned on but this aggressive side of Sam that was shining through. Abby wasn't sure what it was, but she suddenly felt a deep sense of lust for Sam and his body. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled herself up against him – smashing her lips against his with great force. Sam wasn't even fazed by her sudden change of mood, as he too was grabbing at her body as well. Abby moaned against Sam's mouth as she felt him grope her body roughly, not caring about the fact that they should be worry about Famine and the chaos he was creating.

"I'm sorry." Sam breathed against Abby's skin, before pulling away from her.

Abby looked at him with confusion for a split second before Sam grabbed her by the head and slammed her head back against the wall. A gasp of pain left Abby's mouth when she felt the hard in pact before the felling of numbness set in. She slumped against the wall feeling lose of control of her body and her eye sight going blurrier and blurrier before everything went black.

* * *

"Abby, did you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, Bobby." Abby whispered, sitting on the side of her bed while staying off at the far corner of the room. "I'm not hungry right now."

"You need to eat something girl." Bobby wheeled himself into the bedroom. "You've barely ate a damn thing since the four of you showed up two days ago. I know you've still trying to get over what happen with the horsemen, but you have to at least take care of yourself."

"Fine." Abby sighed, getting off of the bed and heading for the hallway. "I'll make myself a peanut butter sandwich, if that makes you feel better."

Bobby followed Abby to the kitchen, glad to see she was finally coming out and doing something instead of either sleeping or staring off into space. He had been worried about her and Sam and Dean since they got back back from facing Famine. All three of them had been different when they showed up at his door – well for one, Sam had shown up out of nowhere in his living with Castiel by his side. Bobby knew the moment he saw Sam that he must of gone off the deep end again – Bobby and Castiel immediately locked Sam up in the panic room at his request. A day later Dean and Abby were next to show up at his front door – neither of them looking good. Dean was severely depressed and drinking heavily, while Abby bolted straight for a empty room and locked herself inside for a day.

"Happy?" Abby took a bite out of a sandwich she had made, holding up the piece of food for Bobby to see. "I'm finally eating."

"Yep." Bobby nodded his head, watching Abby practically inhale the sandwich before making herself another one. "So . . . ready to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why not?" Bobby questioned her. "Castiel and Dean already told me what had happened with them and Sam, but you haven't told me what happened to you yet."

"Because," Abby took a bite out of her second sandwich. "You don't need to know what happened, Bobby. I'm not interested in sharing all the events of my life with you."

"But what happened to you while you were under Famines influence?" Bobby was getting more angry with Abby by the second, wanting her to just come out and tell him what had happened to her. "Dean said you were acting really weird for about a day, then you threw him across a room before taking off – they had no idea where you were until Sam told him to go back to the hotel room, where he ended up finding you unconscious with dry blood all over you shirt. Now tell me what the hell happened girl?"

"It's none of your business, Bobby." Abby leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Like hell it isn't!" Bobby barked, becoming red in the face. "I am sick and tired of your damn lies girl! You've been keeping to much shit from the rest of us and I am fucking tired of it! Either you tell me the truth soon or else I am cutting all contacts from you for good. Got it?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Abigail." Bobby glared. "Either you finally start tell me the truth, or else I am done with you!"

Bobby shot her one more dirty glare before wheeling himself out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Abby alone. She was deeply confused of Bobby's sudden behavior, never believing he would actually threaten to cut ties with her because of her constant bullshit. Abby knew she had pushed Bobby one to many times with her lie after lie.

"Shit . ." She swore and threw her half eaten sandwich on to the counter. Abby knew Bobby was right in every way to cut her off because of her lying way and that he deserved the truth after all theses years, but could she go through with it?

Abby headed up stairs to her usual bedroom, where she got on her knees and started feeling the floor for a loose floor board. She was able to find the familiar floorboard within seconds, easily lifting it up from its spot and placing it to the side. Abby reached her arm down into the dark space where the floorboard had been – feeling around the many items she had stashed in there. Eventually Abby was able to feel for what she was looking for – a file holding piles of old newspaper clippings.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	33. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been supportive and have been reading this story. I greatly appreciate your support! I finally have a working computer again, which means I can update more now. Yay! Also things are going to start speeding up soon in the story, with some pretty messed up stuff happening to Abigail. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
**

* * *

"Anyone want pancakes?" Dean asked while moving around Bobby's kitchen for cooking supplies.

The past several days at Bobby's went by very slow, but allowed everyone to get the recovery they need from the effects of Famine's influence. Sam was pretty much himself again after spending a few days in the panic room and was allowed out after being assented by Castiel. Dean was still broking up about Sam's relapse and was continuing to heavily drink to get rid of the pain. Abby was opening up to everyone again but had yet to speak a word of what happened when she was under Famine's influence.

"Yeah." Bobby said wheeling through the kitchen and to his office/study area with the today's morning newspaper. "Make sure they're nice and fluffy!"

"Sure." Sam replied taking a sip from his cup of coffee while looking across the kitchen table at Abby, who was curled up in a chair and reading a book she had found around the house. Him and her had yet to talk about what happened between them when Sam was high on demon blood. Sam knew he had hurt her when he knocked her unconscious but she had yet to say a word about it, which he found to be very strange. "Abby?"

"Hmm . .?" She looked up from her book to see Sam staring at her. "What?"

"Pancakes?"

"Uh . . sure." She went to reading her book, not really in the mood for breakfast but knew she should probably eat something.

Dean nodded his head and started to put everything together, hoping he was doing it all right since it had been awhile that he made something that was didn't need to be heated in a microwave.

Sam continued to watch Abby, who was to engrossed in the book she was reading to even noticed he was watching her. Sam couldn't shake off the feeling that something just wasn't right about Abby – there was something major going on with her but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was and that frustrated him to no end.

"I got a case!"

Bobby wheeled himself into the kitchen and over to the kitchen table where he placed piles of newspapers on top of one another. Dean finished up cooking the pancakes, stacking about a dozen on one plate. Abby put down her book and grabbed for some of the fresh pancakes Dean had just placed in the center of the table. Sam meanwhile began to look through the newspapers, wondering what Bobby had found.

"What kind of case?" Dean grunted, taking a seat between his brother and Abby.

"There's been at least eight dead bodies found within the past three months outside a small town in Wisconsin." Bobby began to tell them while he, himself grabbed a few pancakes too. "Each of the victim's throat was slashed open and their heart torn out."

"Werewolf?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe," Dean agreed with his mouth full. "Who was the last victim, Bobby?"

Bobby searched through pile of papers before he found his list of all the victims. "Nickolas Stofa."

The sounds of choking started to come from Abby the moment after Bobby read the latest victim's name. Dean and Bobby gave her an odd look while asked her if she was all right. She nodded she was and was motioning that her food had gone down the wrong way.

"You sure you're okay?" Bobby questioned Abby as she gulped down practically a whole glass of orange juice.

"Yeah . ." Abby coughed still trying to clear her air ways to breathe properly. "I'm . . fine . ."

"Alright," Bobby went on to look at the newspaper article he had been reading. "Anyways, apparently Nickolas was the only victim not a resident from the town."

"Does it say why he was there?" Sam asked while still watching Abby, who was still coughing quite a bit.

"Uh . . yeah," Bobby found the info further down the article. "He was visiting his mother Nina Olah. She reported him missing after he didn't return from the gas station to buy a pack of cigarettes – his body was found two days later after the missing report was filed."

"Does it say when the funeral is?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"We're going!" Abby breathed, finally able to catch her breath without coughing. "We've gotta take this case."

"Why?" Dean was confused by Abby's sudden change in attitude – he thought she didn't want to take another case for a while, giving them some more time to recuperate.

"Because it's our job to take care of situations like this." Abby shrugged her shoulders. "We need to find whatever is killing these people before it strikes again."

"She gotta point, Dean." Bobby smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean looked over at Sam, not sure if his brother was ready so soon for another case. "Do you think you're ready yet?"

"I'll be fine, Dean." Sam answered his brother. "Abby is right anyways, we need to find whatever is causing these killings before it kills again."

"Fine . ." Dean gave up – trying to ignore his gut feeling that this case was not going to end well for any of them.

* * *

Abby sat impatiently in the backseat of the Impala – wishing Dean would drive faster, but he was taking his sweet old time driving on the freeway. She knew they were only a few miles away from the small town where the killing were all taking place.

"Come on, Dean!" Abby yelled at him, getting sick of him sticking to the speed limit. Dean always goes over the speed limit, he was trying to agitated her on purpose. "The funeral started over an hour ago."

"We're almost there . . jeez!" Dean barked. "Why do you want to get there so bad, Abby? It's not like you know the guy!"

Abby was silent for a few moments. "I just want to get this case solved. Okay? Or is that too much to ask?"

"Whatever . ."

Sam watched the little argument between his brother and Abby – they both had been at each others throat through out the whole car ride, which was starting to get very annoying. Sam did agree with Dean though, wondering why Abby wanted to get to the latest victim's funeral so bad. Sure they could probably find out a lot of info about the decreased and possibly why he was killed, but they could also do that by tracking down different members of his family and friends. They really didn't need to go to the funeral but Abby insisted that they needed too. She was determined that they get there – especially since she packed everything they would need under ten minutes and in the car before him and Dean even got a chance to decided when they were leaving. Abby probably would of taken off with the Impala if Dean didn't have the keys already.

"We're here."

Dean pulled the Impala into a crowded parking lot directly across from the church where the funeral was taking place. They were all already dressed up for the funeral, after Abby practically shoved Sam and Dean's suits into their hands while stopping at a gas station. She didn't want to waste time finding a hotel – she wanted to head straight for the church.

The second Dean had the Impala parked, Abby was already opening her car door and slamming it close. Dean and Sam exchanged odd looks as they watched Abby speed walk across the street without looking and up the stairs into the church, where she practically was shoving a few people aside.

"Is it just me or has she been acting really weird lately?"

"You're not the only one who's noticed, Dean."

They both got out of the Impala and headed towards the church – they both wanted to catch up with her as it would be pretty easy for her disappear in this size of a crowd. It looked like practically the whole town was in attendance.

"Do you see her?"

"Nope." Dean growled.

"Great . ." Sam sighed with frustration, knowing it would probably take them a while to track Abby down in this crowd. The whole church was packed to the max with people, who were all mourning and shaken up by the devastating events happening around their small town. "We should probably just start looking around, maybe we'll find her while we're doing . ."

"Sure."

Sam and Dean started doing their usual rounds of pretending to be with the FBI, claiming that the FBI was looking into the mysterious deaths that had been acquiring in the town. No one was really able to give them anything about what had happened when each of the victims disappeared. All of them were local residents except for the last victim, but all were seen last at the local gas station before their dead body was found in the outskirts of the town.

* * *

"So . . do you know why Nickolas was in town, ma'am?" Sam questioned a old lady who was maintaining the refreshment table. "Was he seeing relatives, friends . .?"

"Oh, he was visiting his mother." She looked up at the Winchesters with a heart warming smile. "Nick lived in Germany with his wife and their three year old daughter – he shows up about every few months to see his mother. She runs a local flower shop a few blocks here – she's a very nice woman, is head of the local church council."

"How long have you known Nickolas and his mother?" Dean asked the lady, hoping they could at least get something to work with and get out of this overcrowded church.

"Oh . . I would say probably about ten years." The old woman tried to remember clearly. "They moved here when Nick was about seventeen – they had been living in Milwaukee but moved aboard to Europe for about six years before coming back to the states."

"Do you know why they moved away in the first place?"

"Uh . . I believe it was because Nina lost a great deal of family in a tragic accident." The woman answered. "She's originally from somewhere in Eastern Europe – her family immigrated to the United States after World War II when she was just a young girl. She thought the best thing to do was to get away from here for a while, take some time to grief."

"I see," Sam nodded. "Thank you, ma'am, for your cooperation. We greatly appreciate it."

"You're very welcome." She smiled and went back to her duties of making sure the refreshments were being maintained. "I hope you young men catch that murderer."

Sam and Dean nodded their heads before walking away to see if they could spot Abby yet, but didn't see her anywhere. They couldn't call her because she had left her cell phone in the car and there were still too many people there for them to spot her in the crowd. They ended up going to the side of the church when a big group of people were passing by – Dean saw they standing by posters filled with photos of Nicholas. He looked at the photos while Sam was looking over the crowd, stilling trying to find Abby.

"Oh shit . . "

"What?" Sam looked over at his brother with confusion.

"Look at this photo, Sam." Dean pointed to a photo Nickolas when he was a little kid posing with a little girl who looked to be around the same age. "Who does that little girl remind you of? Think hard."

"Oh no . ."

Sam right away recognized who the little girl was. This was not good . .

Under the photograph read the words: _Nickolas, 8 yrs. Old and his cousin, Abigail, 7 yrs. Old. _

_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	34. Nina

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, everybody! Once again thank you to everyone for being supportive, I greatly appreciate it! Alright so in this chapter you will be introduce to Abby's aunt, whom I picture to look like the actress Lena Olin. Sorry about the past couple chapters being short, the next few upcoming chapters I promise will be longer. Here is a new chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Abigail tried to keep herself calm as she began to move around the massive crowds of people at the funeral . . . her cousin's funeral. She tried not think about the fact that she and her aunt were the last living members of her family, everyone else was either dead or missing. The moment Abby had heard Bobby utter Nickolas name, she knew she had to come here – there was still some unfinished business she had to settle with her Aunt Nina.

She just wonder around the funeral, trying to keep Sam and Dean from finding her and disrupt her mission to find her aunt. Abby knew it was a matter of time before the Winchesters would realize that her and Nickolas were related, there were photos of him scattered all around the church – some of them included her from when they were children before everything changed. Abby was just looking over the crowd lost in her thought when she spotted her.

* * *

"We truly are sorry for your lost, Nina." A elderly man, clasped his hand over Nina's. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. The whole community is here for you and your terrible lost."

"Thank you, James." Nina tried to smile, but couldn't quite do it. "I greatly appreciate all the support everyone has shown – it means a great deal to me."

James nodded his head and gave Nina a quick hug before leaving her be so that she may speak with other guests. Nina tried to keep her composure together as a few more people gave her their condolences, before her daughter-in-law, Selena, showed up to save her from anymore strangers talking about her decreased son.

They both needed a breather from the crowd and were able to shut themselves inside a empty study. Nina went straight for wet bar in the corner of the room, pouring herself a glass of scotch.

"Oh . . thank you for saving me back there, dear." Nina took a sip from her glass of scotch, eying her daughter-in-law who looked to be very unhappy. "What is it, Selena?"

"I just can't believe he's gone . ." Selena sat down in a nearby leather love seat, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I know, sweetheart." Nina looked at her daughter-in-law with a frown, taking a seat on the couch next to the love seat. They were quiet a few moments before she spoke up again. "Where is Ava? I thought she was practically attached to your hip today?"

"She's with my parents." Selena answered quietly, not sure how she was going to break the news to her dead husband's mother. "Nina, . . . we're leaving tonight after the funeral."

"What? What are you talking about dear?"

"My parents are flying back to Germany tonight . . Ava and I are leaving with them."

"Wha . .Why!" Nina cried, shocked to hear what she was hearing. "You just got here . . I've barely even seen my granddaughter. This is your husband's funeral, Selena! You can't just up and leave tonight, you need to stay for a few more days-"

"No." Selena cut off Nina from speaking any further. She stood up from her seat to face her mother-in-law face to face. "Ava and I are leaving tonight to go home, there is no changing my mind, Nina."

"I want to at least spend some time with my granddaughter!" Nina now stood up from her seat, feeling the rage being to build up in her chest. "You can not keep my only grandchild from me, Selena!"

"You're lucky I even brought her with . . let alone allowed you to bury my husband here!" Selena spat out, she was sick and tired of pretending that everything was alright between them. To be truthful she could not stand her mother-in-law and could not wait for the moment to leave her presences.

"How dare you!" Nina growled, her grip around her glass tightening. "My son loved this place, he would be happy to be buried here."

"Nickolas hated this place," Selena confessed, finally having the confidence to stand up to Nina – a woman, whom she had feared since the first day they had met. "He hated this place, what it stood for, . . .he hated you!"

"No . . no he didn't hate me." Nina whispered, knowing her daughter-in-law had to be lying. "If he hated me then why did he come back here to see me?"

"He didn't come back to see you and you know that." Selena didn't understand why Nina was in denial – Nickolas had barely made any contact with his mother for nearly two years. "He came back to find-"

"No!" Nina cut her off. "He knew she was dead! There would be no reason for him to continue looking for _her._"

"That's not what Nickolas believed . ." Selena whispered, remembering her husband's obsession to find his long lost cousin. "He still believed that she was alive, that she was just hiding from everyone. Nickolas wanted to find her and apologize for what happened sixteen years ago."

"There was nothing to apologize for!" Nina nearly started screaming. "She was a criminal and murderer! There was no hope for her."

"It was not about that, Nina. Nickolas told me what you did to her, Nina." Selena looked her right in the eye, feeling the hatred towards her mother-in-law rise up. "How could you do that to a little girl? A little girl had just lost her whole family in one night. Who does that to a child?"

"Get out . ." Nina growled.

Selena looked over her mother-in-law one more time with disgust before finally backing away and heading for the door. She came to stop at the door and looked over her shoulder once more, trying not to show the her fear from the killer glare Nina was shooting her. "You're cold, heartless bitch, Nina!"

Nina let out a strangled sob the moment the door was shut behind Selena. She threw her glass of scotch across the room and into a wall where it scattered into a million pieces – she then went back over to the wet bar to make herself another drink, needing something to take off the edge.

"Leave me alone!" Nine shouted over her shoulder at whom ever had just opened the door. She could hear they quietly shutting the door, but then she heard the sound of their footsteps coming towards her, "I said leave me alone!"

The footsteps continued to get closer every moment, each foot step pushing Nina more and more over the edge until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you under the words 'Leave me alone!'?" She spun around to face whomever was bothering her, immediately dropping her glass of alcohol to the floor – breaking away into large chunks of broken glass. "Alice . . .?"

* * *

Abby watched her aunt talk with a few people before a young woman with auburn color hair pulled her to the side, the two went into a study off to the side alone. She slowly walked close nearby the close door, trying to hear bits and pieces of Nina's conversation with the woman. Abby could faintly hear them arguing over something but the noise in the church was too loud for her to really understand what was being said.

"Abby!"

Abby quickly turned around to see who was growling her name. Her eyes widen big with fear when she saw Dean and Sam were speed walking her way through the crowd of people – they both did not look happy by their trouble expressions. Abby noticed the photograph clutched in Dean's fist and knew right away that they had figured out why she needed to be here.

"Fuck . ."

She quickly ducked into the crowd, not ready to face Dean and Sam's scolding yet. Abby also still had to talk to Nina and couldn't do that if the Winchesters were following her around – she had to lose them for a little while again.

"Abby, get back here!" Dean growled again when he saw her ducking into the crowd. "We need to talk!"

"You take that way," Sam pointed in a direction and started walking in the opposite. "I'll take this way. She can't get that far. ."

With a deep huff Dean took off in one direction into the crowd of people, while Sam took the other way. There was no way Abby could miss either, all three of them would end up meeting in the middle of the crowd with how the room was sent up – both exits in the directions Sam and Dean were coming from. Abby tried to remain calm as she tried to come up with a escape route – having zero success, until she spotted there were a couple little child crawling on the floor by their parents feet, resulting in a plan developing in Abby's mind.

Abby could see from her view in the crowd that Sam and Dean had spotted her and were making their way towards her – she needed to act fast. She quickly dropped to her knees and started crawling through a side of the crowd, people looking down at her with strange looks but continued on with their conversations. By the time Abby reached the outskirts of the crowd her hand had been stepped on numerous times and her knees were covered with dirt from the floor, luckily through no one had stepped on her dress and neither and Sam and Dean seemed to catch on where she had gone. Abby stood up with wobble legs and brushed herself off. She could see from her spot now on the outside of the crowd that the Winchesters were still in the middle of the crowd, trying to spot her but couldn't seem to see her.

"Ow!"

Someone ran straight into Abby, knocking her back ways a little. She looked to the side to see who it was and was surprise to see it was the same woman who had just been talking to Nina.

"Sorry." The woman quickly muttered, looking very upset and took off before Abby could say a word.

Abby spotted the study room the woman had gone into with Nina, hearing a faint sound of something breaking behind the door. She knew now was the time to make her move – it was only a matter of time before the Winchesters would find her, and yell at her once again for lying. Abby moved towards the closed door to the study as quietly as possible, slowly opening the door to minimize the sounds of her presence.

"Leave me alone!"

Her aunt slurred, but Abby ignored Nina's demand and instead closed the door behind her. She then continued to move forward, feeling the fear, anger, and excitement of once again seeing her aunt after all these years.

"I said leave me alone!"

Abby continued forward, ignoring her aunts demands.

"Don't you understand the words 'Leave me alone!'?" Her aunt spun around quickly, ready to throw the drink in her hand at the person who was invading her personal space. Nina gasped in shocked as her eyes landed on her – believing her eyes to be tricking her as the woman in front of her couldn't possibly who she thought it to be. "Alice . . .?"

"Try again, Aunt Nina . ."

Nina's eyes widen with shock and fear.

"Abigail . ."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	35. Fear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for showing your support, it keeps me motivated to continue sharing this story with you! The next couple chapters coming up are some of my favorite and I hope you like them too. There ideas that have been forming in my head for months and I finally get to write them down and share with you all. I hope everyone likes this chapter because this is going to show the new beginning of Abby - finally coming out with the truth and no more hiding secrets. Here is a new chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Get away from me!"

Nina shouted, throwing her glass full of scotch at Abby's head who luckily ducked in the nick of time. She began to walk backwards, trying to put distance between her and her dead niece, who was now staring her down with a death glare. Abby slowly moved forwards, trying hard to keep herself from rushing forward and wrapping her hands around Nina's slender neck.

"Nina, calm down . ."

Nina began to hyperventilate as Abby got closer and closer – she didn't know what to think of this situation. "You're suppose to be dead."

"But I'm not." Abby stopped a couple feet away from Nina, who was clinging against a wall scared for her life. She wanted so bad to start screaming and yelling at her aunt but held back from doing so, wanting to get some answers before getting unleashing all the pent up anger and resentment she had towards Nina.

"You faked your own death?" Nina started to realize that it was actually Abigail she was talking too, not a ghost. "How did you do it?"

"It was a favor . ." Abby whispered, remembering vividly how her death was faked along with Sam and Dean's as well. "Long story."

Nina nodded and walked over to the couch where she took a seat, while raising her glass of scotch up to her mouth with a shakey hand. She still couldn't believe her eyes that it was really her niece standing in the same room with her, alive and well.

"So . . what are you doing here, Abigail?" Nina put aside her fear and looked over towards her niece with a stern look. "Why show your face now after all this time?"

"I heard about Nickolas death." Abby walked over towards her aunt, but keeping a safe distance from each other – she still had a itch to harm her aunt. "I wanted to pay my respects to him."

"I see . ."

There was pure silence after that – Nina was wondering off inside her head, sipping a bit of her scotch every few moments while Abby watched her with fury in her glare. The silence after a while became too much for Abigail . . and she snapped.

"'I see?' That is all you have to say about me being here, Nina?" Abby's voice was slightly rising with every word. "I haven't seen you in almost seventeen years and that's basically all you can say to me?"

"What else do you want me to say, Abigail?" Nina whispered bitterly.

"Maybe an apology for one," Abby answered, trying hard to fight back the emotions that were surfacing after being pushed away for so long. "I at least deserve that after all the hell you put me through."

Nina mouth tighten into a thin line, her hand holding her glass of scotch beginning to shake – she was staring down Abby with the glare of death. Her glare was averted from Abigail when the study doors opened wide and in came the Winchesters, both looking beyond pissed.

"There you are." Sam growled, walking straight over to Abby and placing an iron grip around her elbow. Abby felt a shiver run down her spine as Sam stared her down, she had never really seen him this upset. She tried to pull her arm away from him but Sam just tighten his grip and pulled her closer each time. "Stop it, Abby!"

"What's going on here?"

Nina watched her niece struggle with a tall young man, while the other looked at her with a fake smirk.

"Sorry for the intrude, ma'am," Dean spoke to Nina, trying to keep the her distracted while Sam tried to drag Abby out of the study. "but our patient here is a little late taking her meds, so we'll be leaving now. Sorry if she was bothering you."

Dean turned around and began following Sam, who was now lifting Abby up and over his shoulder. Abby kicked, punched, and slapped Sam as he put her over his shoulder, desperately trying to stop them from taking her away – she wasn't done talking with her aunt, and she wasn't sure if she would ever have another chance too.

"Stop!" Abby shouted, slapping Sam hard in the back. "Let me go!"

The guys were able to find a deserted back hallway that would take them outside to the parking lot – they wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Abby, shut up!" Dean snapped at her, wishing she would stop yelling as they got closer to the nearby exit. "Do you realize how much shit your in for?"

"For what?" Abby was trying to play dumb now – she knew exactly what they were talking about. She hit Sam again but this time right on his lower back, causing him to gasp in pain for a split moment. Sam retaliated by smacking her hard across the butt. "OW!"

"Well you two stop this kinky shit, save it for the bedroom." Dean rolled his eyes as he saw a priest exist one of the rooms down the long narrow hallway. Sam and Dean put on their panic smile, Abby gave the priest a friend wave of hello while over Sam's shoulder as the Priest walked past the three of them with a confused expression.

The boys fastened their pace as they reached the exit door.

"Wait!"

They paused in their footsteps and turned around to see Nina running down the hallway towards them. Her face was flushed from running after them, she looked at the three of them with a odd look when she saw Abby was still over Sam shoulder.

"Put my niece down please." Nina politely told Sam, who looked over at his brother with confusion. "Please."

Reluctantly Sam did as Nina asked and slowly lowered Abby to the ground, who was fuming with rage. The moment her feet touched the ground, Abby quickly lifted up a knee and hit Sam right in the groin – he yelped and gasped in pain, holding his hands over his groin while leaning against the wall for support as a look of pain shot across his face.

"Next time listen to me, before you grab me like that." Abby told him and glared at Dean, who could feel his brother's pain. She then turned towards her aunt, who was watching her interactions with the Winchesters. "So . . what did you want, Nina?"

"I'm assuming you came here more than to just pay your respects to Nickolas. Am I right?" Nina questioned Abby with a raised eyebrow – Abby nodded yes in response. "I see . . all three of you are hunters, aren't you?"

"Yes." Abby knew it would be no use to lie to Nina, she would see right through her like she always does. Sam and Dean both did not agree wit the fact that Abby had confirmed what they were to this woman whom they did not know, except for the fact she is related to Abby. "We're investigating the murders that have been happening."

Nina nodded in understanding and reached into her blouse pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an address. She handed the paper to Dean, who looked at her with confusion – wondering what in the world was going on.

"That is my home address. I want you three to stay in my home while you are in town, there isn't a hotel nearby for twenty miles." She told them with a frown. "I could also use the company at the moment."

"I don't think-"

"I insist." Nina cut off Dean from regretting her offer. "I want to make sure you three have a safe place to stay while you are doing your investigation."

"That's very nice of you." Sam smiled, knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to finally get some answers about Abby – what secrets she hiding, learn more about her past, why she hide the fact that this was her own cousin's funeral from him and Dean. "We''ll glad take up on the offer."

Dean and Abby shot him a 'What the hell?' – they both weren't too sure about staying with Nina, who looked relieved that they were taking accepting her offer.

"Excellent." She smiled. "Go ahead and drive over there. I'll meet you when the funeral is done – help yourselves to whatever food you find. The back door will be unlocked and I should be done here in a few hours."

"Okay . ." Abby whispered, not sure how to feel about the fact she was going to be sleeping under the same roof with the woman who she held a lot of hate towards. "I guess we'll see you later."

"Yes, you shall." Nina gave her niece a soft smile, before she turned around and began to walk back to her son's funeral.

Abby wasn't sure how to react to everything that was going on – all she had really plan on doing here was to talk with Nina, not stay at her home. She had a strange feeling about this whole situation, but ignored it as just nerves.

* * *

"Alright, Abby . . start talking."

Dean pulled a chair out from the dinning room table, lifting up his feet and placing them on top of the table. They had only been inside's Nina's house for less than five minutes and Dean was already making himself comfortable.

"Where do you want me to start?"

There was so much that she had been keeping back from everyone that she really didn't have an clue where to begin – there was so much to tell.

"How about who Nina is first." Sam answered sitting on a chair with a pack of ice placed over his groin. Abby tried hard to keep herself from laughing out loud at the site she was seen, she didn't think she had kneed Sam that hard. "And we'll go on from there."

Abby took a deep breath and leaned against the kitchen counter for support – she felt nervous about actually being honest with the boys about her past, it was rarity for her open about her past.

"Well Nina is my aunt, she was my mom's fraternal twin – they owned a flower shop together until my mother was killed." Abby began to tell them. "I haven't seen her for a very, very long time."

"Is that why you hate her?" Sam asked, wanting to get straight to the detail. Abby shot him a look of confusion, causing Sam to sigh with frustration. "I saw the way you were staring at her when Dean and I barged into the study – you weren't happy to see her."

"Yeah . . yeah, that's part of why I hate her."

"Why?"

Abby was silent for a few moments, not sure if she really wanted to go there. Only a few knew why she hated her aunt so much and all didn't completely understand her hatred – telling her to move on and get over it, it was in the past.

"Come!" Dean snapped her out of the daze she had been in.

"She abandoned me . ." Abby whispered loud enough for the guys to hear her. "After my family was killed Nina was suppose to take up guardianship of me, but she ran away instead."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Abby was starting to become emotional, feeling the tears beginning to build up. "She took off while I was still in the hospital recovering from my neck being cut open. It wasn't until I was released from the hospital that I found out she had fled the country – taking practically all the valuable my family had, my mothers things, and sold everything else. The only things she left behind for me were my clothes, a few toys and pictures, and twenty dollars. Since Nina had fled the country and I had no other known family I was then placed in the system. I never heard or saw from her again until now."

"Do you know why she left?" Sam asked, not expecting what he heard from Abby. "Did the police think it was suspicious that she left so abruptly after your family's massacre?"

"No, they never really looked into it. The case was forgotten about after a while when I was placed in the system." Abby tried her best to keep her composure, but it was hard when it felt like she had a thousand bricks laying on her chest.

"So you wanted us not only to take the case because Nickolas is your cousin, but also so you could finally see your aunt?" Dean was trying to make sense of everything that was going on. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner, Abby? We would've helped you find her sooner."

"I dunno . . I just got so use to keep it all to myself that I just never thought anyone would be interested in hearing another sob story." Abby brushed away a tear.

"You shouldn't keep something like that bolted up inside, Abby." Sam whispered.

"So does Nina know about hunters because of your dad?" Dean questioned her, really wanting to know how Nina was able to guess they were hunters.

"Sort of . ."

"Spit out!"

"Don't get mad . ." Abby gave them both a pleading look, known very well that this next piece of information was not going to go over very well. "but . . Nina is a witch."

The room was dead silent. Abby looked between Sam and Dean with nervous shifty eyes – both of them showing zero emotion.

"A witch?" Dean repeated what he had just heard Abby say, trying hard to stay. "Your aunt is a witch?"

"Yeah . ."

"What the hell!"

"Dean." Sam warned his brother, completely understanding why his brother was starting to freak out but he didn't want to reverse the progress they had done with Abby by scaring her. "Cool it, man."

"No." Dean snapped at his brother as he got up from his seat and started moving towards Abby who was deciding if she should fight or flight. "Are you a witch too then, Abigail?"

"No!" Abby replied back defensively. "Just because I'm related to a group of witches, doesn't mean I'm one too! So why don't you back off, Dean!"

"Well you keep popping up with surprises so what else am I suppose to think?"

"Dean, calm down." Sam stepped in now, afraid that the way Dean and Abby were going was going to come to fists being thrown – but had short fuses and he really didn't want to clean up the mess. "She's right, we shouldn't just assume. So just calm down. Okay?"

"Whatever . ." Dean muttered and retook his seat at the table. "I seriously need a drink . ."

"You're not the only one." Sam shot back before turning his attention back to Abby. "Do you know how powerful of a witch your aunt is?"

"From what I remember she wasn't really powerful, she could just do the basics."

"Do you think she played a part in Nickolas's death?"

"No." Abby gasped in horror. "Nickolas was Nina's pride and joy – she would never harm a hair on him."

"That was when you were little Abby," Dean commented. "It's what . . been seventeen years since you last saw her. People change over time . ."

"No, she's still the same she was seventeen years ago." Abby told them. "I can't see her killing Nickolas – he was her only child."

"Okay." Sam nodded his head, understanding where Abby was coming from. He looked out the kitchen window when he saw a pair of car lights pulling up in the driveway. "I think Nina's here."

"Great . ." Dean sighed.

"Keep it cool, Dean." Sam warned his brother.

"Whatever . ."

Abby tensed when she heard the front door open and slam shut a moment later. Nina came walking into the kitchen a few seconds later, looking dead tired and sad – Abby felt a pang of sympathy in her heart for her aunt. She was now the last of Nina's family besides Nickolas's daughter, who was now estranged from her.

"Hello . ." Nina greeted them all with a weak smile as she filled up a glass of fresh water for herself. "I hope the house wasn't too hard for you to find."

"Uh . . no, it was fine." Abby answered. "So . . are we gonna talk?"

"Oh dear . ." Nina sighed deeply, looking ashamed. "I'm afraid that going to have to wait until tomorrow, Abigail. I'm just too exhausted to do anymore talking and revisiting old memories tonight. I promise we'll do it tomorrow."

"No, you-"

"It's fine." Sam cut off Abby from going on a tangent. "We can wait."

"Good," Nina yawned and then finished her glass of water. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day. There are a couple spare bedrooms upstairs for you three, if you need anything I'll be in my bedroom down the hallway. Goodnight."

"Night . ." Abby whispered, really wanting to talk with her aunt but she didn't want to push her luck – Nina was being more cooperative than Abby thought she would be.

Nina gave them all small smile before turning back around out of the kitchen and headed to bed. They were all silent for a few moments before Dean let out a heavy sigh, getting up from his seat and headed for the back door.

"I'll get our stuff . ."

"Okay." Sam answered before taking Abby's hand, who was shivering all over. "Come on, Abby. Let's go bed, it's late."

Abby let Sam lead the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, passing picture fame after picture fame of photos filled with family from her mother's side – people she had never knew or known about. Sam looked over his shoulder for a moment as they climbed the stairs, seeing the look of fear and sadness in Abby's eyes. He knew it must have been difficult being under the same roof with the same woman who had abandoned her when she needed someone to be there.

Sam found one of the spare bedrooms with a queen size bed, deciding him and Abby would take it – Dean could have the other bedroom. Abby went ahead and took a seat on the edge of the bed while Sam meet Dean on the stairs to grab their bags from him. She could hear them talking out in the hallway, but couldn't make out what was being said. Sam came walking back in the room a couple minutes later with a look of frustration as he closed the door behind him. He sent the bags down on the ground and took a seat in a chair that was hiding in the corner of the room. Abby noticed he winched a little when he sat down.

"Did I really knee you that hard?"

Abby moved off of the bed and slowly walked towards Sam, who was slouching in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No," Sam looked up when Abby stood in front of him. "You just caught me in the right place."

Abigail smirked and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him to stand up. "I think I know a way to make you feel better . ."

Sam gave a deep groan when Abby pulled his head down to her's and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up on to his waist – gripping her butt with his hands. Abby hungrily savaged Sam's lips, feeling a burn for him. She pushed her hands under his few layers of shirts and began to push them upward, until Sam dropped her back on the bed. He pulled his shirts over his head, leaving him shirtless and Abby still fully clothes which he planned on change right at that moment.

Abby gasped and looked up at Sam with surprise as he unzipped her dress quickly and pulled it completely over her head with one strong pull – quickly discarding Abby's underwear soon after, leaving her naked. Sam crawled on top of Abby and stared her down with a predator gaze. Abby was trying to hide the fact she was shivering with fear and excitement, her breathing erratic as Sam ran his hands down her body possessively.

"Roll on to your knees . ." Sam order her in a raspy voice.

Abigail quickly did what Sam told to do and rolled onto her knees. She wasn't sure what he planned on doing to her in this position, they had never really had sex this way before but all thoughts and fears went out the window the moment she heard Sam unzipping his jeans and throwing them to the side. She tried to keep her posture as Sam climbed onto the bed behind her, wrapping his hands around her wrist. Abby moaned softly as Sam began to leave soft kiss on her back.

"Ah!"

She gasped in both shock and pain when Sam unexpectedly shoved himself inside her practically all the way to the hilt. Abby tried to keep quiet about the pain, she wasn't prepare for him to enter her so suddenly. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelping when Sam stared moving inside her.

"Sam, stop . ."

Abby couldn't take the discomfort anymore when Sam began to pump in and out of her. She began her protest again when he didn't stop, but Sam turned her face to the side and began to kiss her. The kissing distracted Abby for only so long before the tiny sting of pain began to catch her attention again. Sam sensed she was still uncomfortable by the way he had forced himself inside her. He reached his hand underneath Abby and began to stroke her clit.

"Ah!"

This time Abby was gasping in pleasure against Sam's lips, starting to feel the warm tingling sensation of having him move in and out of her. She grasped onto his hand that was stroking her, pressing it harder to her flesh.

"Oh god . ."

Abby moaned as she began to feel her orgasm slamming into her – Sam was now moving in and out of her at a quicker pace. Sam quieted her screaming with his mouth while she rode her orgasm. Abby felt exhausted when it was over, but Sam was still pumping in and out of her. She felt another orgasm begin to build up as Sam continue to stroke her, but this time he was more relentless.

"Oh my god!" She pushed her head into the pillow and let out a scream as the power of her second orgasm hit her ten times stronger than the first. Abby collapsed onto the bed like a pile of jelly – not able to move a muscle as Sam reached his own climax.

He pressed his sweaty forehead against her bareback when he was done and roll off onto the other side of the bed. Sam wrapped his arms around Abby and pulled her close to his chest, while Abby closed her eyes from exhaustion and snuggled up against him. Sam placed a gentle kiss on Abby's forehead before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep for some much needed rest.

"I love you . ."

* * *

"Is there something you would like to say to me young man or are you just going to continue staring at me?" Nina asked Dean while she cooked some breakfast. Dean tried not to choke on his coffee when he realize he had been caught red handed. "Hmm?"

"Um . ." Dean wasn't sure what to say. "I . . shit . ."

Nina let out a small laugh, before looking back over her shoulder at Dean and then back down to what she was cooking on the stove. "Abby told you I'm a witch, didn't she?"

"Uh . ."

"Yeah, she did." Sam answered for his brother as he came walking into the kitchen. He was finishing buttoning his plaid shirt. Dean looked at his brother with the 'Finally you're up!' look, Sam ignored him. "Are you?"

"Yes," Nina confirmed. "But I haven't practiced for at least a decade. I'm no longer harmful anymore, trust me."

"Why should we trust you?" Dean questioned her. "You're a witch."

"Because if I was as harmful as you think I am, then I would of snapped your necks the moment I realized what you two were." Nina turned around with a plate of bacon in one hand and a pan of scrambled eggs in the other. "Just trust me, boys."

Dean and Sam nodded, but both were still apprehensive around her.

"So are you gentlemen going to be investigating the murders today?"

"Uh . . yeah I guess." Dean answered, taking a few pieces of bacon and shoving them inside his mouth. "Why?"

"Well you're probably going to want to go down to the town morgue where their still holding a few of the bodies." Nina told them, "It's Friday and they always close up early, so I would get started right a way if I was you."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sam commented getting up from his chair. "I'll go wake up Abby and then we'll get going."

"Oh that won't be necessary, dear." Nina smiled. "You two go on ahead and take care of what you need to do, let Abby sleep a little longer. She probably needs some alone time right now after everything that has been happening. I'll watch over her while you two are gone."

"Are you sure?" Sam wasn't to sure about Nina's idea.

"Come on, Sam." Dean got up from his chair next and grabbed his coat and keys. "The woman wants us to trust her, so why don't we do that. Anyways she right about Abby, so let's just go."

"Okay . ."

* * *

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Dean commented as they both got inside the Impala. "The only thing that was found unusual about the victims was that their hearts were cut out, throat slits, and had all been drugged beforehand."

"Well it's still something." Sam took out his cell and called Abby's cellphone to give her update on what info they got. "That's weird . ."

"What?" Dean started up the Impala and started heading in the direction they had come from.

"Abby isn't answering her phone." Sam tried again but once again there was no answer. "Maybe she's still asleep."

"Yeah, it sounded like she would be really tired out from last night." Dean commented with a sly grin, which resulted with him getting punch in the arm. "What? I heard you two loud and clear last night, what else do you expect me to say?"

"Shut up, Dean . . "

About fifteen minutes later the Winchester boys pulled up along the side of Nina's yard when they notice something was odd.

"Was the living room window broken before we left?" Dean pointed out as they got out of the car, seeing that something how obviously been thrown through the window recently.

"No." Sam shook his head, panic shooting through his body.

Both of the boys tensed up and took out their guns – each of them wondering what was going on. They quickly hurried up the lawn and through the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Right away they knew something was wrong when they immediately saw the drops of blood on the wood floor. The whole house was pitch black except for a few rays of sunshine peaking threw the curtains Each of the boys had their gun at the ready as they past by a mirror that was smashed into pieces, the trail of blood getting bigger and bigger the further they walked into the house. Dean stopped in his traces when he saw a body laying crocked against the wall in the hallway.

"Sam," He spoke up, looking over his shoulder to catch his brother's attention. Sam was looking at his brother with confusion and then he understood when he could make out that there was a body in the hallway. The Winchesters walked quickly over to the still body and came to realize quickly who it was. "Nina . ."

Dean crouched down and tried to find Nina's pulse but there was nothing – she was dead. The boys both backed away from her, almost stepping on a kitchen knife that was covered in blood. Nina had three gunshot wounds to the chest, her eyes were still wide open and a smear of blood behind her on the wall.

Sam quickly started rushing through the house when he saw what had happened to Nina – he feared for what may of happened to Abby. Dean though stayed in place, not able to look away from the surprised expression on Nina's face – it looked as if she hadn't see it coming.

"Dean!"

Dean's attention was cut away from Nina when he heard his brother's scream from the living room – quickly move towards where he could hear his brother talking to someone. Inside the living room the tail of blood was even bigger than in the hallway, now there were hand prints of blood as well, and a gun laying off to the side with the handle covered in blood.

"Oh my god . ."

He stopped in his footsteps when he saw the horrifying site before him, he couldn't believe how much blood there was. Sam was kneeling in a pool of blood on the floor next to Abby – she was cold and motionless.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	36. Monster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has been showing their support, it means a lot to me that you like this story! OMG, I can not believe how many of you reviewed the last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how that made me feel when I saw how many there were, it was a very nice feeling. Thank you! **

**Okay so this chapter is going to be from Abby's POV of what happened while Dean and Sam were gone. I hope you all like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Abigail woke up to find herself alone in bed, the bedspread and sheets sprawled all over the place. She was a little confused at first when she didn't recognize the room she was in, but than all the events from yesterday came flooding back to her. She couldn't believe that she was actually staying in her aunt's house – the aunt who had abandoned her all those years ago. A tiny ping of loneliness hit Abby when she saw Sam wasn't there in bed with her, she had hoped he would be after last night. It scared Abby a little at how rough and aggressive Sam had been the night before, she had never really seen him be that way with her before – he had been rough a few times before, but nothing like what he had done last night. She could now feel that she was a little sore down there, but brushed it off when getting out of bed and finding some clothes to wear in her bag.

The house was quiet when Abby came out of her room to find Sam or Dean, she was wearing a fresh pair of clothes and had her gun safely tucked in the waist of her jeans behind her back – it made her feel secure. It wasn't until she started walking down the stairs that she finally started to hear some noise that was coming from the kitchen. Quietly Abigail descended the stairs and made her way for the kitchen where she expected to see Dean pigging out and Sam watching his brother with disgust, but instead she was greeted by Nina cutting up some fruit.

"Morning, dear." Nina looked up when she heard Abby stop in the door way, who looked a little confused. "What's the matter?"

"Where's Sam and Dean?"

"Oh they left about an hour ago to work on a case." Nina told her, going back to cutting up some more fruit. "They should be back in a couple hours. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Uh . . no." Abby whispered, feeling very uncomfortable with the fact she was alone in the house with her aunt. She still had a strange feeling that something wasn't right about all this – there was something off about Nina but Abby couldn't place her finger on what it was."I'm not hungry."

"Oh, well I made some tea if you would like some." Nina suggested. "It's my own special recipe."

"Sure." Abby agreed walking over to the stove where the tea was nice and hot, there was already a coffee mug placed to the side for her. She poured herself a cup, inhaling the delicious smell. "It smells really good, Nina."

"Thank you." Nina began to cut into a pineapple that looked like it would be good to eat. "So did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh . . yeah, yeah I did." Abby tried to hide her blush when she thought about her activities with Sam last night. She leaned against the kitchen counter right behind Nina, watching her aunt cut up pieces of various fruits."So where were the guys going this morning?"

"Oh different places," Nina answered and looked over her shoulder as Abby sipped her cup of tea. "Is the tea good, Abby?"

"Yeah," Abby answered with a smile. "It's got this really weird flavor that almost taste sweet."

"That a special indigent I use." Nina told her with a smile.

The two women were quiet for a little while, enjoying each others silence until Abby finally decided to break it. She knew now would be the perfect time to finally get some of the answers she had been searching for for a very long time.

"Why did you abandon me, Nina?" Abby finally asked the question she had been dying to ask. "Why did you leave me like that?"

"It's complicated . ." Nina avoided the question, pausing for a moment with her cutting before continuing. "I just couldn't deal with the grief and raising you at the same time. It was too much for me."

"That's not good enough, Nina." Abby pushed off of the counter and stood on the other side of the kitchen island Nina was using. "I was just a helpless child – I was vulnerable . . and you abandoned me to fed for myself!"

"You weren't alone," Nina tried to defend herself, starting to become angry. "I heard plenty from different sources that you were being taken care of very well, and were even considered by a few families for adoption. It was _you_ who screwed all that up – you were the one who made it so you were all alone, not me!"

"Typical," Abby sneered. "I knew you would act this way."

"And I knew you would act like this way as well." Nina shoot back at her, getting more aggressive cutting. "You were always a temperamental child."

"Yeah because of all the shit I had to go through!" Abby shouted at her aunt, feeling suddenly afterward extremely dizzy for a moment. She quickly grabbed the counter in front of her for support. "Whoa . ."

"Are you all right, Abby?" Nina asked, looking at her with an odd expression. "Do you need to seat down for a moment?"

"No, no . ." Abby brushed her off. "I just got really dizzy all of a sudden . . it'll pass."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah . ." Abby breathed, trying to calm down as she was now starting to feel shakey.

Nina watched her niece for a moment with a frown. "You look so much like her . ."

Abby looked up at her aunt, confused at what she was talking about. "What?"

"You look just like Alice . . beautiful Alice," Nina had a daze look in her eyes now. "She had everything she wanted – a husband, beautiful children, a stable job . . . pity she wasn't smart enough to protect herself against the demon."

Abby closed her eyes when her vision began to become blurry and black stops appears – her eyelids feeling like they weighed a ton. She was trying to understand what her aunt was talking about while at the same time trying to figure out what was wrong with herself – something obviously wasn't right.

"She was a idiot for not getting rid of you the moment you were born." Nina watched Abby trying to fight to keep standing, the counter was the only thing keeping her up. "It would of save everyone so much heartache .. I wouldn't of had to do some of the things I have been forced to do."

"What are you talking about?" Abby gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Think about it Abby . . do you really think your father and sister would really trust demons to help kill you?" Nina gave her niece a small pout, before going back to cutting some more fruit. She tried hard not to laugh when Abby's eyes grew wide with realization. "It took a while to convince them, especially your father . . you do not want to know what I had to do for him to go along with the plan."

Everything suddenly became clear to Abby. She quickly grabbed behind her back for her gun as best as she could, her vision was very blurry now and she could feel at any moment she was going to collapse. Abby pulled her gun forward and pointed it at Nina, who now had a cold and calculated look on her face. "You-"

Nina quickly moved the kitchen knife forward in her hand towards Abby, cutting her deeply across the right wrist. Abby screamed in pain when the knife sliced through her flesh, blood gushing at a rapid pace and forcing her to drop the gun – it went sliding across the floor and into the hallway somewhere.

"Weren't you taught it's not nice to point at people, Abigail?" Nina smirked, coming around the kitchen island while Abby stuttered back with a bloody wrist that was blooding profusely. "I think I cut an artery, dear. We should get it taken care off . ."

Abby watched her aunt like a hawk as she tried to back away from her – Nina was holding the kitchen knife with a firm grip. "Stay the fuck away from me, bitch . ."

"Come now, Abby. There is no need to use such harsh language." Nina looked offended, but still had that damn smirk on her face. "I just want to help ease your suffering."

Abby continued to walk backwards from her aunt until she felt the door frame. Things were not looking hopeful for Abby – she was losing a great deal of blood, her aunt was moving towards her like a crazy psychopath, and on top of that she was ready to pass out at any moment.

"It should be completely in your system now," Nina commented noticing that Abby looked faint. "It won't be long before you can't fight the effects anymore . . and then lights out."

"What did you give me . .?" Abby panted, holding her right wrist closely to her chest hoping the bleeding would just stop.

"Poison, my dear niece." Nina answered now having that crazy smile on her face. "I laced the tea with it, I got lucky that you decided to take some."

Abby tried to hold back a cry when she realized how screwed over she really was. Where the hell were the guys? Abby decided that her best chance of survival was probably to run and that is exactly what she did. She pushed off of the door frame and took off into the hallway as fast as she could but it was a little hard when your legs feel like cement blocks. Nina saw what Abby was trying to do and quickly slammed her into the hallway wall, right into the mirror – causing the side of Abby's head to collide with the broken mirror.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby cried as her aunt pinned her up against the shattered mirror with one arm across her chest – shreds of sharp glass were digging into Abby's back and there was a gash on the side of her forehead.

"Because," Nina smiled gently, before plunging the knife into Abby's stomach. "You took away everything that was suppose to be mine."

A loud gasp of pain fell from Abby's trembling lips when the knife pierced her – she could feel her aunt twisting the knife further into her. She didn't understand why all this was happening, none of it made any sense. Her aunt stared her down with satisfaction, pulling the knife out for a moment before it plunging it back into Abby again with more force this time. Abby let out a blood curdling scream this time – blood started to spill from her lips as her aunt tore into her.

"I had to kill my own son and seven others just to bring you here so some angel named Zachariah could have you." Nina sneered, twisting the knife left to right in Abby's stomach, who was crying freely now in agony. "He promised me I could have so fun with you first before handing you over to him, but I don't plan to do that . . I'm going to finish what should have been done years ago."

Abby watched with half open eyes as Nina took the knife out of her again, her body beginning to feel numb from the pain and poison. She flinched when the knife came swooping through the air and cut through her abdomen.

"Stop . ." Abby pleaded with a loud cry, wishing this was all a bad dream. "Please!"

Nina pulled away from Abby, letting her drop to the ground like a ragged doll. Abby was very disorientated at this point and still had a spark of hope that she could get away from Nina, who was looking down at her like she was pathetic. With determination and being disillusion, Abby began to crawl away from Nina, believing she make it.

"You're getting blood all over my new wood floor, Abigail." Nina scolded her while clicking her tongue.

Abby looked over her should for a split moment to see if Nina was following her – she was standing still inspecting her nails, giving Abby some time to get away so she would have false hope that everything would be okay. At that moment Abby felt something cold hit her arm. She saw it was her gun and quickly shoved it in the top of her shirt to hide from Nina. Abby continued to crawl away from Nina, who was now slowly walking after her with a swag in her step.

"You want to know the really truth why I left, Abigail?" Nina was now right behind Abby, who was now crawling into the living room. "I was disgusted by the fact you were still breathing and were still wanted by that demon Azazel. You were so pathetic looking in that hospital bed, crying out for your daddy. I couldn't stand the fact that I would have to raise you, so I left with Nickolas back to Romania – hoping something would come along and kill you. You took my sister, my niece and nephews, my son, and my destiny away from me, Abigail."

"What destiny?"

Nina gave a short laugh before bending down and stabbing Abby in the leg, who let out a loud scream of intense pain.

"It was suppose to be me who was to have a child like you, not Alice." Nina told her while taking the knife out and gave a swift kick to Abby's back – she gave another scream. "I was suppose to bring a daughter into the world wanted by Lucifer. Not my damn sister!"

"Maybe they decided to go with her when they realize what a bitch you are!" Abby looked over her shoulder and spat at her aunt. "You kill me and Lucifer will come after you."

"I'm not afraid." Nina smirked and began to advance towards Abby, who she couldn't see was gripping the handle of a gun. "I am going to have so much craving your heart out of your chest."

Nina lunged forward with her knife at the ready, planning to give one more fatal blow. Abby moved quickly and rolled on to her back with the gun aimed at Nina. With the best of her ability she let off a shot at Nina, narrowly missing her. The bullet bounced off of an object and went threw the living room window, leaving a huge opening. Nina stood in her tracks and stared at her niece with shocked.

"Did you just shoot at me?" She looked outraged.

"Fuck off!" Abby growled letting off another shot which this time went right through Nina's chest.

Nina stumbled back at the impact of the bullet, but that didn't stop her from continue to move towards Abby. Abby pulled the trigger again, missing Nina again and instead shot a light which caused the hallway and living room to go dark.

"You're dead, Abigail!" Nina screamed.

Abby put all her remain effort into concentration on Nina and let out two more rounds into Nina's chest – both going right throw her heart. Nina this time let out a loud gasp and stumbled backwards until she hit the back wall. She looked surprised that Abby had actually wounded her. Blood began to seep out from her mouth, as she slid down the wall with the knife dropped at her side. Abby watched as the life left her aunt's eyes quickly, a trail of blood running down the side of her mouth.

A heavy sigh left her lips when she realized it was all over – Nina was dead. That was when it hit Abby that she wasn't too far behind Nina in the death category – she was really feeling the effects of extreme blood lose, sever stab wounds, and the poison now. Her vision was almost none existence and her body felt like it was going to shut down on her at any second.

Abby had remembered seeing a phone in the corner of the room earlier when she had came down stairs. If she really tired there was a possibility she could reach the phone and call 911. Abby knew it would be practically impossible, but she was willing to take a chance. She wasn't ready to die yet.

She was about half way there when her body began to quickly shut down. The last thing she remembered hearing before everything went black was the sound of Sam's voice yelling for his brother.

* * *

"Call it . ." The doctor told the nurse by his side as he stepped away from the dead body of the patient they had been trying to save for the past fifteen minutes. "She's gone."

The nurse nodded and announced the young woman's time of death. Doctor tore off his gloves covered in blood and walked over to the room on the other side of the doors to wash his hands.

He shook his head as images of what had just happened played over in head. Fifteen minutes ago he was just starting to finish up his charting when in came a man wearing trench coat walking into the emergency room with a woman in his arms, who was bleeding severely from multiple stab wounds and was barely breathing. The moment they started working on the young woman her breathing stopped and a couple minutes later so did her heart. They tried everything possible to save the woman, but her wounds were to sever and the amount of blood loss was too great. The old doctor had never seen so much blood from one patient in his whole medical career. He was shocked that she was even still alive when she arrived in his emergency room.

"Doctor!"

One of the nurse's came running in the back room, looking for the doctor.

"What is it?"

"You gotta come see this!"

The nurse looked scared, which confused and frighten the elderly doctor. He followed the nurse back into the same room he had just lost the young female patient who bleed to death.

"What in God's name . ."

The doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never seen something like this or even thought it was possible. The young woman they had just pronounced dead was moving slightly as she took in huge gasps of air - she was alive.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	37. Marchin On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi. Happy Holidays! I am sorry so for taking FOREVER to update. I rewrote this chapter about seven different times, after so major difficulties. I am very, very sorry! I can assure you all that the updates will be more frequency because I know exactly how I want to write the next few chapter. This chapter, however, I'm not sure how it is. It didn't exactly turn out the way how I wanted too, but at least I got it done. I want to once again thank everyone for your support! It means a great deal when I know that people like what I am, especially those of you who have messaged me! Thank you! Here is a new chapter, enjoy!  
**

***Spoiler* **

**(There will be a certain special someone Abby finally meets face to face next chapter. *HINT HINT* I know a lot of you have been waiting for that chapter for a very long time and you will finally get it!)**

* * *

_Beep! . .Beep! . . Beep!_

_Abigail Montgomery opened her dark brown eyes after hearing the sounds of a beeping sound repeatedly over again and again. She saw that she was no longer in Nina's home, but instead was in a sterile hospital room with herself hooked up to at least three different machines, including an oxygen tank._

"_Hello Abigail . ." A low male voice spoke up. _

_Abby turned her head to the side and saw a skinny middle age man sitting in a reclining chair next to her hospital bed. He had dark hair that was slicked back, his face was sunken slightly, and he hand a chain in his right hand._

"_Who are you?" Abby croaked out – her voice dry and scratchy. _

"_I am the horsemen that grabbed your soul before any demon or pesky angels could get their hands on it." He explained with a blank face. "I decide who dies and who lives."_

"_Death . ." _

"_The one and only." He looked at Abby with a soft smile. "You my dear have been causing me some major trouble. Do you know how hard it was to keep your soul away from so many grabby hands?"_

"_Why would you keep soul? . . unless," Her eyes got big as she begun to realize why Death would have her soul. The machine motoring her heart rate began to go off light crazy as her pulse rate skyrocketed. "You're going to had me over to Lucifer? Aren't you?"_

"_No." Death replied looking none to please to hear Lucifer's name. "I am not going to hand you over to that spoil brat. If he wants you, then he will have to work for it."  
_

"_But I thought you were working for him?" Now Abigail was very confused of what was going on._

"_I work for no one." Death answered, crossing his legs. "Let alone for an angel that is just throwing a huge fit because he's not getting what he wants."_

_Abby was very confused, but curious at the same time of why Death was here, sitting in a hospital room talking about Lucifer being a spoil child._

"_Then why are you here?"_

_Death smiled._

_

* * *

_

"Abby . .? Abby?"

Abigail could hear her name being called out over and over again. She slowly opened her eyes and found she was in the exact same room she had just seen moments ago – hooked up to the exact same machines she had seen too.

"Wha . .?" Abby looked around the room in confusion, wondering why she was back in the same room she had just been in. It wasn't until she moved slightly that she remember exactly why she was in the hospital – her stitches felt painful by the slightest movement. "Ah!"

"I was going to warn you not to move." Sam spoke, pushing hair back from Abigail's forehead. "The doctors want you to take it easy – give yourself time to recover."

"Sam?" Abby turned her head slightly to the side to see him sitting right by her side, stroking her hair and the back of her hand with his thumb. "What happened . .?"

"I was sort of hoping you could tell me?" Sam whispered softly. He frowned when he noticed that Abby looked very confused and kept looking around the room with a very odd look on her face. "Abby?"

"I . . I died. Didn't I?" She looked back at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sam was taken aback by her sudden question, he was going to tell Abby eventually that she had been dead for a little while before reviving, but he hadn't expected to do it for a couple more days. "Sam, please tell me . ."

"Um . ." He was trying to find the words on how to explain the whole situation to Abby without freaking her out. "Yeah . . yeah you did. The doctors said you basically bleed out and that your body just . . gave up. They tried everything they could to save you, but you were long gone. No one is sure what exactly happened, but a few minutes after they pronounced you dead . . you started breathing again. You've been in and out of consciousness for a couple days. The doctors have been giving you blood transfers almost around the clock – you lost a lot of blood, Abby!"

A wave of emotions washed over Abigail as she came to realize that the things she had been told by Death were in fact very real, and no joke at all.

"Abby," Sam spoke up, seeing that Abby was getting very emotional. She back at him with tears filling up her eyes. "What exactly did happen between you and Nina?"

"She uh . . she attacked me." Abigail wiped away a couple tears, memories of what had taken place coming back. "She was relentless . . and I had no other choice, but to kill her. Nina wanted to kill me, Sam!"

Sam frowned as he watched her breakdown in front of him – crying not just from the pain of being stabbed multiple times, but at the fact she had been almost murder by her last known relative. A woman, whom she believed still care for her a little, whom instead turned out to be nothing but a cold hearted woman.

"Everything is going to be okay, Abby." Sam tried to assured her. "You're safe now. Dean and I aren't going to let anyone else hurt you. I promise!"

"You do realize that's a bunch of bullshit, right?" She cried. "I'm not sure, you're not sure, Dean not sure . . none of us are safe!"

"Abby-"

"Just stop, Sam." Abigail snapped at Sam, sitting up in bed to look over at him better. She sucked in a huge gasp of air as a shooting pain ran all over her body from her stitches being pulled. "God! That hurts!"

"Abby, just take it easy." Sam got up from his chair and pushed Abby back down. He was afraid that she would rip her stitches open, causing more damage then there was already there. "You have to relax! I'm not going to let you rip your stitches and lose anymore of the blood you still have left."

"Sorry . ." She whispered laying her head back down on the lumpy pillow. "I'm just really overwhelmed by everything that has happened."

"It's understandable." Sam stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. "But you have to take it easy. Please!"

"Alright, alright." Abby whispered weakly, suddenly feeling very tired and drained of energy. "I'll try and relax for a while . ."

"Good," Sam sighed with relief. "Now try and get some sleep. I'll go find the doctor and get you some food."

He began to walk away, but Abby caught his hand before he could get far. She looked up at him with scared eyes and a frown.

"Please stay with me for a while . ." She whispered softly, pulling Sam back towards the bed. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sure." Sam agreed.

He sat down next to Abigail, trying his best to watch out for all her IVs and wires. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up against his chest as he laid back down. Abby buried her head into Sam's shoulder as he wrapped his arm tightly around her, making her feel nice and safe. She stared off into space for a few moments, afraid to fall asleep and see what was awaiting in her dreams for her. Eventually the struggle to stay awake became to much for Abigail's fragile state and she slipped back into a deep sleep. Sam continued to hold Abigail in his arms for a while after he knew she was fast asleep. He felt like he was keeping her safe by just merely holding her, keeping all the bad away, but Sam knew that wasn't possible. The bad always found a way to hurt someone; None of them were safe.

* * *

About a week went by before Abby was released from the hospital and was beginning to recover faster then the doctors had expected. Her stabbed wounds were healing fairly nicely and the blood transfusions had all been a success, but she was still felt very weak and tired which was expected. The hospital was still stumped of Abigail's mysterious reviving from the dead, no one being able to explain how she came back from being dead for a good fifteen minutes.

During that week in the hospital Abigail was able to give her statement to the police, who wanted to know who had stabbed her multiple time – which she ended up time them that she could not remember and that the whole event was very blurry. The police were not happy with her statement and suspected that Abby was hiding something, but in the end they took her statement and left the case at that. Dean and Castiel took care of getting rid of Nina's body and burning down her house to get rid of any evidence of what had taken place. They had gotten lucky that no one had heard the gun shoots when Abby had killed Nina, who's death Abby did not feel sorry for in the end.

* * *

"Abby, pass me the ketchup." Bobby spoke up from the head of the table. "Abby?"

Abby snapped out of her daze and glanced over at a very irritated Bobby Singer. "What?"

"Ketchup. Now." He pointed to the red bottle next to her plate. Abby shook her head a little, grabbed the bottle and headed it over to Bobby who snatched it out of her hand. "Thanks . ."

Dean, Sam, and, Abby had decided it was best to stay and recuperate at Bobby's for a few days after Abby had been released from the hospital. It was still to early for her to get back in the hunting game and neither Sam nor Dean were willing to leave her behind while they went on cases. Bobby on the other hand was no to happy that the trio had decided to crash at his place for a few days, he needed peace and quiet in order to his research and he sure as heck couldn't do it with them all running around the place. Bobby was making it very clear to them all that he was not happy with them all being there at the moment, taking most of the frustration out on Abby as he felt it was most her doing for them all being there.

The four of them were sitting at the kitchen table having a meal, which was beef stew that Bobby had made . . something Abby really didn't like to eat, let alone smell. She poked at her food with her fork while the three men ate away all the food on their plates.

"Something wrong with my beef stew, Abby?" Bobby growled taking a drink from his beer. "Huh?"

"Uh . ." Abby mumbled. "Do you have anything else to eat around here? I don't really like beef stew."

"No, I don't." Bobby replied. "I wasn't expecting you kids to make camp here for a few days."

"Bobby-"

"Shut up, Dean." Bobby cut Dean off from trying to intervene in a foreseeing fight that was about to breakout between Bobby and Abby. "I'm talking!"

"Oh here we go . ." Abby muttered under breath, dropping her fork on the table and crossing her arms over her chest while glaring over at a angry Bobby. "Go ahead, Bobby. Yell away at us about how we ruined your seclusion from society."

"You didn't just ruin my time to myself," Bobby raised his voice, slamming his beer back on the table. "You three just barge in here all the time like you own the place. Well news flash – this is my house! Not yours!"

"Bobby, we're sorry for just dropping on you at such a short notice." Sam apologized to him. "But Dean and I don't feel like Abby is strong enough to go back to hunting, and you usually let us stay with no problem."

"That just my problem! You three at like I won't care if you just drop on by without at notice ahead of time." Bobby was fuming at them all, before turning his attention back to Abby. "And you! This wouldn't be happening right now, if you hadn't been so stupid to trust your aunt so much. The alarms in your head should have been going off the moment you saw her!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I wanted to give a chance to the last known family I had left!" Abby snapped at Bobby, hating that he was taking his frustration mostly out on her. "I didn't know she was going to turn around try and kill me. I'm not psychic!"

"Well boo-hoo!" Bobby faked cried, obviously getting on everyone's nerves now. "You're a hunter! You should be at a top game, especially during these times. You should have been able to take her down to without getting sliced up the way you did."

Bobby was really pushing Abby's buttons now. "Shut up, Bobby."

"No!" Bobby snapped at her. "It's your fault your in this mess, Abby. Do you know how stupid you were being for trusting a woman, whom abandoned you sixteen years ago?"

"Bobby, stop it!" Dean cut in. "You're going to far-"

"No I'm not, Dean." Bobby argued. "She needs to here how being of a screw up she made. I know both you and Sam are secretly as pissed off as I am at her. Abby put all of you at risk of being found by Lucifer or any of the other angels when she died. If she had been smart and used her head then we all wouldn't have been so worked up the past week and a half."

"Bobby!" Sam shouted to stop him from saying anymore. He knew Bobby was pissed about them being there, but he didn't think he would go off like this. "That's enough!"

"Do you guys really blame me for getting attacked?" Abby whispered, looking between both Winchesters. "Do you?"

Sam and Dean were both speechless, neither knowing what to say. Yes they were upset about the whole situation, but they didn't blame Abby for not seeing her aunt's true intentions.

"You know what, forget it." She stood up from the table and started limping over towards the staircase. "I'm going to bed . ."

"Abby . ." Sam stood up to stop Abby, but Dean grabbed him by the arm before he could. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Just let her be, Sam." Dean told his brother, eying Abby slowly get herself up the stairs. "She needs sometime alone. Just let her be . ."

Abby tired to hold back her cry all the way until she reached the room she was sharing with Sam upstairs. Her body was hurting from the still sore and painful wounds all over her body and her chest feeling heavy and tight with anxiety and hurt. She knew it was her fault for everything that had happened, but it was hard to take when those you considered family think the same thing.

She laid down on the uneven mattress and curled up with a scratchy blanket and cried, as she realized there was only one way to fix this whole mess.

* * *

The whole house was quiet and dark at three o'clock in the morning – Bobby was sound asleep in his wheelchair at his desk surrounded by books and Dean was asleep and curled up the couch with a half empty beer bottle in hand. Sam had never came upstairs to bed in the room he shared with Abby, and had intend took the makeshift Bobby made for himself in the living room. He was passed out cold when Abby leaned over him to make sure he was asleep and placed a soft kiss on his parted lips.

A small sigh let her lips when she came to the conclusion that now was the perfect time to go through with her plan. As quietly as possible Abigail made her way out of the living room and towards the kitchen without waking anymore. It was more difficult then it usually would be due to her injury leg that Nina had stabbed and also not being able to move to sudden without upsetting the stitches all over her abdomen.

Once reaching the kitchen without any problems, Abby picked up her bag packed with everything that she would need and slung it over her shoulder. She dug her hand into her jacket pocket – pulling out a letter and a piles of old newspaper clipping. She then placed them down on the kitchen table with a beer bottle on top of them to keep them in place for when the guys would finds the pile in the morning. Taking the stolen car keys out of her other pocket, a tear slid down Abigail's cheek as the realization of what she was doing hit her full force.

"Bye guys . ."

She whispered before heading over to the back door and proceed on her solo journey – without Sam and Dean.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	38. Whataya Want From Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you everyone for you're support, it is all greatly appreciated! I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer and have more going on; Hopefully it will also be posted sooner too. Here is another chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had been raining profusely for three days straight in Minnesota, flood warnings were being issued over most of the state causing the interstate to be closed for the time. This meant there was no traveling, meaning you were stuck where you were for the time being. Abby had been traveling through the small town of Blue Earth, Minnesota when the rain finally put a stop to her travels.

"Great . ." Abigail let out a sigh when she saw the signs in the middle of the road telling all traffic the road was close. She was forced but to no other than pull the truck she had stolen, off of interstate 90 and pull into a nearby diner off of the exist, cutting off the engine the moment she parked. The diner looked very run down and needed a major make over, but it appeared to be open for business.

With her hood covering her head and jacket zipped up, Abby grabbed her bag and made a dash for the diner. It was pouring cats and dogs by the time she reached the front door and yanked it open to let herself in side.

"Whoa." Abby breathed when she got inside and realized how soaked she was from head to toe. She looked around the diner and saw there were no customers inside except for an elderly man sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Evening." A young waitress appeared from the back of the diner from the kitchen. She was petite and had shoulder length dark brown hair that was somewhat curly. "You go ahead and sit yourself, I'll be with you in a moment."

Abby nodded and went ahead and chose a big booth for herself. The waitress walked up to a table a few moments later with a menu in hand and a fresh glass of water too. She placed the glass down in front of Abigail and gave her a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Meg." She greeted Abby with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll be your waitress this evening. Is there anything I can you to drink while you look over the menu?"

"A coke would be nice." Abby answered glancing over the menu quickly, seeing that there wasn't much to choose from. "I'll also order now too, if that's okay."

"Sure thing." Meg took a note pad and pen out of her apron. That was when Abby noticed there was something dark red stain on the collar of Meg's uniform. Meg saw Abby looking at her collar with curiosity. "Oh that's just a ketchup stain, hon. A little kid in here earlier today went crazy with the ketchup bottle."

"Oh . ." Abby sat back in her sit. "Sorry for staring . ."

"No, biggie." Meg smiled. "Now what would you like to have?"

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries, please." Abby handed the menu back to the waitress, who happily took it and practically skipped back to the kitchen.

A grimace crossed Abby face when she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen area, right by one of her still healing stab wounds. Her healing wounds had been causing her some major discomfort the past few days, one of them Abby was sure becoming infected due to the coloration it was showing. She grabbed her bag and opened it up to find the painkillers the hospital had given her. The bottle only had a few pills left when Abby found it and opened it for some meds. She had been going through the painkillers more quickly than she should have, but it help numb the pain for awhile.

Abigail took a couple painkillers and helped swallow them down with the glass of water she had been given a little bit ago. She shoved the bottle back in her bag and placed her head in her hands, feeling the stitches on the corner on her forehead.

"You okay?"

Abby looked up and saw Meg looking down at her with a hot plate of food in one hand the other holding a fresh coke. Meg raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

"Uh . . yeah, I'm fine." Abby sighed giving her waitress a weak smile as her food was placed in front of her. "Thanks . ."

Abby dug into her hot plate of food the moment it was placed in front her, hungry from not eating a proper meal for days. She had been on the run basically none stop all week trying to put distance between her and the Winchesters – who had almost caught her in Bismarck, North Dakota last week. Abigail knew once she was done at the diner she needed to get back on the road, but it was nice to take a breather for at least a while.

The sounds of the pouring rain outside could be heard behind Abby when the diner door open for a moment and closed a moment later. Abigail continue to eat her meal, ignoring the sounds of the new patron's squeaky shoes walking across the diner.

"Evening, father." Abby heard Meg greet whom ever had just walked in, their footsteps getting closer and closer towards her table.

"Evening, Meg." The stranger spoke in a voice that sounded very familiar to Abby, who paused for a moment from her meal. She looked over her shoulder to get a lock at the man who walking towards her with slow, heavy steps. "Good evening, Abigail."

Abby's eyes got big and her body suddenly went into flight mood; dropping her meal back on her plate and clutching her bag in her hand while flinging herself out of the booth and towards the other exit in the diner.

"Ah, ah." Lucifer tisked Abigail, suddenly appearing in front of her before she could get even a foot away from where she had been sitting. He gripped her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her back into her previous seat. Lucifer than sat himself down in the seat across from her, a smirk playing on his lips. Abby looked down at the table when Lucifer pushed her plate of food towards her, she raised a quizzical eyebrow at Lucifer. "Finish your meal. Don't let me stop you from enjoying your supper."

"Think is a dream . . right?" Abby whispered in a shakey breath, hoping to who ever that this was all just a very bad dream.

"No, it is not." Lucifer smiled. "I finally got you, Abigail. I told you I would."

"But . . but how?" Abby stuttered, pinching her left arm hard to try and wake herself up, but it wasn't working. "I never told you where I was. No one else would know either. How?"

"My children . ." Lucifer pointed over towards the counter of the diner. Abby glanced over and saw three of the diner staff and the old man looking at her with pitch black eyes. Meg raised a hand and gave her a little wave with a smirk playing on her lips."I've been having them follow you for the past week. And I must say Abby, I'm shocked that you didn't catch onto a group of demons was following you for almost an entire week."

"What do you want?" Abby glared at Lucifer, who leaning back casually in the booth.

"You."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Abby continued to glare, wishing she hadn't stopped here in the first place.

"You'll know soon enough." Lucifer just smiled away, while Abby continued to become angrier by the second.

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell you have planned for me?" Abby spat at him. "I'm getting really sick of all this cryptic shit!"

"Mmm . ." Lucifer smirked. "Feisty, are we?"

"Fuck you." The moment those words slipped out of Abigail's mouth she regretted them instantly.

The smirk wiped off of Lucifer face right away and his expression grew very serious. "Now that was not a very nice thing to say."

Abby was scared. She had no idea what to do and Lucifer seemed to become more and more angry by the moment, he looked murderous. Abby wasn't sure what she was thinking, but quickly she made a dash for the door completely ignoring the fact that she had no chance of escape.

"Ah!" She cried in both fear and pain. The fear was from the fact she felt Lucifer's strong arms wrapped tightly around her from behind, and shoving her roughly against him. The pain though was from the fact that Abby could feel her stitches across her stomach and leg open up from the sudden moments and were now bleeding freely. Tears streaming down her face as Lucifer breathed heavily into her ear. "Please let me go!"

"I'm going to need to teach you some manner, Abigail." Lucifer gripped her tightly. "But first I think you should take a little nap."

Last Abigail remembered was Lucifer raising a hand up to her forehead, before everything went dark and quiet.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	39. Make Me Wanna Die

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you everyone for your support - I greatly appreciate it! Sorry once again for the long wait for a new chapter. I'm trying really hard to get them out soon, but I have work and school so it makes it difficult at times to get it all done. Sorry! **

**In brighter news in a few chapter will be the whole Lucifer vs. Micheal show down and I will be changing up some stuff that happened in the season 5 finale (time that has gone by, location, Sam's soul, etc.). Hopefully all goes well with what I have planned in mind, some of what has been happening in season 6 luckily will work with it. I promise you the next two chapters will be very Lucifer/Abby heavy (*wink, wink*). Here is a new chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Uh . ." A groan slipped past Abigail's parted lips as she slowly regain consciousness.

Abigail could tell right a way from half opened eyes that she was in some sort of run down motel and was lying on one of the most uncomfortable bed ever. Everything was blurry and unfocused when she finally opened her eye completely and sat up in bed. Abigail was surprised to find she didn't feel sore or in any pain when she moved, which was something she had been experiencing for the past three weeks. She felt her hands all over her body and even lifted her shirt a little to find that all her scars and wounds were healed.

"What the-"

"You're awake!"

Her attention was swiftly turned towards the doorway where a lanky young man with short curly red hair stood. He was carry a hot plate of food in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Abigail watched with caution as he walked in and shut the door behind himself, before placing the food and water on the nightstand next to the bed.

"The master said you would probably be hungry when you woke up, so I went and got you some food." The mysterious nerdy man told her. He was smiling none stop while Abby looked on at him with bewilderment, wondering who the hell this man was?

"Who are you . .?" Abby finally spoke up.

"Oh! Stupid me . ." The man scolded himself. "I'm Daniel – the demon that's been assigned to watch over you while the master takes care of business."

"Lucifer, I'm assuming is your master?"

"Of course." Daniel replied. "Lucifer wanted to stay until you woke up, but he had to take care of some important matters. He's very excited to finally have you with him – he's been waiting for a awful long time!"

"Yeah, I bet . ." Abigail muttered under her breath before getting up from the bed and watched Daniel suspiciously. "So where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere in downtown Chicago." Daniel told Abby, looking to be very excited with his assignment. 'He grabbed the hot plate of food and set it on the bed and gestured to it. "You should eat something. The master has a lot of plans for you when he gets bad, so I would fill up now."

"No thanks." Abby rejected his proposal, eying the closed door. "I'm fine . . um, actually I need to use the bathroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Uh . . it's just down the hallway to your left before you reached the stairs." Daniel answered. Abby muttered a thanks and headed straight for the door, fling the it open and was ready to make a dash down the hallway, but Daniel grabbed her by the elbow before she could get a foot out the door. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. "I was given strict orders to not let you go anywhere alone."

"I'll be fine." Abby tried to yank her arm away from Daniel, but he wouldn't loosen up his grip. "I promise I'll be quick. You won't have to worry about a thing! Now let go of my arm!"

Daniel shook his head and pulled on her arm. "I have to go with you. Lucifer would-"

"I don't give a fuck of what Lucifer would do!" Abigail growled, trying to pull her arm back. "Now let go of my arm!"

"They warned me you had a little bit of a temper." Daniel smirked, tightening his grip more and more every time Abby tired to pull away. "Now I'll take you to the bathroom, but you need to set-"

"Oh just shut up!" Abby turned to face Daniel face to face. She swiftly brought up her right leg and kicked him right in the stomach. Daniel doubled over by the sudden kick by Abby's foot and did have enough time to see her fist about to collide with his face. Abby grabbed Daniel by the collar of his shirt and smacked his head repeatedly into the wall before he fell to the ground unconscious and bloody. She looked down at him while grabbing her jacket from the foot of the bed. "I told you to let me go . ."

Abigail quickly and quietly made her way out of the room and down the empty hallway. She was cautious of her surroundings as she tried to figure out how to get out of there. She knew there had to be more than just one demon around there, especially if Lucifer himself was using this seedy motel as his hide out. Just as she was rounding the corner that would lead to the staircase two demons came out of a room, causing Abby to quickly back track her steps and hide inside an empty room. The two demons were in a very intense conversation and luckily did not see Abby, before she hid from their view. Abigail had the door open a sliver so she could watch the two demons walk on by and towards the room where one of their own was lying unconscious.

"What the hell!"

There was suddenly yelling down the end of the hallway and Abby knew that was her mark to get the hell out of there. She fled from the room she was hiding in and basically flung herself down the flight of stairs when she saw there the main lobby was just the floor down and the front door. People who were down the lobby were shooting her weird looks as she ran like a mad woman threw the room and out the front door where it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"Great . ." Abigail mumbled, zipping up her coat and made a dash down the busy Chicago sidewalks. She slowed her pace when she was at least a few hundred feet from the motel she had escaped from. For a moment she looked over shoulder and saw that no one suspiciously looking or any of the demons she had seen at the motel were following her. Strange . .

Abby continued on her mission to get as far away from the that seedy motel as much as possible. She had no idea when Lucifer would return back and she sure as hell didn't want to be anywhere near when he would find out she had gotten away.

It took about a half hour of walking in the pouring cold rain and at least walking two miles before Abby allowed herself to take a breather and walk into a fairly empty coffee shop.

"Hi." One of the employees who was clearing up a table greeted Abby as she walked in, soaked from head to toe by the pouring rain outside.

"Uh . . hi!" Abby tired to smile, looking around the coffee shop for anything suspicious. "Um, do you have a phone I could maybe use?"

"Yeah, we do." The employee told her before pointing towards the back of the coffee shop. "It's just in the back by the bathrooms."

"Thank . ."

Abigail made her way towards the back of the coffee shop and was very pleased to find the phone. She was also pleased by the fact it was a regular phone and not a payphone, as she had no money on her. Abby's hands were shaking uncontrollably as she picked up the phone and dialed Sam's cell number.

Her heartbeat was racing faster and faster with each ringing. Her hopes of him answering dying away with each ring as well.

"Come on, Sam . ." Abby tried to hold back her tears by the fifth ring.

"Hello . .?" A gruffy voice that was not Sam's answered his phone. "Who is this?"

"Cas?" Abby questioned the voice. "It's Abby!"

"Abby?" Castiel sounded shocked. "Wh-"

"Cas, listen to me!" Abby cut him off from speaking. "Lucifer found me. I got away, but I don't know how long before he'll find me again."

"Where are you?" Abby could hear movement in the background of Castiel's voice and someone asking who he was talking to.

"Uh . . somewhere in downtown Chicago." Abby quickly told him, the hair on the back her neck suddenly standing up as she suddenly felt a cool chill. "I'm not sure where, but- Ah!"

The phone was suddenly snatched out of Abby's hand, while at the same time a hand gripped her tightly by the elbow.

"Abby can't talk right now, Castiel." Lucifer spoke to his fellow angel coolly, while at the same time shooting Abby's an amuse look. "But please do tell the Winchesters I said hello. Goodbye . ."

* * *

Lucifer shoved Abby roughly against the coffee shops' girls bathroom wall. Tears sprung down Abby's cheeks as she came realize that Lucifer was for sure going to hurt her for running away and trying to call for help. Lucifer's facial expressions were indecisive as he looked both upset and amused down at Abigail, who was crying and shaking with fear.

"You did a very naughty thing, Abby." Lucifer scolded her, running a finger lightly against her tear stained cheek. "I thought you would be a good girl and stay put until I got back from my errands. Instead you beat the demon I had to watching you, into a bloody mess. I also thought you would know better than to make useless calls to Castiel. So . . I guess you failed the test then."

"Test?" Abigail questioned with confusion through blurry tears. "What test?"

"Do you really think I would leave you alone so early?" Lucifer smiled. "I had to see what you would do if I did leave you alone . . and I have to admit that I was disappointed by some of your decisions. Daniel is a very loyal demon, I did not appreciate the the senseless beating you gave him."

Lucifer moved closer to Abigail and hoovered his lips over her own. Abby tried to cringe at the fact that his vessel's skin was peeling away in certain spots, making him look very freaky. She did have to admit to herself that even though his vessel was falling apart, he was a very handsome man.

"I do have to confess though it was amusing watching you the whole time." Lucifer smiled. "I had a wonderful time watching and studying your every move!"

Lucifer leaned forward and gave Abigail a tiny peck on the lips. His vessels lips were very soft against her lips, and his scruffy beard scratched her a little too. Lucifer pulled away and pulled a hand on each side Abigail's rib cage.

"This all reminds me what I should've done from the start, so I know you're every move without worrying about you getting away." Abby looked up at him with confusion, before she suddenly felt his hands slipping into her rib cage and there was shot of excruciating pain running through her body. "I need to get rid of these pesky sigils and place my own protection instead. Shh . . it'll be okay."

Abby screamed and flung around in Lucifer's arms as she felt him clutch his fists around her rib cage. Every couple of seconds there was sudden hot sensation and then along with a shot of terrible pain. Tears were pouring down Abigail's face as she screamed and screamed in pain, wishing it would just all end. She was really regretting now for ever running away from Sam and Dean – she was wished she was with them right now, not here in the devil's arms while he ripped her ribs to shreds.

By the time Lucifer was finished, Abigail was breathless, barely conscious and lying in the devil's arms motionless. Lucifer wrapped his bloody hands around Abigail and held her closely to his body.

"Everything is okay, Abby." Lucifer whispered into her hair. "Nothing else bad is going to happen to you. I promise that everything will get much better from here now, soon I'll show you my big plans for the both of us."

Abby whispered and shed a few more tears, before letting the pull of sleep take her away from all this madness.

"I hate you . ."

Lucifer smiled.

"You won't in a few weeks!"

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	40. Fight Inside

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi! How are all of you doing? Thank you to everyone once again for your support, it is greatly appreciated! I'm trying to update more often, but it's been hard with work and school but I'm trying my best. So please give me time and I promise you it will be worth it!  
**

** Alright so there is some heavy Lucifer/Abby action going on in this chapter and will be loads more in the next chapter just to give you a heads up. Also for those of you wondering when Dean and Sam will show up again . . it will be in the next chapter. Here is a new chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sounds of screaming could be heard through out the old run down Detroit town house being occupied by demons and the devil himself. The sounds of things be thrown and glass breaking soon followed after the screams and the pounding of fists against the locked door to the Master bedroom. The two demons standing guard by the closed door exchanged as the pounding slowly came to a stop, followed by a loud angry scream. They both knew the human girl would start her tantrum again in about a half-hour, just like she had been doing for almost almost a week straight now. The girl's fits had started last week right after Lucifer had decided to move from Chicago to Detroit, which apparently did not sit with the human as Lucifer was forced to subdue her in order for them to get moving. The moment she woke up the sounds of the locked room being torn apart and her screams filled the larger town house much to the demons inside dismay. It was amusing at the beginning, but now was a huge annoyance.

"Ten bucks that she'll start with kicking the walls first this time." The bulky demon grunted to his partner.

"Twenty bucks that she'll start smashing the bookcase again first." The other demon replied with a smirk. "She always starts with the bookcase a few times before moving onto the kicking."

The bulky demon thought for a moment over what his partner had said and realized that he was actually right.

"Shit!"

"Are you two making beats again?" Lucifer appeared in front of the two bored demons, catching both of them by surprise. Both demons were looking at the master with wide eyes due to his sudden appearance and also the state of his dress. Lucifer was covered from head to toe in blood, making both demons wonder who's blood the master had covered all over him. They were also curious as to why he was holding a plastic bag apparently from Walmart. "Well . .?"

"Uh . . no master." The bulky demon spoke up. "We were . . uh-"

"I don't care." Lucifer sounded bored with his useless demons. He motioned for them to get out of his way so he may proceed onward to his bedroom that he was now sharing with Abigail. Lucifer was not surprise to find the room a total wreck when he opened the door and took a step inside. He had been gone for approximately three days and knew he would probably come back to find Abigail rebelling and causing trouble after she was subdue and brought her here against her own freewill, so he was not taken by surprise when he had a broken glass cup thrown at his head when he entered the room.

"Ow!" Lucifer yelped when the glass collided with his head. He looked at Abby with a small grin as he brushed away the broken glass that had fallen on his clothes. "That hurt, Abigail."

"Good." Abby growled, looking around the room for something else to throw at the devil, but mostly everything in the room was useless. Lucifer saw the disappointment on Abigail's face and started chuckling to himself. Abby eventually gave up looking for something and threw herself do to the ground to pout. "When are you going to let me go?"

"We've already gone over this Abby." Lucifer closed the door behind himself and slowly starting moving towards Abby. "You know I'm not letting you go. You're mine now."

"I meant," She stood back up to face the devil, not noticing the walmart bag he was holding in hand. "when do I get to leave this room? I've been stuck in here for almost a week! I'm going nuts."

"When I say you can." Lucifer simply replied and held up the walmart bag for Abigail to take. "I picked you up somethings I thought you might l like."

Abby walked cautiously up to Lucifer and grabbed the walmart quickly from his hand. Lucifer watched with amusement as Abby looked through the plastic bag with caution. She was shocked to find that inside the bag was some of her favorite foods and a box of tampons.

"Tampons?" Abby held up the box and looked at Lucifer with a raised eye.

"I know you're going to be menstruating in a couple days and thought you might like to have some feminine products." Lucifer simple replied while taking a seat on a chair that was still fully intact. "Was that alright?"

Abby nodded her head and put the box of tampons back in the bag, not wanting to ask how Lucifer would know she would be having her period soon or why he even care about it either. Abigail looked over at Lucifer and finally noticed he was covered in blood.

"Why are you cover in blood . .?" Abby whispered, dropping the plastic bag to the floor and taking a couple steps back.

"Oh this . ." Lucifer looked himself over. "It's just from a scuffle with a bunch of pagan gods . . no biggie."

"Pagan Gods . .?" Abby looked at Lucifer in horror, coming to realize just how powerful he really was. Lucifer smirked when he saw the reaction he received from Abby, knowing she was coming to realize now that he is not one to mess with it.

"Yes, Abigail . . pagan gods." Lucifer confirmed, loving the look of fear and shock in her eyes. "My brother Gabriel was killed too, due to his disloyalty and belief that he could really put a stop to me. It's a pity that he made the wrong decision, I would've love to have him by my side . ."

"You sound so broken up about it." Abby sarcastically remarked after not being able to bit her tongue.

Lucifer looked at Abigail with a glare in his cold eyes.

"Don't mock me, Abby."

"Sorry . ." She gulped, knowing she had crossed a line in how far she could push Lucifer's limits. Abby fidgeted for a few moments, not liking the fact that Lucifer's eyes weren't leaving her. Quickly Abigail grabbed some clothes that were scattered across the floor and booked it to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Abby shut the door firmly behind herself and turned the small lock on the doorknob, but she knew that wouldn't stop Lucifer getting inside the bathroom if he chose to do so. Abigail turned away from the locked bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, her face was bright red from throwing things and yelling practically non-stop. She wasn't lying when telling Lucifer that she was going to take a shower, she really did need one.

Slowly Abigail shed her clothes and stepped into the shower where she turned it on full blast, hoping the hot warm water would help take her mind off of everything for a while. A small sigh escaped Abby's lips when the water hit her back and neck. She closed her eyes to enjoying the sensation of the hot water relaxing her skin, she leaned the side of her body against the wall of the shower as the relaxation of the shower was beginning to make her feel sleepy.

"Well this looks relaxing . ." A deep voice whispered against Abigail's neck while she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Abby let out a gasp and began to struggle in Lucifer's arms while he tighten his grip around her. "Shh . . just relax, Abby."

"What are you doing in here?" Abby could feel that Lucifer was completely naked as he shoved his body against her back. "Get out."

"I'm cover in blood and a shower sounded pretty good to me after you spoke up taking one." The devil breathed against the side of Abigail's neck heavily. "And we save water by taking a shower together anyways, so I thought it would be a good idea."

"Let go of me . ." Abby whispered over shoulder, trying to hide her nudity with her arms but Lucifer grabbed her before she could.

Lucifer turned Abby around so she could face him and he could look at her. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked her over, stooping his gaze particularly at her breast every time.

"You are very beautiful, Abby." Lucifer whispered seductively, pulling Abby and his naked bodies close together. "Very curvaceous . . fertile."

He moved a hand slowly down the side of her rib cage and over her hip. Abigail tired hard not to shudder at Lucifer's touch, she could feel her self starting to get turn on by the way how Lucifer was touch, looking, and smirking at her.

"Please don't . ." Abby whimpered when she felt Lucifer's hand sliding lower. He just grinned and continued to lower hand until he finally reached his destination. Abby gasped she felt the devil slip a couple of fingers inside her and push her up against the shower wall.

"I'm not to going to fuck you while in this vessel," Lucifer told her while moving his fingers skillfully in and out of Abigail and circled her clit with his thumb. "but once Sam says ye-"

"He'll never do it." Abby whimpered turning to fit back the rush of pleasure she was getting from Lucifer. She could feel her climax building as her muscles tightened around his rapid moving fingers.

"Yes, he will . . and you know its true." Lucifer grinned as he watched Abby close her eyes and lean her head against the tile shower wall, trying hard to keep her moans from escaping her trembling lips. The devil grabbed Abby by the neck and squeezed a little. "Deep down you want him to say yes. . . Don't you?"

Abby was panting as she felt her orgasm coming along and left out a shriek when Lucifer pinched her clit, causing her to thrash against Lucifer as her orgasm slammed her hard. She ended up slumping against the wall exhausted when her climax subsided. Lucifer leaned forward while Abby looked up at him with half close eyes. He smirked to himself at how tired she was.

"You didn't answer me, Abby . ."

She looked up at Lucifer and quickly grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into a wet kiss. Lucifer grinned at Abigail's sudden action, knowing his influence over her was finally starting to work. Abby let go of the devil after a few moments and slumped back against the wall, taking deep breaths and trying to come to terms with what she had just done while the devil himself grinned like a fool.

"That's what I thought . ."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	41. Dance With The Devil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you are all doing fine. It has been so long since I last posted, and I am greatly sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that time! ****I am really hoping to get the next chapter out soon.**** I also want to thank everyone who have been supportive of this story! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Ugh!" Abigail sigh heavily curled up in a heavy blanket that had been on the bed. "It so freakin' cold in here. Can you turn up the heat or something. I'm freezing!"

The two demon guards just kept motionless by the doorway, neither bothering to say a word. Abigail let a loud huff of defeat. She hadn't been able to get a peep out of either of the demons since Lucifer had dragged her to a cabin in the middle of nowhere where there was no heat and it was freezing outside. Abby laid down the bed and decided since there was nothing else to do that she might as well get some more shut eye before the devil showed back up. Lucifer had been gone for about three days since he brought Abigail to this run down cabin in the middle of nowhere approximate a couple of weeks ago from her guess. No one had really been talking to her, and there was no radio or television around for her to find out what day it was. Abigail was stuck everyday doing nothing but staying in a bed with a bed, attracted bathroom, a couple books, and a shift of demon guards to keep her trap there. Only once a day was she allowed out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen in order to make herself a meal, but was followed closely by at least three demons to make sure she did not tried anything funny.

"Uh . . this bed!" Abby began to start whining about the stupid mattress that had springs digging into her back. "It nothing but a piece of shit!"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Abigail sat up in bed when she heard a feminine voice speak up, recognizing the voice as well. She looked over towards the door way and saw the demon by the name of Meg, who had help tricked Abigail into Lucifer trap at the diner in Blue Earth Minnesota, was standing between the two big demon guards that had been nothing but statues the past few days.

"You!"

"Ah, so you do remember me." Meg smiled before looking between the two bulky demons. "You guys can go. I'll keep an eye on her."

Both demons left the room without speaking a word, leaving Abigail and Meg all by themselves. Meg walked slowly around the practically empty room, inspecting the little bit of items that were there. Abigail stood up from the bed, throwing her useless blanket to the side. She stood still, watching Meg like a hawk – wondering what the cocky demon was planning on doing.

"What do you want?" Abby finally broke the silence.

Meg stood her pacing and began to move towards Abigail with a sly smile.

"I came to see what the whole fuse is about you." Meg stop in front of Abby. "So what is it that makes you so specially that Lucifer himself is keeping you close by his side?"

"I dunno." Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you ask himself since you seem like one of his loyal bitches."

Meg smiled slightly before reaching behind her jacket and pulled out a gun. "Watch what you say to me, sweetie. I'm sure the master wouldn't want his new toy to get scratch."

Abby eyed the gun Meg was holding, knowing more than likely that Meg would shoot her if given the chance. Meg shoot Abigail a 'good girl' smile when she knew Abby realize she was not bluffing about shooting her if she did not watch herself. She took another stroll around the boring room, finding that she was not having as much fun being as she had though she would, and stopped in front of the bedroom window to see that it was beginning to pour outside. Abigail watched Meg closely, not sure what trick crazy demon bitch had up her sleeve. She had heard a little about Meg from Sam and Dean, and to be truthful was actually a little bit afraid of her.

Abigail sat back down on the bed when she notice that Meg was more preoccupy looking out the bed room window instead of bugging her, which was fine by Abby. She let out a small sigh and let her eyes wounder around the room for anything to keep her entertain . . and that was when the plan popped into her head. There lying no even a foot away from the bed was a heavy piece of wood that could do some serious damage if handled properly.

"God! This place is boring." Meg sighed heavily, annoyed that Abby was being as feisty as she had hoped for. "What the hell are we- . . . UHH!"

A heavy piece of wood smashed into Meg's face, sending her flying backwards and dazed. "What the . ."

Abby rushed over to Meg, lifting up the piece of wood and smashed it against Meg's head a couple of more times. She dropped the weapon when Meg's body went limp and quickly grabbed the gun Meg had been holding up earlier. Abby stuffed the gun in the waist band of her jeans and made her way for the door. This was her only possible chance of getting out and she sure as hell was going to take it, it was only a matter of time before Lucifer would return. Abigail silently opened the bedroom door and was thankful that there were no guards in sight. She tried her best to be as quiet as possible when moving through the small cabin.

"

"What the . . you! Stop!" A demon yelled when he spotted Abigail come out the front door and hurrying down the stairs. Abby made a dash for the woods when she heard the demon's yell and soon heard other demons following as well. "Don't let her get away!"

Abigail pushed herself through the thick woods that surrounded where ever she was being held. Panic arose in her chest when she could hear the heavy footsteps of the demons running after her, some of them not to far behind her. She was having a hard time run through the woods as the rain began to come down heavily, it was freezing outside, and the sun was being to set.

"Ah!" Abby's foot caught on something and she went flying down a steep hill off to the side. She kept rolling and rolling downwards until slamming into a large tree trunk. "Uh . . shit . ."

She winched in pain as she slowly recovered from the painful blow, her body aching everywhere. Abigail opened her eyes and saw that there were no demons following her, but she could hear them in the distance though.

"Go that way, we'll keep watch here if she come back this way!" The demons were all shouting at one another.

Abby knew she needed to get a move on and slowly pushed herself back up on to her feet. She bit back a cry as a sharp pain shot through her right leg, causing her to lean against a tree and catch her breath.

"Fuck . ." Abigail breathed, knowing she need to get out of there, but yet knew her leg was seriously messed up and could barely put weight on it. She leaned her head against a tree and let a out a small cries – she was in serious pain and was freezing her ass off in the freakin' cold rain.

"Abby . .?"

Her eyes popped open wide when she heard his voice. She had been waiting to hear that voice for quite some time now and couldn't believe her eyes when it turned out to be all real. "Sam . .?"

Sam stood a few feet away from where Abigail was slumped over, he was dripping wet from head to toe and Abby knew she must of looked the same. Abby pushed herself away from the tree and began to walk towards Sam, but quickly feel to the ground grasping her leg in pain. Sam quickly rushed over to see what was wrong.

"How did you find me?" Abby looked up at him with tears filling her eyes.

"It's a long story." Sam smiled slightly, before turning his attention back to her injured leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"I fell down the hill." She quietly answered. "I was running from the demons . . I was able to get away from Meg and they spotted me as I was running out of the cabin. I-"

"Shh . ." Sam hushed her. "It's okay. Everything is going to be all right. Here . . let's get out of here before Lucifer gets here."

"Yeah . ." Abby nodded as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where's Dean?"

"He's not here." Sam replied with a blank expression, which caught Abigail's eye.

"Why not? What happened?" Abigail began to panic again and that was when it hit her. Sam's mysterious appearance and lack of expression about Dean's whereabouts. "No . ."

Sam paused helped Abby stand up as she had gone rigid. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eye and knew his act was blown, a grinned creep across his face. "Yes."

"No . . no!" Abby began to struggle in Lucifer's hold and falling back on the ground. She could not believe Sam said yes to Lucifer, not after everything they had been through – Sam just wouldn't do that! Lucifer smiled and crouched down beside Abby and tried to help her stand up again, but her mind and body had gone into panic mood. She struggled away from Lucifer, who was patiently waiting for Abby to give up this unless struggle. It was wasn't until she felt the gun touch her skin that she had remember about it. Quickly in her struggle, Abigail grabbed the gun to shot Lucifer.

Lucifer frowned when he saw Abby's firearm, and knew he needed to teach her a lesson that guns were very dangerous. Abby placed her finger on the trigger as just as she was about to shoot Lucifer, he quickly grabbed her hand and pointed it now at her shoulder. Abigail was not given enough time to understand what Lucifer had just down when her finger pulled the trigger. The gun fell from her hand as a bullet ripped through her shoulder and a blood curdling scream fell from her lips. Lucifer just shook his head at Abigail's foolish actions as she withered in pain on the muddy ground – her blood seeping into the mud.

"See . . this is why I don't like guns." Lucifer smirked. "They make people do very foolish things. You should know better than that, Abby . ."

Abby cried in agony at the fact her body was broken and that she was now at the mercy of the monster she had been fearing for years. She wished that Lucifer would just kill her now, but knew he would never give her that blessing . . not when he finally got what he wanted all this time.

"Come on . . let's get you back to the cabin and take care of things." Lucifer wrapped his vessels arms around Abby and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. She gave little to no protest as he did this, which pleased him greatly even if it was mainly due to her being gravely wounded.

The way back to the cabin was one big blur to Abigail as she began to slip in and out of consciousness. She could faintly make out Lucifer speaking to a few demons on their way back, giving them a few orders and then continued on his way with her draped over his shoulder.

"Winchester! You- . . Master?" Meg's voice reached Abby's ears, and she opened her eye's a sliver to see they were still outside but were now right outside the cabin. And from the way Lucifer was shaking and gripping Abby, he was not happy to see any of this demons. "I-"

"Explain to me why I found her," Lucifer shook Abby a little to emphases his meaning. "wondering around the woods with a gun?"

"She- she caught me off guard, master." Meg stuttered. "I tried to stop her, but-"

"Enough!" Lucifer cut her off. "I'll deal with you all later, especially you Meg."

All the demons were silent and knew they were dismissed and not to return until Lucifer said so. Abby was barely conscious when Lucifer made his way through the cabin and gently placed her on a bed in a different bedroom that she had not been in before. This bedroom was much warmer than the one she had been in before and actually had some actually furniture and a bed with a cozy comforter.

Lucifer gently stroked a hand over Abigail's cheek as she turned pale, shivering from blood loss and lack of heat. His eyes caught Abby's, who opened her his a little wide to get a better view of what was all going on.

"Abby, . . do you know why I had you shoot yourself?"

"Because you're a bastard . ." She whispered softly.

Lucifer chuckled to himself. "No . . not that."

"You . . you were teaching me a lesson . ." Abby breathed, just wishing he would make the pain go away. "Please just make the pain stop . ."

"Why should I?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You were a very bad girl earlier . . you tried to shoot me, you tried to shoot Sam. I thought you cared about Sam?"

"I do," Tears filled up in her eyes. "but you're not him."

"You're right, I'm not." Lucifer smiled, taking a step back and slowly began to strip off Sam's clothes. "I'm better."

"What are you doing . .?" Abby watched him stripped with half closed eyes.

"I'm going to heal you . ."

Lucifer stripped all of Sam's clothes off and then walked back over to the bed when Abby looked up at him in fear as she laid vulnerable on the bed in his hunger gaze. He leaned down and beg to unbutton Abigail's jean's as she began to once again struggle. Lucifer shot her a look and she instantly ceased her struggles and try to keep her cries to bare minimum as Lucifer pressed and pulled on her injured leg. Her lower half was naked except for her panties when Lucifer started on her upper half.

"Ah!" Abby cried out when Lucifer purposely pressed down on her gun shot wound as he removed her shirt and bra. She tried to show an emotion of disguise as he strip her, but she just couldn't find the will too. Abby couldn't help but feel lust and want as Lucifer stripped the remainder of her clothes. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but something inside told her to just let go and let things happen.

A shiver ran down Abigail spine as Lucifer dipped his head and licked her shoulder. She accidentally let out a soft moan at the pleasurable sensation of Sam's tongue on her body, which gained a smirk from Lucifer. Slowly as he continued to lick her shoulder, the pain that was one there went away and so did the wound itself., along with the pain in her leg. Abby knew Lucifer could simply heal her at the snap of a finger and that he was doing all of this just to get a rise out of her, but that did not stop her from enjoying his treatment of her body.

"Oh, Sam!" A small cry left her lips when he dipped his head low and took one of her nipple's in his mouth. She slipped her hand in his hair and pulled her close to her chest, wanting to feel more of his mouth sucking on her.

Lucifer moved his vessel's hands down Abby's body, all the way to her panties where he aggressive ripped each side of them and threw across the room. The sound of her underwear being ripped, caught Abby's attention and snapped her out the trans she was in.

"No . . no . . no!" Abby struggled against Sam's hold and pleaded for him to let her go, even though she knew it was really Lucifer holding her down and not Sam himself. Lucifer grabbed each of Abby's wrist with a hand, placing each up by her head. He lowered his face down towards her and roughly kissed her, while spreading her legs with his thighs. Abby turned her head away from Lucifer dominating kiss and tried to struggle in his tight hold. "Stop! Please stop! I don't want this . ."

"Yes you do." Lucifer whispered, position himself at her opening. "I know you want this just as much as I do, Abigail. Stop deny it . ."

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" Abby breathed.

Lucifer looked into her eyes. "I choose you, because you are very special . . and you will soon learn why that is."

"Let me go . ." Abby whispered, half heartily wanting what her mouth was saying. "Please . ."

"No." Lucifer breathed against her lips before laying a sinful kiss upon them. He tightened his grip around Abigail's wrists, making sure she could not get a way even though she would not try as he slowly entered her. Abby gasped into the kiss as she felt Lucifer move himself within her. She knew this was so wrong, but yet it felt so right and just gave up the fight, and let herself sink into the sinful things Lucifer was doing to her. Lucifer smirked down at Abby, knowing he had her even if she would never admit it – she was his now.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	42. Spit It Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show 'Supernatural'.**

__**A/N: Hi everyone, happy holidays! I know it has been months since I last updated and feel terribly guilt for doing that to you all. I hope that I can now getting more chapters out on a constant basis now that my school working is starting to quite down finally. Again I am very sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this chapter can make up for that time you had to wait. This chapter is all Abby & Sam/Lucifer. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. To those who are wondering if I will be following what happened in season 6, I will not be following most of what happened. I feel a lot of what happened that season won't fit into what I have planned, but some of season 7 will fit in.  
**

* * *

_'Oh no . . .'_ Those two words were the very first things Abigail thought when she opened her eyes and saw she was lying in bed alone with only a sheet covering her naked body. _'What the hell happened last night . .?'_

"Ah . . I see you're finally awake." Abby turned her body towards the source of the voice and was greeted by a very naked Sam, walking slowly towards the bed. While Abby felt relieved to see Sam, she knew it wasn't really him who was talking to her – it was Lucifer. She sunken down in the mattress as much as possible and gripped the sheet tightly to her body as Lucifer approached her side of the bed with a smirk on his lips. "Oh! Are you being shy now after all the fun we had last night?"

Images of the what had occurred last night came flooding back to Abby, causing her stomach to twist and turn with guilt and disgust. Lucifer took a seat by Abby's feet as he watched her absorb in what had happened between them last night. He was very pleased with himself, not only for finally getting Sam to say yes to him but also for convincing Abby to finally yield to him, thus allowing all his plans to move forward.

"Uh . ." Lucifer squinted his eyes shut and let out a low groan as he felt Sam awaken from his slumber and was now pounding away at his skull. Lucifer stood up from the bed and began to walk around the room as he pulled Sam back under his control, but the young man was putting up one hell of a fight.

_'Let her go, you bastard!'_ Sam hollered at Lucifer as he desperately tried to fight against the devil's hold. _'You gave me your word that you would let go her if I said yes. I lived up to my part of the deal, it's time you do the same.'_

"Sam, I will honor our deal." Lucifer stopped in front of a mirror to see his vessel's reflection. "But I'm not done with her quite yet, so why don't you be a good boy and go back to sleep for a while. That yelling and pounding does get quite annoying fairly quick."

Lucifer smiled as he felt Sam try to continue fighting, but his efforts were useless as he once again fell under the devil's hold and placed some where fair away.

"Sam . .?" Abby sat up and stood from the bed with a that silly sheet still held against her body. She slowly moved forward towards Lucifer, believing that it was Sam who she was speaking too. "Is it you?"

"I'm afraid Sam is taking a nice long nap at the moment." Lucifer stood up straight and turned around to face a terrified Abigail, who looked ridiculous in his mind trying to use a flimsy sheet to cover her body. "Well you please just drop that stupid piece of cloth already. I already know what's hiding under there very well."

A deep blush spread across Abby's face as she tightened her hold on the sheet and took a step back from Lucifer. She could see the hunger in his eyes as he looked her body up and down like a hungry animal eying its prey.

"What just happened there a moment ago when you were talking to yourself?" Abby took another step back, causing Lucifer to move forward as well. He was still giving her that hungry look, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"I wasn't talking to myself, Abby." Lucifer answered as he steadily forced Abby towards a corner with each step he took forward and her one backwards. "While I am still in total control of Sam's body and mind, he can still from time to time slip through the cracks and cause a little trouble."

Abby tried to hide her fear when she felt her back hit the wall. "How did you get Sam to say yes? It's must have been pretty tough, cause last time I remembered he was determined not to go along with your plans."

"It was fairly easily actually." Lucifer smirked. "I just had to use you as my bargaining chip and he was willing to do anything."

Abigail's heart sank as she came to realize that it was her fault that Sam and her where now under Lucifer's control. If she had just been more careful after she left Sam and Dean, she knew she could of hid and runaway from Lucifer and his demons for a little longer. It would of bough Sam and Dean more time to get rid of the devil, but of course that plan went done the drain just like every other plan.

"If you're wondering what the deal was that I made with Sam, it's pretty simple." Lucifer took one final step and was now standing directly in front of a frightened Abby. He lifted up a finger and ran it down the side of Abby's warm left cheek, while continuing to give her that hungry look. "I promised him that I would let you go unharmed once I was finished with you. It took a little bit of convincing, but he did agree."

"So you're going to let me go . .?" Abby whispered looking up at Lucifer.

"Eventually . ." Lucifer grinned and leaned his face towards Abby's, until their lips were almost touch. "That is if you still want to leave me when that time comes."

A shiver ran down Abby's body as Lucifer began to kiss her, running his hands slowly up and down the sides of her hips. Lucifer smirked to himself as he felt Abby quickly crumbling under his touch as she began to kiss him back. He reached a hand up and began to tug on the flimsy sheet Abby was holding tightly to her body. He tugged lightly the first time, but Abby wouldn't let go and so he tugged a little harder the second time to send a message. When Lucifer pulled on the sheet a third time Abby quickly came to her senses and pulled away from Lucifer, but not before smacking him across the face nails and all.

"Ouch . ." Lucifer reached up to his vessel's face and when he pulled his hand back saw a couple tiny drops of blood. He looked down at a horrified Abby with an evil glint. "That hurt, Abby."

Abby felt overwhelmed with fear as images of Lucifer torturing her ran through her mind. She knew she needed to get out of there quickly, before something else happened as it seemed like this was all a game to Lucifer. Quickly she pushed Lucifer away from her and made a mad dash for the bedroom door, but Lucifer appeared in front of her before she could get no more then five steps away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer smiled as he cut her off from her only exit. Abigail turned around quickly looking for anything to use to protect herself and that was when she something. She ran over to the nightstand and saw a letter opener sticking out of one of the drawers. Abby heard Lucifer moving behind her and lunged herself towards the nightstand.

Lucifer chuckled as he watched Abby frantically opening the bottom drawer and pulling out the letter opener, she pointed it at him as if it could actually cause him harm. He walked casually up to Abby and gave her a look of amusement. "Now you know that thing won't really do anything to me, right?"

"Yeah . . but it can give me sometime." Abby replied and proceed by slashing Lucifer across the chest, leaving a deep bleeding gash. Lucifer let out a hissed and closed his eyes. He heard Abby take a step back from him as she got ready to make a run for it again – she was really starting to test his patience. With a low growl Lucifer opened his eyes and grabbed Abby before she could run away from him again. He yanked her toward him, pulling her up close and personal to his body.

"That wasn't very nice . ." Lucifer growled.

Abby tried to slash him again with the letter opener, but Lucifer caught her arm before she could do anything – twisting it until she dropped the letter opener in his free hand. Lucifer turned Abby around in his arms, with her back pressed up against his vessel's bleeding chest. "Now be a good girl and hold still."

Confusion spread across Abby's face as Lucifer held his wrist up and the letter open in the other hand up by her face. Horror soon replaced the confusion as she watched Lucifer cut open Sam's wrist and pressed the now bleeding wrist to her mouth.

"Open up, Abby." She could visualize the grin on his face as she fought to keep her mouth closed from the blood. Lucifer grabbed her by the chin and forced her to open her mouth, allowing the blood to flow into her mouth. Abby tried desperately to spit the blood out of her mouth, but every time she tried more would come flooding back in. Abigail thrashed around and kicked as Lucifer held her still in his arms with his bleeding wrist firmly held against her open mouth.

"I know this may seem disgusting at first, Abby." Lucifer spoke, "but if you give it some more time I promise you it will be very pleasurable."

Abby continued to try and pull Lucifer's wrist away from, ignoring his words as she did not believe anything that came out of his mouth. She couldn't understand at all why he was doing this to her, why make her choke on his blood? What will it do? As these thoughts ran through her head, Abby began to noticed a change in the taste of the blood. It tasted unbelievable, sweet, but rich with flavor that felt incredible as it went down through her body.

"I see you're tasting the demon blood now." Lucifer grinned as Abby began to gulped down mouth full after mouth full of his blood, along with grinding her butt into his vessel's groin. "Sam loaded up on tons of demon blood before he allowed me in. He and along with all your other friends believed that he needed to consume a massive amount of demon blood in order to hold. Even though that is partially true, that demon blood was really needed for my plans with you."

He lowered one of hands that had been holding Abby to him, down the front of her body until it was placed over her stomach. "I have big plans for you and me."

Abby finally let go of Lucifer bleeding wrist after feeling like she had her full of his blood. Her blood felt electrifying and tingling everywhere, bring a sense of calm and sexy feelings over herself. She felt greater then she had ever felt before! She turned around in Lucifer's arms, not feeling scared or terrified of him anymore, but admiration and the desire to let him doing he pleased with her.

"What kind of plans?" Abby placed a wet bloody kiss on Lucifer's chest that had blood smeared all over from earlier. Lucifer grabbed the bed sheet that had miraculously stayed around Abby's body this whole time, and with one hard pulled ripped it from her body. He grabbed her naked body, pulling and wrapping her legs around his waist while pushing her into the wall.

"Why don't I show you some of them right now."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
